And It All Started With a Cup of Coffee
by Chaosia Guadimus
Summary: While helping Kip, Tumbler and Atley with a seemingly routine boost, the Sphinx is brought face-to-face with a very rare and confusing anomaly: an art student with a penchant for Chevelles and soaking random people with coffee.
1. It All Started With Coffee

_***Okay, this is officially my first fanfiction ever published anywhere and seeing as how I'm currently writing a script for classes and a personal project, then I figured I needed to get used to the whole publishing idea and getting feedback and reviews to improve whatever method I develop. That being said, this is going to be the first in a (hopefully) long and interesting arc. This is the introduction of the GISS crew members Atley and the Sphinx to one of my original creations, that will tie into everything I'm working on and help bridge the massive crossover that refuses to leave my brain alone! Oh, and props to Spike Daft for picking such a perfectly badass car for the Sphinx that I had to borrow it, so the glory of the blue 69 Malibu is all yours.*** _

* * *

**And It Started With Coffee**

The heat of the summer day was particularly stifling around noon of that fateful day. What made it even worse was the solid black, non-descript clothing that they were being forced to wear for this scout, and the lack of precious air conditioning in the 1969 Chevelle Malibu. Tumbler watched, shifting his position in the backseat (again) as Kip groaned, leaning up to turn on the air for the fifth time in an hour. A strong, hard hand caught his wrist in a firm grip mere centimeters from the knob, causing the younger boost to groan louder than before while Atley shook his head from the passenger seat.

"Now, Kip. There's no reason to mess with the air if you'll just take off that damn wool coat in the car."

Tumbler, nodded, agreeing as the Sphinx let go of Kip's wrist, allowing the man to retreat into the relative safety of the backseat as he rubbed the abused spot.

"It's not my fault we have to sit here and watch for this damn ass wipe on the hottest damn day of the year. And why can't we just turn up the air a little?"

The Sphinx glared at both boys in the rearview mirror, silently promising them a painful and agonizing demise if they both didn't quit whining and fidgeting. It was worse than bloody children . . . All heads turned as they heard the signature engine of their lady pull up. Even the Sphinx let a low whistle as the gleaming cherry red 1998 Mercedes McLaren F1 pulled up to the coffee house they'd been casing all damn day, all shiny bits and gleaming curves.

Atley nodded to Sphinx as he opened the door the same time as the larger man, telling both of the younger boosts, "**Behave** and do not mess with the air or the radio. I can't keep him from killing_ both_ of you idiots again if he gets it in his head. We'll be right back."

Tumbler hung his head out of the open window, hollering, "Bring me a low fat latte with a protein shot! And extra whipped cream!"

The Sphinx shook his head, eyes traveling over the parked car as he went in the door of the Starbucks after Atley. It still amazed him that the two idiots had taken this particular boost, especially after how badly the last one went. He and Atley had agreed to help out of boredom and Atley's fear of Memphis's reaction to the dilemma. As they approached the counter, Atley pulled out a card and started "perusing the menu" like the other eighty million people in the shop, all the while never taking his eyes off the mark or his keys.

Sphinx turned, intent on going to secure a window seat so he could watch the bloody idiots in his car, when he was smashed into and effectively soaked with searing coffee and what appeared to be a piece of coffee cake. He looked down at his ruined shirt and stained peacoat, feeling his anger boil.

He looked up, prepared to wring the neck of whatever just drenched him when he saw just who had drenched him. There, standing in front of him in a pair of torn up jeans, grey converses, a faded blue The Coral tee shirt and a grey members only jacket, was a girl that looked frighteningly familiar. She looked up, her large tortoise shell glasses almost falling off her nose as she opened and closed her mouth repeatedly, looking at his stained clothes and her own ruined outfit. Finally it registered as she pushed her glasses up her nose, dropping the huge messenger tote she had slung over her shoulder as she grabbed napkins from the counter and, to Sphinx's amazement, started trying to wipe and blot her ruined coffee of his coat.

"I am so sorry! I am such klutz! I promise if it stains just send me the bill and I'll buy you a new one-" He cut her off, waving her away as he growled and took off the coat, shaking it free of all debris save the coffee that was soaked into the wool. He rolled his eyes as he lowered the coat then almost groaned at the look she was giving him. Why was it every time he shed a coat everyone looked at him like he was crazy? Even Sway looked at him shocked when he was in just shirt and pants. His scowl darkened as he glared at her staring at him. Suddenly, she snapped out of whatever daze she was in, looking from his torso to his face, blushing as she looked into his eyes. He was amazed as she smiled bashfully and her sea blue eyes lit up with mirth and embarrassment.

"Sorry . . . Can I get you a coffee to make up for it?"

He was saved from not answering as Atley walked up behind him, handing a cup of strong, black coffee over his shoulder.

"God, Sphinx. What happened to you? Get in a fight with the barista or something?"

The girl blushed even darker as she shook her head, stepping forward.

"No, he just had the misfortune of being in the wrong place at the wrong time, namely anywhere I am with food and hot drinks in hand while walking."

Atley smiled, shaking his head as he moved around his friend to get a better view of the girl. She was pretty in a bookworm way, her mass of chocolate and caramel curls barely contained in the knot at her neck while the glasses hid most of her face and made her eyes seem huge at the same time.

"He'll be fine, trust me. He's survived worse than coffee and crumb cake. I'm Atley and this is Sphinx. Care to join us? You can even spill my latte if it'll make you feel better."

She laughed, picking her bag up and following Atley to a window seat, leaving Sphinx to trail behind as he shook his sleeve, trying to dislodge the puddling coffee from his coat before he sat beside Atley. The girl, still blushing, put her hand out to Atley.

"I'm Chaosia. It's nice to meet you, Atley. Sphinx. Do you guys live in Long Beach?"

Atley nodded while Sphinx took draughts from his coffee, making sure he was never put in the position to answer her directly, letting Atley steer the conversation while he kept an eye on the mark. It was a bleeding miracle that the sod hadn't left while he was swimming in coffee and crumb cake. Atley smiled to her, answering her questions.

"Yeah, we both actually live pretty close to here. Sphinx is just around the corner a piece while I'm about ten minutes away."

She brightened, laughing as she looked at Sphinx. "Really, I'm just moving to this side of town from the University area. It's closer to work and the actual beach. Maybe I'll actually know someone around here other than my brother."

He turned an eye back to the girl, Chaosia. She was looking out the window at the McLaren. He snorted. Of course she would look at the most expensive car in the bloody lot.

Atley, noticing where her gaze landed, asked, "Beautiful isn't it?" She surprised both boosters by snorting and saying, "Yeah if you want it to be stolen before you've had it two days. Sure it's pretty but it can't compare to a Classic or American Muscle".

She shifted, looking around the parking lot and smiled as she spotted something she liked. "Take that Chevelle Malibu. Late 60's model that either been well cared for, restored or both. That's a car to take pride in and show off, not something that the price tag alone could give Trump a heart attack. Sure whoever has it paid a lot, but that money could have been spent a lot better ways than on a car that the value depreciated more than it cost to manufacture the damn thing."

She looked at both of them, taking in their stunned faces as she blushed and looked back out the window , saying, "Sorry, just my opinion. Just ignore the idiot on her soapbox."

Atley smirked then turned serious as the mark actually walked past them to leave, casting a look back over his shoulder at their new friend and nodded his head to her as she turned and looked at him, curious as to why both of her tablemates were watching him. He smirked to the girl as she raised a brow, then rolled her eyes and turned back to Sphinx and Atley, completely snubbing the suited pretty boy in McLaren.

Both men turned to her, rising to leave as she bent to get her bag. She quickly pulled out a notepad, scratching out a number and note on the top piece of paper and thrusting it into Sphinx's massive hand.

"Here. If the coat doesn't come clean, just call and I'll pay to replace it. That or if you want to listen to me ramble on and on about ultra expensive cars and the douche bags that drive them . . . Well, anyway, it was nice to meet you, Atley. Sphinx. Talk to you later."

And with that, she was collecting her belongings as the duo started to the door, Atley quietly ribbing Sphinx the whole time. As they crossed the street, Atley turned back and waved to the girl in the window, laughing as she waved back. When they opened the car door, even the horrid rap crap that Tumbler and Kip were blasting couldn't make Atley's grin disappear, or bring a true scowl to the stoic Sphinx's visage. He did, however, turn off the radio completely and rev the engine loudly as he pulled out into traffic quickly, causing both men in the back to be slung into the floor as he turned into the same spot the McLaren had just vacated to turn around.

Chaosia was walking out the door as he was pulling away, and almost dropped her stuff again as she realized that the very car she'd admired was what her poor victim was driving. She blushed scarlet as Atley waved and Sphinx nodded to her, while both idiots in the back screamed bloody murder as he peeled away. As they regained lost ground to the McLaren, Tumbler looked up at Atley in confusion.

"Who was the chick?"

Atley smirked, "A girl that spilled coffee all over the Sphinx and lived to tell the tale. She felt so bad about it, that she invited us to sit with her and even gave the big guy her number."

Kip looked up in shock as Tumbler laughed, clapping the sinister man on the shoulder before regaining his sense and removing the hand before he lost it.

"Way to go, dude. And all you had to do was get doused with hot coffee. Not bad."

Kip looked at Atley, whispering, "Think he'll call her?"

Atley, smirking started to answer, only to be silenced when the Sphinx actually spoke, glaring at his passengers as he pulled into the parking garage two cars behind the target.

"None of your bloody business, you sissies. And it isn't anybody else's business either, so keep this to your bleeding selves."

Atley laughed as he parked and got out of the car to take pictures of the mark after the suited pretty boy was gone. Atley turned to their charges, "Yeah, I think he might call her. But that's going to be a great conversation. She got good taste in cars, though."

Nothing else was said as the Sphinx got back into the Chevelle, glaring at the cackling boys in the back seat.

* * *

As they pulled in at Otto's shop, Sphinx killed the engine and got out of the car, making his way into the paint dock as the trio tailed him, talking about his "latest conquest". Memphis asked what had him in such a mood and where they'd been, just to be silenced as he pushed past him to go and stand behind Sway and Donnie, daring either of the three to speak a word. At least the others wouldn't be informed. To tell about the girl would be to open up discussion of why they were together and looking at that particular place and car anyway. Atley was going to be hell later but for now, he was safe. He barely realized he was fingering the folded paper in his pocket the whole time they were together.

As Junie and Sway brought out the pizzas for their little impromptu get together, Freb asked, "Hey, dude. Where is your coat? Don't you like live in that thing or something?"

Atley smirked as Tumbler and Kip erupted into peels of laughter, causing everyone else to stare. Sway, never one to be left in the dark, demanded to know what was going on. Atley, smirked.

"Oh, Sphinx and I went for coffee earlier before we got here and Sphinx got a coffee shower courtesy of a pretty little thing with big glasses and a soft spot for a certain late 60's model Chevelle Malibu. Sweet little thing was so worried about hitting him with her coffee that she even offered to get him a new coat and gave her his number if he couldn't get it cleaned."

Suddenly, he was the topic of discussion as he glared at Atley and the idiots. As Mikhail walked in and joined the conversation, Sphinx was concrete on planning just how to tell Memphis that not only was his brother boosting with Tumbler but that Atley was enabling him, just as soon as he got away from all of these buffoons and broke Mirror Man's jaw for asking about the girl' ass.

* * *

When Chaosia got home from work later that night, she was dragging. She groaned, tossing her bag and coat on the couch as she passed through the living room into the kitchen. She was navigating boxes and plastic storage containers, trying to find a glass she hadn't packed to move into her new apartment across town when a blinking light caught her attention. She crossed to her phone and answering machine, curious as to who would leave her any messages.

She listened to her brother drone on about the safety issue in Long Beach and how she needed to be ready for anything. And how happy he was that she was finally leaving the University area for a more upscale location that was safer. She rolled her eyes as he told her to scout the area around her new apartment before she moved. Did he think she was stupid or something? That was what she was doing earlier before work. She'd been to scope out the local restaurants, grocers and gas stations. She'd even found a few shops she wanted to look in, after she moved. And her apartment was only two blocks from a Starbucks, meaning coffee before work and class was much more feasible now that it wasn't fifteen minutes out of the way.

She blushed as she remembered the incident earlier with the quiet man and his talkative friend.

She couldn't believe she'd drowned the poor man in coffee then tried to talk him to death. If his friend Atley hadn't been present she would still have been floundering about with napkins and apologies flying. God, she hoped her brother never found out about that, or she would hear about how she was living up to her namesake for the rest of eternity. She started moving boxes again as she listened to the second message from her brother, telling her he had friends he wanted her to meet when she was settled and how a few were even going to help her move. She smiled ruefully at the machine. Her brother was always trying to take care of her, even though he couldn't take care of himself most days . . .

She was secretly glad that these new friends of his had helped keep him out of the majority of the trouble he could find by himself. Now if someone could just keep her from assaulting the tall, dark and silent types with coffee and crumb cakes in Starbucks they might just be alright . . .

Her black cat picked that moment to hop up on the nearest box, demanding her attention. She laughed, telling the cat all about the coffee incident as she scratched and petted him.

"He had the prettiest grey green eyes . . ."

A vaguely familiar voice filled her small apartment, causing her to jump and look around. Finally, her eyes rested on the answering machine.

_"Hey, Chaosia. This is Atley, from earlier? Well, I just wanted to call and tell you that-"_

She could hear the commotion of a ruckus and several different voices shouting and cursing as she got up and moved closer to the machine, hoping to make out the rest of the message.

_"Oh, that's great, just let her think you're weirder than she already thinks you big lug-"_***BEEP*** She stood, almost afraid to hear the next message.

It was more of the same, save this voice was younger and definitely in some kind of pain, _"Hey, you don't know me but the number to reach the Sphin-_***BEEP***"

Finally, after three more messages like that, and in one she could swear she heard her brother's laughter in the background, she got a shock. A strong British tinged voice filled her apartment.

_"This is Sphinx. You'll have to pardon the idiots, but Atley and the lads thought it's be funny to call and try to do-well, who knows what they were going to try to do. Don't worry about the coat, luv. Instead, just buy me a cup of coffee tonight and we'll call it even. Just call back at 555-853-9119 if you decide to. If I don't answer, just talk. I'll be at work but I'll hear you. G'night, Chaos." _

She sat on the floor, stumped as she looked at her watch. It was only ten and the coffee shop wouldn't close for another hour and a half, if she went now, they could talk or give his clothes time to dry should she trip again. She grabbed the phone, dialing the number and waiting with baited breath as it rang.

When the other end picked up but no one answered, she started to talk.

"Um? Sphinx? If you want to meet for coffee, then meet me at the same Starbucks in about fifteen minutes. And bring another shirt just in case I trip again. Okay?"

She heard a chuckle before she was answered.

_"Okay, luv. I'll meet you there."_

And with that, the line was dead. As she rushed to put on a different tee shirt and grab a new jacket, she wondered what they would talk about, seeing as in how he apparently didn't talk much. As she pulled the red Cure tee shirt over her head and threw on her grey track jacket, she threw her reading glasses on the couch. She locked the door, grabbing her keys and shaking her hair loose as she practically bounced down the stairs to the garage.

As she was jumping in her black 1966 Chevrolet Chevelle SS 396 with white racing stripes, she laughed at the similarity in their cars. As she made her way back to the scene of the crime, she tried to fight her giddiness. Maybe, just maybe, she would find that they had more in common than just an appreciation of Chevelles.


	2. Why Me?

_Here's chapter two. The actual, factual coffee date and alittle beyond. Yeah! Just to let you know, there will be some romance much later, but fear not. I'm going to try and stay as near to the characters as I can. Because for the life of me, any time I think of Sphinx (or Vinnie Jones himself for that matter) trolling through the park with flowers and chocolates to give to a girl, I laugh myself silly. So no fluffy mess or stupid stuff. And no, I'm not going to make him suddenly start just speaking for no reason. I've actually self imposed a limit of like three Sphinx quotes per chapter to keep to the personality that made the movie. Oh! And I forgot in the first chapter.__DISCLAIMER__: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE OCASSIONAL ORIGINAL CHARACTER AND ONE VERY OLD CHEVELLE SS THAT'S GOING TO EAT ME OUT OF HOUSE AND HOME IN GAS. _

* * *

**Why Me?**

When she parked beside his car, she saw him sitting in the same spot from earlier, already sipping some drink and devoid of a coat. A beige member's only jacket was draped over the back of his chair, safely out of her reach, causing her to laugh out loud. When she ordered and sat, he shook his head, sipping what appeared to be coffee strong enough to kill a lesser man, if one went by smell anyway.

He was wearing a heather blue tee shirt with dark jeans, cuffed once at his ankles and adorned with, surprisingly, suspenders rather than a belt. She smiled, sitting and actually avoided spilling anything on his clothes.

"I see you're already Chaos-proofed. So, do you want to talk or just enjoy the view?"

He smirked over his cup, "The view. Nice SS. What is she?"

She leaned back, turning to see her car.

"An SS 396. She was a real junker when I found her, but my brother and I fixed her up."

He nodded. "Atley fixed mine, dropping a new motor in her and finished the restoration. How we met".

She talked, him mostly nodding but adding the occasional word here and there, enjoying the quiet and the cars. What surprised him was how easy going she was when she wasn't trying to scour his skin off with coffee or trying to grind it into him with napkins. She actually had this peculiar grace that came and went while she was speaking. If it was about cars or school, the grace was there . . . But when she had started talking about the move she was planning, she actually almost fell out of her seat and nearly tipped the table and their drinks.

Her cheeks stayed crimson for the rest of the evening, matching her shirt almost perfectly.

When they parted company to venture home, Chaosia handed Sphinx another number.

"That's my cell, if you're at work or can't talk, just text and it'll be fine. I can keep mine at the shop so no big deal. I'll see you later, Mr. Sphinx. Maybe we can eat lunch or something . . ."

He nodded, walking her to the door of her car and insuring she got in before he turned to go to his.

As he started his Malibu, he had to marvel at the night's surprises. This was by far the easiest he'd ever had it when being around a member of the opposite sex, save Sway who still had those streaks where she could show her "Inner Diva" as Mirror Man liked to call it. But this girl hadn't wanted to hold an in-depth, meaningful conversation or hear about his feelings and why he moved or where his accent was from (thank God for small miracles there).

She had been content to actually just chatter away and go on little to no feedback; just a nod here or there was all she needed to keep the flow of commentary going.

Normally, that would set his nerves aflame, as was usually the case with Freb and Mirror Man, but with her it was a tolerable quality that she could fill the silence that he ensured hung around him, almost endearing. The fact she was a Chevelle girl didn't hurt either.

He pulled into his own parking complex, and started making his way up the steps. It was when he got to his door that he realized that he'd been thinking about the girl-Chaos- the entire trip home.

He shook his head. This was definitely going to change some things . . . Though he honestly didn't know what. All he did know was that he had a ten hour shift in the morgue tomorrow and he was going to need sleep.

After changing into sweatpants and a Wales tee shirt, he ran a massive hand over his face as he settled on his couch to ignore the news. This was not the brightest idea he'd had by far.

What the hell was he going to do?

Go on windy walks and talk about feelings?

But damn, the girl had only been in his life less than a day and he was already lost. He turned his eyes to the tele, grunting.

"Bloody hell. Women."

* * *

The next few days passed a bit too by quickly for the Sphinx, but now that he was walking into Otto's he was sure everything would settle. He went to work per normal, working normal hours with the idiots in the morgue, and everything was fine until today.

If those blighters sniveled at him one more time he was going to tear their knee-caps off and spoon feed them to them. **Literally**.

Atley had called to let him know that they were supposed to go and help Dumb and Dumber, formerly known as Kip and Tumbler, pick up the McLaren tonight. And instead of just letting him get off the phone or sending him a text message (which Mirror Man and Sway had been kind enough to teach him how to use on his cellular a few days prior), Atley wanted to discuss his "date", knowing damn good and well that the two main idiots at his workplace were listening on the other extension.

When he jokingly asked if anything had gotten "hot and wet", Richards had fallen into a dead faint at the reception desk. Atley purposely did that, knowing he was going to have to deal with this for the rest of the week until he terrified them back into submission.

When he had growled at his associate over the phone, Atley had very smugly informed him that "Payback is a bitch, Sphinx. And that's payback for ratting us out to Memphis."

Sphinx snorted as he pushed open the door to the paint dock, breathing a silent prayer that no one was here save Otto and maybe Memphis. He had a camera to collect, after all.

It wasn't entirely his fault that Kip had loaned the same camera to him that Memphis _decided _(with some prodding and a well placed glare) to look through the night of the get together. Served the bleeding morons right for the stunt with telling everyone his business and then the phone calls.

He honestly hadn't called Chaos since the coffee thing, trying to let everything with the boost and the idiots settle themselves before attempting a civil get together, well as civil as he got anyway. Sway had actually helped him wrangle the others long enough to make the first call and set up the late rendezvous. Memphis had been terrorized into aiding his lover with the promise of a month on couch duty if he didn't do her bidding.

A prime example, Mirror Man was quick to point out, of Sway's "Inner Diva". The fat lip the comment had earned him will hopefully serve as a reminder to what a powerful left hook the woman had when pissed (and to leave said diva qualities unsaid).

He had, however been texting. And was seriously considering throwing his phone off a pier because the damned buttons were so tiny and cumbersome to utilize. Didn't these damn phone designers think of people with hands his size before doing shit like making tiny buttons?

He shook his head, opening said atrocity and checking his messages.

He had two new ones.

One from Mikhail, and one from Chaos. He opened Mikhail's first, already sensing it would be about helping this pop-up half sister of his move.

Well, if it didn't fall on Chaos's moving day, then he might lend a hand or tote a load.

He smirked then frowned, remembering that Mikhail's sister was moving into his building, actually the flat right below his own. That was going to be a fun kettle of fish.

He just hoped she was bearable and kept to herself or his business associate might be minus a sibling. Memphis was damn close to seeing that promise come to fruition these days anyway, so what's one more body to cart through the morgue?

He grunted, hating he was right. 

_What are you doing Saturday? My sis needs some help moving some stuff. I won't need help any longer than two hours. She swears that some new friend of hers maybe be able to help us move the heavy shit, so no big deal if you can't make it. Hit me back and let me know either way._

Sphinx raised a brow. Now he knew he wasn't going unless absolutely necessary.

Mikhail was a good lad and a smart boost, but he was fierce in the defense of his baby sister.

Memphis even paled in comparison on most occasions.

He smirked, almost feeling sorry for whatever poor bastard had to deal with the wiry boost.

The next text was a goofy thing. Obviously, Chaos was bored to tears at the boutique she worked at. 

_OMG! How do women spend enough money to replace my intake system in the Chevelle twice on a single pair of shoes? Its insane! Then they gripe because they can't buy another color of custom shoes. I hate women. I think I'd rather deal with the dead people today than the brain dead idiots with plastic. Hope you're having a good day. Miss u._

He smirked, re-reading the last bit before frowning darkly and putting the cellular away.

The girl was not going to get to him and make him all damn sappy and mushy. He hated blokes like that.

Even Memphis lost points when he started following Sway around like a lovesick fool again.

Better to stay calm and yourself than change.

He looked up, seeing Mikhail enter the paint dock, covered in red and clear coat patches. He nodded to the man, then turned and re opened his phone, sending Chaos a brief text_._ Mikhail came back, drinking a bottle of water as he looked over Sphinx's shoulder to see what was going on just as he clapped the phone shut.

Mikhail raised an eyebrow, then shrugged. His business was his business.

"So, you gonna be able to help Saturday?" Sphinx shrugged as both men turned to see Atley, Tumbler and Kip enter the garage.

All three visibly brightened as they laid eyes on Sphinx who rolled his own eyes skyward.

_Why him?_


	3. How Do You Sway?

**How Do You Sway?**

Across town, Chaos was experiencing a similar dilemma, but not for the same reasons.

The night of the date, she had parked her Chevelle, meandered her way up to her apartment and fed the cat. She'd showered,brushed teeth and pulled her hair top her head all in an autopilot daze, not really allowing herself think on anything. As she was laying in bed, she kept thinking that something was missing.

She needed to do something, but what?

Shower? Check.

Cat? Check.

Teeth? Check.

Doors locked and bolted? Check and check.

Clothes and books for tomorrow laid out? Check.

She shrugged, slipping into a light doze, knowing whatever would survive if she just waited till tomorrow . . . She shot straight up, eyes wide and then groaned and flopped back against her pillows.

She had to call Mikhail and tell him tomorrow about her coffee and that was going to be a wonderful endeavor.

She pulled the pillows over her head, groaning into them as she lamented telling her over protective brother about her- "My what, exactly? My coffee buddy I tried to kill when I first met him? God, Chaos. Get a grip. He's cool and whatever but he's strictly a coffee-and-cake friend, not a tell-brother-so-he-can-get-threatened-with-crow-bar-and-never-call-again friend. Besides, if he does turn out to be the latter, it'll be way later. Like months later, not hours. Jeez girl, get the hormones under control and concentrate on the move and school and work. Besides, he probably won't call you again after you almost scalded him twice."

She looked down at her cat, who was looking at her with his head cocked to the side.

She huffed, crossing her arms and turning her head to the side, before slumping her shoulders and groaning.

"I'm damn crazy, to talk to the cat about romance problems and the lack thereof. And doomed to think an older guy like that would want anything to do with a stick figure like me, huh?"

The cat meowed, coming to sit in her lap and purr. She smiled as she hugged the big tomcat, sighing to herself.

"I know, Cat. I'm crazy and you are, too, for sticking around with me."

The cat meowed again as she shook her head laying down and trying to sleep.

She grumbled, muttering, "Bloody hell, Cat. Men."

* * *

It was after the decision was made not to tell her brother about the incident and the exchange of numbers, that Chaosia found herself face to face with a very difficult situation. Mikhail had come into her work today, bringing two of his friends with him. He had just strolled in the vintage boutique and propped himself on a counter, wagging his eyebrows at her co-worker, before motioning his two shadows forward for proper introductions.

"Chaosia, this is Memphis Raines and Sway Wayland, two of my friends here in Long Beach. Memphis, Sway, this is my baby sister, Chaosia."

She smiled, taking in the two before speaking. Memphis had sandy blondish brown hair that was done in an oddly conservative style for someone who hung around her brother. He was in dark slacks and a button up shirt with a light jacket over it, hands firmly in his coat pockets while he smiled warmly. A little geeky, but with that smile it was easy to like him.

The girl, however, was exactly the type to be around her brother. Tall, built and with long blonde hair styled in twisted dreads that were secured at the back of her in a wild ponytail while the bands were pinned up front. She was wearing baggy cargo shorts, a tank top and a track jacket with the sleeves pushed up to allow all to see her tattoos. She smirked at Memphis then stuck a hand out to Chaosia.

"Just call me Sway, hun."

Chaosia smiled, nodding and shaking her hand. Sway then surprised everyone and blushed, putting a hand behind her head as she laughed.

"Sorry. I'm used to dealing with buffoons like these two all the time. I'm not used to talking to other women so if I'm catty just let me know and I'll promise to try and be better."

It was Chaosia's turn to laugh. "No need. Mine and Mikhail's step mother practically wrote the book on catty and ill so you're perfectly fine. Don't go changing what's not wrong. So what brings you guys to my humble work abode?"

Mikhail smiled, happy that his sister wasn't going to freak about his friends dubious appearance or manners like his father and step mother would.

"Not much, just wanted to show Memphis and Sway where you worked and let 'em meet you. I'm getting ready to take 'em by and start opening up the apartment so we can move the little stuff today and tomorrow while you're at school, then the big shit on Saturday. Speaking of which, do I need to call the whole crew into help move? I mean, I've never been to your campus apartment so I have no idea of all the shit you've got-*SMACK* Hey! That hurt you brat!"

Chaosia, shrugged, smacking her brother's arm again.

"Don't curse so bloody much, you goober. Outside is fine, but I have to work here, ya know."

He sullenly nodded, rubbing the red mark appearing on his arm. "Jeez, I'm sorry. No need to get all abusive about it."

She nodded, then shook her head at her brother. He was the biggest reason she was moving closer into the city. To be around the family that mattered.

"I actually have most of my apartment packed up and sequestered into boxes so no real problem there. If you'll wait a bit, I get off in like an hour and I can just go with you to the apartment, so you don't get lost again."

He blushed as Memphis laughed and Sway just looked perplexed. Chaosia was kind enough to fill her in.

"The first time he goes anywhere that's not work related, he gets so lost that we have to talk him back block by block and street by street. After that, he could get there blindfolded, but the first time is always the worst."

Sway, eyes gleaming with mirth, ribbed Mikhail.

"Oh, so the first time for you is always the worst? God, one night stands really do suck for you then".

Mikhail sputtered as the other two laughed as they were ushered out the door.

* * *

The next hour flew by as Chaosia tidied up and folded inventory, then having to wait on a very spoiled woman who wanted to order another color in the vintage Chanel pumps along with the two pair she was purchasing. It was absolutely mind blowing to watch the woman pull a hissy fit because the shoes were not available via order anymore one moment, then pull out an American Express Black Card and proceed to purchase half of the store.

As soon as the woman was gone, she pulled out her phone and texted Sphinx, hesitating before she hit the send button. He'd been working longer days at his job this week, meaning little to now contact save the occasional texting.

Should she bother him with the boring details of her day while he probably elbow deep in some poor bastards stomach at the morgue?

She shrugged, then adjusted the message and hit send anyway. She would just claim temporary insanity later if they texted. She was turning out the lights when she felt her phone buzz. She opened it, looking at the message icon.

Probably just Mikhail yelling to hurry.

_The dead zone was just as bad. Miss u too._

She smiled, reading the message again before closing the phone and heading out the door, locking it behind her.

Mikhail and Memphis were standing there, propped against a very beautiful 1967 Mustang Shelby GT 500. Chaosia smiled as she walked over to her brother and looked at the car appraisingly.

"So, you're following me, then?"

They nodded, Sway stepping out of the car and coming to stand beside her.

"I'm with you, that way if they get lost then I can atleast be somewhere inside."

Chaosia smiled, motioning for the older woman to follow her. As they got closer to her car, she noticed Sway stop and just look from her to the SS.

"Wow . . . You drive this beast? Mikhail said you drove a classic but I figured it was something like a Corvette or maybe an import."

Chaosia laughed as she let Sway in the car, reaching to turn the radio down as she brought the engine roaring to life.

"Nope. The only Corvette I'd even think of touching in the 1967 Chevrolet Stingray Big Block. And that is all thanks to the engine. I just love Chevelles and older muscle cars. They have this, presence to them, ya know?"

Sway nodded, eyeing the girl as she plugged her iPod into the cigarette port.

She was nothing like Mikhail had told them to expect. Sure, she was a bit shy and awkward around people but she seemed like a generally sweet kid with a good head on her shoulders. She didn't really seem to need the constant care Mikhail thought he had to give her.

But then again, neither did Kip. But when Memphis wasn't there, the kid proved that he needed his brother's steady, grounding influence even if he did resent it at times.

Suddenly, War's Lowrider filled the car as Chaosia pulled out an into traffic, waiting just long enough to let Mikhail see her then she was gone.

Sway watched the girl, nodding her head to the beat and speed shifting as she rounded corners quickly and made her way through downtown towards the University.

Suddenly, as they passed the college, she reached out and turned the volume down, digging her phone out of her bag. She looked at the number and smiled before answering and talking animatedly.

"Hello? Hey, what's up? Oh! Are you home?"

Sway, for the life of her, couldn't hear the other person on the phone, so she looked at the caller id on the faceplate. It seemed very familiar but was hard to read upside down and at an angle. She about to turn her head to read it when Chaosia's voice caught her attention again.

"Really? Oh, well if you have to help your friend then that's fine. I understand, really. No, help them, you've known them longer and I just kind of popped in so its really no big deal . . . And I just realized that I'm talking way to much for the amount of conversation on this call, so just decide and let me know. If you want to, you can just come see the apartment after we've done the moving. And before you do or don't say anything, I kind of felt bad with you being subjected to my brother's paranoia anyway, so that will work better. Yes, I'm sure. Okay. Miss You. Bye."

Sway looked at the girl, eyebrow raised as she digested this information.

So Mikhail's little sister had something or someone in her life she was trying to keep under her brother's radar.

Chaosia turned into the apartment complex and killed the engine, looking to Sway as she asked, "So, boyfriend?"

Chaosia blushed crimson as she shook her head.

"No just a friend. A new friend, actually. But my brother always sees males as a potential threat to scare away and I kind of want to keep this one. He's supposed to help someone else Saturday so that actually worked in my favor . . ."

Sway nodded, "Because you want him to be a boyfriend one day, right?"

Chaosia nodded, blushing even darker as they got out of the car.

"Maybe. I just don't think it'll work that way, so I'm trying not to get my hopes up."

As they entered the building and got on the elevator, Sway asked, "Well why the hell not? He gay or something?"

Chaosia erupted into a fit of giggles, then collected herself.

"No," she said wiping her eyes, "He's just older with a degree and a steady job and a steady life. I mean, I still have years of school left for my MFA and I'm, well . . . I'm not exactly winning any beauty contests here, ya know."

She opened the door to the apartment, Sway following as she finally saw some of the fragility that Mikhail protected so desperately.

She couldn't understand why she would feel like she wasn't pretty enough. She was petite with a solid, toned build that still managed to scream feminine. Her hair was an almost living mass of chocolate and caramel curls that fell to just past her shoulder blades and gave her this wild, eccentric feel while her eyes were the prettiest blue green that Sway had ever seen. The almost looked like sea glass rimmed with thick, dark lashes set against porcelain skin. The huge glasses she wore didn't really detract from her appearance, it just added something different to it.

She turned, looking at Sway oddly, almost if she knew the other woman was evaluating her before smiling and shedding her jacket.

She and Sway sat, talking about the crew and Memphis until, twenty minutes later, there was a knock on the door.

In came Mikhail and Memphis, the latter looking more than a little upset with the former.

"How in the hell did you get lost following someone?"

Mikhail just sniffed, looking around the apartment indignantly.

"Well, she was driving like a bat out of hell. I'll let you follow her next time, Grandma."

Chaosia laughed, then started loading the goofs with boxes to carry to the cars.

She could have sworn she heard Memphis say, "There's no way Eleanor can hold all of this."

Sway laughed as she shook her head. Chaosia looked at her new friend.

"Who is Eleanor?"

Sway was cackling, eyes watering when Chaosia's phone went off again.

She looked, seeing the text. It was from Sphinx.

_Tell me what time to be there Saturday and I'll help until afternoon, then go and help the others. After we can go get coffee. I'll bring an extra shirt. _

She grinned, then groaned, causing Sway to get up and look at the phone.

"What?"

She looked up at Sway from the floor.

"He's going to come help and meet Mikhail until he absolutely has to go to the other."

Sway smirked.

"Awww. That's so sweet."

"No, probably just payback for his stupid coat I ruined. I told him I'd buy him a new one!"

Sway stopped, looking at the girl with shock before recovering.

This was too good to be true.

"Coat?"

Chaosia nodded, not noticing the decidedly mischievous tint Sway's eyes had taken as she sat and started with more pointed question about the man in question.

"Yeah. I dumped coffee on him at the Starbucks close to the new apartment. It's how we met. We've been out once since then because I'm so hectic with work and he's got so much to do, but we text or talk . . . well, _I_ talk and _he _listens, a few times a day. Why?"

"Oh, that's weird. What's his name?"

Chaosia slumped her shoulders, looking at Sway with some suspicion.

"Sphinx."

Sway shrugged, deciding then and there to devote all of her power to keeping this from the others.

Sphinx had helped her out more than a few times in Memphis's absence and had even come back into everything to help them help Kip with Calitri when he had more to loose than most of the others if they were caught.

The man's business was his own and if the sweet little thing sitting beside her could make him talk and actually act human then so be it. As long as neither got hurt then there was nothing wrong. Even the age difference didn't bother her. Hell, Memphis was four years her senior anyway, so she'd be a hypocrite to say anything against it.

"Well, don't worry everything will work out. Trust me."

Chaosia nodded, then texted Sphinx back.

Maybe it would be okay.

Now where the hell was her brother and what was he doing with those boxes?


	4. Of Penguins and Things

Chapter Four

_Okay. In answer to a question I was asked in class, the story of how Atley and Sphinx met is NOT mine. That wonderful creation belongs solely to the talented Spike Daft in __**Silence on the Line**__ (It's a great fic and you should read it if you have time). Other than that, I am aware I'm taking some liberties and if they don't add up just drop me a note or review and let me know so I can fix it. And here is chapter four._

_DISCLAIMER__**: I OWN NOTHING BUT THE OCCASSIONAL ORIGINAL CHARACTER AND ONE VERY OLD CHEVELLE SS THAT'S GOING TO EAT ME OUT OF HOUSE AND HOME IN GAS. **_

* * *

By the time Thursday rolled around, Sphinx was sure he was going to strangle Memphis's lover. Sway kept throwing him these odd looks and asking him weird questions about how his _relationship_ was going. She was worse than fucking Atley or Tumbler with this stuff.

Honestly, Otto and Donny had been the best about it by not really saying anything at all. Memphis and Toby were falling somewhere in the middle range, right under Kip and Mirror Man. Surprisingly, it was Mikhail who had come to his rescue the night after the McLaren boost when Chaos called at the pier.

She had thought someone was trying to break in and couldn't get in touch with her brother, so she called him. The others had shot to life, wanting to speak to the girl then trying their damnedest to eaves drop while he quietly told her to calm down and check the locks.

Mikhail had practically bitten Mirror and Tumbler's heads off, telling them to grow the fuck up while he kept trying to get in touch with his sister. The source of said noise turned out to be her cat and a frat party down the hall getting out of hand, causing her to flounder and stutter over the line a she apologized profusely before finally consenting to calling her brother back and going to stay with him.

She had, however, in her sleep and adrenaline fogged mind, slipped up and told him, "I miss you and I hope you don't think I'm crazy for calling about this."

He was certainly happier that she was moving away from the ruckus of campus life, though he still didn't know where. But the incident had made him realize two things.

One: Mikhail was very quick to protect and defend those who he thought of as friends (and how he ended up on that short list, he had no clue), and two: Chaos was definitely worming her way under his skin quicker than he thought possible.

While he and Atley were driving back, Atley actually had to drive the Chevelle for fear that he would blow _another_ motor. When he'd gotten the text from her saying she was on her way to her brother's, he'd relaxed enough to actually function again. He was seriously considering helping her move and then backing off for a few days if not weeks. He was getting in over his head and comfort level here and what bothered him was how little it actually bothered him.

"You looked ready to kill, Sphinx. Is she okay?"

He'd nodded and keyed in the garage code, motioning Atley to go on as he went to make his way upstairs. He knew he'd have to give Atley a detailed account on Friday night, though he didn't relish the thought. They had already decided he would stay there in his flat so they would be ready to move first thing, seeing how Atley had volunteered to help Chaos as well.

Which worked well for him as in he wouldn't be the only one breaking his back on Saturday. He'd already heard from Chaos, as she read her furniture lists aloud, that she had about twenty heavy and ten medium weighted pieces of furniture. Her bed sounded the worst, seeing it was a solid mahogany queen sized canopy . . . . She'd sent him a picture of it on his phone when he'd asked what her heaviest piece of furniture was.

And, God how he wished he'd just left it alone.

Even in the picture, the damn thing was enough to make his back ache. He would definitely have no problem putting her brother and Atley to work.

And then he had to leave her apartment and go help Mikhail's sister move. Maybe, if he was really lucky, the younger idiots would get the heavy lifting done there and all he'd have to do is set boxes and push chairs. He wasn't holding his breath though.

Today, however, he was off and he wasn't going to lament his soon-to-be-dead back or the drama that was sure to happen in two days.

Not only did he have to meet Chaosia's brother, but he had to meet Mikhail's half-sister, Ripley. From what he'd heard from Memphis, the girl was okay, but weird. And she'd driven faster than he or Mikhail could keep up with, even in Eleanor. Sway had been strangely mute on the subject of Mikhail's mystery sister, only telling Kip and Tumbler that, "She's very pretty in a weird way. But she's really sweet. You guys are going to have to be nice, though. You may spook her if you're not careful."

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts as he stood and stretched. Glancing at the clock on his night stand, he lumbered into the bathroom to take a shower. It was already 10:30 AM and he was due to meet Chaos for lunch at noon.

He yawned as he started the water and threw a towel on the vanity, deep in thought as he completed his morning routine. She was taking him to eat then they were going to see her new apartment and the one she was moving from, so he would know how to get there. He'd thought it odd that she'd want to actually take him to both. But after hearing about how directionally challenged her brother is, he'd relented pretty easily, especially for him.

He was rinsing his hair clear of shampoo when he heard the phone start to go off. The theme for _The_ _Dead Zone_ was blaring in his apartment, making him groan and shake his head. Chaosia had taken to calling his work "the dead zone" in their texting conversations and when she talked to him at night, so when she'd gotten hold of his phone at their last coffee date, she'd downloaded the ringtone and set it for his work number, laughing as she did so.

He'd _wanted _to say no and to stop her, but he figured he _could_ indulge her in that. It wasn't like she asked for a ringtone of her own (though she had one) or anything. She'd just thought it was too good an opportunity to pass up.

He got out of the shower, glaring at the phone and its voicemail icon as he toweled off.

After putting on boxers and pants, he listened to the voicemail. Thankfully, it was just one of the idiots saying that he needed to remember to bring in any back paperwork he was working on tomorrow and they weren't calling him in.

He deleted the message before tossing the phone on his bed on his way to the closet. He grabbed a heather grey shirt and a brown belt, forgoing the usual suspenders just this once. Chaos had joked that she didn't think he owned a belt. Well, he'd prove he did before banishing the damned thing back into the depths of his closet.

He was pulling on his boots when he heard her ringtone going off. He glanced at the clock, brow raised. It was only 11:25 AM. There was no way she was out of class this early . . . . He opened the phone.

"Sphinx? Can you meet me at the University in like twenty minutes? My stupid professor is taking forever to look over these pieces for my final and I'm afraid we won't make it in time if you don't meet me here."

He grinned. She didn't know he had the day off. She thought they were doing this on his lunch break, so of course she would be freaking out now.

"Sure, luv."

She sighed, relieved. "Great, meet me outside the Fine Arts and Drama Building, it's the first one after the Auditorium before the soccer field."

He cringed as she said _soccer_. She loved the game and even played as a center forward during the season, but she still called it soccer. He would have to break her of that habit one day. It was damn football, not _soccer_.

"See you then."

He finished getting ready and grabbed his keys and the beige member's only jacket from the coat rack by the door. His poor pea coat hung beside it, still in desperate need of dry-cleaning, but he hadn't mentioned it to Chaos and even avoided the subject entirely. He would _eventually_ let her send it to be cleaned but not until **he** felt like it. She was spastic enough without having something to fret about, so no need pulling up the coat.

As he walked out the door and flicked off the lights, he could only wonder where they were eating. They'd only had coffee until today and he had no idea what the girl ate. He could only pray she wasn't a vegetarian or some tree hugging loon that only ate tofu . . . whatever happened; this was definitely going to be an informational experience to say the least.

* * *

Chaosia was walking out of the building as he pulled up; her messenger bag slung over her should while she lugged this huge tote with her. He shook his head. The art bag was bigger than she was, and cleaner. She was covered in black and grey smudges, her glasses pushed up in her hair to keep her bangs out of her face. Her paint and charcoal covered jeans were torn at the knees and being held up by a black leather belt with a huge red topaz belt buckle. Her red track jacket was zipped up to almost her chin, only showing some of her neck and the red cord choker she wore.

She smiled, waving as she made her way to her own Chevelle and threw her bags in the front seat with her other supplies and books. After fighting the art bag to stay in the car, she started to strip off her track jacket.

Sphinx stared, shocked as she shrugged out of the red material and bared a white tank top to the world. The tank top itself wasn't as shocking as the fact that she didn't seem fazed by the public de-clothing and what it was partially covering. Over her left should and disappearing under the shirt down her side was a huge sienna toned tattoo of something, what he couldn't quite tell.

As she pulled out a black tee-shirt to put over the tank, he noticed the shiny white scars over her upper left arm. He was going to have to find out what happened there.

When she turned back to face him, he _almost_ laughed out loud. She always found the oddest and most random tee shirts and jackets to wear. She was wearing a "U.S. Antarctic Outpost 31 American Research Station" tee shirt from one of her favorite movies (or so he'd discovered as she gushed over it while they talked and she'd watched) _The Thing_.

He shook his head as she ran around the front of the car, almost tripping on her shoe laces, and jumped in the passenger seat. She looked at him expectantly until, begrudgingly, he put on his seat belt, grumbling as he buckled the damn death harness.

She nodded, before she started spouting out directions to the restaurant she was taking him to. Fifteen minutes later, they were pulling into the Arts District. Chaos pointed to the place and he had to do a double take. There had to be a mistake. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. Was she serious?

The place, with a neon sign dubbing it The Penguin*, was a hole-in-the-wall dive if he ever saw one. And it was packed. She wanted to eat here? She tensed, seeing his reaction.

"Is this okay? I mean, it might not look like much, but they have the best food in all of Long Beach. We can go somewhere else if you want. . . "

He shrugged, killing the engine and getting out, leaving her to follow suit. As they walked in, he realized that the entire crew would feel comfortable here if not damn right at home. The walls were lined with classic car and beer memorabilia while a jukebox played Johnny Cash in the corner. The waiters and cooks were all covered in tattoos and piercings, but still seemed to appear friendly and open instead of menacing.

The clientele surprised him the most, though. People in suits and scrubs sat elbow to elbow with students and the walking tattoo boards, all laughing and fine with the fact that so many different groups were together. He nodded once, surprised and pleased with her choice. The music was so loud that conversation was impossible, therefore not expected.

She led him to a corner booth, waving at someone behind the bar who came to take their drink orders.

"I'm done with class for the day, so do you mind if I drink? I mean, I know you can't since you have to go back to work . . ."

"I'm off the rest of the day, luv. Do whatever."

He shrugged, pointing to the Miller High Life on the beer list the waiter was showing him. He was going to have one, she might as well too.

When the waiter came back, however, he was surprised again. She was drinking Guinness. She laughed at his look before tapping her bottle neck to his and taking a long draught from her beer. She then showed him what she was going to get on the menu and what was good.

When the waiter came back, she pointed out both of their orders, asking for two more beers as they killed the first ones. He raised a brow.

"Don't worry, since you're off we can be here long to make this little bit okay. Besides, my apartment is like two blocks from here so we can walk if you want to."

He shrugged again, draining his beer and taking the new one. Chaosia was proving to be full of surprises. When their food came, he had to marvel at what she'd gotten him; a huge burger with three patties and enough fries to feed an army. He looked at her plate, perplexed. She had two hotdogs smothered in chili and onions, normal enough. But what on earth were those green things beside the hotdogs?

"They're fried pickles. My first roommate was from Georgia and she loved them. Eventually, I tried them and dipped in ranch, they're actually pretty good. We came here once a week to eat this before she graduated last semester. Want to try one?"

He gave her a look that clearly said everything he refused to, causing her to laugh as she ate her weird treat.

Over lunch, he listened as she talked about class and her portfolio as Muse and The Sex Pistols replaced Johnny on the juke. He would nod when he thought he should but otherwise, he didn't have to talk. All in all, even with the loud music and rowdy crowd that had filled in at about 12:30, it was probably the most relaxing thing he had done all week, including driving the boosted McLaren. When it was time to leave, he dropped the cash for the bill, surprised at how inexpensive the outing had turned out to be. When they were outside, however, Chaosia made a fuss over him paying for lunch, leaving him slightly perturbed and more than slightly perplexed.

Finally, he had to ask "What was that about, then?"

She rolled her eyes as they walked to the car, muttering about men being oblivious at any age.

"**I **asked **you** to lunch, Sphinx. Meaning it was _supposed_ to be **my** treat. I don't want you to pay for anything unless it's your idea to do it, and even then I want the option of going Dutch. It makes me feel like a shallow little airhead when a guy is always paying for everything, and you've paid for most of our coffee and suffered the loss of your poor coat."

He stopped at the front of the Malibu, not believing what he'd heard. Surely she wasn't upset because he'd paid for their lunch. It had to be something else . . . Hell, even _Sway_ liked for Memphis to pay for everything; she'd voiced that particular detail to Kip during one of their relationship crisis.

"_It makes a girl feel special that a guy wants to take care of them, even in the little ways,"_ is exactly how she'd put it when she'd been lecturing all of them (but mainly Memphis and Kip).

"Are you _**serious**_?"

She looked at him, brow raised. Then she took on this look of extreme enlightenment that blossomed into a cross between respect and something else. She came to stand beside him, looking up at him as she put her hands in her pockets.

"You're used to someone wanting to have a free ride, aren't you? Well, I don't. I think relationships of any kind, friendship_ or_ romantic, should be as equal give and take as they can be. Does that bother you?"

He looked at her, the turned and looked over his shoulder at the car. He would never admit it aloud, but she'd just managed the impossible. **She'd** made **him **uncomfortable.

Finally, she just smiled and shook her head. "I don't do anything normal, Sphinx. I'm weird and opinionated and difficult. But I also want to be fair, to me and to you. And that means speaking up when I don't feel comfortable. I would say I want you to do the same, but I have a feeling that actions speak louder than words for you, right?"

She stopped, looking down at her feet, the shrugged and flipped her hair her shoulder and smirked.

"Let's try this, if we go somewhere you want to go, I'll pay for it. And if we go somewhere I want to go, you can get it. That way it's at least semi-equal and we're both equally to blame, regardless of if it goes well or awry. Deal?"

He nodded, looking skyward as she smiled and, in her new found good mood, totally missed the fact that she was standing next to a parking block and tripped when she went to walk. He barely caught her before she toppled.

She laughed nervously, blushing profusely as she straightened herself.

"Okay. To my apartment before I kill myself in the parking lot or die of embarrassment. And don't you dare laugh, Buster."

* * *

When they got her campus apartment, Sphinx had to admit she was right. She didn't do anything normal or even remotely close to it. But he was still amazed at the level of organization Chaos had put into her packing. Each room was packed into about ten boxes of varying sizes and grouped together and labeled to insure they would be easier to move, load and unpack. She even had a damn list for each room of what was supposed to be there and what could be moved if there wasn't enough room.

And under that list was a series of three sketches. The first a floor plan showing furniture arrangement and storage options while the second and third showed where pictures, mirrors and accessories would be placed and what went where in what part of the room**.

He shook his head, putting her lists and sketches down. The only things still up were some of her ink paintings and the massive monster bed in the bedroom. He was deliberately avoiding that one. As he looked at the inked pictures, he had to admit, Chaosia was good.

He was looking a dripping seascape when she came back out of her bedroom, having changed into clean jeans and replaced her converses with flip-flops.

She smirked, asking, "So, what do you think? Do I have enough boxes to last 'till Doomsday or what? "

He gave a deadpan look before he noticed the big black tomcat that was winding its way around his legs, purring loudly. He scooped the heavy tom up, scratching under its chin as it meowed and purred.

"You like cats? Well, with a name like Sphinx, I guess you would kind of have to . . . "

He glared at her and the unhidden mirth in her voice as she crossed the room and liberated her cat from him, the tom practically boneless the second she touched it. He whined as she sat him down, then stretched up her leg to be held again. Sphinx had never seen a cat do that. Dogs yes, but never a cat.

"Oh, I swear, Cat. You're a cat not a puppy. I should have never let Mikhail keep you with that damned malamute of his. You're ruined for good now."

Sphinx stopped, turning to look at her. "Mikhail? Who is Mikhail, then?"

Chaosia, moving around the cat to go feed him, answered over her shoulder. "My brother, well half-brother. But I really don't see why he insists on making the distinction. But he's always been a little weird anyway, so . . . Why?"

Sphinx looked at her, suddenly knowing why Sway had looked so smug while everyone else had been in the dark. Of course the only female of their rag-tag crew would piece the whole debacle together days before the rest of them, and keep it to herself for a laugh. He was going to wring her neck when he saw her.

"Sphinx, are you okay? You look about ready to kill something."

He turned and looked at her, and suddenly the resemblance between the siblings jumped out at him. The same nose and hair color, though his was straight while Chaos's had a life of its own. The same pale skin and almost identical body language when they were relaxed. Apart, without prior knowledge, they could pass as perfect strangers . . . but when you knew to look, the similarities were mind boggling. How in the hell hadn't he noticed?

"Your brother works with Otto Halliwell, right? Tall chap with dark hair and a love of Corvettes?"

She nodded, eyeing him like he'd grown a second head. "Yeah . . . Why? Do you know him? Mikhail doesn't owe you money or anything does he?"

Sphinx snorted. Oh this was great. The first bloody woman to ever just let him have some peace without trying to force conversation and all the other emotional nonsense, and she just had to be related to a member of Kip's crew.

"Yeah, I know him. Otto and I go back. We may have a problem."

She stopped moving completely, giving him a look that would make Atley's blood freeze. God, she must practice that one, because there is no way a sweet little thing like her could manage such a black look on her own.

"What problem? You know my brother, big deal. If he has a problem with who I talk to, it's his own. I don't tell him not to date crack whore and airheads, like it would do any good anyway. So he can't tell me who I can and can't be friends with. Why do all men act like talking to another guy's sister is blasphemy? Is it against the Man Code of Ethics or something?"

He watched as she started to pace, ranting as she went. The cat, now seated on the kitchen counter, tracked her progress along with Sphinx. If she hadn't been so mad, he would have been tempted to use a rare word in his vocabulary: cute. She was so damned cute mad it was almost sickening. As it was, he was fighting the urge to goad her to see what she'd looked like pissed.

He was spending way too much time in Mirror Man's company.

"Steady, girlie. If it's not a problem for you, it's fine. Just breathe. It's not like your brother's going to try and kill me or anything for taking his sister to lunch."

She stopped, and it seemed like all of the anger and gusto just fled her system as she gave him a deadpan look.

"You're kidding, right? The last guy who took me to lunch got a broken nose and fractured collarbone for his trouble. All because he 'groped my ass' and Mikhail and one of his friends just happened to be there to witness it. Happened my ass, they were spying. Mikhail is going to freak, especially since you know each other. Wait, do you know Sway and Memphis, too?"

He nodded, sitting down on the sofa as she groaned and flopped down beside him, her head in his lap. He chuckled darkly. At least she wasn't pacing anymore.

"Oh, God! Just go ahead and kill me now. I swear if she opens her mouth, I'll hurt her. I'll have Paul scalp her when we go to the spa tomorrow I swear I will."

Sphinx raised a brow as she rolled to look at him, her cheeks almost purple they were so red. She laughed nervously, running a hand over her forehead as she explained.

"I kind of told Sway that we were talking and she started asking all of these questions . . . I should have known something was up but I was so tired from work and class, I didn't catch it. We're supposed to go to a spa with one of my friends tomorrow after I get out of class. God, this is going to be so weird! I know Khail wanted me to get to know his friends, but I doubt that this is what he had in mind."

Sphinx shook his head, laying a massive hand on her forehead, pushing her hair back out of her face. She sighed, moving to get up. As she sat up, she shifted to get off the couch . . . . And her flip flop slipped and sent her toppling right into his lap, knocking their heads together. As she lifted her head from where it had collided with his, she swore she saw stars. He had this look of annoyance and astonishment. He didn't need to say anything; she knew exactly what he was thinking.

"No, Mr. Sphinx. I cannot get up off my own couch without tripping and falling. So there! At least I didn't have coffee."

He looked skyward again as she chuckled and buried her face in her hands, never bothering to move from his lap. When she looked back up, her face doing a marvelous tomato impression, she shook her head and laid it on his chest.

"Lord, just give me one day where my feet don't try and kill me. I swear I'll never deliberately hit Coach in the head with another soccer ball until the beginning of next season."

Sphinx set her back, one hand on her shoulder giving a quick squeeze before he stood and she squeaked, gripping her arms around him as she tried not to fall, again. Her face, buried in his neck, had gone from red to white. He sighed, loud and heavy as she realized he wasn't dumping her in the floor. He had her and was waiting to put her down so they could go see the other apartment.

She blushed as she looked up at him, smiling weakly. "Sorry. Guess I'm going to have to get used to no warning, aren't I?"

With a roll of his eyes, he eased her to the ground, trying not to notice how she slid down him or how she was looking up at him. Before he let her go, she did the most brazen thing, shocking him out of his normal silence. She stood on her tip toes and kissed the corner of his lips, turning to go gather a charcoalless coat.

As she scuttled down the hall, he stood there stunned. When she came back, the look on his face screamed _"What the bloody hell was that about?"_

She shrugged, and noticed her shoulders had sagged a bit. Oh hell, how had he hurt her feelings? He'd have to do something to-wait, why _would_ he do anything?

"I wanted to, you know, kind of say thank you for you sitting through your first Chaos rant session without wringing my neck or something. I don't know . . . just don't worry about it, okay? Let's forget it happened and just go look at my new place."

As she went to walk by him, he made a split second decision that, later that weekend when he was lying in bed, would baffle hell out of him. He caught her arm and spun her, carefully, to face him. As she looked up, perplexed, her caught her lips with his own. When she didn't respond at first, he was sure he'd scared her to death and almost pulled back. But when she melted into him and her arms went around his neck, he knew, for a moment anyway, that whatever would happen because of this kiss would definitely be worth it.

She whimpered as they parted for air, causing him to dip his head and kiss her again, though this time it was just a ghosting of his lips over hers.

He stepped back, smirking at her kiss swollen lips and overall puzzled appearance. If he ever wanted to shut her up, he'd definitely found the most enjoyable way. He smirked evilly, causing her to blush darker as she shrugged into her coat. He opened the door, holding it for her as she practically shot passed him. She was still speechless on the elevator and on the walk to the car.

Finally, as he cranked the engine to the Malibu, he turned to see if she was okay. She turned, noticing his look, and smiled. Not the small smirks or the grins he was getting used to, but an honest to God smile that would have taken a lesser man's breath away.

"So, uh . . . on to the new apartment, right?"

* * *

As he pulled into traffic, he noticed she was starting to recover, chatting more and more. Finally, as they pulled into his building's parking garage, he realized that he had covered her hand with his when he wasn't shifting, rubbing it as she talked. He groaned mentally as they got out and made it to the lift.

This is going to be his downfall, he just _knew_ it. In a few months, he would be worse off than **Memphis**. Waiting on the girl hand and foot, begging her not to leave when she got in her moods. Apparently, his sour turn of thinking showed because Chaosia smacked his shoulder. Hard.

He turned and looked at her, amazed she had hit him and that it had actually kind of stung. She was giving him the weirdest look, too. When the doors opened, she walked out, calling over her shoulder.

"Earth to Sphinx! Are you in there? What's got you looking like you're getting ready to pull a three state killing spree, honey? Lamenting the loss of your macho manly stuff already?"

He glared as he followed her to her new door, then had to notice it wasn't brown or navy like all of the other doors on this floor. It was a bright coral with the numbers on a small oval bronze plaque under a bronze door knocker that was shaped like a piece of coral. She smirked at the look.

"Oh, come on. I'm buying this apartment, Sphinx. I wasn't going to just leave the door shit brown if I didn't have to. Besides, I paid the extra deposit to paint."

When she opened the door, he momentarily forgot what he was going to ask her. Though they would be living in the same damn building and had the same exact layout for their respective apartments, he was at a loss. This did not look like it belonged in their building. She had redone the walls in the living room a taupe gray, and had had the carpet pulled up in favor of the hardwood floors. The kitchen was painted a darker taupe with stark white cabinets and coral hardware. She had put a shell mosaic back splash over the coordinating granite counters. The laundry room off the side was open, allowing him to see the new washer and dryer as well as all of the baskets and storage shelves she'd already installed. He turned to look at her, brow raised. _How_ had she afforded this on a student and sales clerk income? She shrugged.

"You've been busy with work and I have a certain brother who owed me about two hundred hours of hard labor in return for distracting a rather gross guy a few years ago. Come on, I'll show you what I had done to the bathrooms."

As she showed him her new home, he had to admit that she was pretty insightful and thrifty. She'd had new tile and dresser styled vanities put in both bathrooms, and had both painted a similar shade of neutral gray, though the master was darker than the guest bathroom. One of the bedrooms was painted the same dark taupe with the exception of one wall done in charcoal chalkboard paint with taupe designs swirled throughout. Her master bedroom was painted a light neutral gray and the other bedroom was only slightly darker.

Finally, after she'd shown him everything, she walked out on her patio and fire escape. She turned, pointing up the steps.

"Do you know who lives up there? Mikhail said that it was one of his friends, but that I probably wouldn't see much of him. I was actually **warned** that he liked his privacy. Khail said he was actually surprised when it was mentioned that this unit was for sale."

Sphinx smirked, holding out an arm for her to go up the escape. He followed her until she was standing in front of his patio doors. When he produced a key, she groused.

"We are _so_ going to hear it from Mikhail for this. He is going to shit his heart **after** he has kittens."

She walked in, and was pleasantly surprised. His charcoal gray leather L shaped sectional sofa was nestled against the longest wall in his living room, the short side actually forming a kind of break from the main door. The huge black coffee table was littered with several piles of paperwork he'd brought home to finish. The TV and entertainment center were in the same place in his apartment as they were going to be in hers, though his big screen was considerably larger, causing her to chuckle and shake her head, muttering, "Boys and their toys".

She stopped long enough to peruse his movie collection, nodding when she saw something she liked or recognized. She then made her way down the hallway, stopping to see the black and charcoal bathroom before looking in the room that had been allocated to be an office and catch-all room.

The black armchair in the far corner had a grey flannel blanket thrown over the matching ottoman, though both were covered with more paperwork and files. His black desk was in the same state, though the small car parts being used as paperweights here and there made Chaos raise a brow at him.

"Is it a guy thing to try and use every part of a car in your house or just a boost thing?" He glared at her, causing her to giggle and shake her head at him before continuing down the hall to his bedroom.

She took one look at the California King bed, decked in black jersey sheets and a heavy grey comforter and started to giggle again. Before he could top her, she was laughing as she jumped on the bad, looking around the room with mirth dancing in her eyes.

He had painted the entire apartment a medium taupe color, similar to her own color palette, making the black and gray pop out, though she seriously doubted that had been done on purpose. He seemed to have as much interest in design and decorating as Mikhail did. His furniture was all well used but cared for, just like hers. It was the flat screen TV nestled on the dresser that had her giggling like a mad woman. He watched TV in bed. It just seemed so weird and normal, especially for **him**, but it was a cute fact to learn at the same time.

The bad sunk in beside her and she was literally flopped on her side, looking up at him as he looked down at her. She smiled, "I like your home, Mr. Sphinx. _Very_ manly." He shook his head, kicking off his shoes and stretching out beside her, head propped on his arm as he gave a her a deadpan look. She nodded, starting to talk again only to end up squeaking as he pulled her to him with his free arm. She looked up at him, puzzled before he lowered his lips and kissed her forehead, then pressed his own against hers. She sighed, running her cheek along his.

"This is nice. Its peaceful and quiet, just like you." He raised his brow again, causing her to laugh and snuggle into his chest. "Okay, so you're **not** always peaceful, but you** do** seem to keep the peace **around** you . . . well, unless I'm around."

He shrugged, watching as she reached for the remote beside the bed. He raised a brow as she looked at him with this evil glint to her eye.

"My movies are in those boxes downstairs. I could always go get a few and we could watch TV for a while before we go back to get my car."

He leaned back against the pillows, hands locked behind his head. After a few minutes, he decided that a movie or two would be fine. It was only a little after 3, so they could relax a bit. Finally, he shrugged and she was gone, back down to her new apartment.

A few minutes later, she returned with an armload of movies, spreading them out for him to help pick. What amazed him was that none of them were girlie titles. They were mostly something that he had either seen or had wanted to see, though a few had him puzzled. Seems the sweet little thing had a penchant for foreign and independent films, as well as horror. Finally, after an intense one sided argument on the cinematic value of Prophecy (which he was not buying the least. Seriously, a movie about mutant bears had cinematic value? To her maybe . . .) they settled on The Thing, which caused him to roll his eyes. She couldn't believe he'd never seen it and he still couldn't believe that she loved horror movies so bloody much.

As the open titles rolled, she stacked the DVDs beside the TV then settled back in beside him on the bed, laying her head on his chest as they watched. About half way through the movie, he noticed she wasn't talking or commenting anymore and looked down. She was asleep, snuggled as close to him as she could be without laying on him. He sighed, looking upward. _Now what was he supposed to do?_

He was aware of the fact that his own eyes were drooping, when he pulled the comforter over them. Maybe a nap wouldn't be so bad. Hell, he couldn't remember the last time he'd actually taken one . . . Sphinx shook himself awake. _He_ didn't need a bloody nap. He would let her sleep until the movie was done and then he would wake her up so they could go get her car. She could go home and sleep and he could get ready to go to work tomorrow. Then they would move her Saturday and he could just carry her home after that. As he watched Kurt Russell bake the imitator's walking spider alien head, he started to doze. Okay, so fifteen minutes wouldn't hurt . . .

Chaosia was vaguely aware of the fact that she wasn't in her own bed. This one was too hard and there weren't enough blankets for it to be hers. She opened her eyes, only to be greeted by a semi-dark room and the main menu for The Thing DVD playing on the TV.

She sighed, nuzzling back into the warm chest she'd been sleeping on . . . And her eyes shot open. She looked and there, sprawled out beside her and snoring soundly (and loudly) was Sphinx.

His arm was wrapped around her shoulders and she was spread out across his chest. She stopped, trying to remember what they had been doing before they conked out. She'd put on a movie and they were going to watch it. And then she didn't remember anything. She groaned and laid her head back down on his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

She was almost back to sleep when he rolled, almost squishing her in the process. When he settled on his side, she was crushed to his chest and held there by two large arms. Inside, she was cackling. Who would ever know that someone as fearsome and terrorizing as Sphinx was turning out to be (for other people anyway) would like to_ cuddle_ in his sleep?

Well, no one was going to learn about it from her that was for damned sure. Even though they were on the cusp of some weird semi-relationship, she wasn't dumb enough to believe that he wouldn't hold a grudge over her exposing what he was sure to see as a weakness. Especially since she was piecing together just which one of her brother's friends he was.

Mikhail would probably die if he knew that the man that had scared him shitless when he first started working with Memphis and Kip all those years ago was currently a centimeter away from spooning. She sighed and settled back in to go to sleep, idly wondering what time it was. It was dark outside so it was well after 7:00 pm . . .

_Oh well, might as well sleep while I can._

_

* * *

_

_NOTES:_

_* This is actually based off a restaurant like fifteen minutes from my university and I couldn't help but work it in when a friend mentioned it would be funny to see someone like Sphinx in that kind of setting. And yes, they do serve Fried Pickles and Ranch. Never had them but they are supposed to be good . . ._

_** This is how my interior design roommate moved her entire apartment when we moved into a larger apartment after our first freshman year. Unfortunately, she had me draw and organize everything so . . . yeah. _

_Thanks for the reviews and the tips. Hope you enjoyed Chapter Four. On to Chapter Five . . .  
_


	5. My Brother My Keeper

**My Brother, My Keeper**

There was a damned buzzing noise coming from somewhere in the general area of his head and Sphinx was definitely not please with it. He groaned and swatted at whatever was making the noise, hearing something clatter to the floor and slide. He grumbled, rolling over and wrapping his arm back around the warm body beside him before the damned buzzing started again. He opened his eyes, groggy and very unhappy at this turn of events. And he had been sleeping so well before . . .

He looked down and felt his brain creep to a halt. There, lying in bed next to him was Chaosia. She was curled into his chest and had an arm draped over his side while one of legs was securely trapped between hers. Her glasses were nowhere to be found, leaving him to hope she'd taken them off and that they hadn't been crushed. Her hair, now a tangled mass of curls and ringlets, was spread across his pillows, taking up more of the other one than her actual head. He blinked, trying to remember what exactly, if anything had happened. They were both dressed so that was a plus, especially _after_ the discovery of _who_ her brother was earlier.

Speaking of earlier. . . He turned to see the clock and had to double check it. It said 7:45 AM but there was no way that that was right. Oh sure the sun was out and the birds were chirping, but they couldn't have slept for over fifteen hours. Besides, he was supposed to be at work at 6:30 so . . . He turned and looked for the buzzing thing on the floor and cringed when he saw it was his cell phone.

It started to buzz again, showing the number for work. When had he set it for vibrate? He opened the phone and listened as his supervisor started talking. Thankfully, the old man was almost completely deaf without his hearing aids so he rarely had much trouble with Sphinx not talking. Most days, nods and looks spoke volumes with the man. Today, however, he was showcasing the senility that had taken him to the morgue from the ER by asking odd questions.

"Mr. Sphinx? Are you okay? If you're alright, let me know. Press a button."

He groaned, shaking his head but hit the button anyway as he settled back into bed. He couldn't believe he was late. He'd never been late or missed a day of work. **Ever**. He always made sure he was punctual for work and boosts (and it wasn't his fault if the other boosts thought he should work around their time schedules).

"Okay. I'm assuming something has come up and you haven't had time to inform us that you'll need a sick day yet, right?"

He pressed another button, thanking God for the idiots he worked with. Only they would think him being late would mean he wasn't coming in at all. Btu then again, that's the way it was with most of the others so maybe it was just common courtesy.

"Well, that's fine. You have enough banked vacation time that we can swing today. Send an email if you need more time next week. Hope you get to feeling better."

And with that the line was dead. He groaned, turning to go back to sleep. At least he had another day off and had probably spooked two of the other workers. He smirked. He would have to remember to 'appear' behind Richards and Norman Monday to make up for not being able to torture them today. He still owed the two blighters for eaves dropping earlier in the week anyway. He was almost asleep when he heard another buzzing. He looked at his phone and growled when he saw it was blank. Chaosia turned and groaned, grumbling about stupid phones as she dug the cellular out of her pocket in her sleep. She opened the phone, amazing Sphinx as she carried on a half decent conversation for an unconscious person.

"Hello? What? No, I'm fine. Yes, Paul, I know the car is in the lot and I'm not. Take notes for me. No, I'm not dying."

She growled, rolling over and burying her head into his chest, oblivious to the fact that she was doing it. "No I didn't go get laid, either. Yeah, well that's just your opinion, Paul. No, I don't want to hear about how great Orsino's butt looked at soccer tryouts yesterday. Because, that's why. I'm going back to sleep now, Paul. Call and wake me up to go to the spa. No I'll come back and get the car later. No, don't drive it. No not even to another parking place. Good bye, Paul."

She hung up the phone, chunking it on the pillow behind hers as she grumbled about stupid boys and their car obsessions. He wanted to let her sleep but he couldn't help the question that spilled from his lips.

"So who's Paul? We just started sleeping together and you've already got another one on the side?"

Chaosia shot up; looking at him wild eyed before she gathered her wits and smacked him with his own pillow. He chuckled darkly as they settled back down and he flipped the cable on, trying to find something to watch.

"Ha, ha. Paul is my best friend and would definitely be more interested in sleeping with you than me. He was worried because the car was there but I wasn't. What time is it?"

He looked over at the clock. "It's almost 9 o'clock."

She groaned and snuggled deeper into his chest. "Do we have to get up? Can't we just stay in bed all day and watch Jerry Springer or something?"

He shook his head, moving so he could stand. As he made his way to the bathroom, he heard her get up and head to the kitchen.

"I've got some clothes downstairs so I'm going to change. If you want to we can go get breakfast. My treat."

He nodded as he made his way into the shower. He hadn't slept that long or that hard in years. And while he was stiff from being trapped under Chaosia most of the night, he wasn't sore or sluggish like over six hours usually brought. He actually felt good. He was getting out as Chaos came in the bathroom. They stared at each other for a second before she let out an *EEP* and shot back out, closing the door.

"SORRY! I am so sorry! God, I have got to learn to knock!"

He was laughing when he opened the door, dressed in clean boxers with the towel draped over his shoulders. He was pulling jeans and tee shirt from his closet when he felt her trace the tattoo over his left shoulder.

"Wow. Is this why they call you Sphinx? It's beautiful . . ."

He looked back, seeing the big, black sphinx tattoo in the mirror as well as the other on his legs and upper right arm. He shrugged, pulling the tee shirt over his head as he turned to look at her. She smiled, standing on her tip toes and kissed his bottom lip lightly as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Good morning, Mr. Sphinx. Sleep well?"

His face morphed into a dark grin as he swooped her up and tossed her on the bed. He pulled on his jeans and lay down beside her. She'd changed into a pair of dark skinny jeans and a simple white button-up oxford shirt with a crest on the left breast. She'd traded her normal converses and flip-flops for brown leather riding boots that came to her calves. Her hair was pulled into a low ponytail with huge curls hanging around her face, which he was currently tucking behind her ear. She blushed as he leaned down and gave her a smoldering kiss. As they parted, she kissed his bottom lip again and down to his chin.

"If that's how you say good morning then I am definitely going to stop by before classes every day."

He shook his head at her goofiness. He wasn't sure what they were or where this was going, but it was comfortable and he actually enjoyed the company of another person rather than resenting it. But then again, her brother was one of the few he could say he actually didn't mind being around that much, for very different reasons mind you. But both of the siblings had this laid back attitude and acceptance of a person's nature no matter the flaws. Mikhail had never pressured him to talk or to listen; he just let him be and was fine with the acknowledgment he received. Chaosia, on the other hand, seemed to find every trait that made person odd or unique and wanted to embrace it full-heartedly, if for no other reason than she could.

They sat and just enjoyed the peace and quiet until her phone went off again. She reached for it, grimacing when she saw the number and answered it. "Hello, Mikhail. Yes, I know I'm not at my apartment, goober. Yes I am aware that my car is parked at the school. Paul called you? Well, Paul is a drama queen and a half so don't you worry-What? I'm with a friend. No, it's not-yes it's a guy. No, it isn't any of your-what the hell does that mean, 'do you know him?' Yeah, Mikhail. You do know him, you're just not going to-" She growled into the phone, finally frustrated enough to start cursing. "Look, damn it. I stayed the night with a friend. NO, NOT THAT KIND OF STAYED THE NIGHT, YOU JACKASS! Yes you know him and yes you can meet him. Eventually. Saturday, if he wants to. No, I won't tell him he has to come meet you at the garage today. Because it's rude. Look, _Big Brother_, you're being a jackass. I may be younger than you but I'm a big girl, Mikhail. And I'm fine. You know what, ask Sway. She's probably dying to tell you anyway. I'm hanging up now."

She groaned and threw the phone up to the top of the bed, looking at Sphinx as he tried not to chuckle.

"Want to go eat and then go beat the shit out my brother for me?"

He shook his head, standing and popping his back then offered her his hand. She took it and he pulled her up and into him, leading them to the door. She collected her coat and he grabbed his, hurrying her before she could notice the pea coat. He was going to have to find a place for that thing other than the coat rack if she was going to be in and out.

As they started to the lift, his phone started to buzz. He looked down, amazed at the number on it. He opened the cellular and waited for the surprise caller to speak.

"Sphinx? If Chaosia is with you then put her on now. Her brother is ranting like crazy because I won't tell him anything."

He sighed and handed Chaos the phone so she could talk to Sway. As they got off the lift, he made their way to the car, ensuring she didn't trip. He was going to have to go settle this mess before it got out of hand and he had to kill Mikhail for disturbing his peace and daily routine. There went breakfast.

* * *

Chaosia, oblivious to what was going on around them as they drove, chatted with Sway, who had apparently refused to tell anyone, even Memphis any detail she knew. She had claimed it was none of their damned business so they should just leave it alone and had locked herself in Otto's office with Donnie and Atley. She was, as they pulled up to the garage, threatening to never come out if they didn't leave her and Chaosia alone about the whole bloody thing.

"Tell her we're here and to come out of the bloody office. It'll be handled."

Chaosia sighed, telling Sway what Sphinx said as the older woman jabbered about Sphinx actually talking to her. Chaos just rolled her eyes.

"You really _don't_ talk to them much, do you?"

He shrugged, opening the car door and coming around to open hers. He made sure she was blocked form view as they walked into the paint dock. Otto, who was as bewildered as the rest of the younger crew, just shook his head and came to fill Sphinx in.

"He's upset because Sway knows something and won't tell him. Memphis, the poor soul, is stuck between them. He wants Sway to fess up because it has to do with Mikhail's sister and he would want to know about Kip. But he doesn't want her to if she doesn't want to because forcing Sway goes oh so well. Kip is siding with Sway, because he thinks they're all over reacting while Tumbler and Atley are neutral. Donnie is just pretty much refereeing while Mirror, Toby and Freb have no clue what's going on."

The older boost turned and noticed Chaosia for the first time. He was startled at her presence but he smiled at her anyway. She smiled back, waving as Sphinx moved to keep her blocked from view.

"Well, hello there, darling. I'm Otto Halliwell and welcome to my little shop of horrors and soap opera practice. What can I do for you?"

Chaosia giggled, extending her hand to Otto to shake as she introduced herself.

"I'm Chaosia Guadimus; it's nice to meet you Otto. And I hope I'm here to do something for you. You see the big idiot over there screaming like a banshee at a closed door is my half-brother. I just hope Sphinx can calm him down without maiming him."

Sphinx snorted as he shed his coat and started towards the group, calling over his shoulder, "Not bloody likely, luv. He's foaming at the mouth."

Otto looked at her, awed. "You know Sphinx?"

She blushed. "Yeah, I'm getting to. We've only been talking about a week, though."

Otto paled, suddenly connecting the dots. "You're the girl who tried to scald him to death with coffee? The one he's been texting?"

She snorted, flipping her over her shoulder. "I apologized." She looked at him, suddenly suspicious, "And how do you know he's been texting me? He's not exactly the full disclosure type, you know."

Otto grinned, "Atley and Sway. Atley and Sphinx are probably the closest to being friends either of them will ever have while Sway just kind of notices everything. Plus, she helped teach him how to text on that new phone of his so . . ."

She nodded, suddenly very aware of the length of hell he'd gone through to ensure contact, if this fiasco was anything to judge by. _These_ were the people who kept her brother on the straight and narrow? Atley, Sphinx and even Memphis or Otto she could see, but the others just looked like every other person Mikhail had ever associated with, especially after he started boosting. It wasn't that she cared what he did; she just didn't want him getting hurt. She sighed then turned to the sound of Mikhail squawking as Sphinx practically picked him up by his shirt and sat him on one of the backseats-turned-benches.

She excused herself from Otto and walked over, hoping to keep her brother and her semi-boyfriend (yeah, that was a good title for it) from killing each other. She stopped right behind Sphinx as and put her hand on the arm he was using to keep Mikhail still. He stopped struggling when he saw her, his face going from pissed to shock as she walloped him in the head. Hard.

"What the hell is wrong with you, acting like that? Our mother is turning over in her grave, Mikhail Alexander Shaw. She raised you better than to act like a horse's ass!"

Sphinx looked at her then to her now totally subdued brother, aware that whatever was happening she could handle. He stepped back, just enough to give Mikhail room to slump in the seat. Chaosia, however, didn't move her hand. And the others noticed. Atley who had emerged from the office when the fighting stopped, looked at Chaosia with a slack jaw before shutting his mouth and coming to stand beside Sphinx.

Sway and Donnie emerged to finish out the group, all curious to what was going on. Mikhail noticed the proximity of the stoic boost to his sister and the fact she was touching him and still had a hand and just started to snicker. Snickers turned to chuckles to full blown laughter as Chaosia stared at him like he was crazy. Finally, he caught his breath and wiped his eyes. _This was too good to be true._

"So, is this the friend you were talking about, Ripley?"

She grimaced as he used her middle name. "Why do you insist on calling me that? It makes me sound like a boy or something."

He grinned, easing back into the seat. "Or something. I've always called you Ripley, it's what Mom called you. And you still haven't answered the question."

She blushed, then nodded. "Yeah, Mikhail. It is. So what? Going to go on another idiot rampage?"

"Nope, because I know it's nothing serious now. God, you had me worried. The way you sounded, I was sure it was going to be someone on your soccer team or in one of your classes that you were just shy of falling madly in love with. Had I known it was Sphinx I would have just left you alone. I mean, you've always sworn you would never ever date a boost so . . ."

She glared, smacking him in the back of the head again, causing a loud pop to echo through the paint dock. She was shaking her reddening hand when he clutched the side of his hand, shouting.

"Jesus, Chaosia Ripley Guadimus! Have you lost your mind? Are you trying to make me deaf?!"

"NO! Just trying to knock sense into your damned thick skull. I told you I wouldn't date Frankie the Fish, Mikhail. Because he was a fucking jerk. A fucking jerk that you still owe me like a million favors for distracting all those years ago."

"Hey, I helped you paint and redo your new kitchen and your bathrooms! What else do you want?! A blood sacrifice? My first fucking born?"

She smacked him again, this time with the other hand on the other side of his head. Even Sphinx was amazed to see this side of her. Otto and Sway kept looking to Kip and Memphis with this look of nostalgia as they watched the two argue. It must be a sibling thing. He screeched and she kicked his shin with her boot hard enough to hear a crunch.

"Damn it, Chaos! Don't do that. You know you kick harder than most damn men!"

"It's called soccer and exercise, dumbass. And what do you mean what else do I want?! Four bloody hours of listening to that, that WEASAL gloat about how smart and great he was so YOU could boost his target and get out of trouble with your boss. A few hours hard labor isn't worth the 240 minutes of my life that that idiot sucked away. You owe me whatever I want, be it car, animal, man or freaking diamond studded wheel bearings! Besides, what's wrong with me dating him, hm? You dated that **thing** from Tulsa for years and she wasn't even attractive!"

Sphinx stepped forward and put himself between the two, putting a steadying arm on her shoulder.

"Don't' smack him, luv. He still has to help you move tomorrow."

And with those twelve words, all motion and noise stopped. Tumbler and Kip both stared as Atley shared a grin with Sway. Memphis was just relieved the fighting had stopped while Donnie sat beside Mikhail and threw an arm over the younger boost's shoulders.

"Hey, brother. It could be worse. She could be dating the smurf over there."

"Hey!" Mirror Man jumped into action, defending his wardrobe and his height against the laughing group. Mikhail, sighed, nodding. "I don't think my heart could take that. Besides, he doesn't talk much so they won't ever argue. That means no midnight phone calls about the evils of her boyfriend. Okay. I'm fine. Ass moment officially over. Let's just move forward and pretend I didn't do this."

He turned and looked at Sphinx, was glaring at Kip and Tumbler as they introduced themselves. "Sphinx. All I have to say is that if you hurt her, I'll break every bone in your body and throw you off a pier if it kills me. Got it?"

Sphinx chuckled darkly before nodding once to his younger compatriot. "Sure, boy-o." Mikhail nodded, having accomplished his brotherly duty and still kept his acquaintance. He turned, grabbing Memphis as they made their way to the fridge and the beer, muttering about hard headed siblings the whole time.


	6. Spa Daze and Revelations

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING SAVE THE OCCASSIONAL ORIGINAL CHARACTER AND AN SS CHEVELLE THAT"S EATING ME OUT OF HOUSE AND HOME IN GAS!

* * *

**Spa Daze and Revelations  
**

Sway laughed at the look Tumbler and Kip were getting from Sphinx, though she doubted the stoic boost was even aware of the severity of his glare. Sure he knew he was glaring, but he probably didn't know that he was close to peeling the paint off of every car in Otto's paint dock. Chaosia, to her credit, just smiled indulgently at the two idiots as they tried to demonstrate their ability to juggle various tools from around the garage together. She nodded at each failed attempt, never laughing as they dropped wrenches and screwdrivers on their toes. She also never let go of Sphinx's hand, rubbing small circles with her thumb, though Sway (again) doubted that either were aware.

Memphis had returned from the kitchen with Mikhail, both with beers in hand, and had shaken his head at his younger brother.

"If he gets annoyed with you two for trying to impress his girlfriend, I'm not even trying to stop him. Go sit down before you get yourselves mauled."

Kip had paled and gone to sit while Tumbler had laughed and started talking to Mirror Man. Mirror, who had been unusually quiet about the new addition to the garage, was watching her with unconcealed interest. Finally, after Tumbler went to help Otto move an engine, Sway made her way to talking to their resident techno-wonder.

"What's up with you? You've been watching her since she came in."

Mirror shrugged, turning to talk to Sway. Neither noticed that they had drawn Sphinx's attention as Chaosia walked away with her brother and Memphis, who were intent on introducing her to the other boosts and Junie. Junie, delighted to have another girl around, had ushered into the house and was currently chatting her ear off.

"She's just got this way about her, you know?" Mirror said, looking the way Chaosia had just gone. "I mean, it's not bad or anything. It's just weird. Who is she that she can walk in here and just tell Sphinx the Homicidal Maniac, who throws snakes out of cars and rams police cars over parking embankments, to stop and he does? I guess I'm just in shock. And did you hear how hard she hit Mikhail? God, it made my own hand hurt . . . and she just kept on like she was determined to not let anything stop her from making that point. I mean, Mikhail talks about her like she's made of glass and is gonna break at any minute. I'm just not seeing it."

Sway nodded, lighting a cigarette as she looked to the house door. Mirror had a point. The girl was definitely not all that they'd been told she was. But then again . . .

"What all has Mikhail told you guys about her? I mean, he and Memphis are getting kind of close but he was a member of your crew before. Surely you know something about their family we don't."

Mirror nodded, shifting his weight from one foot to another. Sway smirked; it was his nervous trait to fidget, just like Tumbler and Kip.

"Yeah, I know some. Their mom is dead, from cancer if I remember right. Mikhail said that his sister took it real hard when she was diagnosed. Even passed up an opportunity to go to some big league East Coast school so she could stay here and help take care of their mom. When she passed away, she didn't handle it like he thought."

Sway nodded, taking a drag. "Fell apart?"

Mirror shook his head. "No. See that was it. She was pre-med before that, and was working in a hospital, doing clerical or something, when their mom passed. According to Mikhail, Chaosia cried a little then made all of the arrangements, because her dad was too torn up to do it. He ended up moving out of the states and Chaosia switched colleges and majors, taking up Art. Every time he says something about her maybe going back to her Doctorate, she just laughs and blows it off."

Sway looked at him like he was crazy, then it clicked. Mirror couldn't see how she could just switch her life around when her mom died, but _she_ could. She'd gone into boosting _after_ her father had died, vowing to live the life she wanted since he couldn't. She could understand how something like that could affect a person mentally and emotionally.

"It's her decision. Besides, Mikhail is her brother. He doesn't want her to be a starving artist if she doesn't have to be. He would want her to have the high paying job. It means security. But you guys need to realize, it's what makes her happiest that she has to live for. Plus, I stayed with her while Mikhail and Memphis were lost and toting boxes. She's pretty cool. And speaking of cool, I think I have to go liberate her from Junie so we can make our spa date."

Mirror stopped, looking at Sway like she'd grown another head. "Spa? You? At a spa? Doing what?"

Sway shrugged. "She and her friend were already going and she invited me to go. I have no idea what we'll do, but I imagine it'll be all girlie and prissy."

Tumbler and Kip, who had heard Mirror squawking about the spa, had joined them just as Sphinx emerged from the shadows to go get Chaosia. He was shaking his head at the trio's interrogation of Sway when Chaosia came flying out of the house and plowed right into him, almost sending both of them to the ground. He looked down at her hurried expression and knew she'd looked at her watch.

"Where is Sway? We have to go! And I still have to go get my car before-"He put his hand over her mouth to stop the fountain of jabber. She stopped, took a breath and continued at a human tempo. "If we don't go now, we're going to be late."

Sphinx nodded, handing her his keys then stepped aside so she could get Sway. Chaosia, however, seemed to be playing dense as to what he meant because she just kept staring at him like he was crazy. Finally, he held out his hand and explained.

"Give me your keys and your brother and I will go get your car. You and Sway can take mine. Just don't kill her."

Chaosia stared; amazed as Mikhail and Memphis walked up behind her, sure they didn't hear what they'd walked into. "You're going to let me drive the Malibu? For real? Just like that? No macho tests or arm length list of rules and decorum?"

He glowered at her, making Memphis take a step back and Mikhail take a step up, ready to defend his sister if he had to. Chaosia, on the other hand, lept into action doing the worst thing for his reputation and one of the best things for his ego. She jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him square on the lips before digging her keys out of her pockets and, after apparently deciding one kiss wasn't enough to stroke her gaping brother and his friends out, proceeded to kiss him again. This time, however she made sure to leave him wanting. He knew he was wearing this dazed look as she pulled back and practically beamed at him.

"Thank you, Sphinx! I promise I won't kill your _Baby Blue_. Just meet me and Sway back at the new apartment around four. See you then. Bye!"

And with that, she was gone, dragging Sway into the Malibu with her and pealing out of the parking lot.

Mikhail, who remarkably was the first to recover, just clapped the larger man on the back and shook his head. The others all held their breaths as Sphinx turned to look down at the younger boost.

"Dude, you're in for a world of hurt and don't even realize it yet. You'd better be glad she's got such a good heart or she would eat you alive. Come on, let's get you a beer."

Sphinx, still dazed, asked, "And why the bloody hell would I need a beer?"

Memphis nodded, smirking as the rest filed back into the paint dock to break out the High Life. "Because, man. We just sent that sweet little girl off with Sway for five hours to a spa. She's going to need a drink if I know my girlfriend right. Who else was going with them?"

"Paul was supposed to meet them . . ."

Mikhail was cackling as he handed Sphinx a cold Miller, already opened. "Dude, you're dead. Paul is going to Spanish Inquisition her to death and Sway is probably going to be arrested for assaulting a masseuse. Welcome to life with Chaosia, _brother_."

Sphinx groaned, downing half the beer as the others started talking, thankfully about everything but his newly acquired love life.

* * *

Chaosia was insane. That was all Sway could think as she weaved in and out of traffic, doing well over the allotted limit, speed shifting like a mad woman. Sway couldn't even _see_ her touching the clutch, just shifted every time she heard the right sound from the engine. The girl would make a wonderful boost or race car driver, but as it was Sway was just praying they would make it to the spa breathing.

When they pulled up to the brick and mortar building, Sway felt her heart start to slow down just a bit. They had made it and in one piece! Chaosia pulled into a spot and killed the engine, smirking as she heard the car settle. Sway knew that look; it was one she wore every time she saw an Italian. That look was pure, unadulterated love. Maybe the girl was going to be okay within their rag-tag family, after all.

Chaosia smiled at her, blushing as they got out of the car and locked the doors. "I swear he drives worse than that. I'm sure that I left my spare heart somewhere near the Penguin yesterday."

Sway raised a brow. "The Penguin?"

Chaosia nodded, laughing. "Yeah, The Penguin. It's the restaurant we ate lunch at yesterday. If you could have seen his face when we pulled up, you would have died. He almost didn't go in, I'm sure. But he liked it. Actually, that's where Paul will probably want to eat so you can experience it yourself."

Sway nodded, suddenly curios. "Sphinx let you come to the spa with a guy?"

Chaos nodded, holding the door for Sway as they entered the lobby. The place was huge and painted white. Actually, every single thing, save the vast assortment of orchids and lilies, was white. Even the rocks and sand in the huge zen garden. Sway suddenly felt very out of place in her green cargo shorts and her black Ferrari tee shirt. She almost took a step back but the friendliest voice pulled her and Chaosia's attention to an open doorway.

"Oh my God, Chaosia! You made it! And with a friend, too. Nice. So, this way."

"Hi, Paul. This is Sway, Sway this is Paul. Don't worry, he's just prissy."

He sniffed, looking at Chaosia's hair and then to Sway's.

"You need to be a little prissier, Missy. And it's nice to meet you, Sway. Here, go change."

The man, with blond spiked hair and tanned skin, was dressed in white dress paints and a tight white polo with the spa logo on the chest. He even had on a white leather bracelet and white leather shoes. His blues eyes danced with mirth and a million secrets as he ushered the two of them back and into the salon portion of the spa. He handed both of them white yoga pants and tank tops and white terry cloth robes. Chaosia, used to the man and his methods, just accepted the clothes and went to change while Sway looked after her, confused.

Paul, sensing her dilemma, took pity. "Let me guess, first timer? Don't worry. I just give Chaosia a facial and make her get a deep tissue massage before I cut her hair and style it. Lot of good it does me. It'll stay beautiful until she washes it then back to the curly mass of hell it goes. Go on and change, hon, you'll be fine. We don't bite."

Sway nodded, going and changing. When she got back, Chaosia was already seated and Paul was telling her he was waxing her eyebrows, like it or not. She, on the other hand, was adamantly refusing.

"My eyebrows are fine. They are shaped and groomed. Besides, the time I let you talk me into waxing anything I regretted it."

He smirked at her brazenly as he waggled his eyebrows at Sway in the mirror. Sway, interested in this discussion, sat in the empty chair beside the arguing friends.

"Oh, but your boyfriend loved it, didn't he? I mean, that was a work of art, if I do say so myself. And with that tan and those highlights . . . you were fit to be had, my dear. Speaking of boyfriends . . . Why weren't you in life drawing today, Missy? You'd better not be getting any when I'm not or I'd be jealous, heartbroken and thrilled. Spill!"

Sway laughed, as Chaosia blushed and glared at her friend. "Oh, so you skipped class to come settle everything? Wow, I just thought Sphinx took out of work but man, both of you . . . that is dedication."

Paul, sensing an ally, turned to Sway. "You know this mystery man she refuses to let me meet? Dish! I want all of the gory details starting with the How, as in how does he look."

Chaosia groaned and pulled out her phone, texting Sphinx. This was a very bad idea.

* * *

Sphinx, while trying to figure out why Tumbler and Kip thought it funny to repeatedly try and rush Donny (who just kept landing them on their asses), felt his phone buzz. Looking down, he opened the cell and smirked at the message. It seemed Chaos was having a worse time of it than Memphis and Mikhail had predicted. At least her car would be waiting on her when she got done.

_Please never let me put Sway and Paul together again. Ever. Shoot me if I even suggest it. They're trying to get me to cut my hair and dye it again. Help! Miss u_

He chuckled, sending a text back. She was going to need more than just a drink when they got to the apartment if they kept trying to get her to change her hair. He grimaced at that thought. He liked her hair, especially when she'd let it down and free. He opened his phone back up, dialing Sway's cell.

She answered on the third ring, laughing.

"Hello?"

He growled, suddenly angry that he was about to do this but determined to keep Chaosia the way he liked her. Unless she wants to change her hair, then she can do whatever she wants . . .

"Do not cut, shear or dye her hair anyway but how she wants it."

And with that, he hung up. Memphis, having overheard, was laughing as he handed Sphinx a piece of the pizza they'd ordered. Sphinx had always respected Memphis and today that respect was elevating a few levels. The leader of their crew had officially decreed that Sphinx's life was his own and the only person allowed to ask anything was Mikhail and that was in privacy. Of course as soon as the others lost interest, he'd asked a few questions of his own while Atley had grinned like the Cheshire cat the whole while. Finally, Atley's gloating got the best of Mikhail, who asked, "What, Atley? What has you so damn smug?"

He'd just grinned and shrugged. "Nothing. I just knew that the pretty little thing in the coffee shop was going to worm her way in, even if it took a while. She was smitten from day one, Mikhail. She practically drooled when he took of his coat."

Mikhail had raised a brow, interested for the details now that he knew it involved Ripley. "Really?"

Atley had nodded, leaning in. "Oh, yeah. And then she gave him her number after he never said two words to her. Girl had guts."

Mikhail nodded, laughing. "That sounds like Ripley. I swear she's never been afraid of anything. I had to keep her from getting bitten by a snake when we were kids because she was so damn nosey she didn't register that the rattling noise might not be good thing. She just wanted to know where it was coming from. And the way she drives. Lord, Sphinx is brave to trust her with the Malibu that's for sure. She'll never drive my car unless she absolutely has to."

Memphis nodded, "yeah, **_I_** couldn't even keep up with her. Mikhail had to drive to even try and find her place. Girl would make a hell of a boost. Speaking of _boosts_, what was she talking about earlier with Frankie the Fish?"

Mikhail groaned, shaking his head.

"Man, I was young and working for Big Eddie doing some boosts that he couldn't trust Frankie with. Well, Frankie caught wind of it and boosted the car Big Eddie had sent me after for spite and was driving it to the bar to show it off, right? I had Ripley with me and we were going to talk to Big Eddie when she sees the car in the lot and pulls in."

Memphis and Atley stopped laughing, amazed. "She knows you're a boost? As in, she's okay with the fact you steal cars every now and then?"

Mikhail nodded, taking another swig. "She's always known what I did and while she doesn't always like it, she does support me with it. I mean, it's kind of _in our blood to_ go outside of the law so she doesn't freak. Anyway, Frankie come out of the bar, drunk as a skunk and sees my car. He walks over and, taps on the window, starting to yell at the car."

Atley looked, as well as Sphinx. "And?"

"And, Ripley was driving, since she'd promised not to kill us. She tells me to get the car and go to Eddie before she hops out and asked him what his problem was. I went around the back and got to the mark . . . boosted the damn thing right under his nose while he talked to her, stumbling and almost fell into her. I took it to Eddie and he sent me back in a POS Honda for Frankie to drive. Problem was, when I got there, Frankie was practically down on one knee, begging Ripley to marry him. She just kept telling him no and to leave her the hell alone or she was going to hit him again. When I got closer, I saw she'd already busted his lip and blacked one of his eyes when he got pawsy. Apparently, that really did it for him and he knew that Ripley was the _one_ for him."

Sphinx shook his head as the others laughed. Memphis, after catching his breath, asked "So what happened?"

Mikhail grimaced, taking a long draught from his beer. "When he sobered up, Eddie had words with Frankie about trying to underhand me. I thought everything was settled until he started calling Ripley. She knew Little Ed pretty well when they were younger and when Frankie asked about the girl who helped me out, Ed but it together that it had to be Ripley. He even gave Frankie her old cell number."

The other three stopped, confused. "Why the hell would he do that?"

Mikhail shrugged. "Frankie was good at the bullshit, you know? He swore to Little Ed that all he wanted to do was apologize to Ripley for being such a prick. And he did apologize. About seventy times a day. He even started sending flowers to her house and to her school. Finally she told him to leave her alone or she would black his other eye and he told her that she was going to marry him one day. Ripley laughed and swore she'd never date a boost, telling him she was dating another Pre-Med student. It was a bluff but it worked. He quit calling and, after her tires got sliced, she didn't have any more trouble out of him. Big Eddie got word of the whole ordeal and felt bad. He even paid to have her car fixed and detailed and handed her a nice lump sum for the months of harassment she endured. Frankie went missing shortly after that. I heard he relocated to Florida to outrun some debts of his."

Sphinx and Atley shared a look as Memphis asked the question they were all thinking. "Why would Eddie do that? He wasn't exactly known for his good heart and kindness. The man had blood colder than antifreeze."

Mikhail smirked. "Our mom and Eddie's wife went back. They were like distant cousins and best friends. So when Mom married Ripley's pop and had her, Eddie was wrapped around her little fingers from day one. All he had was boys, you know? And Rip was the first girl in Mom's family since she was born. All Ripley had to do was point and she got it when were younger. It's why he waved your debts for me, Memphis. He was practically family, before he passed away. Little Eddie and I don't get along well, but he and Ripley were tight until after Mom died. They just kind of lost touch, though."

Memphis looked at Mikhail, suddenly wary. "So why did you leave Eddie's if he was so good to you and your sister?"

Mikhail blushed, sitting his beer down and running a hand through his hair. "I wanted to get away from it. I mean, I love to boost and Eddie always took care of me. But when Calitri came in, Eddie and his boys had to start doing stuff out in the eye of the other parts of the gang they'd always left private. Don't get me wrong, Memphis. Eddie was a good man when he wasn't in the business . . . but when he was at work; he was one of the biggest monsters I've ever seen. After Mom died, Ripley switched schools and moved out to the university area, so I didn't have to worry about her that much. But when Eddie got sick, I knew it would be a power struggle. And even though it hasn't been two years since he died, I knew that if I stuck around with it me or Ripley would get sucked in deeper."

He sighed. "She's my family, Memphis. I don't want to see her in with that. She's always been real good at skimming the surface of unpleasant things and still coming out clean. Eddie made sure she was never too involved or knew too much. Little Ed isn't his father though. I don't doubt that he would use either of us in any way he could. Besides, Kip and Tumbler saved my ass and offered me a place to crash. When I told Ripley, she told me to take it as a sign and get the hell out. She told Eddie I was leaving, and ensured that everything would be kosher if I ever wanted to go back."

Atley nodded, agreeing. "I can understand, man. Believe me. Working for Calitri was probably the single worst decision of my life. But I had to do something or my own debts were going to eat me alive. So, who wants another beer?"

Memphis and Mikhail both cheered while Sphinx nodded. He looked at Mikhail, actually kind of proud that the boy had some feel for family. He was taking a drink of his third, no fourth-or was it fifth beer when the phone went off, blaring Chaosia's ringtone. Memphis had laughed while Mikhail just shook his head, smacking their fearless leader. "Don't laugh, Memphis. Sway's ringtone isn't any better."

Memphis, suddenly intent to defend his absent lover's honor, asked, "And what is wrong with Sway's ringtone? She picked it out!"

Mikhail, to his credit, gave Memphis a deadpan look while Atley chuckled and drank more beer as Sphinx opened the phone. "Lady Gaga's Poker Face is great for a girl, Memphis. But when it blasts from a guy's cell phone in the middle of the parts store, heads **do** turn."

Memphis grumbled, "Yeah, well if she's happy then I'm happy and a little closer to sane. What's your ringtone for your sister then?"

Mikhail smirked. "Savior by Rise Against. We go see them every time they're close to here. Plus Ripley loves it and its manly enough that I'm not embarrassed if she calls while I'm at work or out."

Atley was in the dark. "What is her ringtone for Sphinx's phone then? I didn't hear anything wrong with it."

Memphis cackled while Sphinx, who had been talking quietly to Chaosia the entire time, stopped to glare at their crew leader. There were days he seriously doubted the man's self-preservation instinct. Finally, the fact that he didn't know what song it was, only that it was by a girlie group made Memphis stop and look at Mikhail.

"Yeah, what song is it, oh knowledgeable?"

Mikhail shook his head, sighing as he explained. "The song is actually Brick by Boring Brick by Paramore. She likes the group."

Memphis, sensing an opportunity to aggravate the man, asked, "Hey, Sphinx? Do you know what her ringtone is for you? It's probably sweet and sappy."

Sphinx glared, then rolled his eyes and got up to go outside as he listened to Chaosia rant about her new hair. Paul and Sway had apparently not headed the warning as Chaosia swore her hair was now littered with blond, caramel and crimson highlights.

He smirked as he heard Atley rise to his defense. "What are you Raines, six? Do you want to read the noted they pass in class too?"

He turned his attention back to the phone call. "Chaosia, I'm sure it's . . . . fine?"

She growled over the phone as Sway cackled. They were getting lunch with Paul and Chaos was being ragged for not sharing details. He could hear Paul wanting all sorts of tidbits and Sway screaming over the music to not share whatever she knew.

"I have to work with Sphinx. I do not want to know what he looks like without a shirt or pants, Paul. Leave that for when I'm not here, please."

"Do you hear it, Sphinx? Do you **hear** what I've been putting up with? Do me a favor and just shoot me when we get to the apartment."

He shook his head. "No, luv. No shooting. Just hurry up and meet us there. We're leaving soon."

She sighed and said, "Fine. I'll go and let you go back to glaring at Memphis and Mikhail. I'll see you in a few minutes. Miss you."

He smirked. He was never going to get used to hearing that. But she always said it, no matter how long they talked. "Miss you, too, Luv. See you soon."

He turned to see Mikhail and Memphis _Awww_ing at him like idiots while Atley shook his head and went to round up the younger crew. Mikhail looked back at him, curious.

"We can go ahead and get boxes and start moving them today. That way tomorrow will only be furniture. Besides, if we go now we can get a load to her new apartment before she gets there and win our boy some brownie points."

Mikhail nodded then paled and shot after Atley. "Hey just because I'm _okay_ with this doesn't mean I want him to get _**points**_! Points lead up to something I'd rather **not** know my sister does, thank you!"

Memphis smirked and clapped Sphinx's shoulder again, and barely flinched at the look he got in result. "Dude, I know we're ragging you and giving you hell, but we **are** happy for you. And I personally hope that everything works out okay. But if it doesn't, then it doesn't. Don't worry about all of the other crap and let what happens happen. Just enjoy the ride."

Memphis regained his senses and said, "Now that I've done my friendly duty, we'll just ignore that conversation and go save Donnie from Kip and Tumbler." Sphinx nodded, wondering what happened overnight to make his crew go crazy.


	7. Box Boosting

**Practical Moving By Atley**

Chaosia was amazed as they pulled into the parking complex of her new apartment complex. Most of the cars, including her own baby, from the garage were parked near the elevator and seemed to be stuffed with boxes. Sway raised a brow as Paul just chuckled.

"Oh, honey he is a keeper if he's already moving you. Does he have a less scary younger brother floating around somewhere?"

Chaos looked over her shoulder at her best friend and the constant thorn in her side. "Why yes, Paul. He does. And wouldn't you know it he's gay with a taste for drama queens."

Paul undeterred by Chaosia's sarcasm, clapped and shouted, "Sign me up, darling."

Sway laughed, opening the door to the Malibu after Chaos parked. She had to admit, the spa was nice and lunch had been interesting. Where Chaosia was a few years younger than her, Paul was closer to her age so the outing had actually been fun over all. Apparently, Paul knew Chaos well enough to hassle her into most things, her new hair being one of them. Chaosia's dark curls had been tamed into a softer, feminine style and layered with blonde, caramel and crimson highlights. The twenty minutes he'd forced both of them into the tanning bad had left her with a darkening tan, something that still amazed Sway. She was sure as pale as the girl had been that she was going to come out looking like a lobster. But amazingly, Chaos only had rosier cheeks while everything else had taken on this pretty, even tone almost three shades darker than before.

Sway herself was a shade darker and had new blond highlights in her already platinum tresses. Paul had combed out her dreads and trimmed the dead ends, styling it parted to the side and pulled straight with the bangs popped back in a hump. He'd even texturized her hair that when she wore it curly, straight or in dreads, it would be easier to handle. The man had then ushered her off for a facial and make up, the latter something they'd almost have to sit on Chaos to accomplish. Paul had to threaten her car to get her sit still long enough for him to do her eye shadow and lipstick.

Sway shook her head, looking at the girl was still glowering at her best friend as he chatted along ignoring her. Done up like this, Chaosia was gorgeous in a classic way, something that made Sway realize that for all the girl's protests earlier in the week, she really was a pretty little thing. Her multicolored tresses fell to her shoulders, loose and flowing around her as she walked. Her bangs had been trimmed and swept over the left side of her forehead, almost hiding one of her eyes. She looked at Sway and, noticing she was being watched, smiled and waved. The girl was apparently oblivious to everything but being stared at.

As they got in the elevator, Paul asked, "So what's the hunky dunky think of the new apartment? He like it?"

Chaos blushed, shrugging. "I don't know, he lives in the one above me and it's not that different. A lot of black and charcoal though."

Paul smirked. "So what's the bed like, then?"

Chaosia smacked him just as the doors opened and he tried to run. He and Sway laughed as Ripley groused, "None of your damn business, that's how the bed is. I swear, aren't you supposed to be on my side, here?"

Paul shrugged, smiling as she wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "You're my friend and I _am_ on your side. But honey, you know I'm always going to be on the side of hot, steamy sex first. _And_ you know I'm kidding."

She opened her apartment door, shaking her head. "Yeah, well tone it down. He may not think you're funny. And I would hate to bury you so soon before you get up the nerve to ask out Andrew."

The trio stopped dead in their tracks as they realized what they'd walked into. Sphinx and Atley were in the living room, putting together her entertainment center while Toby read off instructions, correcting them when they, well Atley messed up. Memphis could be heard arguing with Kip and Tumbler down the hall about where the boxes went. Donnie was in the kitchen, putting away dishes that were coming from the dishwasher and Freb was helping Mirror Man set up the stereo system near Atley and Sphinx, though he was more looking than helping.

Chaosia, amazed, stepped back out and walked back in. The scene was still weird. "Um, Sphinx? What are you guys doing?"

Atley jumped in, explaining that _if_ they did this first then tomorrow wouldn't be bad while Sphinx just looked at her, sort of dazed.

Chaosia just nodded as Atley chattered away, telling her how they could move all of the boxes and get them mostly unpacked. She still couldn't believe that they had done this. She was about to ask where Mikhail was when she noticed Sphinx just looking at her. She fidgeted and turned, telling Paul and Sway, "Well, I guess we go to work then. I have sweats in one of those boxes so I'm going to change."

Paul nodded, looking over the men in her apartment with something akin to a predator stalking prey. "Oh sure, sure. Please do. That Ralph Lauren shirt would not benefit from heavy lifting and strenuous exercise. Besides, I think we can handle it long enough for you to change."

Suddenly, he turned and looked at her, a stern glint to his eyes. "And do not mess with your hair! It takes me hours to get it like that, so leave it alone."

She grumbled as she headed down the hall. "Hair Nazi."

Paul, used to this title, retorted, "Nein! Now leave it alone!"

* * *

Chaosia was hanging the white shirt on one of the hangers the group had brought when she caught movement out of the corner of her eye. She turned, noticing it was Sphinx. When had he even come in the bedroom? She blushed and put the shirt in the closet before folding the jeans and tossing them on the top shelf. Finally, she turned and looked at him. He'd changed from earlier as well, wearing a pair of dark denim pants that were cuffed at his ankles with a tight black tee shirt, topped off by those beloved suspenders of his. She smirked, shaking her head as she saw them.

"Why do love those things so much?"

He shrugged, crossing the room and coming to stand right in front of her, causing her to look around the room. Memphis and the Dynamic Duo (formerly known as Kip and Tumbler) had brought all of the boxes from her bedroom and master bathroom, including the huge tubberware bin that had her towels and shower curtain in it, all still with tags. She looked back up at him, blushing as she asked, "Want to help me set up my master bathroom? It shouldn't take long."

He nodded, leaning down while he pulled her to him. "Sure, girlie. After I do this."

And with that little warning, he proceeded to slam his lips against hers. How a man that rarely used his mouth was so damned good with it she'd never know, but Sphinx new his way around leaving a woman breathless when he chose to. As they parted, she looked up at the glint in his eyes and the cocky smirk he was wearing, knowing that he knew how damned good he was at it, too. "That's for earlier."

She looked puzzled until she remembered and blushed even darker. He chuckled darkly as he ran his thumb over her cheek, "A little warm, luv?"

She snorted, rolling her eyes as she quipped. "If you must know, I was **forced** into a tanning bed for almost half an hour. So everything is going to look a little warm until tonight."

He quirked a brow, interested at hearing that tidbit of information. "_You_ tan? Figured a frail little thing like you would burn."

She huffed as she informed him, "I _tan_ very well, thank you. Tomorrow, I'll be darker than Sway or Paul. If I went back two more times I'd look like I just stepped off of an island somewhere, according to my oh-so-loyal hair dresser. Who is dying to meet you, by the way."

Sphinx shrugged again as he pulled her back into him, resting his forehead against hers. He ran his fingers through her hair, admiring the colors as he tucked her bangs behind her ear. It wasn't so _bad_. Actually with the tan and her eyes, it made her seem more . . . . _real_ than the china doll he wanted to compare her to. Less fragile and likely to shatter if he handled her wrong. She seemed to pick up on his train of thought and ducked her head, peaking at him through her lashes. "Do you like it? My hair, I mean."

He nodded, kissing the top of her head before stepping away and heading into the bathroom to help hang the shower curtain and bamboo blinds. He would never admit it aloud, but Atley was a genius. On the ride here, he'd confided the real reason for pushing the moving of boxes.

"If there is nothing there but furniture, then _why_ would she want to stay the night? She'll stay here or with you, either meaning more time for the two of you to spend together. Don't thank me; I already **know** I'm brilliant."

Sphinx had growled and been insulted by the notion that Chaosia returning to her apartment would affect him in anyway. But now, seeing her all done up and looking so damned cute as she fought the box open, almost falling in the process, he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to wake up with her again tomorrow. He groaned mentally as he watched her bend to unpack the shower hooks and the new shower head for her bathroom. He was going to have to live in cold showers for a while if he didn't get himself in check_. Mikhail is being better than you thought he would, boy-o, but he'll turn quick if you jump in bed with his sister right off the bat. Besides, she doesn't seem the type to have a casual affair for the sake of having one. Take it easy or she'll be giving __**you**__ the shiner next time._ Suddenly, her phone went off and they both just looked at it. She looked confused while he just wondered who was calling. Everyone she knew was practically here. She turned and looked at him, "Do you have your phone?"

He reached a hand into his pocket, coming up empty and growled. "Memphis." Chaosia paled as he turned and stalked out of the room, literally tearing down the hall to find the eldest Raines brother. Chaosia, hot on his heels and very confused, just watched in amazement as Memphis caught sight of Sphinx and fled behind Sway and Mikhail. Mikhail, who was holding a box of vases and coral, looked at Memphis and asked, "Good Lord, what have you done now?"

Kip and Tumbler, both laughing so hard they were crying, just shook their heads as Mirror Man told Mikhail, "Memphis wanted to see what her ringtone for the big guy was, so he swiped his phone and dialed her up. Too bad they were together when he did it."

Memphis, determined to have the last word, dialed the number again and everyone stopped and looked at her phone as the most prominent guitar rip from In-A-Gadda-Da-Vida by Iron Butterfly filled the apartment. Mikhail was the first to snicker and then the laughter just erupted as Chaosia just looked at Sphinx. "What? Did I miss something?" Memphis pouted as he heard the phone, turning to Sway.

"I figured she'd have this girly song for his ringtone and what does she have? Iron freaking Butterfly. That's just so _wrong_ . . ."

Chaos just looked at them while Mikhail laughed, all the while taking out his phone and dialing her number. All of the older boosts almost died as Lowrider filled the room. Paul, picking up on it, dialed her up next and a punk cover of Material Girl had even Sphinx chuckling. Chaos still looked confused as she asked Sphinx, "What is going on? And why is everyone calling my damn phone?"

Atley, determined to stay in her good graces since she would ultimately be the deciding force behind how much time he spent with his best friend, clued her into Memphis's ordeal over the ringtones and how Sway had picked his for her. Chaosia just looked at Memphis and shook her head. "All you had to do was ask. Besides, why would I pick some sappy song for him? I mean seriously, it would be like naming a Doberman fluffy."

Sphinx glared at her as she crossed her arms, glaring right back at him. "Oh, don't give me that look. You know it's true. You're about as sweet and cuddly as I am a Debutante."

They stared at each other for a few intense moments before Paul jumped in-between them, arms splayed and screamed, "Oh my God, Chaosia. What did you do to your hair?! I said don't' touch it!"

She grimaced, "I didn't he did. Yell at him." Paul, not one for suicidal tendencies, just flipped the bang back in place and said, "And loose an arm? I think not. It's your hair and your responsibility."

She groaned as she punched him. "Traitor."

Paul nodded. "Hey, I'm crazy not stupid, honey. That would be like coming between you and soccer or those white chocolate truffles you keep hiding from me." He draped his arm over her as he steered her into the kitchen, showing her where he wanted her to hang his coffee cup for their monthly horror movie pow-wows as the rest of the crew went back to unpacking. Sphinx watched as Chaosia just crossed her arms and hung her head at what Paul was asking, blatantly refusing to let him have a whole shelf for one cup.

* * *

Four hours and twelve pizzas later, the latter courtesy of Memphis and Sway, the crew had dispersed save for Atley and Sphinx. Even Paul had run off at about seven, claiming to need plenty of beauty sleep for the big move. Chaosia had snorted and politely pointed out that it hadn't helped him yet, which resulted in her laughing while he pouted and vowed to never cut her hair again before hugging her and leaving. Now, as the he and Atley sat on the sofa in his apartment, Sphinx had to admit that having her here another night was going to be nice_. Too bad I'm sleeping in the bloody den with Atley . . ._

He had, in an effort to be generous and a gentleman in front of her brother offered her his bed while he and Atley took up residence in the den. The sofa was a sectional and could be separated into two pieces big enough for both of them . . . he hoped. Chaos had blushed and accepted before bidding her brother farewell and retreating upstairs with him. As soon as they had pulled the sofa apart, she had asked if she could use his shower. And it was currently taking everything he had to watch the re-run of his bloody football game and not go down the hall and see what was taking her so long. Wales had scored another goal when she came sauntering down the hall, towel in hand.

"Where do I put this? There wasn't a hamper in the bathroom?"

Atley had stopped mid sip and Sphinx turned to answer her question before realizing _why_ his partner was suddenly counting the number of dots on the ceiling. Chaos was dressed in a black lacy tank top that showed just how ample her cleavage was without baring it to the world and a pair of charcoal exercise shorts that had been rolled to sit on her hips. And though the shorts came to mid-thigh, they bared enough of her now tanned legs to make any_ straight_ man's mouth water. Her hair was down and around her shoulders and her glasses were curiously missing from her fresh scrubbed face. She smiled at him, allowing him to see the soft dusting of freckles that the UV exposure from earlier had brought out. "Sphinx? Where do I put the towel?"

He got up, taking her into the laundry room and tossing the towel for her before he returned to den. He was determined to watch the game and not be disturbed, and she seemed fine with that as she pulled a huge text book and a highlighter from her messenger bag, heading back down the hall. Atley, gracing him with the infamous Jackson glare, called after her, "Hey, Chaos! Where are you going?" "To study a little before I go to bed. I know you guys want to see the re-run of the game and I know who won so it's no big deal. Good night, guys. See you tomorrow."

As soon as she closed the door to the bedroom, _his_ bedroom, Atley turned on him and started. "I can't believe you! That girl is probably heartbroken that you don't say three words to her because of a damn game. Go apologize or I swear I'll help Mikhail break your legs, you big oaf. She's only going to put up with so much, Sphinx. Don't screw it up when it's just starting."

Sphinx glared, but rose to take his friend's advice when Chaos came back down the hall and walked into the kitchen. She got herself a glass of water and, after rinsing the glass and putting it in the dishwasher she'd insisted on unloading earlier, went to go back to the bedroom. As she stopped long enough to say goodnight to Atley again and stood on her tiptoes and kissed Sphinx's cheek, he saw her cheeks were moist. Bloody hell, she'd been _crying_. Screaming banshees and fighting hellcats he could handle, but crying? "Good night, Mr. Sphinx. See you in the morning. Enjoy the game."

And with that she was back down the hall, except this time, he was close behind her. He opened the door just in time to see her stripping out of the shorts to reveal lacy black boy shorts and toned, tan legs that went on forever. She turned, her glasses perched on her nose as she squeaked and fell onto the bed. "Sphinx!? What are you doing? Is something wrong?"

He growled, crossing the room and cupping her face in his massive hands before he kissed her soundly. After they parted he breathed three words, "I'm sorry, luv" across her lips before kissing her again, this time softer. She looked at him like he was crazy. "Um, okay? Thank you . . . But for what?"

He looked at her, amazed as he ran a thumb across her drying cheeks. "You were crying." She looked at him and then started to snicker. His repentant (or as repentant as it got) face darkened as he glared at her, demanding an explanation. After a few seconds, she stopped and reached up, kissing him lightly on the lips. "_Silly bear_. I wasn't crying. I took out my contacts. I slept in them yesterday and figured I needed to give my eyes a break. The saline makes my eyes water. You didn't hurt my feelings. How could you have? I just got out of the shower and came in here . . ."

He looked back at Atley's voice cheering on the team opposing Wales, which is usually who he pulled for out of spite. Understanding blossomed across her face as she giggled and kissed his cheek again. "It doesn't hurt my feelings that you want to watch a game, Sphinx. I would usually be right there with you if I didn't already know the final score. And you know why? Because I_** love**_ soccer, big guy. Almost as much as I love art and Mikhail loves to boost. And **you** are a _**grown ass man**_ who had a routine _long _before I came into the picture; **however** it is that I fit. I do not expect you to change for me just like I hope you don't want me to change for you. We can adapt for each other, _**later**_, but right now this is too new to start making rules and huge life altering decisions. Trust me._ If_ you hurt my feelings, I'll let you know. Okay? Now go watch your bloody game and tell Atley to eat crow when Wales kills them in the second half."

With that said and another light kiss, she kicked him out of his own bedroom and he returned to his sofa. He barely registered the game, only noting that Wales did indeed kill the opposition in the final half. Atley, disheartened by the loss of an opportunity to aggravate Sphinx in one of the only small ways he cherished, rolled over and drifted to sleep. Leaving Sphinx to ponder just what he had done in his life to deserve the woman reading in his bed. _She's probably an axe murder or something . . . yeah, that's gotta be it . . ._

_

* * *

  
_

At about three o'clock in the morning, Chaosia woke up to go to the bathroom and get another sip of water. As she passed the slumbering duo, she had to marvel at Atley. He was dead to the world with his head hanging off the sofa while he snored away. She shook her head, wondering how anyone could sleep like that. As she was coming back through the den to go to bed, she noticed Sphinx.

He had changed into a pair of dark sleep pants and forgone a shirt, baring his toned chest and torso to the world. She could barely trace a multitude of fine scars across the expanse of skin, but it didn't detract from the impact of it. If anything, it spoke to the strength that he practically oozed in his everyday life and served as a reminder that he could live up to whatever decided to test him.

What drew her attention, however, wasn't the naked chest or sofa rumpled hair, though both were interesting in their own way. It was the fact that his legs from the knee down was hanging off the edge of his portion of the split sectional. She sighed and walked over, nudging his shoulder. When he woke up, he looked at her, confused. "

Uh? What's wrong, girl?"

She rolled her eyes. Leave it to him to talk more half asleep than awake.

"Come on, big boy. You can share your bed with me."

He grunted and rolled, ready to ignore her until she grabbed his hand and tried to pull him off the sofa. He chuckled and relented, allowing himself to be led down the hallway and into his room. She turned the covers back and pushed him in, covering him up before she crawled in the other side, muttering about how he expected to sleep hanging off the sofa like Atley the bat.

He grunted, settling in as she burrowed herself under the covers. He noticed she'd brought one of her fluffy quilts with her and she had spread it across the bed, making it almost impossible to see the TV over the layers of fluff. He was almost back to sleep when he felt her shiver and curl up tighter. Sighing, he reached out and pulled her into him, curling around her as she squeaked.

"Its fine, luv. Scrawny thing like you can never stay warm, can you?"

She grumbled something at him as she settled in to go back to sleep. Smirking, he looped his fingers through her hair as she turned and snuggled into his chest, sighing for the entire world like a contented kitten. He drifted into unconsciousness as he played with her hair, barely registering the distant triumphant chuckle from the living room.


	8. Moved

**Moved**

They had already decided he would stay there in his flat so they would be ready to move first thing, seeing how Atley had volunteered to help Chaos and was the mastermind behind some grand plot to accelerate their budding relationship. Besides, Atley had spent many a night splayed across his sofa, so one more shouldn't have hurt . . . But as Chaos giggled over his shoulder, he had to wonder how he had ended up with _**this**_. Atley, still sleeping mind you, had rolled and tossed during the night, ending up with his head hanging off the sofa while his feet stuck straight up in the bloody air, propped against the back of the sofa piece he was sprawled over. He shook his head, going for the coffee pot as Chaos went into the bathroom to change. He smirked. Waking up with her had been worth spending half the night hanging off the bloody sectional, though he would never admit aloud.

She was humming to herself as she came practically skipping into the kitchen, procuring two cups from his cupboards. She had handed him the cups, mirth dancing in her eyes as she backed away from him and went to wake Atley.

He and Chaos had decided that they should have coffee _before_ they started to move her apartment, less chance of an accident that way. As he yawned and hit the brew button on the pot, he had to smirk. Every time they texted or talked, it was a running joke for him to bring an extra shirt, so he had already stowed one away at her old apartment . . . though with her **grace**, he probably _would_ need it by the end of the day.

Honestly, she'd almost broken a toe on the phone at the store the other day, cussing a blue streak while her co-worker had stared. He grinned at that thought, a sight that would make Mirror practically piss himself. Who would've known that such foul language could come from such a sweet little thing?

Movement and cursing alerted him to Atley's return to the living before his friend came stumbling into the kitchen. Sphinx raised a brow at the man's hair before shaking his head and going for the shower. As he was stepping into the bathroom, he heard Atley cuss as the coffee burnt his tongue and Chaos giggle as she told him to take smaller sips. It was certainly going to be an interesting day.

* * *

Atley was, apparently, as amazed at the level of organization Chaos had put into her packing as he had been. Yesterday, he had conveniently "forgotten" where she'd put the lists, so that he could watch this unfold today. Just because Atley and Chaos meant something to him didn't mean he was above a little mean spirited fun. Especially seeing how all of their backs were going to hurt after today. Atley just kept looking from the lists to Chaosia like she was a crazy person, going, "You did this? Sat and figured out your whole damn house _before_ you moved?" She nodded, bouncing from one foot to another as she pushed her headband back in place. She had forgone her glasses in light of the move and was dressed in a pair of rolled charcoal grey sweats that were pushed to her knees, layered black and white tank tops and a light red team track jacket with K Swiss shoes. Her hair was what kept drawing Sphinx's attention, though. She'd always worn it back or in a bun, but today it was piled in this huge nest atop her head in rebellion to all of Paul's posturing the day before, her new bangs held back by a red headband. She glared at him as he smirked at her hair again, before answering Atley.

"Yes, Atley. For the fifth time, I sat down and figured out my new apartment beforehand. That way all we have to do is move it into position instead of trying to find the right place for it. It'll cut hours off of our moving time."

Atley just shook his head as rolled his sleeves and went to help Sphinx dismantle the beast she called a bed. Mikhail and the others were en route so they were waiting for the truck.

She watched, snickering occasionally as Atley caught a finger in the bedrails and cursed, obviously still not awake despite six cups of coffee.

A loud banging on the door before a high pitched shout of, "Hello, Chaos darling! Where _are _you? I have a surprise for you, sweetness." announced Paul's arrival.

Sphinx and Atley continued to dismantle the bed until they heard more voices than should have been present. Atley quirked a brow as Sphinx turned to listen, trying to see who was out there.

Finally, they gave up trying to be sneaky and went into the main living area to find four boys around Chaosia's age, all decked in similar clothing and the same red track jackets.

Chaos, seeing their arrival, turned and introduced her friends.

"Atley, Sphinx these guys are part of my soccer team. They've agreed to help with the heavy lifting if you want them to. This is Markus Orsinio, the defensive captain. And that is Andrews and McCullen standing near the fridge. Oh, and the guy with the dreads is Tobin, my_** favorite **_offensive player. Say hi guys."

All four introduced themselves, though none of them veered too close to Sphinx, who was giving them one of his darkest looks as Mikhail and Memphis strolled through the open door.

Introductions were made again as Tumbler and Kip came in, the former asking, "So, you all play soccer with Chaos? I thought you played for the girl's team?"

Chaos had the decency to blush as Tobin slung an arm over her shoulder, ragging her. "Oh not this beastie. See, Guadimus here is just too good at being a lineman to squander on the girls' squad, though she usually prefers being a center unless we absolutely need her. So our Coach brought her into the fold and lets her pretty much do her art thing in our off time. He even makes sure she has time to complete whatever finals she has during the season."

Orsinio nodded as he stooped to help Tumbler move the sofa. "Yeah. He even made us practice so you could get action shots for you photography final last semester, remember?"

Chaos just shrugged, waving off the input. "Yeah, but also made all of us wear different colored jerseys and labels so you could remember a DNA sequence for advanced genetics, too, Mark. He takes care of us if he can. Even if he does cuss like a sailor every time he draws a breath. Besides, there are three other girls on our team. I'm not the only one who made the cut."

Tobin laughed as stepped away from Chaos to help Kip with the loveseat. "True that, Guadimus, but you **are** the only female who can play offensive. Oh, and you know that practice had been set an hour earlier this season right?"

Chaos groaned as she and Sway went to move the end tabled to the door for one of the men to take to the truck. "Why this time?"

McCullen answered, giving Andrews a dark look as he almost dropped the driftwood coffee table on his foot. "Over half of the defense is greener than frogs, Guadimus. And cocky. Coach is shifting practice up to humble them. It's only for a week. Are you going to help with the initiation?"

She grimaced as Sphinx, who had been helping carry out portions of the bed, stopped and looked at her. "Hell no. You guys just make sure to give them a gross one for me. Just no bugs or creepy crawlies, okay? I still have flashbacks from that crap."

The five laughed before separating to work. Chaos walked into the office and went to help Sphinx pick up the desk. Before they went to move it into the hall, however, she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. He groaned, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her tightly against his chest as she threaded her fingers through his hair.

When they parted for air, he looked down at her, clearly confused. She smiled; nipping is chin as she stood with him, content to just be held.

"I just wanted to wipe some of that dark cloud away. You've been positively brooding since they got here."

He grunted, glowering at the door as he heard one of the younger footballers laugh and Tumbler groan. Apparently, they were getting along a little_ too_ well. She caught his cheek in her hand, turning him to look back at her before she kissed him.

"I don't want you to be upset, Sphinx. I want to talk to you and listen to you _when_ you have something to say. I want to go get coffee and eat at the Penguin and laugh with you about Memphis being a dork. I would rather sit with you in your apartment all day not saying a word than listen to anyone else talk about everything else. Okay?"

He nodded, dipping his lips to hers again. The door flying open and Mikhail and Donnie's entrance caused them to part, but not before Mikhail groaned and Donnie chuckled. "Man, Ripley, do you _have_ to do that with me around? I mean, come on, sis. Let me keep my breakfast."

Chaosia glared at him, kicking him hard in the shin as she walked past him to go back into the living room. "Ouch! Oh come on, Rip! I was just joking! You can slobber all over each other all day if it makes you happy! No wait! No you can't-Oh GOD! Bad mental image! Donnie, kill me before that's burned into my retinas."

Donnie just looked at him like he was crazy before helping Sphinx move Chaosia's light table/desk. Sphinx shook his head at Chaos as she refused to talk to Mikhail until he apologized, earning him a very dark look and lecture from Paul of all people.

"Would you please not stick your foot in your damn mouth about the two of them? I mean, seriously. You of all people should be happy she's sort of dating someone you know and trust, not bitching because you can't keep your mind of the gutter. Don't make me pour bleach in your ears, Mikhail. I'll do it if it'll clean up that filthy little brain of yours and give her peace, you hear me?"

Mikhail nodded, amazed that Paul's voice had deepened to where he sounded like a guy and not a prepubescent girl on crack. Satisfied that his will would be done, Paul turned and started chatting with Andrews who was laughing about the whole thing.

* * *

As the last of the truck was loaded, the soccer volunteers departed, promising to come see Chaosia's place in a few weeks. Chaos had laughed, promising to see them at practice and sent them on their way before climbing into the Malibu with Sphinx. Atley had suddenly wanted to catch a ride with Donnie, swearing his classic Jaguar was making some sort of weird noise he just_ had_ to help diagnose. While Sphinx was pulling out into traffic, very_ close_ traffic, Chaos asked, "Does Atley not realize that while I appreciate all of the time he's practically forcing us into private interaction, he really doesn't do a good job of hiding what he's doing?"

Sphinx looked at her, amazed as she continued to look out the window before he erupted into loud, booming laughter. "I don't think he means anything by it, luv. He's just trying to be helpful. He always does. "

Chaos nodded. "I'm starting to get that. He thought I was mad at you back at the apartment and swore that he would talk to you if he had to. He's a good man, Sphinx. Just . . . crazy and misguided, I think."

Sphinx nodded, intrigued by the information she'd let slip. So Atley was trying to fix what he thought was broken? "Why'd he talk to you then? If he swore you were mad?"

Chaos just looked at him like he was crazy.

"He's your _**friend**_, Sphinx. And he wants to help you when you're in trouble. I know that you don't think you have many friends, or have a need for them, but you **do**. I mean, Atley was going to help me move before they knew I was Mikhail's sister. Donnie would have too, from what I'm seeing. Sway kept our secret and let us be, even at the risk of being in the middle or upsetting Memphis. And speaking of which, Memphis and the others give you the space you want, but they try to make you feel included, too. They _do_ care about you, in their own ways. You're lucky. You have a good, grounded group around you. Don't sell that short or take it for granted."

He looked at her, _truly_ speechless. Why was she always telling him things that he **never **wanted to hear? And **why **did hearing them always make him feel just a little bit more at peace with the way his life had taken shape?

She smiled at him, reaching out to hold his hand as they sat at a red light. "Don't worry. You having friends can be our little secret, okay?"

He glared; glad she'd taken things away from the heavy subject matter she'd strayed to. She turned, looking at him out of the corner of her eye as her smile took on a more sinister depth. He was suddenly wary of whatever was going to spill from her lips.

"That and your secret love of cuddling at night. I know you have a _reputation_ to protect."

He glowered, grinding his teeth as he pulled off from the light, smoking tires as she laughed at his expense then squealed as he rounded the turn back to their building.

* * *

As they moved the last piece of furniture into Chaos's new apartment, Sphinx had to wonder how she had accumulated so much stuff in her short lifespan _**and**_ managed for it all to come in some odd color. Her brown couches where adorned in several pillows of varying colors and patterns, though all were big and fluffy enough to act serve as seats themselves.

Her coffee table, which was actually a huge finished piece of driftwood that had been sanded and flattened into a table, nestled between them. The entertainment center (that **he** built) now boasted a nice sized flat screen and surround sound while three sets of bookcases housed an enormous DVD and CD collection, a good section of which were actually foreign, including some British movies and bands.

She had three barstools under her bar in the kitchen, each already covered in material and pillows to match the couches. Random masks and pictures adorned the walls; her and Sway's doing while the "men folk" moved the furniture.

She had set up her bathrooms earlier, even switching out the standard showerheads for some huge raindrop deal that he had been eyeing with interest. The towels that hung were neutral with the pictures soaps and antique bottles in the room all matching the colors in the living room to tie it together. He could hear Sway in the bedroom down the hall practically decreeing that Chaosia was going to help her redo her own flat soon, causing the younger girl to laugh (and Memphis to groan) before agreeing.

As he continued through, he noticed the smaller bedroom had become an art room with her glass topped light desk and art tables already set, as well as bookcases lined with school texts and labeled baskets housing art supplies. In one corner, a huge overstuffed chair they could both fit in was nestled with a lamp and small side table, which Atley had thoroughly enjoyed pointing out, was very similar to his own home upstairs.

The master bedroom was his downfall though. Her mirrored side table, topped with a crystal lamp, sat off beside the bed. On the opposite wall, an antique white dresser was pinstriped to match her sheets in the same colors, with silver hardware (to make it seem more masculine she'd sworn) with a sliver flat screen TV/DVD combo mounted above it. And though he and Atley had dismantled the damned thing, he had no clue that her mahogany box canopy would look so bloody inviting when put back together. The white and blue striped sheets and cream comforter with the varying colors of throw pillows didn't look _too_ girly. As a matter of fact, the sheer white fabric she had draped all around the thing made it seem private and inviting.

He had to check himself more than once when he thought of hiding her in that thing and not coming back out.

He sighed. It was way too early for those kinds of thoughts and while he wouldn't be adverse to it, Lord knows how he wouldn't be adverse to it; he knew she could be in the long run. And he wasn't in the habit of being **anyone's **mistake._ Especially_ _**hers**_.

As the others started to file out, he became acutely aware that he had no real reason to leave. With just her and her brother left, he stepped out to the fire escape to give them a moment. He was so wrapped up in not noticing the conversation that he _almost_ jumped when she wrapped her arms around his waist, laying her cheek on his back and sighing.

He ran a thumb over her hands, basking in the silence that now hung in the apartment comfortably. He turned, looking down at her. "So," she asked, "Do you want to get changed and go get something to eat? It's still pretty early. We could maybe even catch a movie . . ."

He faced her, pretending to debate the possibilities as he looped his arms around her waist and let her lean against his chest. She sighed, laying her cheek against his heart and tightened her arms around his middle. He knew he was going to be spending a lot of time in her home and her in his. Why not go out and enjoy an evening . . .

"Or, we could order Chinese and curl up in _my_ bed for a change of pace. Maybe watch something _you_ want to watch."

He grinned, sweeping her up over his shoulder and carrying her inside while she laughed. He deposited her on the counter for her to order food while he perused her movies, finding one he wanted to see.

* * *

Later that night, after the takeout had been mostly eaten and boxes thrown away, the two of them laid in Chaosia's bed, curled together watching Young Frankenstein as she lazily traced circles on the arm he had thrown over her hip and waist. They'd already seen Blazing Saddles and History of the World Part One, and though Monty Python was out and ready beside the TV, Chaosia doubted she'd stay awake to see it.

She was the happiest she'd been in years. Actually, since she'd changed majors and given up all serious thought on being a pathologist. She had never really wanted to go into medicine, and though that had been the field most likely to hold her interest, she was thankful she'd come to her sense and switched to her passion. Just like she was thankful that she was clumsy enough to nearly scald the man lying next to her. _The only thing to make this moment any better would be white chocolate raspberry truffles . . . I wonder if Paul found my stash . . ._

Sphinx, on the other hand, was torn. He enjoyed spending time with Chaos. Other than boost or terrorizing the idiots at work (both at the morgue and the garage), it's what he would want to spend most of his time doing. But he knew most women craved commitment, therein laid the problem with Chaosia. While he would have no problem committing to her, as much as he possibly could anyway, would she want to commit to anything serious with him? She had already proved to be far from normal in the regard to **most women**, with the issue of paying for dates and not wanting to be too clingy and emotional. What would she say to being asked to commit to a form of relationship?_ Only one way to find out, moron. Just ask the girl so you'll quit whining like a ninny._

"Luv? You awake?"

She rolled over, turning to face him. She smiled at him before cupping his cheek in her hand upon seeing the more-serious-than-usual expression on his face.

"What's wrong, Sphinx? Cat got your tongue?"

He rolled his eyes as she smirked at her odd form of humor, clearly telling her "Very funny" without saying a word.

"Nothing, luv. I was just wondering . . . what you want to do next."

She raised a brow at him. "Um? Go to sleep watching The Life of Brian?"

He growled at her, causing her to swat at his chest. "No you silly little-US, luv. What do you want to next about US?"

She stilled, looking at his chest for a moment before shrugging and tucking her head under his chin, kissing his neck with each word she spoke. "I don't know. I guess start going to lunch and dinner every once in a while and hang out. Get to know each other and _stuff_."

He groaned, making her grin as she kissed his chin. "You want to see each other, then?** Proper** like?"

She chuckled darkly, reminding him oddly of himself. If that's what he made the others feel like when he did that then it was probably a good thing he didn't do it often.

"Why, Mr. Sphinx? Are you **asking** me to be your _girlfriend_?"

Gulping, and then cursed his self mentally for showing any weakness in front of her when she was so obviously not even fazed, he said, "And if I am? What would you say?"

She smiled at him coyly before kissing his lips. "I'd say yes. And then I'd ask you to go get the white chocolate truffles from the second shelf in the pantry, since it would be a cause for celebration and whatnot."

He rolled his eyes and disentangled himself from her and the twenty million covers she kept on her bed. Oh, how she loved to be wrapped up in as many blankets as she could get was beyond him. On his way back to the bedroom, box of chocolate in hand, he realized what she'd said and how he'd acted.

He groaned as he tossed the box at her and fell back into bed, grumbling. She laughed, asking, "What's wrong?"

He grumbled again, covering his head with a pillow. She sighed, removing it as she asked again. "What's wrong? Aren't you happy?"

He nodded, covering his eyes with his arm, muttering, "Oh _ecstatic_. But I'm _already_ turning into bloody **Memphis**. I'm doomed."

She laughed, kissing his cheek before snuggling back up to him and offering him a white chocolate raspberry truffle. He took it from her fingers, grazing the digits with his teeth. He situated himself to where his head was in her lap as she fed him bits of her candies, always making sure to kiss him quickly after he took each bite.

She smirked as she set the now empty box on the bedside table. "Was that so horrible?"

He shrugged his brows at her, rubbing her arm with his hand as she ran her fingers through his hair. She smiled down at him before pushing him over so they could both lie back down.

"I'll make you a deal. And don't roll your eyes at me, Mister. My last one has worked in your favor already. I won't let you act like Memphis if you don't let me act like Sway. I love her to death, but she is **far** too needy for me." She extended her hand to him, "Shake on it?"

Sphinx nodded, shaking her hand once before pulling her into him, rolling them to where he was above her. He smirked down at her as he lowered his lips to hers, whispering "Deal, Lovely."

She blushed and kissed him, noticing that his hands stayed above her hips and (for the most part) away from her chest as they explored each other's mouths. When they parted, she kissed up his cheek and pulled the lobe of his ear into her mouth, sucking once before letting go. He groaned, burying his face in her chest and grumbled something about cold showers. She laughed, running her hands down his back before telling him, "I won't _break_, Sphinx. But thank you for being considerate."

He nodded, never raising his head from her cleavage as he did so, just leaving little kisses here and there. She laughed, pushing him to the side and walloped him with one of the many pillows. He grinned. He'd have preferred to keep going but he wasn't going to nit-pick. They had all the time in the world to get comfortable around one another, so moving at her pace wasn't _that_ much of a sacrifice. Besides, most of the women he'd dealt with were usually after one or a combination of four things: money, mindless sex, an accomplice or to "play" with something dangerous. She didn't seem to want any of those things, so it was best to let her lead the way . . . for now.

As they settled back into a comfortable position, namely her draped across his chest with his hand tracing her curls, they started a quiet conversation. He **was** her boyfriend, after all, so _some _allowances could be made here and there, so long as she didn't expect it in anywhere but private.

"Will you tell me how you met him one day? Not right now. But one day, I want to hear about it from you . . ." Sphinx nodded, frowning as he remembered something he'd overheard Memphis and Mikhail talking about with Atley. "Fine, luv, if you'll tell me, one day, why he handles you with kid gloves then I'll tell you how we met."

She shifted on the bed, before sighing and matter-of-factually explaining it to him, like it was something that happened every day.

"I survived something a few years ago that, according to Mikhail and a few doctors, should have killed me. A drunk driver ran a light and hit me in my old car doing about thirty over the limit. I got knocked around and the car actually flipped four times. If I'd been going any slower he would have hit more than just the tail end of my car but I just happened to get out of a class later than usual and I was trying to hurry to meet some friends. When I woke up, the cops were pulling the door off of my car and I was upside down. The other guy was awake and cussing because I had killed his car. Apparently, his Lexus didn't hold up well against my '67 Shelby Mustang 350 . . . . Though my poor car didn't hold up well either. I switched to Chevelles after that, more car to hit if I'm in another accident."

He ran his fingers over the seven long crisscrossing scars on her shoulder and back. So like the various scars that dotted his own person, but these were_ different_. Something about them just left this cold rage in the pit of his stomach.

"I managed to get to get my cell phone out and call Mikhail while the cops were cutting me out. Needless to say he and my father, who had been in London for business, were furious when they got to the hospital. Especially since I had been sent to sit in the morgue because of another huge wreck that had filled the ER. My dad even demanded that I move with him to England, swearing that it would be safer. I said no, apparently, but I switched majors after I went back to school. Nothing like spending a night in the morgue to make you rethink if that's what you wanted to do. Mikhail still feels bad that he wasn't there to protect me, I guess. I mean, Mom had just passed away and my dad was moving to another country. It's understandable that he'd freak. But this was almost four years ago and he still acts like I need to be watched over and he _**hates**_ it when I drive."

"How did your back get scarred, then?"

She shrugged. "Apparently both of my windshields busted and my seat belt is the only thing that kept me in the car. But half of the back glass actually came over my seat. The scars are from where I got myself out of the seat before the first responders could stop me. When you're in shock and can smell your car burning, you can do just about anything without feeling it."

He sighed, pulling her into his chest. He was amazed to notice that when she talked about it, there was no anger or depression in her voice, just fact and acceptance. She almost sounded as peaceful discussing her scarring as she did talking about movies and Chevelles. She acted like it was a normal conversation she was having as she buried her face in his chest. It quite honestly threw him. He would have expected even the most seasoned boost to be a bundle of nerves at this point . . . Speaking of which . . .

"And what's this I hear about you being engaged to Frankie the Fish, then?"

She groaned, smacking him as she ground out. "I am going to castrate my brother the big mouth. I can't believe he told you about Frankie. I swear, if I'd known hitting him was going to do that I would have just run him over and been done with it, considering."

"Considering?"

She shrugged. "Considering the reason I hit him in the first place was he grabbed my chest and tried to stick his tongue down my throat. I mean, what did he expect? A freaking reward? He was so shocked that I punched him and then jabbed him in the throat that he actually dropped to his knees. Apparently he was God's gift and I didn't get the memo."

Sphinx looked down at her, shocked and more than a little, dare he say it, proud that she's done something so sinister, even if it had been to Frankie the Fish. She shifted, continuing, "Anyway, Mikhail just can't except that he still owes me for all of that shit. And then when Frankie started calling and sending those weird gifts, he and Eddie actually made me get a gun and a license, just in case. Just in case Frankie finally flipped or I finally had enough, one of the two. "

Sphinx sat up, looking down at her in amazement. "You have a gun and a license to carry it? Do I even want to know what kind?"

She shrugged, reaching over and opening the top drawer of her bedside table, extracting a rather large case and setting it in front of him as she sat up. He opened it, blown away at what was laying before him.

"This isn't a gun, Chaosia. You're right, it's a bloody _**cannon**_! Don't you think its _overkill_? Aren't these **illegal** here?"

She gave him a deadpan look, having found one of the SPAS12 shotguns he kept tucked away in his coat closet earlier today.

"Oh, and now _you're_ the law abiding citizen? Really Sphinx, it's just a Desert Eagle, it's not like it's a Tommy gun or anything."

He shook his head, handing her the case and watched as she slid it back in the drawer. Lord help him, she could very well be the death of him.

* * *

They'd talked a bit more, though she'd done most of it while he just responded when necessary, before she finally yawned and snuggled into him, whispering her goodnight as she kissed his chest over his heart. When she was asleep, he looked down at her shoulder and back, tracing the scars that she'd been left with. He was amazed as he recalled his anatomy, placing nerves and organs under each jagged glass scar. The two largest ones were the nastiest and should have left her hurt if not dead; one actually going to her lung and the other the backside of her heart.

The smaller ones across her spine and up into her shoulder, now camouflaged by the huge phoenix tattoo on her left side, should have left her with some form of nerve damage or at least limited mobility, yet she seemed fine. She was definitely stronger than her brother, or even she realized.

As he drifted to sleep, he couldn't help but wonder why Mikhail had never said anything about the wreck, even when they'd been talking earlier. The whole crew would have gone to any length to help him with seeing to her had they known . . . and the two wouldn't have had to face this alone. He was definitely going to have words with the boy about this . . . after he _finally_ took Chaos to breakfast in the morning.

* * *

**_Okay, so here's another chapter. Yeah . . . hopefully i can give you another before tomorrow. If not, definitely by the end of the week!_**


	9. The Distance From Friends to Lovers

_Okay, for all of those reading, this chapter takes Sphinx and Chaos from a PG-13 relationship on and into an R setting. However, unless I am specifically asked, I am not going to up my rating which means I'll be alluding to the missing portions of the upcoming chapters. This does not mean that this story is going into the pure fluff and sappy realm. Oh no. But be warned this one does get somewhat odd and fluffy and just down right silly. _

_DISCLAIMER: THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE THE ORIGINAL CHARACTERS AND A NOW WONDERFULLY RESTORED CHEVELLE SS THAT IS STILL EATING ME OUT OF HOUSE AND HOME IN GAS._

* * *

**The Distance From Friends to Lovers**

All was right in the world and had been for two weeks. Chaosia was moved and her practices were finally back to their normal time, which meant that she was able to actually see some of her boyfriend before and after class without sacrificing her coveted sleep. Said boyfriend was well aware of just how precious sleep was to the art student after she'd missed her coffee and snapped at him before running off to practice. Of course she'd called and apologized and he had let her off, but he had learned a valuable lesson for dealing with Chaosia: Let her sleep or be armed with coffee. On practice mornings, the blacker the better.

And after that tiny hiccup, Sphinx was happily (well for him, anyway) getting to reap the benefits of having a girlfriend who not only understood a good bit of what happened in the morgue, but was usually interested in what happened there. It was today, fifteen minutes before his morgue shift ended that he had to relish that fact, especially with the pile of paperwork he'd be bringing in tonight. Thank God she retained a good portion of her medical studies and actually liked "checking" his paperwork. _Her checking usually turns into fixing whatever the other idiots did before I have to. _And she could tolerate his boosting as well. She had even made a compromise with him on that regard.

"_If you promise not to get maimed, shot, stabbed or killed I have no problem. Do whatever you were doing before. However, If you do get maimed, shot or stabbed, I'm going to send you to your precious morgue myself. And if you get killed, I'm raising you from the dead and killing you all over again, got it?"_

Sphinx smirked, glancing at the clock on the wall in the larger autopsy room as her voice flitted through his head. She was too damned cute to actually be threatening when she'd found out that Atley had a score he wanted help on, but Lord did he love it when she turned vicious on Atley and Memphis, swearing death and worse if they allowed him to get hurt. Mikhail had been the saving grace for this new boost, swearing on their mother's grave that he wouldn't let one hair on Sphinx's head to be out of place when he returned home. She had consented then, offering him his bargain. And after the others left, she'd been** very** persuasive in getting him to promise not to let anything happen to himself, Atley or her brother . . .

Hell, she'd gotten him to swear to come to all of her games and cook dinner tonight for when she helped with his paperwork. Speaking of which . . . . He glanced at the clock again. Was the bloody thing even moving?

To hell with it. He was leaving early. He never had before and today seemed as good as any to start. Especially since he knew if he got to either apartment before her he could watch her slink around in those wonderful soccer shorts of hers.

He grinned, basking in that knowledge as he grabbed coat and paperwork before going to clock out. Her game shorts were knee length, well beyond regulation . . . but her practice shorts were borderline indecent. He had almost stroked when he had come through her patio door to find her stretching and chatting away with Andrews, painfully unaware of just how much of her long tanned legs she was showing. He'd almost killed the boy on the spot before he heard his saving grace.

She was trying to get him to date Paul and neither had the balls (metaphorically of course) to ask the other out. She was practically ragging him worse than anything Kip or Tumbler could toss out when she spotted him. She'd smiled and waved before forming herself into a human pretzel and continuing on with her conversation.

Sphinx shook himself as he walked to his car, having finally left the morgue.

No one with bones should be able to bend like that, but Chaosia had acted like it was fine. She'd even kept up a conversation while he'd beat a hasty retreat to his own home for a very cold shower and two hours of the** unsexiest **thing he could find on television: the home and garden channel.

She'd laughed when she'd come up later but if she'd known how damned bad her doing little things like that drove him bat shit crazy for her, he'd be a whipped man. And today was one of the days that the fate of a whipped man didn't seem so bad.

_Especially since he hadn't seen her all damned day._

He drove on, only stopping for lights and signs as he made his way back home. He didn't dare think about how two weeks ago he'd been standoffish about having her in his life and how now he was damned sure he was going to try and keep her there.

* * *

Chaosia walked into her apartment, throwing bags and papers on the nearest couch as she made her way down her hall to her bedroom. She needed a long hot bath and a bottle of Jack in the worst way. Her wonderful, adoring Coach had pulled her aside to inform her that he was going to be out of the country for four weeks for a wedding . . . and he was leaving her and Orsinio in charge of practices and scrimmage, though he practically decreed in front of the team that she was the one in charge of all drills, work outs and exercise.

As soon as Coach was out of earshot, she and Orsinio had come to an agreement: Two practices per week ending with a scrimmage on the second. This meant they could focus on things other than soccer for a while . . . and as long as the green defense didn't cause any more problems, then she wouldn't drill them into the damn pavement again.

Which is why her legs felt like they were about to fall off. Mouthy little twits had decided to test her. The 350 laps she'd made them run up the steps of the stadium and then back down had _**all **_of their legs burning . . . but her offense had taken it in stride. They were used to it from their practices. The poor defense was about to stroke. For about two seconds, she'd contemplated calling Sphinx and letting him run her drills for her.

She'd smirked at the mental image of her usually terrifying boyfriend glaring at the newbies, sending them scaling the steps quicker than their Coach ever could before dismissing it entirely. _Save that for drastic measures._

As she ran her bath, she called Sphinx, telling him to forget dinner and just to come eat pizza with her in about an hour. He'd been elated to escape kitchen detail for the evening but promised to cook another time before hanging up.

Chaosia had just shed her clothes and was sinking in the tub when her bathroom door opened. She looked up, thankful for the mountain of frothy bubbles hiding her from view as Sphinx casually strode in the room, dropping to sit beside the tub as she looked at him tiredly. She wanted to scold him or work up enough energy to be outraged at his intrusion of her privacy and modesty, but she just couldn't.

He seemed to get that as he shook his head and picked up a washcloth, soaking it in the water before he ran it over her back. She moaned, leaning so he could get the rest.

"I swear if you keep doing that I won't freak out at you. What are you doing here so early?"

He shrugged, washing her back with gentle circles. "Figured you needed something to yell at with how you sounded over the phone . . . ."

She shrugged, hissing at the slight movement causing her shoulders to pop. Sphinx raised a brow. "What have you done to yourself now?"

"Nothing worse than I did to the defense. I swear those boys are idiots. I had to make the whole team run over 300 stadium laps before they would even attempt to listen. Now, I'm just sore and cranky so be warned I won't be good company."

He gave a deadpan look as if asking her "You think I'm worried about you being good company?"

She grunted, resting her forehead on the cool porcelain of the claw foot tub. "And I know you don't care. Hell, you'll probably just be thrilled to have peace and quiet for a night. I'm just warning you, is all."

He nodded before leaning forward and placing a kiss on her hair then stood to leave. As he made his way out of the bathroom, he heard her groan and lean back. He shook his head, deciding to go ahead and call in their pizzas for her. Lord knows if she was that tired she'd probably already forgotten.

He walked by the couch, shaking his head at the bags on her couch. She would freak tomorrow when she realized she had left them out and in such a state but if he moved them into her office, then he was stepping further into the _whipped_ realm of thinking than he wanted. So, he avoided looking at the bags as he ordered their food and turned completely away from them so he didn't have to see them as he sat on her other sofa to watch television. Finally, he pulled case files out to work on so he had an honest to God reason to not touch the offending bags.

_God, boy-o. You're losing it. Just ignore the damn things. It's not like she asked you to pick them up or anything. Just do your damn work and leave it be. Besides, you'd probably just put them in the wrong spot anyway. _

And with that thought, he buried himself in work, listening to whatever show she had on. And he only glanced at the bags four more times before he heard her go into her bedroom to get dressed.

* * *

As Chaosia emerged from her bedroom, she marveled at what was waiting on her. Two pizza boxes were perched on her coffee table with two beers (and already on coasters without having to be told!) and a huge pile of paperwork beside them but minus her stoic boyfriend. She smiled, shaking her head as she moved to get her bags and move them into the office. They could just sit anywhere in there but here in the living room she would go nutty looking at them. It was when she went to look for them that she noticed they weren't there.

She quirked a brow, going back down the hall to her office, opening the door to find the art tote neatly beside her desk and her messenger bag in the arm chair. She looked back, puzzled. She _knew_ beyond a shadow of a doubt that she had not put them there . . . had she?

Shaking her head, she walked back into the living room, spying Sphinx settled into the couch with a case file in his lap and one of the beers in hand. She stopped, just watching him. It still amazed her how he could make small things seem graceful and dignified while she could turn small things into full blown catastrophes. She wondered, for a split second, if he boosted with the same deadly grace and determination that he handed everything else with, even paper work. If he did, then he was truly a sight to behold if anyone could catch him. She'd learned from Sway and Mikhail that he was one of the best, especially when it came to classics and muscle.

_I wonder what it would be like to watch him boost . . . He'd probably die if I ever asked to tag along, though._

He looked up at her, brow raised as she walked over to the couch and sat beside him. She grabbed a piece of pizza, downing it quickly and took a long drought of her beer. She turned, blushing as she noticed him watching her intently.

"What? I know it **amazes **you that I eat, Sphinx. But I do. Thank you, by the way."

He snorted, scowling as he put the file on the table and throwing his arm over the back of the couch, allowing her to settle into him before he draped it over her shoulders.

"For what?"

She shrugged, laying her head on his chest as she picked up the remote and flicking through channels. "For letting me have my space, for getting pizza, for putting my mess away while I was in the tub . . . Just for being considerate. It means a lot to me."

His scowl darkened as he grumbled to himself, but he pulled her closer all the same.

She smirked, burying her head into his chest to hide it from him. She loved making him grumble. Most people probably pissed themselves when he started but she thought it was cute, especially when he did it after he'd done something sweet and got caught.

Finally, she settled on watching "Dexter" before leaning up and kissing his cheek.

"I don't expect you to do this stuff, Sphinx. If it makes you uncomfortable just tell me . . . okay, bad choice of words. Just let me** know**, however you chose and we'll work on it. Now hand me that case file."

He handed over the file, shaking his head as he picked a new one. As he heard he snort at something, he knew it was going to be a long night.

* * *

Finally, at about two o'clock in the morning, Sphinx decided they needed to call it a night. Chaosia was barely awake, pen in hand as she almost nodded off for the second time in three minutes.

He rescued the case file from her, putting it safely with its brethren before taking the pizza boxes and empty beer bottles into the kitchen. After securing the pizzas in the fridge and tossing the bottles, he came back into the living room chuckling as he saw Chaos was actually asleep sitting up.

"That must be a useful habit in class, luv. Come on, let me put you to bed."

She started awake, wide eyed before she saw him, rolling her eyes as she got off the sofa and headed to her bedroom. He shook his head at her. At least she was already in sweatpants and a tank top so he wouldn't have to force her to change. She really was like a child when it came to getting her to do something when she was half asleep . . . though he knew he wasn't any better.

She tossed her glasses on the bedside table and climbed under her covers, sleepily patting the spot beside her. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"No, luv. I don't stay when you have class, remember?"

She looked at the clock and then to him, like he was crazy.

"Sphinx? It's Friday, meaning I don't have class tomorrow and it's late. Just get in bed."

He shrugged, not even bothering to argue. He knew it was only Thursday and that she _did_ have a class tomorrow . . . but he wasn't going to argue. He set the alarm on his phone and tucked it under the pillows before shedding his over shirt and pants. He was down to underwear and a wife beater when he heard her snort. He looked up and was amazed as she started to shake with barely contained laughter.

He tried to wait it out, mentally contributing whatever was going on as a result of fatigue, until he finally snapped.

"What in the bloody hell is so funny, Chaosia?"

She started to laugh out loud then, almost rolling off the bed as she wheezed. Finally, as the vein on the side of his head started to pulse she sat up and tried to keep a straight face as she explained.

"What in the world are you wearing?"

He stood to his full height, looking down and surveying the black wife beater and dark brief underwear. He looked back at her like she was crazy before shaking his head. He was not going into anything with her tonight. Not while she was like this. He was liable to snap and to more damage than even he and Atley could fix. But when he looked back up and saw the unadulterated mix of mirth, astonishment and lust dancing in her eyes, he had to say something.

"I'm wearing underwear and a damn beater, Chaosia. Same as I always do. Why?"

She shook her head, stretching back out as she faced him with her check propped on her hand. She lazily perused his body, making him feel slightly exposed and extremely uncomfortable.

"We are going to go and get you some other underwear, honey. You look like you raided a five-year-old's drawer. Not that I'm complaining per say, because they definitely accentuate some great aspects . . . but . . . seriously, Sphinx. Tightie Whities?"

He glared, crossing his arms as he looked down his nose at her. "They are not white, Chaosia-" "I know, Sphinx. Hardly anything you own is white. But still, there close enough."

He leveled his darkest scowl, which only earned him peals of laughter. Cursing, he tore the wife beater off and ran a hand down his face. He noticed, however, that she wasn't laughing anymore. He opened his eyes, looking at her hesitantly.

She was just staring at him, mouth open_. Great. Now what?_

_

* * *

  
_

Chaosia had only been having some good old fashioned, mean spirited fun at her normally too serious boyfriend's expense. Honestly, she really didn't have_ that_ much against the briefs and if he liked them, then who was she to say anything . . . but it was too good an opportunity to pass up. And it had all been going so well until he shed that damn wife beater and exposed that wonderful chest of his.

Did he not realize just how_** nice**_ he looked without a shirt? He was toned and defined without being too muscular, with only a small fan of dark hair on his upper chest though his torso was littered with lighter scars that had healed. The beginnings of the black Sphinx on his left shoulder was visible, something she loved to trace with her fingers. Usually, all she ever got to see was his chest . . . but tonight, courtesy of the formerly despised briefs she could see his abs and that wonderful deep V where his pelvic bones were . . . and a nice taught butt and glorious legs. God, she was_ never_ going to make fun of the underwear again. And if he didn't put a shirt back on, they weren't going to leave her bed ever again either.

She forced herself to look up and into his eyes, focusing on how they were more green than anything right now until she could trust herself to speak.

He shifted, glaring at her as he asked, "Well? Anymore laughs, then?"

She straightened, pulling the covers back as she patted his spot. "Nope. Not one. I'm sorry, I'm just tired and silly and being a bitch on top of it. Forgive me?"

He glared at her before shaking his head and climbing in beside her, keeping his distance. She sighed, head downcast as she rolled over.

_Way to go, genius. The closest you've ever gotten him to nude and what do you do? You laugh at him and make really bad jokes. God, I should have been lobotomized before I screwed this up so badly._

She looked back over her shoulder, seeing that he'd rolled away from her. Finally, she gathered what was left of her courage and rolled over, snuggling up to his back. He stiffened as she wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder, kissing the sphinx tattoo as she whispered to him.

"I really am sorry, baby. I was just picking. You can keep them, I swear I won't say anything else. Please don't be mad."

He snorted, rolling over to face her, allowing her to snuggle into his bare chest as he shook his head.

"I'm not mad, woman, just confused. First you insult me then you start looking like a bloody starving woman at a buffet. Seriously, luv, you send more weird signals than a-"

She cut him off mid-rant, kissing him hungrily as ran a hand down his chest and around to his back. He groaned into the kiss, rolling them to where he was on top. When they parted for air, one of his hands was on her hip while the other was cupping the side of her face. She kissed him again, leaving a trail down his jaw and to his neck. He shuddered closing his eyes as she chuckled, tracing his back and chest as she brought her hands up to cup his face.

"I am sorry, Sphinx. Will you forgive me if I promise to make it up to you?"

He nodded, eyes never opening as he informed her, "Yeah, Love. I'll forgive you. But we'd better cut this short or we are definitely not leaving this bed tomorrow. I have work and you do have class."

She smiled, kissing his right below his ear as she whispered, "Actually, I'm taking a day tomorrow because of the practice today. So we could lie in bed all day if you want to go send an email to your supervisor . . . If you want to that is . . ."

He swallowed loudly, finally looking at her. She could tell he wanted to but that sense of following . . . whatever it was that he followed was getting in the way. Finally, something won as he rested his forehead on hers, whispering hoarsely "Only of you want to, lover. I promise it's your decision. Just tell me what you **_want_**, Chaosia."

She smiled, kissing him. "I want **you**, Sphinx. As much as you want to give me. We'll go as far as we're both comfortable with, okay?"

He quickly pulled his phone out from under the pillows and sent a text to his supervisor's cell number. She shook her head, knowing it wasn't the email he would normally be expected to send but it would do until they got to a computer sometime tomorrow. He tossed the phone, dipping his lips to hers. "Tell me when you're uncomfortable and we stop. Deal?"

She giggled, nodding as she met his lips with her own. "Sure, sure. I'll let you know."

And those were the last six words spoken all night.

* * *

_**Thanks for all of the reviews and support! Oh, and if anyone can figure out where the inspiration for the underwear bit came from, just drop me a line and I'll give a cookie! Seriously! I have chocolate chip and white chocolate macadamia nut! I just have to figure out how to get them to you . . . Anyway, it's late and I'm drifting into insanity . . . so later.**_


	10. The Morning After

_Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. It's been done but trying to find time to edit it was a pain. Thanks for the reviews and the encouragement. It means a lot! A small warning, this chapter contains some fluffy bits, but don't worry, nothing too OOC._

* * *

**The Morning After**

As the sun filtered in through the large windows in Chaosia's bedroom, bathing the room in warm light, Sphinx had to quietly admit that life was good. As a matter of fact, as he was brushing Chaosia's bangs away from her face while she slept beside him, he couldn't really see how it could get much better.

Chaos had invited him to stay the night, and rather than spending all night watching movies or doing random bits of paper work and homework, they had taken a huge step towards another realm of relationship. And he honestly couldn't have been more pleased if he had just boosted three McLarens and four Bugattis . . . And all it had taken was for her to practically laugh her ass off at him for his choice in underwear last night.

He snorted, shaking his head as he watched her sleep cuddled into his chest, one of her arms draped over his waist. There was no way in hell he was ever going to tell her that the_ only_ reason he'd even had the damn things ( versus his normal boxers that she rarely saw) on was because he'd fallen lax in his laundry habits since they'd started dating. It hadn't been intentional, but somehow he just couldn't bring himself to finish a load of laundry if she was in his apartment.

Oh, sure, he'd walked in and caught her folding and hanging clothes numerous times since she'd moved. So many that he swore she had eight wardrobes floating around her closets and drawers . . . until she'd confided in him that laundry was actually a vice for her. She loved to wash and fold clothes; so much so that she usually helped Mikhail with his if he needed it. And knowing that, he should have been fine with doing his damned washing, but every time he tried, she always seemed to pop in and he forgot or quickly ushered her out of his laundry room.

She'd even offered to help, but that would have been too weird. Oh sure, they were dating and sleeping together. And so he'd seen her folding all of those nice silk, satin and lacey bits she preferred but it was just weird for him to accept her help in laundry. That was a mother or wife task . . . not a practically new girlfriend task . . .

Her yawn brought his attention to her as she stretched and looked up at him sleepily. She smiled at him, kissing his chest over his heart (a place she'd told him last night was her favorite place to kiss, seeing as how it rarely got any love at all). He shook his head, running a hand down her arm as she propped herself up to match his position.

"Good morning."

He nodded to her, leaning in and kissing her lightly. She giggled, running her hand over his chest as they just enjoyed their quiet morning; the first of (hopefully) many as lovers.

Finally, she peaked at him through her lashes and bangs, shyly asking, "Did you have a good night's sleep?"

He chuckled darkly, resting his forehead on hers as he pulled her in tighter to his chest. "Yeah, Love. A great night. Yourself?"

She nodded, blushing darker than he'd ever seen her as she settled into his chest again. "I think we're going to have to cut our work sessions closer or plan them earlier. Because there is no way I can get up at five every morning for practice and not be exhausted if _**that's**_ how most of our nights our going to end now."

He smiled at her as he leaned in and whispered, "Who said anything about that being a strictly nighttime activity, then?"

She groaned, smacking his chest as she grumbled at him, "Great, now you're going to turn into a nympho, aren't you? Just remember we have work and school and people who will either miss us if we don't show up or be very embarrassed if we're caught."

He chuckled, stretching before turning to glance at the clock. He sat up, looking down at her as he shrugged and stood, making his way to her bathroom.

She came in behind him, shaking her head as she turned on the shower and procured towels from her linen closet. She turned, jumping when she noticed he had snuck up behind her. She swallowed loudly as she extended a towel like it was a laurel branch.

"I'm going to grab a shower really quick and then you can get one. If you'll tell me what you want to wear, I'll go get it for you . . ."

He stopped, momentarily intrigued by the offer and its thoughtfulness, before relenting.

"Whatever, Love. I trust you."

She smiled at him, practically beaming as she stepped into the shower. Sphinx, to his credit, waited the appropriate few moments before drawing back the curtain and stepping in behind her. He was sure half of their building heard his laughter and her screams as she realized that he'd just invaded her shower.

* * *

Chaosia was _still_ blushing as she quickly made her way up the fire escape to Sphinx's apartment, muttering to herself about shower thieves and closet stoic nymphos. She used his key and opened the door, shaking her head as she barely caught herself from tripping. She sighed and moved a pair of his work boots to their spot beside the front door before making her way to his bedroom. She knew that he worked almost constantly, in one form or another, but it had still amazed her how very little clutter or mess was ever present in his home. Honestly, he was a guy so some form of catastrophe was supposed to lurk in the shadows and rear its ugly head at an inopportune moment. It's just the way it was. Especially if Paul or her brother were anything to judge by . . .

She shuddered as she thought of her brother's apartment and made a mental note to go help him clean and do laundry soon, which would hopefully _**not **_include borrowing a Hazmat suit from the Chem department to clean the fridge this time. As she grabbed a pair of dark jeans, a charcoal tee shirt and his suspenders (Lord in heaven help her if she forgot those sacred suspenders and Sphinx might have to wear a belt), she realized she needed to get socks and underwear for the man currently lounging on her couch with nothing but one of her towels wrapped around his waist.

She closed her eyes, forcing that image from her mind so she could focus on the task at hand. They were going to eat before she would indulge in any more carnal delights . . . and not only because she was about to starve. Staying in bed all weekend wouldn't do either of them much good and, while it would **definitely** be fun, they had plans to go to the grill out at Otto's and they were going. Which is why she needed to find his underwear and sock drawers and get back downstairs before he decided to come and get her, dressed or not.

As she started opening drawers, though, she noticed something very odd. The drawers were large, lined and deep but had very little in them. She_ knew_ he'd had more clothes than this when she spent the night the first time. She'd seen the mounds of folded shirts and boxers and socks when he'd been looking for something to wear. So where was it all?

She opened the closet again, noticing a multitude of empty hangars. _Where were all of his clothes?_

As she made her way back and into the kitchen, it struck her that maybe there was a clean load in the laundry room that just needed to be folded and put away. She bit her lip, torn between what to do. If she called and asked where they were, she would seem flightier than she already was. But if she just went into the laundry room, a room she _**knew**_ he kept her out of completely because of her folding habits, without permission then it could be a breach in some manly code of macho-ness or something. And men of **_any_** age hated to have their macho-ness messed with or tarnished in any way.

Finally, she gave into the temptation and set the clothes on the kitchen counter, noticing that his dishwasher needed to be reloaded again. She sighed, stopping and doing so quickly. He _**did **_allow her to do that so he couldn't get mad at her. As she shut the door and turned the knob to ON, she had to marvel at Sphinx.

Most men would love a girlfriend that was borderline OCD and loved to clean and do laundry . . . but _**he**_ was dead set against her doing anything to help him clean but the bare minimum. Sway and Paul were in agreement that it was some personality quirk or a control issue while she personally thought that he didn't want to get used to relying on anyone.

As she opened the door to the laundry room, however, she made up her mind that he was going to have to get used to it. **Fast**.

He had over seven loads of clothes that were different states of laundry need, and the only thing in his dryer was towels. She sighed, pulling out her phone and sending him a text, telling him it would be about thirty minutes. At least there was a load of boxers, undershirts and socks in the washer that just needed to be dried.

As she unloaded and reloaded the dryer, she took the towels to the kitchen and folded them before tucking them in his linen closets. She then set to work cleaning his counters because she noticed while they weren't dirty, they were now covered with towel lint and fuzzies. Then she had to clean the sink because it looked dingy next to the counters. And the floor had to be swept and damp mopped to keep up with the counters and sink.

When she moved to the living room to sit down and try not to get herself into any more trouble, she noticed that the coffee table needed to be cleaned and the sectional needed to be rearranged and the pillows fluffed back into shape. And then the TV needed to be dusted and the entertainment center had DVDs and CDs that needed to be relocated to their proper homes on his shelves in the office. And then the office . . .

She quickly closed that door to keep from stripping every piece of furniture and paperwork from the room and starting over fresh. Honestly there were some stacks that were taller than her! And though that wasn't hard, the few that probably matched their owner's height were impressive. As she was making his bed and taking all of the dirty clothes she could find into the laundry room to sort it into loads (he couldn't bitch about that too badly considering, could he?) she had to marvel at what had happened. Lord, what had she done to his apartment and how was he going to handle it?

Her phone went off at the same time the dryer buzzer did, alerting her to the fact that the clothes were done and her boyfriend was probably more than a little suspicious by now. She opened the phone, almost afraid to hear what he had to say when she answered.

"Hello?"

"_And just what is taking so long, Chaosia?"_

She gulped and decided to not say anything too specific as it would just get her in deeper when he found out she'd cleaned half his apartment while he sat downstairs, nude and in a towel, waiting on his clothes. So, she went the only route she could think of that wasn't downright lying or not saying anything at all: jabber away until he said okay. It always worked with her Dad and Mikhail.

"I folded a load of towels while I was waiting on your boxers to dry. You left a load in the washer and the drawer was empty and if I left those clothes in that washer all night and all day then they would sour. Did you know clothes will sour, honey? Well they will and you have to wash them like a million times to get that smell out of the fabric or you just have to throw them away. But your clothes are dry now and I'll be on my way back down in a minute. Do you want me to start another load? I could put in some of your jeans. It takes jeans a long time to sour and the extra time that we'll be at Otto's will actually help them drain so it's not so hard on your dry-"

"_That's fine Chaosia. Just hurry back."_

And with that the line was dead. She sighed, leaning back against the dryer and shaking her head for a moment before starting the jeans and gathering up what she needed.

As she was locking the door back to Sphinx's apartment, her phone went off again. She juggled the basket of laundry (that she was holding hostage until it was folded whether he liked it or not) and the pile of clothes to one hand and put the keys in her mouth long enough to find and answer the phone.

"Herro? I mean, hello?"

"_What were you doing?"_ She groaned, great. It was Sway. She started back down the fire escape, showcasing more balance than most people thought she possessed.

"I was just locking Sphinx's door and juggling laundry. Why? What's up?"

"_Oh! You have a key now and you're doing laundry? Don't you **dare** say a word to Memphis or he'll start about why I don't do stuff like that for him."_

Chaosia chuckled, opening her patio door and sitting the basket one her counter and scanning for her boyfriend before continuing to talk.

"Yeah, bloody likely, Sway. Seriously, that man would have to have a death wish to ask that kind of question, you know? Besides, _mine_ is probably going to freak. And I used _**his **_key, thank you."

She could practically hear Sway rolling her eyes as she said, _"Oh, sure. Whatever. Are you two coming today? You know it starts in about an hour. If Sphinx wants to make one of his late entrances then I could come get you earlier."_

Chaosia smiled, shaking her head as she took Sphinx's clothes into the bedroom, still looking for him. Honestly, _where_ could a half nude 6'2" boost hide?

"No, its fine, Sway. We'll be there sometime pretty soon. Just don't let them eat everything before we get there, okay?"

Sway laughed_, "Sure thing,Chaos. They usually won't because they fear Otto's wrath but I think they'll leave plenty today because of him and you're brother and Junie, who can't wait for you to get here, by the way. She keeps saying something about getting you to watch __**Singing in the Rain**__ with her if it turns into the normal car fest."_

Chaos smiled as she walked back down the hallway to the kitchen, intent to fold as much of that basket of clothes as she could before Sphinx saw it. Junie had latched on to the fact of another girl who, despite not liking the hair and make-up, wasn't _all_ about cars and boosting them. She'd loved talking about the classical movies and musicals that Chaosia's own mother had cherished.

She sighed; fighting the wave of nostalgia that she knew would follow her all day if she didn't quell it now. Junie reminded her of her mother in a lot of ways, but the similar tastes in movies was something that it was taking some serious effort to partake in without wallowing in the empty space her mom had once inhabited in her life. She sat the now folded towels back in their basket, placing it on the floor beside the kitchen counter.

"I figured she probably would. Look, let me find him and we'll be there soon. Later."

She turned, jumping and dropping the phone as she ran into Sphinx. He had apparently found his clothes since he was wearing the jeans and had the shirt in one hand . . . and his house keys in the other. He was looking down at her with one of the darkest glares she'd ever seen when she heard him ground out "And what part of **do not clean **my house did you not understand, Chaosia?"

She smiled weakly, shrugging before taking off out of the kitchen and away from him. He was hot on her heals until she cleared her coffee table and shot down the hallway. She almost made it to her bedroom door when he caught her and swung her over his shoulder, grumbling all the time.

"Bloody fucking amazing. You can't walk two inches without tripping but you can _hurdle_ coffee tables in single bounds. Maybe you should run everywhere you go, Chaos."

He dropped her on the couch while he pulled the shirt over his head and deposited the keys in his pocket. She looked up at him, flushed from running and trying not to laugh as he'd hauled her back into the main area of her apartment.

"Do you like carrying me around like a sack of potatoes and jumping out of shadows to scare me to death?"

He shrugged, crouching in front of her so they were eye level. She rolled her eyes at what came out of his mouth next.

"I do NOT want you playing maid, Chaosia. Understood?"

She shrugged, crossing her arms as she looked away from him. "Whatever. I just tidied up while I was waiting on your clothes. I didn't even check your fridge or touch your office, I swear! Besides, what's so wrong with a little help, Hmm? _**YOU**_ like to help me do laundry, why can't I help you with some things?"

He shook his head as he caught her face in his palm, turning her to look at him. "It's not your place to keep up after me or anyone else. Your bloody brother takes advantage of that far too much for my liking from what you and Paul gossip about."

She stopped, actually cocking her head to the side as she stared at him like he was crazy.

"Um, I force Mikhail to let me clean his apartment, honey. He's just learned not to fight it anymore is all. Besides, he always forgets that the food in the fridge will eventually grow its own ecosystem if it's not thrown away. Plus, I like to do stuff like that. But if it makes you uncomfortable then I won't okay?"

He rolled his eyes. "It's not about that, woman. It's about the fact that it's too . . . too . . ." "_**Domestic**_?"

He glared at her as she giggled, knowing she was right.

"Oh please, honey. You want to keep your man secrets as long as you can. That's fine. I can accept that. Besides, I wouldn't want to step on your toes by folding something the wrong way."

He glared at her. "Chaosia . . ."

She, however, wasn't going to be stopped as she looked at him, brow raised and more than a little mirth and laughter dancing in her sea glass green eyes.

"Or by making the bed wrong. And Lord, I might get glared to death if I hung your shirts in the wrong spo- AHH!"

He picked her up, throwing her back over his shoulder and carrying her to her bedroom before literally tossing her on the bed and decreeing, "Get dressed, ya bloody loon before you make us both late."

She stuck her tongue out at his retreating back, knowing that the deep grumbling walking away from her bedroom door was probably a step in the right direction, whatever direction it was. As she started to change for the grill out, she smiled and shook her head at him before pulling out a flowing peasant skirt and a lacey tank top. She would at least dress like a girl today since she'd already played maid.

* * *

_Okay. There it is. I have a few days off so maybe I can get a could portion of this bad boy edited and up. Later!_


	11. Of Grill Outs and Gossip Boys

_OMG! Two chapters in one day! The world is ending! Okay. Here's the grill out and the aftermath. Hope you like._

_

* * *

  
_

**Of Grills Outs and Gossip Boys**

Sphinx was well aware that Chaosia was joking before he threw her on her bed. He was also aware that if he would just admit that it was okay that she'd helped out around his apartment, then normal life could resume. But it just wasn't his style to let something like that slide. If he did, then everyone would just line up to take advantage of it. He cringed internally. _Especially_ the** younger** crew.

That's how he came to the decision to teach his wayward girlfriend a small lesson in playing with the big boys.

So here he was driving like a mad man, which, according to her wasn't unusual at any rate. But the fact he was doing it on purpose and in _**her**_ SS is what kept prompting these wonderful muttered tidbits of her perception of his character and the dark, demented smirk that was now permanently tattooed across his lips. As he rounded a corner a little too quickly, she finally decided to stop muttering and start shouting. Honestly, you'd think that the oncoming fuel truck had almost hit them or something the way she kept looking to the retreating truck and him. He'd had_ inches_ of clearance, so why was she screaming anyway?

Finally, she had enough as he flew threw a yellow light and came close to popping the curb as he made another 70+MPH turn to get to the back service road to Otto's. As soon as they were off of the main roads, she leveled her darkest look at him, though today it was actually menacing as she ground out through closed teeth, "Stop. The. Fucking. Car. Sphinx.** NOW**."

He pulled onto the shoulder before turning and looking at her, brow raised.

Chaosia, to her credit, didn't do anything but unbuckle her seat belt and get out of the car. She walked around to the driver's side and opened the door, very calmly telling him, "Out and in the other side."

He did so, not even bothering to protest as she sat and laid her head on the steering wheel. Finally, after she'd felt she contained herself enough; she started the car and brought the engine of her Chevelle roaring to life. She put her seat belt back on, not bothering to tell him to do the same as she turned, giving him a deadpan look as she informed him "Very funny, Mister Sphinx. But nowhere near as funny as what's going to happen next."

And with that small warning, she pulled the car back onto the service road and floored the accelerator, never touching the clutch as she shifted to the next gear and made both the speedometer and RPMs climb well into the red. She never once looked at him as she turned, practically drifting into Otto's lot in a spray of gravel and exhaust, coming mere centimeters from Tumbler, Kip, Donnie and Memphis as she stopped. Sphinx just looked at her like she was crazy as she killed the engine and got out, straightening the knee length flowing turquoise skirt before grabbing her bag from the backseat and starting towards the sounds of the get together, head held high. She flipped her hair over her shoulder as she called out to the stunned group, "You'll need to step away from the car before he can get out, boys."

Donnie, regaining his sense after almost being run over, opens the door for their stoic friend to get out of the car. No one dared to say a word until Memphis looked at his brother and practically crowed, "I told you she drives like a bat out of hell! But oh, no! No one believes me until we all almost get run over."

Kip rolled his eyes, taking a drink of his beer while Tumbler just looked after Chaosia in a daze.

Donnie patted Sphinx's shoulder, offering him the rest of his beer as he man stepped away from the car and closed the door before draining it.

"Brother, what did you do? There is no way she drives like that all of the time."

Sphinx looked to Donnie as Mikhail came out of the garage, looking for them. He took one look at Sphinx and shook his head. "Man, whatever argument you are in do not mess with that car or she'll sling you in floorboards every time."

The stoic man just looked after Chaosia, bewildered while the others just laughed and started towards the food and beer.

* * *

Sway wanted to say that she couldn't believe Chaosia was capable of causing the slightly green tint Sphinx was sporting at the moment, but after riding to the spa with her, she knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that the girl could and would make the seasoned boost eat crow if he tested her. Which is what led to their current conversation.

"So, what did he do to warrant that stunt? I could hear you sliding in back here, you know."

Chaosia, for all of her sweet nature and caring attitude, leveled a glare in Sphinx's direction that had even Atley considering shying away from her. She glowered, pulling her white and turquoise track jacket off to showcase the white lacey top and brown studded belt with the huge turquoise belt buckle that was slung low on her hips. The racer back shirt allowed a great view of her tanned skin and a good portion of her phoenix tattoo to be visible while hiding the majority of the scarring. The belt matched the brown leather flip-flops she was wearing and the cord necklace with the single freshwater pearl. Sway shook her head as, even with her pissed at him for whatever reason, she noticed Sphinx still managed to keep an eye on his girl (discretely of course).

"He drove my car like a bat out of hell, that's what he did. And for what? I mean all I did was tidy up his apartment and start a freaking load of laundry. There was no need for him to practically run us into a fuel truck to prove a damn point! He'll be lucky if I ever set foot back in his damned house much less offer to help him clean it."

Sway smirked, noticing the dark glower that the silent man had taken on. So he _was_ listening. She nudged Atley, who looked, comprehended and smiled evilly before going to goad Sphinx into apologizing.

Chaosia, however just turned and snubbed him, blatantly ignoring him and his glower as she proceeded to talk to Sway and Junie about her portfolio class and her soccer team.

Junie was amazed that Chaosia was an art student and practically begged her to bring her sketches next time they got together as the three of them set the table. Chaosia was agreeing when she noticed there was enough food to feed several small armies . . . and that a rather dark shadow had fallen over her as she set down a plate of hotwings.

She glanced back, seeing Sphinx standing behind her. She raised a brow before he nodded his head in the direction of the paint dock, silently asking for a moment. She sighed, sitting the plate to the side and followed him, not letting him see how nervous she was as he slid the door closed behind them.

She turned, looking up at him as he came to stand in front of her.

"Well?"

His arms went around her waist, pulling her into his chest. She stiffened at first, and then just sighed as she leaned into him, laying her head on his shoulder.

"I guess this is as close to a formal apology for the guy moment earlier as I get, isn't it?"

He shook his head before resting his chin on the top of her hair. "No, I think you'll get a proper one at home . . . if you'll set foot in it, that is."

Chaosia smiled, "I'll consider it. Does it involve white chocolate or just us and a bed?"

He smirked, tilting her face up to his. "I was thinking just us and the bed. Don't tell me you'd rather have the chocolate . . ."

She stopped, pretending to think before kissing him, quickly. "I guess you and me and your bed will do, this time."

He quirked a brow as she shook her head.

"Oh, seriously. We are both too hard headed to ever live in complete harmony. We're going to fight and bitch and bicker. It's just a fact of life. But white chocolate and _**great**_ make-up sex can insure that we only fight for the right reasons."

He looked skyward, groaning. "I am almost terrified to ask, but what are the right reasons, then?"

She grinned, leaning and whispering, "Because one of us needs to hear what the other is saying or to be able to make up of course."

He shook his head, stepping back to let her go as they turned to walk back out, having settled their disagreement. She stopped, looking up at him with puppy dog eyes asking, "Does this mean you're going to sit beside me, now?"

He swatted her shoulder before rolling his eyes and throwing an arm over her shoulders. Before he opened the door, he dipped down and kissed her hair leaving her giggling.

She knew that that little show of affection would be the last one before they went back to their building. And honestly, she didn't think it was necessarily a **bad** thing. Some of the guys her and Mikhail's age seemed pretty immature. She could only imagine the carnage that would ensue if one of them made the kissy faces or smooching noises that some of the other soccer players made at Orsinio every time his girlfriend came to see practice.

She grinned, watching as Sphinx stepped away and started to pull the paint dock door open. _Actually the ass beating that would follow would be funny to watch as long as she didn't have to fix the mess he made. _

A series of shouts and loud thumps broke her from her thoughts as Atley and Sway spilled into the paint dock, Memphis and Mikhail jumping back and almost knocking Donnie over to act like they weren't part of the eavesdropping fiasco. Sphinx glowered at the group while Chaosia laughed, shaking her head as she stepped over the co-conspirators and went to the table to get a seat and a beer. Her boyfriend _definitely_ had loyal, nosey friends even if he didn't _think_ he want them.

* * *

Sphinx was glaring at Mirror for the millionth time since Chaosia sat down. Apparently, the younger boost's earlier hang ups about Mikhail's sister had gone the wayside and he was determined to grill the girl about everything he could. Sphinx knew better than most that the boy was testing boundaries, both Chaosia's and his own.

"So what's it like to sleep with a serial killer?"

Normally, he would let whoever peaked the boy's interest hold their own so long as he didn't overstep his bounds, but seeing as how Mirror was intent on seeing if he could make Chaosia blush and the throbbing vein on Mikhail's forehead pop, maybe and intervention wouldn't be seen as_ too_ sappy.

Sphinx opened his mouth, knowing that usually whatever he said would bring the group to their wits for a moment, when Chaosia turned to him and ended all of it with one statement.

"I think he was talking to you, Sphinx. God, you just couldn't keep quiet about the body count contest could you?"

Tumbler sprayed Kip and Memphis with his beer as Atley dropped the hotwing he'd been holding. Donnie was rolling laughing as Sway handed Memphis a roll of paper towels, chuckling. Sphinx, looked at her, brow raised before he smirked and shrugged.

"It was too impressive to keep a secret, Love."

Mirror looked about ready to shit himself, but Sphinx honestly didn't know it was because of the joke or the fact that he was smiling. Finally, the younger boost regained his sense and a huge grin split his face. He looked to Mikhail and Sphinx, nodding once as he intoned, "She's cool. I guess I can hand over the 'aggravate Sphinx' keys to her."

Chaosia smiled, looking up at Sphinx in a way that almost made him want to fidget. She looked back at Mirror, her grin turning dark. "Oh don't worry. There is _plenty_ of Sphinx to annoy. I don't mind sharing."

Mirror nodded before proceeding to steal a piece of pound cake from Freb's plate, causing a huge ruckus. The entire group laughed as Freb tried to chase Mirror around, only to be tripped by Otto's behemoth of a dog. Kip and Tumbler ended up saving him as the others started clearing the dishes. Junie, in true mother hen fashion, started passing out huge plates of leftovers.

By time to leave, Sphinx and Chaos had two huge plates of cake and a tray of wings with a cup of ranch and bleu cheese a piece, all in reusable grocery totes and ready to be carried to their respective homes. Junie smiled, handing both bags to Chaosia.

"Now don't let him forget to put those wings in the fridge or I swear they'll kill him. I don't know if he's as bad as Otto about that but . . . better safe than sorry."

Chaosia laughed, hugging Junie as best she could and whispering, "No matter what he wants everyone to think, he's still a guy, Junie. They're all forgetful to an extent, just like us."

Junie laughed, winking. "But_ they're_ the ones who make us go crazy and forget."

Chaos nodded, grinning as she watched Mirror suddenly jump up and hug Sphinx for no reason other than to antagonize the usually sinister man. She tried not to laugh at the quick look of horror that crossed his features before they darkened into something worthy of fearing.

Mikhail laughed as Mirror jumped away and hid behind Sway, who was trying to talk sense into the playful idiot. "Dude, he's going to kill you one day. Mark my words."

Mikhail nodded, still chuckling, "Yeah, Mirror. Plus Ripley might just try to gut you herself for hanging all over her boyfriend. She's the jealous type, you know?"

Chaosia rolled her eyes as the others laughed or smiled; knowing he'd probably told them some outrageously exaggerated story or another. She walked over to her boyfriend, handing him a bag as he glared at Mirror.

"Here, Sphinx. Junie's sending _both_ of us home with enough food for days."

He nodded, accepting the tote while never letting Mirror out of his sights. The younger boost was starting to squirm and try to completely disappear behind the now cackling Sway. Chaos finally took pity on the poor guy as she swatted Sphinx's chest, drawing his attention away. He looked down at her, brow raised. She, however, was not the least bit deterred.

"Stop glaring at him before you set him on fire, goofball. He just hugged you. _**Sheesh.**_ I'm glad you didn't glare at me like that when I hugged you for the first time."

His quizzical expression turned sour as he rolled his eyes and went back to glare at Mirror, who was now gone from the immediate area. Chaos smiled, looping her arm around his waist.

"C'mon, _big boy_. Let's go home. You can torture Mirror and his friends next time."

Sway stopped laughing, knowing that she was about to witness a murder. Sphinx was giving Chaos a look that had her brother and Atley edging a little closer in case the stoic boost forgot himself. He wasn't exactly renowned for his patience and letting people tease him go unpunished.

Sphinx surprised them all by shaking his head and throwing his free arm over her shoulders, pulling her closer. Memphis looked about ready to faint while Kip and Tumbler watched in this kind of horrified awe. Together, standing together the way they were, it was easy to see just how much bigger Sphinx was than Chaos. She barely came to his shoulder; her light feminine clothes making her seem even more petite against his much darker presence.

Chaos however just smiled contentedly up at him while he looked down at her with a mixture of irritation and fondness. Junie broke the silence that had settled in the display of affection's wake by coming back out to get something and spotting them.

She sighed, smiling at the two. "Aww! You two are absolutely adorable! Aren't they, Sway?"

At the dark look Sphinx leveled on her, Sway shook her head furiously. "Nope, they're _**both**_ down right _terrifying_. I mean if she can get him to do that then what else can she do?"

Chaosia and Junie shared a look, rolling their eyes in unison before Chaos looked back up at her once again brooding beau. "Okay,_ Broody_. Let's go before you kill someone."

He shrugged, disentangling himself and taking her bag, heading to the car as she hugged her brother and Junie goodbye. She turned to Sway. "Do you want to go with me shopping tomorrow? I'm off and I need to get a few things for my apartment."

Sway nodded, knowing that it would be fun to go and traipse around Long Beach with Chaos for a day.

"Sure, but I'll drive."

Chaos laughed, muttering good naturedly about weak stomached boosts as she made her way to her SS.

She tossed Sphinx, who was standing with Otto, Memphis, Donnie and Atley, the keys.

"Try not to kill us this time, _please_? I'd like to live to make it home."

He shrugged, nodding to the group before heading to the car. As he brought the engine to life, Chaos waved to the others.

* * *

When the Chevelle SS pealed out of the drive, Otto was the first to start chuckling. Soon enough all four were laughing so hard tears were running down their faces. When Sway and Junie came out, leaving the younger crew to gather the trash (since they'd barely helped clean dishes and food), they looked at them like they were crazy.

Finally Sway, not one to be left in the dark for anything, asked, "What is so damned funny?"

Otto stopped, wiping away a tear as he explained what had happened. Junie and Sway, however, were not amused.

"So, Otto? When I'm ready to go, you usually do about the same thing. What's so wrong with him doing that for her?"

Memphis looked at Sway, trying to get her to see their point without coming out and saying it. Finally, Atley shook his head, explaining.

"The Sphinx has never worked on anyone else's time schedule but his own, even in boosting. So it was kind of funny to see him, one of the scariest bastards any of us has ever known, going right along with what a pretty little girl in a pretty little skirt asked. Especially after the little scene in there."

Sway however, wasn't buying it. She suddenly knew what was so funny and to her it wasn't, it was fucking hilarious.

"You mean it's funny to see him whipped like Otto and Memphis."

Donnie smiled, nodding. "Exactly! Who'd have ever guessed, huh?"

Sway and Junie shook their heads. "Well, leave him alone. No ribbing him or poking fun. Just because he listens to _her_, which to let you know isn't normally the case, doesn't mean he won't still send you to the morgue for testing his nerves."

Junie nodded. "Besides, I think its sweet he has someone who lets him be himself. It's rare to see someone who's willing to make the compromises she'll undoubtedly have to for him . . ."

Atley nodded, agreeing. The other three males present watched as Atley transformed from the antifreeze veined boost to a regular chatterbox and plethora of unknown information.

"Yeah, but he's already starting to change small things for her. I don't think he knew he'd done that earlier until you said something, Junie. I swear it's the closest to a human emotion I've seen on his face in years."

Otto and Memphis both rolled their eyes, Donnie good naturedly voicing their shared thought. "Oh really? He's changed something for her? Like what? Not bringing home dead bodies at all hours of the night?"

Atley stopped, looking around to make sure none of the younger crew, including Mikhail, was listening. "I swear, if you breathe a word of this, I'll let him kill you all. _Got it_?"

All heads nodded as they huddled, eager for the tidbit of gossip Atley was so ever willing to deliver. Apparently, his ability to notice the interaction between the new couple had been vastly under rater and appreciated. A folly the group swore to correct in the foreseeable future. Especially seeing as in despite Chaosia's friendly and talkative nature, she could be as close lipped about her budding romance as her boyfriend.

"The night she moved, I stayed just to be closer and make sure he didn't do anything too outrageous. Well, he thought he'd hurt her feelings, right? He apologizes to her and then sits and ignores the game we were watching. To make a long story short, when she got up in the middle of the night, I was awake. She stopped and made sure he was okay, since he was hanging half way off the couch. When she woke him up though, first thing he asked was if she was okay and what was wrong. He was worried about her right off the bat."

Sway and Junie both looked at Atley, obviously downplaying the severity of that tidbit as the guys shared differently displayed but common thoughts. Otto nodded, smirking. Memphis looked at him like he was spouting some impossible lie and Donnie whistled, shaking his head. Finally, Sway had to ask.

"What? What does that mean, oh knowledgeable men?"

Atley smirked as Otto explained, "It means, honey, that he's in deep and doesn't even notice. For her to take precedent over so many other things that could have happened . . . it means a lot. Especially for someone like Sphinx."

Sway and Junie rolled their eyes, leaving the men to their gossip. "Sure boys." "Uh huh. Okay, Otto, whatever you say. Just leave them alone!"

* * *

_Okay. I seriously have guy friends who gossip way worse than any women I know so turning Atley and crew into that for a small moment was too good to pass up. Hope you like it. Later!_


	12. Dressing Up to Tear it Down

_Thanks so much for the reviews and encouragement. Especially you, Inferno. So the sweet moment later is specially for._

_DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING SAVE THE OCCASIONAL ORIGINAL CHARACTER AND AN OLD SS THAT EATS ME OUT OF HOUSE AND HOME IN GAS!_

* * *

**Dressing Up to Tear it Down**

Chaos looked at her reflection for the millionth time in the past five minutes. The black party dress was a far cry from what she normally wore but it was pretty. An over the shoulder number, the satin cocktail dress fit like a second skin, showing off the figure she worked so hard to keep in shape. The tanning salon hours that she and Sway had been putting in had paid off as well, leaving her a nice, even honeydew tone rather than her normal peaches and cream complexion.

She turned, admiring the way the asymmetrical cut of the top covered the scars on her back and left the phoenix tattoo bare for the world to see. She smirked. The tattoo on her back was her own guilty pleasure, a treat to herself for living to see the age of twenty two . . . Now, three years later, the tattoo was just as precious as it was when the needle first touched her skin, but for oh so different reasons. Her boyfriend loved it, too. So that was definitely a plus.

_Speaking of her boyfriend . . ._

She turned, watching the satin skirt shimmer. Sphinx was going to die when he came to get her in an hour. He'd never seen her in a dress. Oh sure, they'd only been dating a little over two weeks but still. She sighed, sitting down on her bed to put on her shoes. She'd scared Sway to death when they'd gone shopping and she'd grabbed the red snakeskin leather stilettos. But seriously, three inch Jimmy Choo's at that price was a hard thing to turn down.

She shook her head. She was spending way too much time with Paul these days for his habits to have worn off on her that badly. But she did love the shoes. Besides, they matched the red lingerie she was wearing under the dress.

She got up, going to pour herself a glass of wine while she waited. If she was going to be subjected to this then she was going to at least have a decent glass of white wine before she went.

Chaosia sighed as she let the glass of wine breathe before she took her first sip, contemplating just what and why she was going to be doing later tonight with her boyfriend.

Apparently, her darling brother had found a new "girlfriend" of sorts and wanted her and Memphis to meet her. Now, normally that would be fine and the elder Raines could meet her one time and then she could meet the girl another. But Mikhail got the oh-so-bright idea in his head to go ahead and make them meet her at the same time without giving a thought to the fact that Sway and Sphinx might take offense to being left out. Well, Sway did anyway.

It was with this in mind that Mikhail had gone through the agony and effort to arrange for the six of them to go to some gallery opening tonight. Apparently the new "girlfriend" was a photographer and some of her works would be on display. So they were going to that and out to eat at some ritzy restaurant.

Which suited her fine but Sphinx. . . Sphinx had to be bribed with breakfast in bed and the promise of a very happy ending to even consider going. And when he found out he was going to have to wear a suit, he'd adamantly refused. Chaosia had had to practically beg him and swear to cook for him twice in the upcoming week on top of the breakfast in bed. And he got to pick the movie the next time they went out.

She sighed, draining the glass in one go before going to put on her lipstick. She and Sway would both be sporting red lips this evening, though for different reasons. Apparently, Sway wanted to go all girlie to prove she could . . . while Chaosia personally picked the color because it matched her shoes and the ruby and diamond cluster cocktail ring and earrings she'd chosen to wear.

A knock on the door brought her out of the back of her apartment. She almost went to the patio door and then she stopped, going to the main entrance. She was so used to Sphinx coming in that door that going to answer the other for anyone was almost _odd_.

She opened the door wide, allowing Sway and Memphis to enter her home, the former grinning like a Cheshire cat.

Sway had gone to Paul's and had her hair combed out and curled then pile loosely in a ponytail at the back of her head, a waterfall of platinum curls falling down her back. Her own dress was a knee length brilliant blue strapless sheath dress with a sweetheart bodice. She was wearing blue satin heels and simple diamond earrings. Her make-up was what caught Chaos's eye though. Classic and almost natural save the dark rimming around her now black lashes and shiny red gloss on her pouty lips.

Memphis was dressed in navy blue slacks and a white dress shirt, a navy jacket over his arm. He was at ease in his attire where she could tell Sway was fighting to be comfortable, though no one who didn't know the woman would spot it. She grinned, motioning to the couch.

"Go ahead and have a seat. Sphinx will be here any minute, I'm sure and then we can head out. Do you guys want anything to drink?"

Sway nodded as Memphis said, "A beer if you have one. I doubt they'll serve any at this gallery."

Chaos chuckled as she brought two beers to the living room, passing them to booth boosts. She turned to Memphis, winking. "So, do you like Sway's dress?"

Memphis nodded, kissing Sway's hair before leaning back and into Chaosia's couch to preen about his girlfriend. "Yep. She's gorgeous. I keep telling her that it's not too short but she doesn't believe me."

Sway swatted his shoulder, rolling her eyes. "You wouldn't tell me if it was. You're too damn thrilled I'm in the damn thing to say something to mess it up, Raines."

Memphis shrugged as if saying "true" which had all three laughing. A knock on the door brought Chaos to her feet to answer and the other two anticipating what would happen next. Memphis himself was curious to see his close lipped friend in something other than his work clothes or jeans. When he walked through the door, however, even Memphis did a double take.

Sphinx was wearing a black suit that had been tailored to fit with a black collared shirt beneath it. The only color in the whole ensemble was a red tie that matched Chaosia's shoes and accessories. She smiled, blushing as he stepped into the room, looking her up and down. He held out a hand to her, keeping the other behind his back as he let her step into him; dipping his lips to press them against her cheek. She smiled, running a hand down his chest, playing with his tie.

"You look great, honey. I might start making you wear suits more often. What took you so long anyway?"

He smirked, raking his eyes over her as he leaned in, pulling the single long stem red rose from behind his back and holding it for her to take. She smiled, accepting it with a blush nearly as dark as the flower.

"Sorry, Lovely. I had to change at the office to make it on time." He kissed her cheek, whispering in her ear, "You look _**ravishing**_, Love. Can't we just skip this bloody thing and stay in?"

She blushed darker, loving how he looked at her and barely even noticed the other people in the room. Apparently, Sway and Memphis were going to get to see some of his sweet side tonight _. . . Speaking of which . . ._

"No, honey. But we do need to go or we're going to be late. And not have any fun to cause it, either. Guys? Are you riding with us or driving separate?"

Memphis, still in a daze from seeing the Sphinx with suits and rose, just nodded while Sway rolled her eyes, elbowing him. He shook himself. "We're taking Eleanor. I'll follow you there . . . Sphinx **is** driving right?"

It was Chaosia's turn to roll her eyes as Sphinx chuckled darkly at his crew leader. He knew that keeping up with his Chaos was a task that could keep event a seasoned boost busy. "I am, Memphis."

Memphis started, not used to hearing Sphinx while Sway practically drug him out of the apartment, shouting they'd be waiting in the garage. As soon as the door closed, Sphinx turned and scooped Chaosia up into a fierce kiss, forcing her to wrap her arms around him just to help support her suspiciously weak knees. As they parted, she wiped her red lipstick from his lips, smiling up at him.

_Maybe they could just forgo this fiasco and spend the night dancing here and then undressing one another . . ._

She shook herself mentally, forcing herself to remember her surprise for him tonight. "Guess what? I went by Dad's earlier with Paul and I got something cool for tonight."

He looked down at her, a dark smirk spread across his lips as he quirked a brow at her in an _Oh really_ way.

She nodded, producing a set of silver keys. "We're borrowing my Dad's Aston for the evening, complete with Diplomatic plates to prevent any unfortunate speed tickets should we have to escape in a hurry."

Sphinx looked down at her, amazed as she handed him the keys to her father's car. They'd talked about the three Aston Martins the man had stashed at his house in Long Beach for when he was in the States. Apparently her other half siblings weren't even allowed to breathe on the bloody things, but here she was with the keys.

"You told him someone else was driving didn't you?"

She smacked him, grumbling as she disentangled herself to grab her red clutch and red dress coat.

"Yeah, I did. I told him my older boyfriend would be driving and therefore his car would be safe. He said I could keep it as long as my Chevelle was at Otto's under the condition that when he's Stateside next week, you meet us for dinner. I said I'd talk to you about it but I wasn't going to agree to anything for you . . ."

He pocketed the keys, shrugging. He could meet her father. Besides, it'd be nice to spend time with another Englishman. "Sure, Love. Set a time and place and I'll be there."

She smiled, kissing his cheek before walking out, letting him shut the door to her apartment as they went.

* * *

Sphinx was floored. He'd never dreamed that he would get to see an Aston Martin One-77 up close unless it was to boost it. So it was safe to say that the same opinion applied to being able to drive said car. But here, in glittering ebony beneath the light of the parking complex sat an Aston Martin One-77. Memphis had been standing near it when they'd come down, practically drooling. Even if European Ladies weren't his cup of tea, Memphis Raines knew a beautiful lady when he saw one. And Chaosia's replacement car was beautiful.

Raines kept looking to Chaos as she and Sway laughed. "And you can drive it, legally? No boost required? Just gave you the keys and said have fun?"

Chaosia nodded for the third time as Sway cackled. "Yes Memphis. All I have to do is put gas in it and eat with him and Sphinx next week."

Memphis looked at Sway. "Can you two go in Eleanor? Sphinx and I will take this beauty and meet you there."

Chaosia and Sway shared a look before going to their respective cars and boyfriends. As she and Sphinx got in she smiled.

"You do realize that this thing is going to fly, right? I mean it's got a 7.3 litre V12 in it so . . .just . . . have fun. And don't lose Memphis more than once, okay?"

He smirked, nodding once as he brought the engine roaring to life in time with Eleanor. Chaosia smiled, laughing as she heard Memphis rev his engine.

Sphinx pulled out of the complex and into the street, careful of other drivers for once. As they made their way to the gallery, something occurred to him. Sphinx looked at her, brow quirked.

"Does she have a name?"

Her smile turned bittersweet as she looked out the window, watching Long Beach pass by the glass.

"Millennia. My father calls her Millennia, after my mother."

Sphinx nodded, opting to leave the subject alone as they neared their destination.

* * *

Chaosia for the life of her could not figure out what the photograph her brother's flavor of the month was gushing over was supposed to be . . . but whatever it was, it was certainly interesting. Sphinx, already armed with a glass of Scotch on the rocks, just kept looking from her to the image like she was an escaped mental patient showing off her finger paintings.

Memphis and Sway were apparently under the same impression if the glazed over quality to Memphis's eyes was any indicator.

The girl in question was actually pretty and neatly dressed, a far cry from her brother's usual type. Her dark hair was pulled straight and parted to the side, almost covering on of her eyes as it fell to her shoulders. She was wearing a long sleeved black dress that came to her just above her knees. And though the thing fit like it was painted on, it was actually tasteful. Then she turned to talk to someone else and Chaosia had to rethink that opinion.

The whole back of the dress was open, barely beginning again at the top of her butt. Chaosia rolled her eyes. Okay, maybe she was more Mikhail's type. Sway looked at her, apparently sharing the opinion.

She sighed. The only thing that really bugged her about this girl was the roving eye. Honestly, if Mikhail wasn't her brother than the looks she kept throwing her boyfriend would piss her off enough.

This girl- _Monica? Morticia? Marsha? _Kept eyeing Sphinx and Memphis like they were the main meal and dessert. She'd already touched Memphis once, though he was so zoned out he barely noticed, and she kept throwing these come hither glances at Sphinx. Who was so earning a tray full of brownie points for pointedly ignoring them.

Hell, he was practically attached to Chaosia at the hip; always ensuring that they were in some form of visible and intimate contact. He was currently standing beside her with one hand on the small of her back, rubbing small circles with his thumb.

She glanced at him, smiling as he rolled his eyes. She giggled, causing him to lean down and kiss the tip of her nose.

Mikhail just watched in awe as Sway shook her head at him. He turned to Memphis.

"Have they been like**_ this_** all night?"

Memphis nodded, leaning in to share gossip. "Yeah. He brought her a _rose_ before we left and everything. And they keep touching eac-OW! Jesus, Sway! What was that FOR?!"

Sway glared at both men, her clutch purse still brandished like a weapon as she ground out, "Junie and I told you _busy bodies_ to leave them ALONE! That means period."

Both nodded as Chaosia looked at them puzzled. "Is everything okay?"

Mikhail quick to try and cover their meddling, answered before thinking. "Oh, Sway's just temperamental because she's on her period. You know how crazy you broads get when the crimson tide rolls in."

Chaos glared as Sway proceeded to cuff Mikhail on the back of the head, then hit Memphis for snickering. The girl –_Monique! That's her name!-_ just giggled, linking her arm through Mikhail's and petting his abused head.

"Oh, honey. It's okay. You just don't need to aggravate her if you know it that time of the month. We can be _testy_."

Sway rolled her eyes, cuffing Memphis again for snickering at the idiots. _Lord this was going to be a long night!_

* * *

By the time the group had eaten dinner, Sphinx was about ready to kill Mikhail for subjecting them to this. Seriously, the boy needed to think with the head on his shoulders and not the one in his pants.

_The only good thing that could come out of this was that if he was too busy with this trollop then he couldn't interfere with your and Chaosia's comings and goings, boy-o._

This Monique character was pretty in a plastic way but she wasn't anything compared to what he was going home with as soon as the checks came.

Chaosia, with her tousled curls and red lips was the epitome of grace and beauty tonight. Especially in that dress and those heels. Lord, they needed to get the checks taken care of so he could drive that wonderful car (a great bonus for the evening) and get her to one of their respective apartments and bed to take off that dress.

He was debating on whether or not to ask her to keep the heels on when Monique spoke up, breaking his train of concentration.

"So, Mr. Sphinx. How long have you and Ripley been together?"

He turned, confused for a moment before remembering that Chaosia's middle name was what her brother usually called her by. He looked at his own girlfriend, smirking.

"It'll be three weeks Saturday. Right, Love?"

Chaosia, to her credit blushed and nodded, taking a rather long drink of her wine. He was suddenly glad he was driving, seeing as in the Scotch at the gallery had been his only drink.

Chaosia, on the other hand, had killed a bottle and a half in an attempt to keep silent and friendly to Monique. A strategy that would lose it's effectiveness if the alcohol hit her system when she was aggravated.

Monique looked confused, glancing between them. "Really? That it? I swear you two act like you've been together _forever_ or something . How'd you two meet?"

"We bumped into each other at a coffee shop. Literally. He ended up wearing my drink and cake home. I gave him my number so he could call if his coat didn't get clean." Chaosia smiled as she gave a very condensed group friendly version of their meeting.

Monique turned to Mikhail. "So are you okay with that? I mean, he's hot, yeah. But he's so much _older_ than her . . .I mean you're what, twenty one at the most?"

Chaosia's features darkened and her brother started to squirm. Sphinx knew he had nothing on her when she hit this mood. She'd even sent **_Atley_** cowering with the look she was leveling on Monique. And the girl was absolutely oblivious.

"I'll be twenty six this year, **_honey_**. And while there is an age difference between us, it's** none** of anyone else's business but **_ours_**."

Monique looked stunned but nodded as Mikhail shook his head. _So much for that._

As the waitress dropped off the checks (about twenty minutes too late to salvage this outing), Sphinx dropped the cash for their meal and the tip. He turned, gathering up his coat as Chaosia did the same. She hugged Mikhail, who whispered his apologies as they parted and he shook Sphinx's hand. She shrugged it off, smiling at everyone before they left.

When they got to the car, she stopped looking up at him. "Does it bother you? That I'm younger?"

He stopped floored by the question. He thought about it and gave her an honest answer. "Less than it bothers me that you're Mikhail's sister, which isn't much at all if you recall. There are times that the age difference between us is going to make things odd and there are times it'll help. I really don't care about how old you are, Love, so long as it's legal for us to see one another."

She smiled before continuing. "Honestly? You don't think I'm some stupid kid or weirdo?"

He sighed, pulling her to him. Now he knew that this was just as much the wine talking as her insecurities brought to light by the plastic idiot.

"Not in the least. Do you think I'm _perverse_ for wanting **_you_**?"

She smirked, batting her eyelashes at him. "Does this mean I'm not your trophy girlfriend?"

He laughed, shaking his head as he ushered her to the car. "Only if it means I'm not your _Sugar Daddy_, Love."

They laughed all the way back to the apartment.

* * *

Chaosia knew that as soon as she finished what she'd set out to do, she was going to write a very nasty email to every screenwriter and director she could find. Honestly, they make it look so damned easy for the girl to unlock and open her door while she's got her arms and lips full of some gorgeous hunk. As she let the keys hang in the lock to wrap her arms around Sphinx broad shoulders and deepen their already intense kiss, she knew now that those actresses were good at their jobs of making it look easy.

Sphinx pulled on hand away from her hips, quickly reaching out and turning the key to unlock the door and push it open. She smiled up at him, warm and tingling from both the wine and his kisses. Seriously, for someone who hated to talk, he was extremely good at using his mouth when he wanted to be.

She stepped back into her home, watching him lean against the door frame and smirk down at her. "Do you want to come in?"

He stopped, pretending to think about the offer. Chaosia, in no mood for his wicked sense of humor, grabbed his lapels and pulled him in, laughing as he kicked the door shut before slashing his lips across her again. She was thankful that the heels gave her some height, so this was actually easier on her that usual.

As they kissed, his hands pulled up the hem of her dress, brushing the red lace beneath. He stopped, obviously intrigued by what he'd just felt. He hooked a finger through the lacey cheeky panties, groaning as he saw the red matched the heels.

She giggled, pulling away and walking down the hall, sliding the dress over her head as she went. He watched her, amazed before following her.

She stopped at the door to the bedroom, leaning up to kiss him. "Do you like it?"

He looked down, taking in the red corset with the black lace and the matching lace panties. He nodded, covering her hips with his hands. "I love it, Love. Red definitely suits you."

She smiled, kissing him softly before stepping back and into the bedroom, allowing him to enter before shutting the door. "I told you you'd like what I was wearing out tonight, Big Boy."

He smirked, pulling her into bed with him as he nodded his agreement. He cupped her cheek, kissing her lips before telling her. "No more talking, Love. Let's just enjoy the peace and quiet."

She laughed, kissing his jaw down to his throat and nipping at his Adam's apple. "Hopefully not too quiet."

* * *

_Good Lord! Three chapters in just two days! I'm about to stroke out. If you're curious about the **Aston Martin One-77**, check it out online. A beautiful car for a date between Sphinx and Chaos. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it. Later!_


	13. Boosting and Anatomy 101

_Okay, this chapter gets back to some of the boosting and away from the silly stuff. Hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews and the support. It means the world._

_

* * *

  
_

**Boosting and Anatomy 101**

Sphinx worked quietly on getting the 69 Roadrunner to crank, mentally listing the things he needed to do to get it running. All that was left was to stick the thin metal piece into the ignition and it should start. Even with all of the damage to the wiring in the steering column. Jesus, those two idiots had all but fumbled this boost but good.

He sighed. Atley and Mikhail were now the designated keepers of Tumbler and Kip. And though both were excellent boosts in their own right, Tumbler had convinced the younger Raines brother to start teaching Toby to boost. Which wasn't that big of a deal, but the boy knew next to nothing about cars and the inner workings of them.

Oh, he knew computers like they were nothing, and had shown the crew how to reprogram a car's computer and the chip to negate Governors and GPS locaters alike . . . but they really needed to start the boy on something around the shop or one of their own vehicles before they sent him out to do a proper boost. Because something like this could and _**would**_ happen.

Toby, to his credit, was watching Sphinx work, committing everything his stoic "mentor" was doing to memory. Sphinx sighed. He would apparently have to keep a closer eye on the five of them for a while. Though he knew Atley and Mikhail were capable, he really didn't need any of them going to jail because the idiots and the novice got them caught.

Besides, Chaosia would kill him if he let he brother go to jail when her brother was due in town in less than seven days. _Even if she is still pissed at said brother about the whole fiasco with Monique the night before last._

Sphinx smirked to himself as he showed Toby how to crank the motor, hearing and feeling the rumble of the 426 CID Hemi. Toby looked to him, smiling as he nodded.

"Thanks, Sphinx. It means a lot that you came and helped. Tell Chaos I said sorry for interrupting your night."

Sphinx waved it off; thankful that the boy was at least intelligent enough to realize he'd just had his ass saved. Maybe teaching the kid a thing or two wouldn't be so dreadful. He didn't really chatter away like the others. He was actually kind of quiet and reserved unless it was about computers. . .

"Oh thank God, he got it to start. See Tumbler. That's why you let the people who know how to do something do it and don't tear out half of the damn steering column. What were you two thinking?"

Sphinx rolled his eyes, watching Kip and Tumbler dip their heads and shrug as Atley tore into them. Mikhail, ever practical, nudged Atley.

"Hey, let's finish this at the shop. Okay? We've been here a while and the neighbors are bound to be suspicious by now. Let's go."

Atley nodded, throwing Toby a look. "You ride with Sphinx. Watch how he drives the thing and remember it. He's the best with muscle and classics for a reason."

He turned, cuffing the muttering Tumbler in the back of the head as he got into Mikhail's carbon black Escalade. The younger boost yelped as Kip snickered. "Shut up, both of you. Memphis is going to have kittens when he hears about this. You know how he feels about you idiots boosting close to home. Even if it is educational."

As the Escalade pulled off, Sphinx shook his head and got in the Roadrunner with Toby following suit. At least the boy had taste.

* * *

On the drive back to the garage, Sphinx's phone went off, Staind's Pressure filling the cabin of the car. He sighed. Chaosia hadn't been happy when she'd been asked to change her ringtone. But after hearing about the incident in the morgue, she'd relented and picked the older rock song out as a big joke. He hadn't liked it one bit when he heard it at work the next day, but he got the joke. Toby looked at him amazed as he answered the phone, but Chaos hadn't been feeling well when her brother drug him out of her apartment. She'd woken up with a migraine bad enough that she had only gone to class and called off her practice scrimmage before coming back to her home and holing up on her couch until he'd gotten off work to join her.

"Yes, Chaos?"

She snorted, causing him to grin. She hated it when he did that and he knew it.

"_Did you save their asses or do I need to start pulling money out of savings for bail?" _

He chuckled, noticing that the rookie was about to die. Poor lad honestly looked like he'd stepped into the Twilight Zone with the way he was staring at him. Better keep this shorter than usual.

"Yeah, Love. Got the lad Toby with me now."

Chaos, quick on the uptake snickered quietly. _"Oh, well let me let you go since you have your reputation as a bad ass to protect. I'd hate for them to think you say more than eight words a year. Oh wait. You don't say more than eight words a year do you? Unless we're in bed, that is."_

He snorted, planning to make her eat those words when he got back.

"Don't need to. You talk enough for both of us."

She chuckled, knowing she was in trouble and not sounding a bit like she cared. "Look, I've got to call Dad back but I wanted to check on you. Tell Toby I said hey before you go all silent again. I'll see you later, Sphinx. Miss you."

He nodded, taking the turn onto the back service road. "Will do, Love. Miss you too."

With that, he shut the phone, glancing at Toby. The boy was still shocked at seeing him talk. Lord, maybe he needed to start talking more if this was the reaction he was going to get _every _time he had something to say . . . **NO**. Let them worry about the rest. He'd talk when he felt like it and the rest of them could kiss his ass.

"Chaos said hello."

Toby snapped out of it, nodding as he sat up straighter in his seat, looking out the window to see the garage coming into sight. And the Escalade already parked with the others waiting. He looked back to Sphinx, sighing.

Sphinx raised a brow at the boy, silently asking for him to elaborate on the despondent look on his face. Toby cleared his throat.

"I don't know if I'm cut out for this but Tumbler insists on it. He says that it'll just make me feel more at home with the whole crew if I understood what they were always doing and talking about."

He shrugged, but continued. "Kip almost had a panic attack when Tumbler told him what he was planning . . . but Tumbler has this way of getting you to agree to what he wants you to do and make you feel okay about it. I guess not even the infamous Raines brothers are immune when Tumbler really wants something. It's just_ insulting_ that Kip still thinks I need to be babysat. I mean, I know I got shot but for goodness sakes, it was so long ago and I want to at least try to learn now that Tumbler's offered."

Sphinx just shrugged, pulling the car in beside the Escalade but not getting out. He turned to Toby, knowing that if Chaos ever got word of what he was about to do, he would never live it down. She would gloat for weeks about how she knew he was a decent person and he cared about other people. Yeah, right. He just didn't want to hear the boy whine or deal with repercussions of a low self-esteemed boost on a future heist.

"Look, lad. They'll coddle you forever if you let them. If you want to learn then serve no master save your own ambition. It's your life and they'll either get over it and support you or they won't. If they don't, then you're just cutting away dead weight. Got it?"

Toby nodded, feeling better as he saw the others looking at the car expectantly. He looked to Sphinx. This was the second time that the stoic boost had helped him feel at ease over something the others were torn and tip toed around. When he'd gotten shot, Sphinx's first words to the rejoicing crew had helped to take the spotlight off of his injury and allow him the peace of mind that someone else saw it as something to take pride in. He'd survived and his injury (while painful and horrific at first) had helped the other members of the younger crew see that boosting _was_ serious and help get Kip under control. Now, he'd told him to do what he thought was right and follow what he wanted.

"Hey, Sphinx? Thanks."

The silent boost nodded, opening the door and getting out leaving Toby to do the same as the others approached the car. Otto came out of the garage, shaking his head.

"I called Manday's and he said to drop it by. He had a long standing order for one of these bad boys anyway. Memphis and Kip are going to run it with Atley and me following to bring them back. Toby?"

The boy looked up, listening eagerly as Memphis walked out of the garage looking darkly at Kip and Tumbler. It was apparent that their leader was not thrilled about this. "Yes sir?"

Otto sighed, motioning him to the parked Jeep beside Mikhail's Escalade. "You're going too. This was your boost after all. The payoff is yours to do with as you see fit. But you have to go collect it."

He nodded, waving to Sphinx before getting in the SUV. Sphinx nodded once to Memphis and Atley before going to get in Mikhail's vehicle with him. The boy had to take him back to his apartment. He'd been so frantic when t they'd called him earlier he hadn't even let Sphinx get his car. He'd just come running up to Chaos's apartment and practically grabbed him off of the couch. He'd yelled to Chaos that they'd be back soon and left, dragging Sphinx with him.

Now as they went to make their way back to the apartment, Mikhail actually looked sheepish as he looked at the larger boost. "Is she _still_ mad at me for Monique?"

Sphinx gave him a deadpan look before nodding his head once. Mikhail groaned, laying his head back momentarily before returning his eyes to the road. "Of course she's still pissed. _**Damn it**_. I **told** Monique not to say anything to Ripley. Period. She already hates it when I date anyway."

Sphinx looked at him like he was crazy but refused to get drawn into another conversation. What was he? Everybody's sounding board? The shrink of the Long Beach boosts? Well thank you, bloody well no! He rolled his eyes, turning his head to look out the window as Mikhail continued to grumble making the fifteen minute ride to his complex seemed to take an hour.

* * *

Chaosia opened the main door to her apartment, letting her weary and aggravated boyfriend in before almost shutting the door on her annoying half-brother. She looked at him, brow raised at his attire. Did these people think that dressing in all black made them seem cool or something? The Old School always wore darker but casual non-descript clothing to boost, Sphinx had even explained that it helped even him blend in around a mark to not look out of place in all black.

Mikhail, however, seemed to have adopted Kip and Tumbler's habit of dressing in all black for a job, which made him look more like some punk rocker than a car boost. She shook her head, opening the door wide as she said, "Come on in, goober."

He shuffled past her, dropping his black zip up jacket on the arm of the couch before flopping onto it, feet thrown up on the coffee table. Sphinx watched, amazed as Chaosia's face darkened and she smacked him. "Boots off the table jackass. I am not cleaning whatever you stepped in off my table again."

He grumbled, closing his eyes as he kicked his boots off then put his socked feet up, sticking his tongue out at her. She glared but shook her head, going into the kitchen to get them something to drink. When she returned, Sphinx was stretched out along her sofa, head tilted back and looking all the world like he was asleep . . . but Mikhail was sitting up straight with his feet down and on the floor, eyeing Sphinx like a scolded kid. She raised a brow and shook her head. She'd find out later.

Mikhail accepted the beer, saying thank you loudly before sitting he bottle on a coaster. Chaos stopped, looking at her brother amazed. "Okay. Who are you and what've you done with my brother?"

Mikhail blushed as Sphinx piped up, eyes still closed. "The boy is practicing his **manners**."

Chaosia turned, knowing her boyfriend definitely had more to do with this than he was letting on. "Really? Why?"

Sphinx cracked an eye at her, shrugging as she stared at him perplexed. He looked way too innocent.

Deciding to let it go, she sat beside Sphinx, settling in laying her head on his shoulder. He dropped his arm around her and snatched up the remote, flipping to find something on the tele worth watching. She sighed, kissing over his heart before closing her eyes.

* * *

Mikhail watched them, amazed at what he was seeing. He really hadn't gotten to see much of their interaction since they'd been dating; only catching them in public settings and out on the group date the night before last. Chaos was at ease with the Sphinx in a way that he'd never seen her. She was _content_ in the silence that was now dominant in her home, the only sound coming from the TV. Sphinx sat there, his sister almost in his lap, acting like it was normal. Occasionally, his hand would move and twirl in her hair or rub her arm, causing Chaos to snuggle a little closer.

He had _definitely_ misinterpreted the kind of affection Chaos had for his older crew member . . . and he didn't know if it was a good thing or not. Especially with the way that Sphinx seemed to return it, in his own weird way. Finally, Sphinx tossed him the remote, nodding his head to the set.

Mikhail took the hint scrolling through the menu, which Chaos and Sphinx _**both**_ refused to use, finding a comedy. As they watched the show, Chaos slept, Sphinx rubbing her back every once in a while when she'd move to get comfortable. Mikhail kept shooting glances to the couple on the couch until he finally had enough.

He turned looking to Sphinx. "How do you feel about my sister?"

Sphinx looked at him like he was crazy then shook his head. He looked down at Chaos, shrugging as he ran a hand through her curls. "We're_ together_, boy. _**That**_ should say a lot. Besides, what's it to you?"

Mikhail bristled. He knew he wasn't always the best brother but damn it he would keep Chaosia safe if he could. Sphinx seemed to sense the change in attitude and chuckled darkly.

"Settle, Boy-o. Didn't mean it anyway other than curiosity."

Mikhail nodded, some of the big brother instinct dying down as he sat up and decided to explain. "Look, Sphinx. I'm cool that you two date or whatever. And trust me; I do NOT want to know anything other than you date. I just want to make sure she isn't going to get hurt. If she wants you to meet her dad then that's _**big**_. She's never wanted to introduce him to _anyone_. And whenever he'd ask, she'd always weasel out of it. My step father can be judgmental to say the least. And his new wife is a real bitch. Bigger than the one **my** Dad married."

Sphinx looked at him, interest piqued. "So?"

"So just be careful. Ripley is a big girl but when she and Selene get near one another she just . . . Selene brings out the worst in her, you know? She thinks that she should come to London and live there. That she should do all of the society shit that our Mom fought to keep us out of and be thankful she's from a _'well off family'_. Needless to say, Ripley hates her and her step sister. I honestly think she stayed in her old apartment because Selene hated it so damn much. But with you having to meet them . . . I'm just worried about the stress she'll be under. I'm pretty sure Selene expected Ripley to marry some freaking Lord or something."

Sphinx nodded, looking down to Chaosia as she slept. He knew her father was some big to do across the pond but he never thought that she'd suffered because of it. Apparently, she had. Her almost vicious attitude towards people not changing anything and being themselves regardless started to make more sense. She wanted for other people what she expected for herself . . . and apparently hardly ever got.

"And now that she's with some boost there'll be hell to pay, right?"

Mikhail nodded. "Pretty much. But don't worry, Ripley can put her in her place if need be. I just want to make sure you understand that that's not the way _**she**_ feels. She can kind of forget that everyone else doesn't know she isn't some stuck up blue blood like her eldest half-brother."

Sphinx nodded. Mikhail was actually trying to be decent as both a brother and a friend. So he could do something in return for him . . .

"Thanks,Boy-o. I'll talk to her about Monique if you want."

Mikhail smirked, nodding. "Yeah, I'd appreciate it. I really don't think she meant anything other than being an airhead. She's _really_ book smart but not so much with other people, you know? Hell, at first_** I**_ thought she was dumb as dirt and then she started spouting out about quantitative theories and artist motivation and how she used both in her actual artwork. I hope that if they spend time together they might be able to get along."

Sphinx shrugged, knowing it would be a cold day in hell before Chaosia would willing agree to being near Monique for any reason. Mikhail seemed to share the opinion because he added, "You know, when penguins inherit the seventh ring of hell."

He quickly bid his goodnight and, after shaking Chaosia awake to say good bye, left. Sphinx picked Chaos up and carried her to her bedroom, letting her go and get undressed in peace as he went back to gather up their beer bottles.

He was leaning against the kitchen counters when Chaos came in and leaned against his back. "Hey handsome. Coming to bed?"

He turned back, smirking over his shoulder at her before nodding. To hell with her father and everything else. If they didn't want to be a part of her life with him in it then they'd deal with that later. But for now, he was going to enjoy having her.

* * *

As Chaos laid her head on Sphinx's bare chest, she sighed. She'd heard most of his and Mikhail's conversation while she'd dozed and she would have to remember to cut her brother some slack where Monique was concerned. If she really meant something to him . . . he could and had done worse so she could be a little more tolerant. Plus, he'd taken care of explaining a good portion of the history between her and Selene so she was eternally grateful for that. She hated having to think about the woman, much less discuss her in detail.

Sphinx shifted, running his fingers through her hair. She smiled lazily as she looked up at him, knowing he wanted to ask a million questions and wouldn't. He always played with her hair when he was in deep thought and she had a good idea what he was thinking about.

"My Dad isn't that bad, Sphinx. I mean, he can be but . . . when he's Stateside he relaxes so much it's almost like he's two different people. He lived here until after my Mom died. When he moved back to London for business and the whole family heritage crap, he started to change a little but he's usually still pretty cool with me. Selene is the one to watch out for."

"What's her deal then?"

Chaosia shrugged, kissing his chest before setting her chin against it and looking at him. "No idea, really. I just know she's never liked me. Her daughter, Jacqueline is just as stuck up as she is and just as status hungry. What amazes me is that Mom and Dad **_both_** despised people like that when I was growing up . . . so I keep hoping that maybe there's something to them that I just don't see because I live across the freaking Atlantic."

Sphinx shrugged, still petting her hair but she could feel some of the tension he'd come to bed with ebbing away. Finally, after a few minutes, he asked, "How's your head then? Better?"

She nodded, snuggling closer to him as she answered.

"Yeah, a lot better. I took another shower after you left and laid back down . . ."

He looked down, wondering why she'd stopped. She looked at him, suddenly bashful. "And?"

She blushed dark as she nudged him. "Just accept that I figured out why my head hurt and move on."

He looked at her, perplexed before she finally rolled her eyes and explained. "It a _girl_ thing, okay? Please tell me I don't have to explain that to you. I already feel bad enough as it is."

He started to chuckle then gave up and laughed, long and hard. She blushed darker as she buried her face in his chest, hitting him hard as she ground out, "It is NOT funny, Sphinx."

He settled down, rubbing the spot she'd hit. _She could pack a punch when she wanted to . . ._

"So that means I can't pick a fight for how long?"

She glared. "Four days asswipe. Now go to sleep."

He chuckled, at least she would be back to normal before her father got to town. _Thank God for small miracles there._

_

* * *

_

_Sorry, but a friend of mine threw down the gauntlet and i wasn't about to let her win. She does that enough as it is. Now, to the next chapter . . .  
_


	14. Had a Bad Day

_Two Chapters in one day! There might even be three . . . but that's pushing it. Anyway onto the show!_

_

* * *

_

**Had a Bad Day**_  
_

Chaosia groaned, rolling over and burying her face in the nearest pillow that smelled like her boyfriend. Her wonderful magnificent demented asshole of a boyfriend who thought it was so funny to pick on her while she was incapacitated. Hell, even Mikhail knew to leave her alone when she was hormonal but Sphinx seemed to think aggravating her, when she was already so emotional she could cry at the drop of a hat (there was no shame in admitting that to herself, just to other people), was damn right hilarious.

So she'd banished him back to his man cave and told him she would see him in two days.

Technically, she could see him tomorrow but she needed an extra day to just relax and to convince herself _**not**_ to kill him.

He had been so _sweet_ the first night. He'd rubbed her back and shoulders and brought her a heating pad from his apartment (that was officially hers now regardless of what he wanted to say about. Besides he hardly ever spoke anyway so it's not like he'd actually protest anyway). The next day, it was like he'd switched his asshole switch to ON and that was that.

He'd started poking her for no reason, smirking when she'd growl at him. He'd run out all of her hot water and conveniently forgotten to hang up his towel from said shower. He'd left a shoe out and about in her bedroom, causing her to trip . . . thus explaining the _lovely_ new bruise blossoming on her cheek.

She sighed. He'd freaked when he saw the bruise, practically try to freeze her to death with an ice pack before she banished him to his own home and refused to venture up the fire escape.

And to add insult to injury, her damn cat had turned traitor and taken up with him! _Bloody **men!**_

She huffed, knowing that Sphinx wasn't intentionally doing anything to annoy her (other than the poking thing) and that the majority of the issue was her and her hormonal mood swings . . . but she'd be damned if she'd let him know that! He was just going to suffer through his exile while she laid right in her bed and didn't do anything but go to school and eat a gallon of white chocolate ice cream when she got back. Two if her professor was still being a righteous dickweed.

She pulled herself out of bed and to her bathroom, starting her shower. As she went back to lay out her clothes for today, she had to quell a huge rush of missing Sphinx. Usually when she was getting ready he was getting up and heading to his apartment or, when they were at his, getting up to walk her down before starting his own routine. Not seeing him taking up the majority of her bed was . . . oddly heart breaking.

She shook her head, grabbing a loose pair of ripped up boyfriend cut jeans, a white tank top and a heather grey cardigan and throwing them on her bed. Her flip flops were already at the door so she could just slide into them before she left.

She went back into the bathroom, stripping and submerging herself beneath the spray of hot water. She laid her head against the tile wall, thankful for hot water and good hot water heaters. Now she just had to find the energy to move get out of the shower . . . she'd make it eventually . . .

* * *

Sphinx sat behind one of the desks at the morgue, bored to near tears. Chaosia was being a _woman_, in more ways than one this week and it left him with an amazing amount of spare time on his hands. What had he done before he got a girlfriend?

He grimaced. He knew he'd gone about his day content and eager to torture any idiot to cross his path. Hell on slow days he had actually stalked the idiots to torture them . . .

He smirked. It was almost time for him to leave, seeing as in he'd taken the night shift the past two days to occupy himself. And to be unavailable to help the idiots in their "boosting school". Memphis had talked to him, asking that he not teach Toby until _Toby asked_ to be taught himself. He _could_ still lay in wait for Richards and Newman though . . . Scare the pants off them before he went home to sleep.

He shook his head. Better to go home, shower and collapse than stay and end up having to do double duty. Besides, Chaosia couldn't**_ still_** be mad at him. Oh sure, she'd banished him from her apartment and sworn to remove very treasured portions of his anatomy if he didn't leave her alone until the day after next . . . but she was just being _moody_.

He shrugged. It wasn't like he had to see her or anything. He just wanted to aggravate her. He'd never seen anyone turn that particular shade of red and growl when they were angry, so it had to be the fascination.

Oh who was he trying to kid? He was beyond pissed that she could just banish him without so much as a thought and had **_still _**not called to apologize. She'd called almost immediately after their last fight and he was expecting the same thing this time.

As he gathered his coat and keys, he had to admit that he knew he was being willfully obtuse when she kept asking him to stop but she was just so damned cute. And now her cat was at his apartment, refusing to leave longer than a few hours. Though it really didn't bother him. Hell, the black tomcat had stretched out on the couch beside him and purred, sleeping while Sphinx watched one of the movies Mikhail had brought him.

He sighed, going to clock out. Hopefully after tomorrow everything would be fine . . .

* * *

Chaos glared at her instructor as he graded her final project. The man was insane. He kept after her to expanded her horizons and push her limitations. She honestly thought he only told her that because he didn't have anything else to teach her. HE kept nodding and marking positive points here and there in her portfolio. He had commented on the photography twice already, evening going so far as to ask who the subjects in the pictures were.

She sighed, explaining that the photographs were taken on an outing with some of her friends, some were of a garage she went to and the others were of her boyfriend, though he didn't know they were being taken.

The man nodded, pushing his coke bottle glasses back up his nose as he handed her the final grade. She sighed, relieved as she saw it. A 92.

She'd passed, though not as well as she'd expected but that didn't matter as much as passing. Passing meant that she didn't have to come back for the class later or the other workshops. All she had to do was refine it in the next class the following semester and that was that.

"Miss Guadimus?"

She looked up, amazed that she'd forgotten the man was still there. But then again, one could easily forget Mr. Byars. He had short dark hair and wore big think glasses. That coupled with the white button shirt, dark slacks and pocket protectors always made her think of him in the terms of a geek when she was especially aggravated with him. Which was most of the time due to his attitude and his weird habit of staring whenever she spoke or had to conference with him. She sighed.

"Yes sir?"

He pushed his falling glasses up again, clearing his throat. "I just wanted to ask you a question of a personal nature, if you will allow it. Would you be adverse to engaging in a more personal and exploratory relationship than the one we currently share? "

She looked at his, honestly not understanding the question through the pretentious babble . _She needed a geek translator_. "Excuse me?"

He leaned in, whispering. "I've seen the photos of your boyfriend, Miss Guadimus. I never knew you were into older men. "

She blinked, stunned as what he was saying finally sank in. Then suddenly, she glared at him. "_Fuck_ off. I don't date my teachers." Her teacher scowled, clearly not liking being glared at or threatened. "Honestly, Miss Guadimus. It's not like you aren't already seeing -"

She growled, shaking her head. "Seeing who? My boyfriend? As in the _**only**_ one I'm seeing or going to."

He straightened, insulted at her rejection and attitude. "I just wanted to test the waters, Chaosia. And see if we could come to an understanding of sorts. I didn't mean to imply-"

She snorted, scowl darkening. "How else am I _supposed_ to take that?"

Mr. Byars stopped then shrugged. "Well, I just wanted to be sure. You're a strong willed woman, Miss Guadimus as well as very attractive. That alone makes up for the lack of intelligent conversation I'm sure accompanies your _dalliances_. I merely thought that we could become better _acquainted_ seeing as in you are open to the experience. However, it seems that your_** tastes**_ do not favor intellectuals. You'd rather consort with this sort of _miscreant_."

She growled, still trying to contain herself. She would never have guessed that the man was so chauvinistic. She gathered her things, telling her teacher to fuck off again before going to her car.

She almost walked right by the Aston, still not used to it. Of all the weeks to throw a rod in her Chevelle she had to do it this week. At least her Dad let her drive the thing instead of making her rent one. Not that she would have. Between Mikhail and Sphinx, she was pretty sure someone would have offered to share a vehicle if they'd had to but it was a sweet gesture on her Dad's behalf anyway.

She cranked the car, enjoying the way it sounded before allowing herself to miss her SS. She loved the Aston but the SS held her heart like all great muscle cars. Besides, she felt too damn snooty driving this thing around Long Beach. Oh well, at least the diplomatic plate let her speed.

* * *

Chaosia was livid as she slammed the door to her apartment. She didn't care if it sounded childish and immature but the second her father was Stateside she was going to ensure he tore the Governor's Auto Theft Division apart with his bare hands. She'd picked up Paul and the other two girls, Mia and Maetel, working on the huge music final with them, intent on going to lunch then heading back and working on the instrumental piece of their ten song CD project.

And all had been fine until a now familiar Nova pulled up beside the Aston Martin One-77. It been embarrassing enough to explain that the two guys practically hanging out of the Nova beside them were friends and not escaped mental patients (though she was beginning to wonder) and that the boy in the backseat was by far the most levelheaded of the group if not a little shy.

But as they'd pulled away, Tumbler had raced her to the next light. They had all laughed, Maetel even blowing kisses to poor Toby, who'd turned a marvelous shade of red. But when the boys ended up getting pulled by a very nasty cop in, of all things, a BMW SUV, it had been a damper on all of their fun. And just when she'd been _so close_ to forgetting the idiot from earlier too.

The man had been giving them the riot act until she went back (after a unanimous vote to do so) and explained that they had been joking around. The cop, a Detective Castlebeck, had given her a hard glare and warned her from associating with anyone who they hung around with. Chaosia had, with the line of decent behavior already blurred by hormones and the residual anger from the earlier jackass, proceeded to cuss him out and earn herself the nice four hundred dollar ticket in the glove compartment for verbally assault on an officer of the law. She snorted. An idiot with a power trip and a badge was more like it.

She could **_admit_** that cussing at the cop was a mistake, no matter how big of an ass he was being. And though he seemed to want a reason to haul Kip away (for being related to Memphis or so he'd said later) he hadn't been what had finally sent over the edge of her temper and into the out-and-out freak out she'd had. It was his smug idiotic partner who'd saddled up to her car and checked the plates. Then he'd had the gall to ask her if it was her car.

She'd stopped and glared at him before firing off, "Why no Officer jerk off, I'm driving around in a stolen car with traceable diplomatic tags in the middle of down town at noon! Yes it my car. It's registered to my father. E. Prometheus Guadimus. Run the tags if you don't believe me."

He'd looked at her and smirked. "Give me your number and I won't call you on that bluff, sugar britches."

She'd freaked, screaming at the now terrified man as he backed away. Paul had jumped out of the car and come to keep her from chasing him back into his car. Castlebeck had handed her the ticket and the stern warning before yelling at his partner to get in the damn car and left.

Needless to say lunch was canceled; she was hungry and moody and just wanted to scream and then lay down and cry. Honestly, first she was an airhead art student and _**now**_ she was a car thief.

She pulled out her phone, calling Sphinx. When he answered, groggily, she asked, "Can I come up? It's been a really bad day."

He'd mumbled what sounded like a yes before hanging up.

She tossed her phone, not caring to use it as she walked upstairs and in through his unlocked patio door. Sphinx was coming down the hallway, dressed in dark sleep pants and nothing else, his hair in disarray. He looked at her sleepily before yawning.

Chaosia crossed the room, almost throwing herself into his chest talking a mile a minute. He looked down at her, shocked, before pulling her to him and rubbing her back. He led her down the hall, shaking his head at how worked up she was. _Lord what had happened now?_

* * *

Sphinx led Chaosia to his bed, sitting her on it before stepping back and going to his now filled drawers. He came back, handing her a pair of sweatpants and his favorite Wales tee shirt and ushered her into the bathroom to change.

When she came back, swallowed whole by his clothes she crawled into bed and laid her head on his chest, seeming so defeated he had to wonder what had happened. Where was the fighting hellcat from earlier this week?

"Okay, Love. From the beginning."

As he listened to her tell him about her teacher and the grade and the remarks he'd made, he felt his blood boil. At least Chaosia would be out of his class in a little over two months. Besides, the teacher he could deal with but Castlebeck and his bloody partner were another thing entirely.

He was glad Chaosia had stood up for herself and the lads against Castlebeck but the partner was _going_ to be dealt with. Even if he had to do it **himself**.

Chaosia finally quieted, sniffling as she looked up at him with watery eyes. "And the worst part is that I can't do anything about it. If I go to the education and ethics board against Byars, it's my word against **his**. And the cops, oh those **cops**! I swear my Dad will have their asses for this if I decide to still tell him about it. And that stupid ticket!"

Sphinx sighed, rubbing her back. "It'll be fine, Love. Hell,_ I'll_ pay it if I have to._** After**_ I deal with Castlebeck and that idiot Drycoff. Look, just go to sleep, Love. Everything'll be fine in the morning, okay?"

She nodded. "Do you work tomorrow?"

He shook his head. "No, Love. I'm off the next three days. We'll go do something, alright? Just breathe and relax. Everything else'll be dealt with. Promise."

She sighed, snuggling into him. "Thanks, Sphinx. I don't know what I'd do without you."

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Kill cops probably."

She smirked, settling into a light dose. He was almost asleep himself when he heard her murmur, "Goodnight, Sphinx. Love you."

He jolted awake, careful not to wake her as he looked down at her. He knew they'd know each other over a month now and been dating most of it, but to hear her say (or mumble as was the case) those three words made his heart twist in two different directions.

He wanted to say it back and wanted to run for the hills at the same time. Love meant something completely different than like or lust. And though he knew what he had for Chaos went well beyond either of those things, he didn't know if it was love. Not yet anyway. Hell, it'd been so long since he was** in** love that he almost didn't remember what it felt like anymore.

But as he watched her sleep, completely at ease with the facts of who and what he was and still content to be here, he knew it could easily turn into more. The question was, _did he want it to?_

Chaos was young, younger than him by over ten years. And while it didn't bother him (hell it was kind of nice having a younger girl friend most days) he could see her wanting all of the things he'd sworn he'd never touch or mess with when he was younger.

She would definitely want kids and houses and white picket fences one day. And he wasn't so sure he'd ever want them period. He needed to think about this.

She stirred, grumbling at him half asleep. "Quit thinking so hard and loud. Every time you do, your muscles bunch and go all hard."

He chuckled. "Sorry to make you lose your comfy pillow then." He sighed. Might as well ask now. "Did you mean it?"

She looked up at him, bleary eyed. "Mean what?"

Then it clicked and she blushed before shrugging and nodding. "Yeah, I meant it when I said I love you." She sat up, propping herself on and elbow to look at him. "That what the deep thought's over?"

He nodded once, watching her as she smiled and shook her head before leaning down and kissing him. "I love you means just that, Sphinx. I love you. Not 'Hey lets run away and get married or buy a house and pop out kids'. I don't even _want_ kids. Not right now anyway. Hell, my niece and nephew have been enough to make me seriously rethink ever having them **period** if all kids are like that. I mean, I know they say when they're yours its different but I seriously doubt most people contemplate putting the three year old in the washing machine when he doesn't want to take a bath. Even if it _is_ only a passing thought."

He raised a brow, "What now?"

She shrugged. "I was babysitting Fox's brats and the next thing I knew my nephew was covered in chocolate and dirt. He had to have bath and nearly beat me to death in the process. I swear I almost put him in the spin cycle just to give him a reason to scream. That was when I was sixteen and I have **_never_** seriously thought about kids since. I mean, if it happens it happens but I'm not planning on them, you know?"

He looked at her. "Are you sure you're a woman? I mean, don't all women want babies and houses and husbands?"

She laughed, shaking her head. "Nope. My mom was almost _thirty_ when she had my sister and brother. She was closer to forty when she had me. . . And my oldest sister, Fox was a surprise so . . ." She shrugged again, smiling at him. "Don't fret about it okay? If it bothers you so much I won't say it."

He shook his head, answering before he realized he was talking. "Nah, Love. Say whatever you want."

She shook her head, settling back into his chest after kissing him and saying, "Well, Goodnight Sphinx. I love you."

* * *

What seemed like an eternity later, he was still running his fingers through her hair and thinking about the revelations she'd set before him. She cared about him, wanted his opinion and his attention but was okay with what she got from him. She came to him with a problem, but as a confidante and lover not an ass saver. She tolerated his ways (mostly) and let him be himself even when he could tell she didn't understand it. And despite their differences, she wanted him. She honestly _**did**_ love him.

And he wanted her. He wanted to wake up with her and to see her throughout the day. To hear her laugh or joke or showcase that mean spirited sense of humor she saved just for him. He valued her opinion. And he wanted to keep her safe and happy. And despite their differences, he wasn't bored or bothered and about to kill her. He stopped, amazed at the conclusion he'd come to. He _loved_ her. _He_ loved _her_.

_Christ what was he going to do now?_

He'd seen what love did to people, men especially. Hell, he'd been there before himself and had barely gotten out alive. She sighed and he looked down, not caring that he knew he was wearing some silly soft face as he watched her sleep.

She shifted, kissing his chest before settling back into a deeper sleep.

To hell with it . . . So he was _in love_ . . . with a fellow crew member's _baby sister_ . . . that was twelve years his _junior_ . . . with a British high-to-do for a father . . .

He looked down at her, scowling at the top of her curls.

_Damnation, girlie. You'll be the death o' me yet. You'd better be glad I love you too._

_

* * *

Okay, There. The L word is out and will be seen some. Not a lot but some. Thanks for the reviews and everything guys and gals. Later  
_


	15. Of Fathers and Men

_Okay, I lied. Three chapters in one day! Yeah! _

_

* * *

  
_

**Of Fathers and Men**

Sphinx kept glaring at his reflection. His tie wouldn't sit right no matter how many times he retied the damn thing. He was five seconds away from going without.

He caught movement out of the corner of his eye, watching Chaosia's fat cat hop on his dresser and meow. He glared at the cat. He didn't know why the damn thing wouldn't just go home and be fed. Chaos had giggled when she'd found out he'd been staying up here, eating table scraps and bacon. Apparently, he now had a devoted minion. Too bad all he did was whine and purr.

He tossed the tie, finally having enough and went to procure another from the depths of his closet. Chaosia was already dressed and waiting downstairs, with her father and stepmother. And all he had left to do was tie the damn tie.

The white silk tie cooperated better than its striped pale blue brethren had and he grabbed his coat from the bed, hurrying to go downstairs. He checked his pockets. He had his wallet and keys in one, the cell phone in the other.

Atley was already on alert that, should the evening start to sour, he would be getting a text message to send a fake emergency call to rescue both Sphinx and Chaosia. Chaosia had been a little too eager to agree after returning from her father's home and Sphinx knew an omen when he saw one.

He sighed, locking his door and heading to the elevator. He checked himself in the mirrored doors. The navy suit, tailored to fit, was immaculate as well as the matching navy blue dress shirt. His cufflinks were in order as were his tie (which looked better than the striped one anyway in his opinion) and his shoes. He sighed, readying himself for whatever lay in wait behind the bright coral door of Chaosia's apartment.

At least they were leaving after dinner and Chaos wouldn't have to deal with them again until the weekend. _Now if they could only survive tonight._

He crossed the hallway, knocking on the door out of formality rather than necessity. He doubted her father would appreciate some bloke just sauntering into his daughter's apartment like he owned the place.

Chaosia opened the door and Sphinx had to remember to breathe. Her hair was down, save the small hump where her bangs were pinned up, and styled in soft waves around her face, showing off the natural beauty and the make-up Paul had done earlier. She was wearing a navy blue (taffeta) dress with a sweetheart neckline and a fold over bust. The mid-thigh skirt had three pleats and diagonal pockets which are adorned with crystal beading that matched her tear drop diamond earrings and the huge diamond cluster cocktail ring on her right hand. He smirked, seeing the matching navy clutch purse and the white cardigan she already had in her hands.

Sphinx watched her walk back into her apartment, noting the white satin stilettos. Lord, she was killing him. She turned smiling as he came to stand beside her. He noticed the other woman in the room and had to keep from rolling his eyes at her shocked expression.

Her hair was a deep black, swept back from her face and up into an elaborate hairstyle with lots of curls. Her black dress was well fitting with a halter top and a deep V that showed off ample cleavage and the overly large diamond necklace. Her shoes added at least three inches to her height, bringing her to Sphinx's chin. She would have been gorgeous if not for the cold glint to her icy blue eyes. She smiled, dipping her head to Sphinx as he nodded in her direction.

He did not care for the way she was looking him over, or the way she kept glancing at Chaosia. Chaosia looked about ready to snap, her arm looped through Sphinx's when a warm, deep voice caused all three to turn to the patio.

"So the mystery beau is here."

There was no mistaking this man was Chaosia's father. They had identical coloring and the same light blue-green eyes, and he was wearing a simple black suit with a white shirt and black tie. But he was tall, standing almost a full inch taller than Sphinx himself. As he crossed the kitchen to the living room, Sphinx could feel himself starting to tense under the man's deep gaze.

The man's dark hair was salt-and-peppered upon closer inspection and he had laugh lines that gave a hint to his true age. He held out his hand to Sphinx, who took it and shook it firmly. They sized each other up momentarily before Chaosia rolled her eyes and swatted her father.

"**Daddy**! You _promised_ to behave. No macho crap. Remember?"

The man laughed, releasing Sphinx's hand and turning to his daughter. Chaosia was glaring up at her father while he smirked down at her. Sphinx mentally huffed. No wonder she and Mikhail weren't fazed. They dealt with this man every day for years.

Her father turned away first, smirking at Sphinx. "Where are my_** manners**_? I am Edward Prometheus Guadimus. And you must be the Mister Sphinx I keep hearing about." Sphinx nodded, rubbing Chaosia's arm under her cardigan to get her to calm down.

"Yes sir. Pleased to make you acquaintance. Chaosia's spoken of you and your wife often."

Guadimus looked shocked at the British accent while Selene sauntered forward and draped herself over her husband's side, smirking. "Oh, well, I promise that only the good things are true."

Chaosia glared, opening her mouth to speak as Sphinx cut her off, smiling at her father and ignoring her stepmother completely. "She's only had good things to say, ma'am. So, how long are you stateside?"

Guadimus looked at him, a new glint to his eye that had Chaosia fidgeting. "Well, it was only supposed to be for the weekend but I'm thinking of staying for a week, maybe two. I rarely get to see my daughter and I would like to see my _wayward_ stepson sometime as well . . . If Chaosia hasn't killed him yet."

Sphinx chuckled, nodding as he groaned internally. This was some fresh new hell if he'd ever seen it. No wonder Chaos had been on pins and needles about it. "He was fine last I saw him. Chaos and I ate with him and his girlfriend a few days ago."

The older man looked at Chaosia, intrigued as Selene put in her opinion. "Mikhail is **dating** and you're not foaming at the mouth? Did you set them up?"

Chaosia rolled her eyes, looking to her dad. "She's actually a photographer and an artist. She's not half bad, either. A little eccentric but nowhere near as bad as it could be."

Her father nodded shuddering before clapping his hands together. "So, on to the food then?"

* * *

As they sat at the restaurant, Chaosia held Sphinx's hand in a death grip. She knew he **had** to be uncomfortable but she had to have a lifeline to keep up from strangling Selene. The woman had already insulted Long Beach and her home five times before Sphinx had even made it down after changing from work . . . and she'd been about to eat hardwood floor when Sphinx had swooped in.

She turned, smiling at him as he rubbed the top of her hand with his thumb under the table. At least they'd come on the weekend rather than earlier this week or she really _would_ have killed Selene. Sphinx could even dispose of the body for her via the morgue . . . _Oh the possibilities._

She turned back to her father and stepmother, inwardly groaning at the look her father was giving Sphinx. At least he liked him well enough. Hell he hadn't threatened to have him bagged and tagged if he ever set foot in London so that in itself was a huge plus. But Selene needed to push her damn eyes right back into her head.

She knew her boyfriend was attractive (hell he was one of the most attractive men she'd ever met in her opinion) in an unconventional way. And dressed up and acting civil . . . well, civil-er was a true treat. But if Selene raked her gold digging eyes over his chest one more time she was going to beat the woman to death with the bread.

Sphinx squeezed her hand, still listening to her Dad drone on and on about some social reform or another. Sphinx at least knew what he was talking about and could engage in the conversation . . . though she doubted her father would appreciate a true political debate with the stoic boost. Sphinx excused himself to go to the rest room, leaving Chaos wondering if she could go and they could bail. Her father was being human but she knew that could change in a heart beat . . . and Selene . . .

Her father turned to her after Sphinx was out of earshot, stating, "Well, Chaosia. I admit I'm highly surprised and impressed. That man is not what I was expecting to find when I set out today. I must say I approve."

Chaosia looked at her father stunned as Selene glared at him. "Well, he _seems_ nice enough but he's not much for conversation is he? You've had to practically pry the whole ten words he's said out of him."

Chaosia glared at Selene, ready to defend Sphinx and her choices when her father laughed, patting Selene's hand. "And that I find _refreshing_. He doesn't see the need to babble on and on about inanities and trivialities. He's sure of what he believes and acts thusly." He turned to Chaosia, a dark gin in place as he continued, "Besides, I'm sure _my_ little girl talks enough for both of them. It's good to see you with someone calm and level headed."

She looked at her father. Lord he actually _liked_ him. _Now what?_

_

* * *

  
_

Sphinx returned a few seconds later, dipping down to kiss the crown of Chaosia's head before retaking his seat. Chaosia smiled at him, quickly retaking his hand and holding it on her thigh. He sighed. Her father was actually okay. A little pushy and long winded but nothing that he hadn't encountered before and couldn't deal with. The stepmother was making even his skin crawl, and he could easily see most of Chaosia's aversions to the woman were justified.

It had actually been her that had caused him to leave to gather his wits before. She kept looking him over and turning to Chaos smirking. She knew what she was doing to her stepdaughter and thought it was funny. So he had to get out for a moment before he adjusted a lifelong standard: Never hit a woman.

Guadimus turned and looked at him, pulling a clove cigarette package from his inner pocket. He held out the pack in offer but Sphinx shook his head then watched amazed as Chaosia actually snagged one and Selene groaned rolling her eyes. "Lord help us, they can't eat together without smoking those _vile _things."

Guadimus took it in stride, patting Selene's hand again after lighting his cigarette and tossing Chaosia the lighter. "It's a** tradition** we've had since she was eighteen my Darling. She's the only one who ever smokes or drinks with her poor old father."

Chaosia rolled her eyes, holding the black cigarette between her lips as she lit it. Sphinx watched her, unable to actually process a full thought as she drew on the cig just enough to light it before flicking the lighter closed and tossing it to her father (who caught it effortlessly) without ever looking in his direction. She turned, looking at him and then blushed. "_What_? I only smoke these when I'm around **him**."

Guadimus chuckled, nodding as he ashed in the tray the waiter had brought, ignoring the glare of his wife as he added his input. "It's true. Chaosia and I started this tradition years ago. The first night in we eat where ever she wants, drink plenty of Scotch and smoke a cigarette. It used to be cigars but . . ."

Selene glared between the two. "They stink up my house and I banned them. Because they're _houses_ not _pubs_."

Sphinx chuckled, shaking his head as Chaosia blew smoke rings, making Selene growl and her father laugh. He could easily see where her attitude came from as he watched them both harass Selene, who for all of her bitching watched her husband with fond eyes. Sphinx suddenly had a suspicion as to why Chaosia hadn't plotted the coup yet. And it was only being furthered by their bantering. He **_still _**didn't like the woman much though.

* * *

When the food had come and gone, Chaosia and her father had a bottle of fifty five year old Macallan in LALIQUE scotch between them, although it was now about half empty. The two of them had effectively gone through half of the most expensive bottle of alcohol Sphinx had _ever_ seen in a manner of minutes. And neither seemed fazed.

Selene, seeing the look of pure astonishment on his face leaned over and informed him, "This is _**nothing**_. His liquor cabinets at home are **stocked** with one hundred year old and up and they can clear it like there's no tomorrow. They drink like fish when they're together. So be warned _that_ what we have to look forward to for a week."

Sphinx nodded, watching Chaosia swirl the dark rose wood colored liquid in her glass, laughing at some story her father was telling. She turned and smiled at him, her cheeks flushed as she held out her glass to him. "Don't you want to try it? I swear it's good."

Guadimus laughed, long and deep as Sphinx rolled his eyes and took the glass to appease Chaosia. He smelled the scotch, surprised that it actually smelled decent. He usually stayed away from anything over twelve years old as a rule of thumb, since the older the stronger and the sneakier it was on getting you shitfaced . . . but what the hell. It smelled spicy, with hints of raisins and orange zest.

He took a small drink and had to nod after he could breathe. While the drink itself was actually soft, smooth and spicy, with lingering touches of citrus and peat-smoke, the actual alcohol burned like the Dickens and he was beginning to wonder if the reason the two idiots in front of him were consuming so heavily was because they'd burned away their throats and taste buds. Regardless he shrugged and commandeered Chaosia's glass as his own while she pouted and had to get another.

He drank watching as Chaosia and her father continued to smoke and drink, laughing at whatever they were talking about, and he came to a conclusion. His life was never boring before she'd entered it but it had become so much more interesting since she'd doused him with coffee nearly a month ago. She'd brought laughter and mischief into both his home and his crew. And he could easily admit, watching her with flushed cheeks and dancing eyes as she ribbed her father for going grey, that he loved her.

She turned and smiled at him, winking before stealing the bottle from her father. "No, Da'. You've had enough. Is Selene driving back?"

He shrugged then stopped to actually think about it. "Well, I guess she'd have to, wouldn't she? Since your old man took his _sot_ for a walk." They both laughed as she took his keys and handed them to Selene who was already gathering coats. When he looked up at her and smiled, Selene just brushed his bangs back and looked skyward. "Lord help me get him to the car and I'll never let him drink again." He chuckled, winking at his daughter. "Now_ that_ is a promise you can't keep, Love."

Sphinx watched, marveled as he stood up and adjusted his suit like he hadn't consumed enough alcohol to kill someone, then turned and hugged the now standing and equally unfazed Chaosia. Sphinx rose and shook his hand. The man never swayed on his feet as he turned and walked towards the exit waving over his shoulder.

"See you bright and early Saturday, Chaosia. Bring your boy if he wants to come."

Sphinx looked down, brow raised as the waiter handed Chaosia the bottle of Scotch in a wine bag to go. "Come where?"

She shrugged, scowling as she told him. "Dad is insisting on buying me a new car. He said that the Chevelle was probably going to continue to give me trouble and he wanted me to have a decent back up car until we could work out the kinks with the SS."

Sphinx nodded. It was sound and if the man was going to purchase it for her all the better he supposed . . . "Why are you not happy then? I don't know _anybody_ who'd turn down a free car."

She looked at him as he held the door to the restaurant for her to leave. "Its_ supposed_ to be a graduation present. I already have one degree and he feels bad that I wouldn't let him get me anything then. So he's going to go ahead and double whammy me on this one I just know it."

Sphinx chuckled, opening the car door when the thought occurred. "Where are you going?"

She blushed, looking out the window muttering so he couldn't hear her. "Come again, Love?"

She sighed. "The Aston Dealership."

He looked at her before smiling rakishly and patting the dashboard. "Get her sister then."

Chaos growled and smacked him before shaking her head. "What color? Black?"

He shook his head, cranking the car. "Nah, Love. I think she'd look smashing in _red_."

She rolled her eyes, kissing his cheek. "You _**would**_."

* * *

_Next time on It All Started with a Cup of Coffee- Car shopping the legal way! Later._


	16. An Interlude and Boosting Lesson

_Okay, this is sort of a double whammy. It's an author's note and an update all in one. I'm probably going to be absent for a few days seeing as in the area I live and work in was hit by a rather nasty tornado earlier today. I was actually at work (though I was just helping out and not on the clock but still) when it came through and demolished our parking lot and tore half of the front of the building off and practically spun away with the surrounding buildings. On that note, I am officially going to take a day or two to try and recuperate and not freak whenever I see lightening or hear those damn sirens. Its times like this I hate being in the South and having to deal with our weird weather. But, I promise I'll have another chapter for you guys soon. And as a good will gesture, here's a small chapter update. Thanks for the reviews and the support. It really means a lot. I'm going to ignore the horrible storms in my area right now. Later._

_

* * *

  
_

**An Interlude and Boosting Lesson**

Toby watched Sphinx intensely as he carefully tripped the lock on the Aston he'd driven to Otto's, slowly opening the door then quickly setting to work disabling the alarm and cranking the engine. Toby looked at his watch amazed. The car went from parked and dead to alive and ready to jet in under fifty seconds . . . forty one to be precise.

He sighed. He would never be_ that_ quick at boosting.

Sphinx killed the engine and, after making sure the OnStar was disengaged with the password Chaosia had given him, turned to Toby and handed him the tools. He nodded his head towards the car once before hitting the alarm button to reset it.

Toby gulped, looking from him to the car like he was crazy. "You want me to do that? Seriously?"

Sphinx nodded, stepping away from the car to give him room. The boy had called and asked to learn and this was the best way for him to do so . . . without the threat of jail time that is.

Toby, to his credit, gulped and started to work on the lock. As he slid the slim jimmie in-between the glass and the seal he moved wrong, tripping the alarm. Sphinx sighed, stopped and reset the alarm before nodding to him to try again.

Toby nodded, jaw set in determination as he quickly slipped the jimmie into the door pane again and popped the lock. Sphinx looked at his watch. It'd only taken him five seconds the next attempt. Not bad . . .

Toby quickly disengaged the alarm and cranked the car, looking back to Sphinx who nodded, showing him his time. Sixty three seconds. Not bad at all for someone who'd never boosted a European before.

Chaosia came out of Otto's office, shaking her head as she saw Toby smiling widely and practically jumping for joy. She smirked, calling out to him. "What's the verdict, Toby? To boost or not to boost?"

Toby smiled, rushing up and hugging her before turning back to Sphinx grinning like an idiot. "To** boost**. It's actually pretty cool when someone shows you how to do this stuff without all the showboating Kip and Tumbler do."

Sphinx nodded as Chaosia shook her head again, coming to stand beside her boyfriend. He looped his arm over her shoulder and pulled her into his side, kissing the top of her hair before he realized that they had an audience. Sure it was just Toby but still, he _**did**_ have a reputation to uphold.

Chaos just smiled and looked up at him, arms around his waist. She was wearing flip flops today so she was only at his chest, not that he minded. The shorts she was wearing were the worst though. The mid-thigh plaid boating shorts that showed off way more skin than he wanted them to, coupled the white tank top and navy blue zip up hoodie made her look like she was heading for a day on a yacht. Oh wait, she _was_.

"Penny for your thoughts, Big Boy."

He looked down at her, shrugging his eyebrows as he said, "Just curious how you'll do on a boat is all."

She smacked him, turning to Toby who asked, "Boat? You're going on a boat?"

She nodded. "Yeah, Mikhail and I are going to spend the morning sailing with Dad and then we're going to go look at cars."

Toby nodded, looking at Sphinx. "So are you going too?"

Chaosia answered, elbowing him in the ribs to make him quit glaring at Tumbler and Kip, who had just walked in with Memphis and Mirror in tow. Tumbler had a death wish that could easily be granted if he cat called at Chaos one more time.

"Nope. I'm not throwing him on a boat until I'm positive he won't use it to dispose of bodies. The last thing I'm going to teach Sphinx is how to sail, especially with how keen he was on the whole _Dexter_ scenario. I am going to teach Mikhail how to not get sea sick. He is going car shopping with me later, though"

Sphinx grumbled, nodding to Memphis who was taking in his current attire with way too much mirth in his eyes. Chaosia had best wait on him hand and foot for a week with the hell he'd put up with for the damn khakis she'd practically forced him into. And why did they have to be so light?

"So, uh, Sphinx? Did you let Chaos dress you today or did you decide it was okay to wear something other than black?"

Sphinx ground his teeth as Chaos smirked. She knew what this was going to do and she thought it was hilarious. Oh, it wasn't going to be funny later.

Chaosia answered, giving Memphis a dark look. "Oh, he just didn't want to get carted away from a car dealership in handcuffs like his fearless leader did a few weeks ago."

Memphis sputtered, looking to Chaos then turning to glare at the now rolling Tumbler and Kip. "You told her about **_that_**? Why in God's name?"

Kip shrugged, wiping a tear from his eye as he explained about the Castlebeck episode and how he felt it would be nice to tell her since she'd gotten such a nice sized ticket for it. He turned to Chaos, asking, "So what are you going to do about that? I mean I know your Dad's well-off but I don't think anyone really had and extra four hundred dollars lying around."

Chaos smirked, winking at him as she walked away and towards her car, intending to liberate it from boosting practice before they killed it (though she doubted Sphinx would let them, she still didn't trust the younger ones too much).

"Oh don't worry. My Dad will take care of it. See he was pretty upset that they accused me of stealing what's practically my car while you guys fix my baby so . . . I doubt he'll give any of you any trouble for a while."

Kip and Tumbler laughed high-fiving as Sphinx and Memphis shared a look. Lord maybe those two with Chaos around wasn't going to be a good thing. Mikhail acted more like a member of the Old School (most days) therefore he easily floated between the two crews. Chaos however seemed to share some of the mischief the others clung to. And she apparently loved having someone to get in trouble with other than Paul and Sway (who were still here favorite partners in crime).

She got in her car, Sphinx walking over and leaning in to the window as she rolled it down. She smiled, leaning up to kiss his cheek as she revved the engine.

"I'll see you later, Sphinx. Just remember to meet me there, okay? And please don't bring Memphis. My step-mother couldn't handle watching one of Mikhail's friends get arrested. Especially with me and Dad already driving her mad."

He smirked, nodding as he kissed her quickly. "Right-o Love."

She beamed up at him. "Good. Love you. See you later."

And with that, she pulled (slowly for once) out of the garage and waited until she was out onto the service road before beginning to drive like a mad woman.

Sphinx shook his head as Memphis drooled after the car before asking him, "So, what's she going to get to park at your place?"

Sphinx shrugged, turning to watch the dirt cloud Chaos had kicked up dissipate. He knew whatever Chaos got; he would probably drive just as much as she would, more if Memphis had anything to do with it. As he went back in, he caught himself wishing he'd told her he loved her too . . . But quickly dismissed it.

She knew she meant something to him. Besides, they had all of the time in the world to be all mushy and lovey-dovey when they got home. He refused to make an ass of himself, especially in front of Memphis. Hell the man would never let him live it down.

He looked up just in time to duck a rather oily rag and glare at Kip and Tumbler for tossing them. Bloody hell, he had to keep the damn navy shirt and khaki pants clean for another four hours around these morons? Chaos was definitely going to be waiting on him hand and foot. Hell, she might have to clean his entire apartment and cook dinner for this shit storm she'd landed him in.

He sighed, shaking his head as he crossed to go into Otto's office to sit and watch the game with Memphis and Atley. Lord at least he would be safe there.

Time passed quickly as he watched the two argue and toss chips at one another, Otto having come in and taken the seat beside him, a permanent smirk on his face. He apparently detested American Football as much as Sphinx did, but was watching for an excuse to escape whatever chore Junie had planned. And to watch Memphis and Atley make idiots out of themselves, of course.

When he saw it was time to leave, he nodded his good byes to the others, ducking out of the office and towards Eleanor. Memphis was letting him 'borrow' the bloody thing so Mikhail would have something to drive back. Because there was no way in hell he was letting the boy drive _**his**_ Malibu. He got in the Shelby, enjoying the sound of the engine as he brought it roaring to life. He smirked. At least he wasn't going to be stuck with her bleeding step-mother for hours again.

_Or her **father** would be minus a wife_.


	17. Welcome to the Family

**Welcome to the Family**

As Sphinx pulled Eleanor into the Aston Martin Dealership, he had to wonder why Chaosia had ever switched to driving a classic (hence money eating) car instead of any of the others she could obviously have. Her father certainly hadn't shown any qualms about financing whatever his daughter desired . . . and yet Chaosia had steadfastly refused to let the man do practically anything but take care of the dinner bill and use some of influence to get Castlebeck of her ( and by extension the crew's) ass for a while.

He killed the engine and waited, double checking that he had the bloody keys to the damned Mustang before getting out and leaning against the hood. It certainly wouldn't do for him to start caving to Chaosia's more forgetful tendencies with her and the family en route. He glanced at his watch, ever mindful of the now hovering salesman.

Thank God Chaos hadn't put him in all light colors or he would practically be swamped. Dark colors kept people at arm's length . . . especially when they were on someone of his size and sunny disposition. He snorted to himself, eyeing the gunmetal grey V12 Vantage that pulled into the lot next to him. Guadimus was behind the wheel and Selene was practically laying down in the passenger seat, arm tossed over her eyes dramatically as her husband laughed and smoked one of the ever present cloves.

Chaos and Mikhail pulled in next and slid in on the other side of Eleanor, barely leaving any space to open the doors. Sphinx shook his head, more than slightly shocked when Mikhail spilled out of the driver's seat, cackling like a hyena as Chaos got out grinning. Selene was glaring at them as she left the comfort of her car, telling her husband, "I would say he's a bad influence on her but I know it's the other way around. Seriously, Prometheus when are you going to get her under hand? I'm amazed she hasn't killed anyone with her antics . . . or totaled another car."

Guadimus, however, just shook his head. He was apparently far to used to this argument for it to upset him like it was Mikhail and Sphinx. He looked to Chaos, winking. "She gets good grades, she stays out of jail, and she pays her own way. Hell, Selene I spend more on **_one _**of your and Jacqueline's little excursions to Paris than I do on Chaosia in **_two years_**. Besides, our deal is that she behaves when she's in London and she can do whatever wherever else."

Selene huffed, flipping her dark hair over a now tanned shoulder as she looked towards the silently fuming siblings. "She still needs to act like a_ Lady_, Prometheus. She represents our family and I will not have that reputation tarnished in any way."

Mikhail was pissed and clenching his fists, but keeping his notorious temper under control for the most part. And while Sphinx could honestly say he was impressed by monumental display of restraint, he was personally about to remove the woman's head from her shoulders. _He could even gift wrap it for Chaosia for Christmas._

Prometheus gave his wife a deadpan look before dryly commenting, "Oh yes _**dear**_. Because _Jacqueline's_ notoriety for whoring around within the 'proper' social circles and _Shinobi's_ gambling and drug issues are nothing compared to**_ my_** brash and barbaric daughter's refusal to_ bow_ down to anyone with a title before their name is _certainly_ going to ruin us. How I have raised _**my **_children is no one's concern, Selene. Nor is whatever short comings they might possess . . . especially when held against the actions of my _other_ step children. You would do **well** to remember that _while _I do not always _voice_ it, I am _always_ aware of what transpires around me."

Selene glared as Sphinx mentally tucked away the hidden threat. The man was always aware of what was going on around him, even if he seemed oblivious. That information, and how he had practically transformed from carefree to lethal-but-friendly within two seconds showed Sphinx more than the entire dinner had. This was a man to watch . . . because he was _dangerous_. Perhaps not in the same was he was but Prometheus Guadimus had displayed he was deadly in his own right.

Chaosia, sensing the war brewing, came around and grabbed her father's hand. "Come on Daddy. If you're going to make me get a damn car you'd better make me do it right. I need constant supervision you know."

He laughed, looping an arm over her shoulder and ruffling her hair after tossing his half-finished clove. "Ah yes, well. It's because you take after _me_, my darling. You're the only of my children that does . . . Sadly, I have _no idea _who **Bastian **takes after."

She giggled, looking back over her shoulder and winking at Sphinx and her brother, who were calming as her step mother glared and came to follow behind them. "I think he takes after your first wife. You know, the royal bitch."

He laughed, nodding. "Ah . . . well . . . arranged marriages are hardly ever convenient for the two directly involved. I should be glad he speaks to me period if that's who he takes after. Lord knows he got her glare."

He shuddered as both Chaos and Mikhail laughed. Mikhail, seeing Sphinx was lost, allowed the other three to go ahead so they could talk. Well, he could talk and Sphinx could listen at any rate.

"Bastian is her oldest half-brother from her father's first marriage. He's worse about all of the society bullshit than Selene is . . . and he's always trying to get Chaosia to move to London and be more active in society and in 'her birthright' and all of that happy horse shit. They get along but just barely."

Sphinx looked at Mikhail, brow raised. He _knew_ she had another brother. She had mentioned him in passing . . . but he was like Selene and he was still _breathing_? Mikhail noticed the look and nodded. "I know. He's living on borrowed time. I know it, you know it and Pops knows it . . . but Bastian refuses to acknowledge the fact." He sighed, looking up to watch his sister groan as her father started pulling her towards the Rapides and Vantages. He shook his head as he and Sphinx heard Guadimus try to coax Chaos into at least looking the other cars without him having to pick it for her.

"You know if **_I_** pick this car, Chaosia Ripley, than it's going to be as** expensive** and **weighed down **with useless techno gadgets and features as possible just to **spite** you. _Now __**look**__ at the __**damn **__cars_. They won't kill you."

She glared before hanging her head and trudging behind him to look at cars like she was going to the gallows. Her father was unaffected by her sudden taste in theatrics. "Oh suck it up, Duckie. You'll live. You're old man is just_ forcing _you to get a free European luxury car for no other reason than he loves you."

She glared at him from the corner of her eye, not buying his too innocent act for a second. "_**Oh please**_. **Love** as nothing to do with this. This is **retribution** and** torture**, father. Pure and simple."

Sphinx and Mikhail shared a look before they went to rescue her as her father cackled like a mad man, a wicked gleam in his eye as he shrugged. "Well maybe a little. But I want you to have a car that runs."

She huffed, leaning into Sphinx as he walked up. "_My Chevelle_ runs, Daddy. It's not her fault that she threw a rod. Besides, Otto will have it fixed within another week."

He father rolled his eyes, nonplussed as he inspected the silver DBS Coupe parked before them with a critical hungry eye. "Yes dear, it will for _now_. But when something else breaks, and on older cars it's only a matter of time, you'll have a backup. Besides, I'm sure _Sphinx_ here isn't going to let you near his car after he sees you in action." Mikhail grinned, nodding his head at Sphinx while Chaos blushed.

It was obvious she came by more than a few of her odder quirks and habits honestly while her_ brother _had clearly adopted them from his stepfather.

"Oh, sorry to burst your bubble Pops, but Sphinx here has seen how Chaos drives and still let her behind the wheel of his car. Actually, I think other than Atley she's the only person who's ever touched the Malibu more than once and lived to tell the tale."

Prometheus smirked, the wicked gleam ever present as he chuckled. "Well, I guess you like to live _dangerously _my boy. Sounds like you've met your match, Duckie."

Sphinx watched as Chaosia's blush spread as he nodded, enjoying the way she seemed to fidget under all three stares. _That would teach her to dress him like a **bloody sissy** then leave him to the mercy of Memphis and Atley._

She cleared her throat, elbowing Sphinx in the stomach before stepping away and towards the larger show room. "Fine go ahead, the lot of you laugh at my expense. See if I speak to any of you after this."

Mikhail and her father looked to one another, strangely silent for a few moments before erupting into peals of laughter. They were literally clutching each other to stay standing as they laughed, drawing more than a few astonished and aggravated stares from other customers and sales staff alike. Mikhail called after her, trying to get in the last word as she walked away. "Oh, _that's_ a great loss! Hell, Sphinx here will probably dance at my wedding for getting you to be quiet for more than a few minutes!"

Her father nodded, agreeing. "Aye, if she's anything like her_ mother_ then he hasn't had a _moment's peace_ since she tore his world apart around him." He clapped his hand on Sphinx's shoulder, still laughing as his daughter fumed, increasing her pace as she walked away._ Lord she was **pissed**_. "You're on that shit list too, my boy. Welcome to the family."

She glared over her shoulder before spotting a sales clerk and smiling. Sphinx was suddenly very worried for her father . . . _**and**_ his checkbook.

* * *

Chaosia was sure that the sales clerk was going to go into shock at any second. She _was_ sure that the gangly man had never seen one of the One-77s up close before she had demanded to see every one they had in stock. Which is why she'd chosen him to specifically to wait on her . . . well, that and because he reminded her of Toby and hadn't been following her preening stepmother around like a lost puppy.

He walked with her around the showroom, telling her every detail of the model while giving her a wide berth should she decide to get closer to the car, and answering all of her questions. She was looking at the next to the last car on the floor when she heard a round of loud laughter and her brother squeak from the other showroom. She looked at the sales clerk, shaking her head as she said, "I apologize for them. I can't take them anywhere these days."

He smiled, waving away her apology as he chuckled. "Its cool. Actually, they've provided the_ most _entertainment I've seen around here yet. I actually just transferred from the sister dealership next door. And this place can get _plenty_ boring, believe you me. So, want to see the best one?'

She nodded, following him to the deep candy red 2010 model sitting off and to the back. He smiled, showing opening the door and letting her get in. "She was special ordered with all of the extras for some yuppie in the Valley when he up and decided he wanted a Pagani Zonda C12 F instead. The senior clerks actually have a betting pool going to see who can sell her the fastest."

Chaos smirked, looking over her shoulder and seeing that two of the other clerks that had snubbed her and her father to cater to Selene were actually standing just outside of the showroom entrance trying to see how successful their newcomer was.

She looked at him, smirk spreading into what she knew was a truly malicious grin. "So . . . I never did catch your name."

He looked puzzled as she leaned back into the driver's seat, checking the gleaming polished wood and chrome insets before looking back up to him. Finally, after shifting on his feet he answered.

"I'm Jacob, ma'am. Why?"

She looked back at the other sales clerks then up at him and winked. "Because, I need to know _who_ to tell your new manager to give this beautiful lady's final sale to."

* * *

Two hours and an _extensive_ amount of paper work later, Sphinx pulled back into Otto's lot, Mikhail following closely in _Eleanor_. But for once the sleek and trim Shelby GT 500 wasn't the center of attention. It was the gleaming candy apple red Aston Martin One-77 that Sphinx was driving, with its bone white and charcoal interior with bits of chrome and polished wood throughout. He turned, smirking at the _still_ sulking Chaosia as she got out and walked straight to the stunned Memphis and Atley.

She flipped her hair over her shoulder, obviously snubbing her smirking boyfriend and cackling half-brother who tossed Memphis his keys. Memphis looked at the two now chummy boosts as Chaos glared at them, finally giving into the temptation.

"Okay. What did we miss?"

She glared even harder as Sphinx chuckled and Mikhail laughed even harder. "She's just mad that Pops actually sided with me and Sphinx on the whole second car deal. And that we were **_all_** amazed that she picked a color other than _**black**_! He said she owned too much of it as it was and he wasn't buying her another black car . . . so it's good thing _she picked _the _red_ one."

She huffed, turning to Atley, still ignoring the two she'd come back with. "I only have the Carbon Black V12 Vantage at his home in England and the SS. Besides, _he_ drives the Vantage more than _**I**_ do. Even if I **_am_** in London! One more wouldn't have hurt!"

Sphinx shook his head and pulled her into him, whispering to her. She blushed and hit him hard in the shoulder. "Really _**Sphinx**_! There are days I wonder why I ever wanted you to speak!"

He laughed, causing the others to pale and Chaos to grumble. "And they _**still**_ look at you like you're crazy when you do that. Seriously did you _ever_ speak at all before I came around?"

He shrugged, not taking her foul mood to heart. He knew that as soon as her father and Mikhail had doubled over laughing and started aggravating her that her patience's days were numbered. And when Guadimus had started _including _him in the ribbing and picking, he could see her calm mood _literally_ start to melt. She had lasted until her father had left though, amazing him.

Now he knew there would be hell to pay, but _mainly_ for her brother and father. Besides, he could always get back into her good graces with white chocolate, coffee and the promise of doing some horribly embarrassing and demeaning thing she wanted. Like going to eat at some sappy restaurant or go dancing. She'd been dropping hints to do that for a week now so he would probably make arrangements to do both after her father left. That way he wouldn't be forced into her adoring stepmother's company any longer than necessary.

He sighed, pulling her reluctant form into his side and started rubbing her arm. Chaosia brought her foot down on his. **Hard.** Oh yeah. She was going to be hell to deal with until she'd exacted her pound of flesh from him as well. As soon as she saw Sway, she practically darted away from him and to the older girl, not even sparing her brother or him a parting glance as she disappeared into the paint dock, dragging the very confused boost with her.

Mikhail looked at him, paling as he declared, "Dear God, Sphinx. We pissed her off proper like, didn't we?"

Sphinx gave him a look that very clearly stated _**You **__did but__** I'm**__ going to have to deal with too. Thanks. __**Ass**__._ Mikhail just cleared his throat, looking back after his sister as Memphis and Atley started asking questions about the car and the day out. None of the men would have ever expected what was brewing inside the garage.

* * *

"I swear Sway, I don't know which is worse. Almost _all_ of my boyfriends Dad and Mikhail both hate on sight . . . and to have both of them like **one**- _the **same** one_- is sort of . . . freaky."

Sway laughed, handing Chaos one of the always stocked beers from the fridge in the back of Otto's office. She sighed, watching Chaosia take a long drink from the Miller Highlife, draining half of the bottle in one go.

She could sympathize with Chaos on one level. Before she and Memphis had finally started dating, she had tried dating a few other guys after joining the crew. And every single one of the boys had reacted as badly as Mikhail the month prior. But when she and Memphis had finally given into their strong mutual attraction . . . it was just weird to see the other side of the crew. Always joking or playing and teasing until she came in or when they thought she wasn't listening. And then if they ganged up on her . . . She shuddered, glad to rid of that awkwardness and the long fights it had taken to be treated as an equal after they had to face she was a girl, and big girl at that.

As Chaos drained the rest of her beer Sway handed her another, knowing she had always needed a stout drink and a night of fun after something like this happened . . . . She smirked, draining her own beer and tossing the empty bottles.

"C'mon Chaos, we're going to leave the men to fend for themselves for a night. Want to go get a drink?"

Chaos stopped, looking at Sway like she'd grown a second head before shrugging it off. "Sure. Why not? We can take my new car if you want. You can even help me name her."

Sway smiled, genuinely surprised and pleased at that thought. She'd always helped name cars for boosts but the only personal cars she'd christened had been her own. All of the others had this weird taboo that only they could name their own cars. Even if the names they picked sucked major donkey balls.

"Sure, hon. But I need to go shower and change. I doubt I could go anywhere covered in grease and dirt and be allowed in."

Chaos shrugged, offering, "You can shower at my place. I'll even lend you whatever you want to wear. You can raid my closets . . . I actually have some leather pants and a few corsets form my clubbing days . . ."

Sway raised an eyebrow, intrigued by that prospect. Chaosia in leathers would probably be one of the oddest or hottest things anyone could ever see. She smirked, suddenly wondering if Sphinx knew his girlfriend had a secret stash of club clothes. _She'd have to ask later . . ._

* * *

As Sway gathered her things, Mikhail and Chaos were arguing. Apparently their plans might get canceled before they were ever in motion. "I don't see why you can't wait. You know if _Selene_ finds out you went out while they're in town she'll freak. Is _**that **_what you're trying to do?"

Chaos rolled her eyes and turned, obviously dismissing her brother and his half-cocked ideas, holding her hand out to Sphinx. "Okay _Quiet Man_, give me my keys."

Sphinx picked that moment to play dumb, raising a brow and refusing to give her the keys. She took a deep breath and counted to twenty in her head. Twice.

_If she could just get home, get dressed, get out and unwind they might live to see tomorrow . . . Otherwise she was **not **responsible for the aftermath . . ._

"Do_** not**_ give me that look, Sphinx. I would like the keys to the damn car that **forced** upon me. Now cough 'em up."

He tossed her the keys, face darkening as she refused to back down or tell him what exactly she and Sway planned on doing. Sway picked that moment to come sauntering out of the garage, a wicked little smirk on her lips as she told Memphis, "Don't wait up, _Lover Boy_. I'm going home with Chaos tonight."

She looked the car over, a new light shining in her eyes as she winked at Chaos and Sphinx. "You know, hon, if you look anywhere near as good as this beauty in those leathers . . . your boy may not get you back."

Chaos smirked as Memphis's eyes glazed over along with Atley's. Oh yeah, they were gone. She shook her head, giving Sway a deadpan look as she got in the car. "Uh-huh. I thought you only went for _redheads_."

Sway shrugged, enjoying the sheer look of torture that her boyfriend was wearing. "Yeah well, there are _always_ exceptions to every rule. Besides, _we've_ got the redhead don't we?"

Chaos rolled her eyes, looking up at Sphinx. "I'll be back eventually. Think you and my idiotic half-brother can manage to stay out of trouble?"

Sphinx nodded, clearly a little upset over **something**. _Oh well, he'd tell her eventually or he would get over it. That's just how he was. . . ._ She waved, pulling off and towards her apartment, Sway laughing as they pulled onto the back road. She smiled at Chaos, pulling her eyes away from the shrinking garage and its inhabitants. "Let's open her up, Chaos. See what this gal can_** do**_!"

She nodded, shifting into gear as she laughed with her friend. _To __**hell **__with the __**men**_**.** They'd caused enough problems for one day. This was the official beginning of their girl's night out.

* * *

_Okay. Here is an actual chapter. Sorry about the delay but clean up has been a bitch and a half. At least my house wasn't trashed. . . But anyways . . . up next is a girl's night out . . . Whoohoo! Later._


	18. Louder Than Words

_Okay, here's Chapter 18. I'm not so sure about the last chapter now that I re-read it but if I chose to edit it and change it I'll add a note or something in the next chapter. Anyway, I won nothing save my OCs and my Chevelle so please don't try to sue. You won't get anything anyway. Thanks for the well wishing Inferno. Oh and both v20 and the Aquarium of the Pacific are actual places in Long Beach CA. Check them out online if you need to visualize what's going on. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Louder Than Words**

Sway watched in wonder as Chaosia pulled hanger after hanger of clubbing clothes from the back of her guest room's closet. And not just pieces. Oh, no. Fully matched outfits and dresses with little bags of accessories and shoes hanging off of the very expensive lined hangars. Sway looked to Chaos, amazed. These clothes belonged to the borderline tom-boyish girlfriend of the _**Sphinx**_?

Chaos set out the last outfit, bringing the number to almost twenty if Sway had kept a proper count, and turned to her, hair flipping over her shoulder as she did so. She had pulled her hair out of the low pony tail and curled the multicolored tresses into huge ringlet curls to frame her face and neck as they fell to past her shoulders. She had a hangered outfit thrown over her shoulder, waiting patiently for Sway to browse and pick a "cut loose" ensemble.

Apparently, Chaos actually had a group outing she was going to ditch to spend time with her family and Sphinx but since neither were in her good graces at the moment then she'd called and announced she was coming and bringing a friend. Sway was just glad to hear that Paul was going to this little gathering so she'd know tow people there and not be left feeling like the odd man-er . . . woman out. She sighed, looking over the outfits and trying to choose.

After a few moments, Sway picked a very unusual black long sleeve dress. The upper scoop neck portion (which was low but actually showed no cleavage, just shoulders and neck) was made of a thin jersey knit while the tiered, slightly shimmery leather skirt with velvety trimming and a removable tie belt. The bags attached held a long gold necklace with a glossy iridescent blue-green koi fish charm that was designed to move with its wearer along with simple iridescent blue-green tear drop earrings and a matching gold, diamond and aquamarine koi cocktail ring. The shoes are what had Sway drooling though. They were a gorgeous blue-green snake skin stiletto with a 3 inch heel and a sharp pointed toe, perfectly matching the jewelry and the dress without being over powering.

Sway looked to Chaos, who nodded smirking. "Go ahead and try it on. I'm going to get dressed and finish up my make-up. I'll bring you my kit when I'm done, deal?"

Sway nodded, looking down at the shoes again. She and Chaos would definitely be going shopping together again sometime soon. She would love a pair of shoes like this in a black or grey or better yet, red. She smirked, taking her tee shirt off and tossing it on the guest bed, her jeans and socks following quickly.

Memphis wouldn't_** believe**_ the way she looked outside of her normal clothes. She used to go clubbing every weekend when she was younger and just starting to boost. It had been a great thrill to see all of the idiots that frequented the bars and clubs try and pick her and her now disbanded posse up for the evening.

She sighed, pulling the dress off the hanger and slowly sliding into it, actually enjoying the feel of it. It sat just below her thighs, a good inch and a half above her knees. Just short enough to be risky without coming off as skanky. She smirked. Apparently Chaosia was a girl of many hidden talents . . . not the least of which was picking cute dresses that could make both of their boyfriends' jaws drop.

She sat on the bed, pulling the stilettos on after donning the jewelry. Now all she had to do was touch up her make-up and do her hair and she would be good to go . . . She looked up to the sound of the door opening and had to do a double take. Sphinx was going to _kill _Chaosia for even thinking of going out in public without him if he saw her . . .

Chaosia's hair was still framing her face and neck though her bangs were swept over one side in a Grace Kelly style. She had put on very natural make-up, save for her dark rimmed eyes and dark thick lashes. Her lips were glossed in a nude pink and shiny as she smirked. But her dress . . . Lord her dress.

Chaosia was decked out in such a shimmering pale aquamarine sequined cocktail dress that it was almost white. The dress had thick shoulder covering straps that made the top and met in a deep V-neck in the front and back. The fitted A-line skirt drifted to almost mid-thigh length, making it short and sassy but still somehow sophisticated. What got Sway though were the allover striped sequins over the already iridescent material that shone whenever Chaos moved. That, coupled with a colorful long necklace with a cluster of assorted beads followed by a metal tassel and matching earrings, as well as the huge diamond cocktail ring she seemed to live in, made her seem more ready for 5th avenue than a night of dancing and drinking. . .

She tossed Sway her make-up bag, coming to sit beside her on the bed. "Do want me to pin your bangs back? The rest will look fine if we do that."

Sway nodded, allowing her to pin and twist her hair until her bangs were up in a small pomp and the rest of her hair fell in tousled curls and waves. She looked at herself in the mirror, having to admit to herself that Chaosia definitely had a style about her when she wanted to . . . and it apparently transferred to others too.

Chaos turned, smirking as she grabbed a white clutch from a drawer in the closet organizer. "Ready to go?"

Sway nodded, grabbing the make-up to finish on the way. They were heading by the Anchor then they were going on to meet Paul and his friends at another club near downtown.

* * *

Sway was amazed as she and Chaosia were ushered through the rope at v20. The door man hadn't even flinched when Chaos had waved and said they were meeting a group before letting them pass. HE did, however, check both of their asses as they walked by.

Chaos didn't seem bothered as she pulled Sway through the circular bamboo tunnel then up and towards one of the back sets of white leather couches. Paul was already seated with a tray of glowing blue martinis in front of him, one of Chaosia's soccer buddies seated beside him. Both were dressed in white pants and pale blue shirts.

Sway looked over the others gathered. Apparently there was a theme to this gathering as the some odd fifteen people (of all ages no less) were dressed in some combination of black, blue and white. Orsinio was seated across from Paul, a bottle of Heineken already in hand, and motioned for them to join him as he scooted to make room. Sway smirked. The boy was _too_ cute as he blushed and introduced himself again, stuttering slightly as she explained they'd technically already met.

He recovered quickly, however and handed both women a martini. Sway grinned at the glowing drinks and the easy way Chaos integrated into this setting. She had never seen her so _comfortable_, even in her jeans and track jackets. But as she talked and laughed and drank, socializing to the best of her abilities (which was apparently pretty damn well) Sway was beginning to realize some of the aspects the girl actually sacrificed for Sphinx. Chaos was_ definitely_ a social creature when she wanted to be.

She might be awkward around their crew at Otto's . . . but she flourished and thrived among her own friends. Sway smiled, truly enjoying getting to see this side of her new friend. She doubted even Sphinx had seen her like this yet. She turned to Paul, asking, "So what's the occasion?"

Paul, true to form, raised his half empty martini glass and almost doused his poor cohort Andrews. "Why, to our wonderful Tobin getting his internship at the Aquarium of the Pacific of course!" He laughed, downing his drink as the dreadlocked boy rolled his eyes before turning to Chaos.

"So, I thought you were spending time letting your **Dad **and your _boyfriend _get to know one another. What's wrong? Daddy Dearest threatening to _**Tag-and-Bag**_ again?"

Chaos snorted, draining her first drink before grabbing another. "More like they get along _**too**_ well. Apparently it suits him that I'm dating someone _'older and more stable'_ to balance me out. Seriously, they spent the whole day making jokes with Mikhail and aggravating me near to death. I almost killed them at the damn car dealership and we weren't even there four hours."

Tobin nodded, laughing. "Well, at least he likes him . . . Did your boy like your Dad or is it too early to tell?"

Chaosia chuckled, waving a waitress over to get Sway a Heineken to match Orsinio's. "Yeah, Sphinx liked him okay. I think it did him good to just hear someone else with an English accent you know?"

Paul perked, honing in on the conversation as most of the group left to dance. "Oh! So the new guy's English? Well, well, _**well,**_ Chaosia. You have certainly come a long way. What happened to never dating a stuck up Brit, hmm?"

Chaos gave Paul a deadpan look before rolling her eyes and waving his question away. "Please. The day _Sphinx_ is a stick up Brit is the day_ you_ become the Virgin Mary. I don't mind Brits or Englishmen. Hell, I _am_ part British . . . but I can't stand most of the people in the nobility and the 'higher caste'. They're so bloody _boring_. Besides, I wouldn't care if Sphinx was a prince in disguise I would still love him to death, you know? He's just so different from anyone else I know. And he's honest. _**Brutally**_ honest. And he's satisfied with just being himself. _**That**_ makes all the difference."

Tobin looked on, perplexed as Paul nodded sagely and Sway had to ask, "Why?"

Chaos smirked, winking as she stood and held a hand out to Sway to join her on the dance floor. "Because if he's sure about himself then he's sure about what he wants. And it's not too likely to change. Plus it means he doesn't expect me to change and he's content with me just like I'm content with him. Now. Enough damn talking, I'm here to drink and dance and you are coming along for the ride!"

And with that, she drug Sway and Paul onto the floor, the latter bellowing the words to the song playing as he pranced around the floor. And he just couldn't understand why everyone thought the tall blonde dude singing Lady Gaga's_ Telephone_ was so weird . . . or doing the video choreography to go along with it.

* * *

Sway was laughing as Chaosia tried to open her door. Apparently it was harder than it looked to get the damn key to work when she supporting her very tipsy friend's weight and juggling both of their purses. Chaosia sighed, shaking her head smiling as she finally got the door open. She'd made it three steps in when Sway fell flat on her ass, laughing.

Chaos steeled herself before bending and scooping her still laughing guest over her shoulder and kicking the door closed with a heeled foot. Apparently forcing Sway to have those last eight drinks hadn't been a great idea now that she thought about it.

She carried Sway down the hall, depositing her on the guest bed and taking off her shoes and jewelry, returning them to their bags before covering her with the comforter. She could get the dress tomorrow but for now Sway needed to sleep this off or she would be sure to half the hang over from hell tomorrow.

As she went to close the door she heard a knock, causing her to look back and check on Sway. Nope. Still out cold and smiling like a loon. She heard it again and sighed. Oh well, better go face the firing squad.

She came down the hall and to the patio doors, opening them to let her boyfriend inside as she went to start a pot of coffee. If she could take some ibuprofen now with a cup of strong coffee then all of the alcohol she'd consumed wouldn't consume her brain tomorrow morning . . .

She turned, noticing Sphinx had changed clothes. He had on his favorite dark lounge pants and dark grey tank top, showing off his broad chest and shoulders as well as his trim waist. She sighed, sidetracked for a moment before returning to her task. Hot coffee now hot boyfriend later.

He walked up behind her, letting her start the pot before spinning her to face him. She looked up, smiling tiredly as he looked down at her. She'd literally danced and laughed her earlier aggravation and anger away with Paul and Sway, leaving only a nice tired feeling in its wake. He dipped his head, taking in her dress with hungry eyes. She felt herself blush under his stare, knowing that he'd never seen her in anything like this dress before.

He pulled her into his chest, hands cupping her derriere as he lifted her up and placed her on her kitchen counters, bringing them almost eye level. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, worrying the flesh as she watched him watch her.

Finally, he pulled her closer and kissed her, sucking her bottom lip into his own mouth and soothing the now abused flesh with his tongue before releasing her. She blushed but dropped feather light kisses along his chin and jaw line.

He sighed, leaning into her kisses for what seemed like an eternity before he finally spoke. "I take it this means you're not angry anymore, then."

She shrugged, kissing down his throat and scraping his Adam's apple with her teeth before answering. "No, Sway and Paul helped me work off my aggressions . . . and realize it's a good thing you and Dad get along. Even if it is too well. So I'm sorry for overreacting. As usual. Honestly I don't know why you put up with me sometimes . . ."

He smirked, catching her face in his hands and kissing her hard. She could feel her lips bruising under his lips' assault but couldn't have cared less. He always seemed to leave her lips kiss swollen . . .

When they parted for air, he rested his forehead against hers. "Girlie, you have no idea what you _**do**_ to me do you?"

She shook her head, still a little light head from the sheer emotion behind his kiss. Where in the hell had that come from?

He continued, bringing a hand to cup the back of her head as he slid the other down her cheek to her throat then down her chest and torso to rest on her hip, holding her as close as he could without actually hurting her. "I can't _remember _the last time I had to meet someone's _parents, _Chaosia. And I have _**never**_ wanted anyone to welcome me on their terms. Not as much as **today**."

Her breath hitched as what his words meant sunk in. He really had tried to make a good impression on her father and behave, even when they'd all started picking at her. _For __**her.**_ She smiled, kissing him lightly on the lips as she slid her arms around his shoulders.

He relaxed into her, kissing her back as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She sighed as they parted and rested her cheek on his shoulder. "I love you."

He rubbed her back, holding her to him as he laid his cheek against her curls. "I know, girlie. And for the life of me I can't figure out _**why**_ . . . but I aim to figure it out."

She chuckled, swatting him as her coffee pot beeped, announcing its completion and the birth of super strong hangover preventing coffee. "Well, while you figure it out why don't you get two cups while I go change into some pjs. We can cuddle up on the couch and watch a movie."

He rolled his eyes but moved to do as she asked while she hopped of the counter and disappeared down the hallway into her bedroom.

* * *

When Chaosia emerged a few minutes later, decked out in just his Wales tee shirt, he was already on the couch with two cups on the table (with coasters no less).

She smiled, going to sit beside him. Sphinx, however, was having none of that and scooped her up mid drop and pulled her into his lap, forcing her to straddle him. His hands went to cup her ass under the tee shirt as he leaned up, kissing her again. She sighed, kissing back and letting him hold her against him.

As she went to pull back from him, he rolled her beneath him and started kissing and suckling from her neck down to her chest. She giggled, trying to push him up only to have him pin her hands above her head with one hand and run the other up her thigh to her waist.

She moaned as he grinned down at her. He loved hearing her make that sound . . . mainly because he knew she only made it for him. He kissed her again, swallowing another throaty moan as his hand slid down and between them, barely brushing her in its pass over her flesh.

As they parted once more, she whispered "I love you, Sphinx but if you don't quit teasing me I may just burry you."

He chuckled, kissing her chest right over her heart. "I love you too, Chaos. And you won't make good on that threat. You'd miss me too much. Besides . . . I'm not teasing . . . merely warming up is all."

* * *

Much later, as they laid her bed curled together Chaosia realized exactly what Sphinx had said in the living room. She looked up from his bare chest, watching him sleep. She'd been so caught up in the gravity of him and his pull that she'd barely just caught what he'd said to her. She smiled, kissing his chest before settling back and into him. She doubted she'd hear it often (if ever again) but it warmed her to her core to know he felt the same way . . . even with their differences and issues.

At least she knew and he had said it.

It didn't matter if he said it **_much_**.

Besides . . . with him, actions usually spoke louder than words . . . even the three she'd _wanted_ to hear.

* * *

_Okay, So a friend of mine wants me to write another story with Chaos but with her being with the crew from the beginning. And at first I was relunctant wbut now the idea is actually starting to sound kind of cool. If anyone has an opinion let me know. The other story wouldn't take away from this one and would be its own alternate line . . . Besides there aren't too many stories that deal with the Old School crew before the Calitri boost . . . Okay. Later._


	19. Swayed Discoveries

_See! I told you guys I wouldn't abandon it! Okay. On with the show._

_

* * *

  
_

**Swayed Discoveries**

The sun was evil. That was the only thing Chaos could even think about letting cross her pain riddled mind as she rolled and buried her face into the side of her snickering (yes, honest to God snickering) boyfriend, trying to shield her eyes from the unforgiving and brutal rays of light. She groaned as she heard another poorly concealed bout of snickering. Oh, she would kill him when she could move.

Sphinx was still in her bed, stretched out beside her with this smug and self-satisfied look proudly displayed on his features. Chaos smacked his bare chest, causing him to chuckle darkly and roll her directly into the patch of sunlight that she'd been trying to escape. Her groans turned into whimpers as the marching band in her head started a whole new routine, complete with symbols, percussions and what sounded like a canon and firework accompaniment. Oh why did she even think about drinking that much gin?

Sphinx apparently cued into the fact that this wasn't her normal refusing-to-wake-up-on-a-Sunday-morning drill and pulled her back into his chest, rubbing soothing circles along her spine and neck. She whimpered again, causing him to (gently) force her to look at him. He was worried, she could tell. And being macho enough that he wasn't going to say anything (not that he usually did but still).

She grimaced and buried her face in the crook of his neck, trying to block out the bright sunlight and burrow herself into the comfort his presence offered. She'd deliberately kept him as far away as possible when she'd been 'being a normal bloody woman', as he'd taken to telling her when he'd become aggravated with her, so he wouldn't see her hurting or being weak. But now she knew she couldn't save face with this monster hangover so she decided to just admit defeat and let him see she was hurting.

Besides, he might uncharacteristically take pity and bring her a gun to end her misery rather than revel in it. She chanced a glance at his face.

His normally serious-but-handsome features were drawn taut in a dark scowl, making her shudder and burrow into him again. Well. _There went that hope._

He disentangled himself from her, leaving the bed and redressing in his lounge pants and tank top before disappearing down her hallway. Oh great. He was just going to leave her here with this hangover and go back to his apartment to laugh at her stupidity. Not that she wouldn't deserve it for not taking her usual precautions . . . She stopped, trying to remember last night through the haze of pain and residual alcohol.

Hadn't she brewed a pot of coffee and gotten out her ibuprofen to take before going to bed? She was sure she had set the pot up and hit the button while she and . . . She growled, swearing.

She was going to kill him and dismember his corpse! He'd stopped her from completing her only line of defense against the gin trying to work its way out of her system with his lusty glares and wandering hands. She couldn't even remember turning the damn coffee pot off. God, she was lucky she still had an apartment!

She was so busy plotting his demise that his return to the bed caught her off guard, causing her to jump and squeak. That made her head hurt even worse and him chuckle even louder. Oh he was . . . She looked up, seeing the bottle of ibuprofen and steaming cup of what smelled like coffee that could kill an elephant.

_He was her hero._

She greedily accepted the pills and downed half the cup of coffee, not caring that it scalded her throat or the roof of her mouth and tongue on its way down.

Sphinx took the cup and sat it on the bedside table, resituating himself in bed so she could lay her head on his chest. She sighed, enjoying the moment despite the throbbing in her skull.

As she lay there, she couldn't help but feel like something important had happened last night that she was forgetting. Something to do with_** them**_. She shrugged, closing her eyes and reveling in his fingers travel through her curls. She loved it when he played with her hair . . . Her eyes shot open and she felt him tense beneath her as she jolted into full consciousness. He looked at her like she was crazy while she tried to settle back down and act like nothing was wrong.

He'd told her he loved her last night. Oh sure, he was being sarcastic when he'd told her but that was just _him_. Besides, Sphinx didn't strike her as one to just volley that particular phrase around for the hell of it. She looked up at him, noticing that he'd closed his eyes as he ran his fingers through her hair lazily. She smiled. Today was going to be great if they could just stay like this in bed. No worries, no family or friends. Just them and the simple, blissful knowledge that they had each other.

"Good morning, Mr. Sphinx. Thanks for the hangover relief attempt . . . I love you."

He cracked an eye at her before leaning down and kissing her hair, settling back into her mass of pillows and closing his eyes. "I know, Love. Now go back to bloody sleep. It's only seven in the morning."

She sighed, shaking her head. Of course he would find a macho manly way to say it without saying it. But it didn't bother her. She knew and she'd heard it (if her alcohol drenched memory was anything to trust) and that was all that mattered.

She closed her eyes again, letting the steady beat of his heart lull her to into a light sleep.

* * *

Sway sat straight up, looking around the unfamiliar room quickly as she took in three major facts.

One: she wasn't dressed right. Hell she was dressed in a dress and . . . she turned, catching her reflection in the mirror on the dresser beside her bed. She had what seemed to be the remnants of make-up on her face and the dress was not something she owned.

Two: Her head felt stuffy and full, meaning that she'd consumed enough alcohol to almost give her a hangover. She rubbed her forehead, moving to stand as she looked around the now all too bright room again. Who was she drinking with? She hardly ever drank anything other than beer with Memphis because it was something they could both enjoy and partake off without one having to babysit the other later.

She slowly got up and spotted her normal clothes, folded and sitting on the dresser. She sighed. At least she could put her jeans and tee shirt back on.

After redressing, she laid the dress out on the dresser and examined it. It was pretty but she'd never imagined someone she knew would have it much less convince her to ever wear it . . .

Fact three quickly reasserted itself as she opened the bedroom door. Her throat felt like cotton and she had to get some water. As she made her way down the hallway she smelled coffee. She shrugged. Whoever would be able to tell her something to jog her memory and give her a cup of coffee to keep the headache she could feel mounting at bay.

When she walked into the living room and saw the kitchen, she knew where she was. She was at Chaosia's apartment and she had gone out with the other girl last night to unwind because she'd needed it.

Sway smirked as she crossed into the kitchen and procured one of the many coffee cups from Chaos's shelves. Frankly, they'd both needed a night away from the pressures of the crew and their boyfriends . . . Not to say that either were bad or overbearing but sometimes a girl just needed some time without all of the male influences . . . well, the straight ones anyway.

She poured herself a cup and turned, noticing a bottle of ibuprofen on the counter beside the coffee pot. She sighed, opening it and taking two. Chaos apparently did think off everything. Speaking of which . . . where was the _Dancing Queen?_

Sway shrugged, figuring Chaos had maybe gone back to her bedroom to tidy up before starting the rest of her day. Lord knows the girl had a thing about cleaning and organizing that had even Memphis and the Sphinx watching where they put things when they were in her home. She wasn't bad about it but you could tell sometimes that something being out of place could drive her bonkers . . . especially if she had company.

As she made her way back down the hall to the guest room, she saw Chaos's door was cracked and sunlight was filling the end of the otherwise dark hallway. Try as she might, Sway just couldn't resist the curiosity that pulled her towards that door. She kept telling herself it was because she wanted to let Chaos know she was up and going to call Memphis to come get her . . . but she knew in the back of her mind it was just because she was nosy. She wanted to see what Chaos had done to her bedroom after their last shopping trip if anything.

Needless to say what she found was not what she'd expected. But Lord help her, she was back down the hallway and digging her phone out of the borrowed purse from the night before. Because she had to have a picture to prove she wasn't just crazy and half drunk.

Sway crept back down the hall, phone in hand and camera function at the ready. She quietly pushed the door open, thankful that it didn't squeak or creak as she got a little closer to the bed. Two more light and measured steps and she was beside Chaos's monster of a canopy, trying to figure out how to do this.

There, sleeping soundly and spread across most of the bed was a very shirtless Sphinx. He face was turned towards Chaos who, mind bogglingly enough, was part-draped-part-curled around his chest, her head right in the crook of his neck. Her fingers were splayed right over the left side of his chest, moving ever so often in her sleep as she mumbled and cuddled closer.

Sway almost died when Sphinx moved, just knowing she'd been caught. But when he just shifted and settled, she breathed again. His left hand had joined Chaos's and was rubbing the back of hers with his thumb while his right was still situated on the small of her back.

_God they were so cute!_ Sway shook herself, getting close enough to take the picture and doing so before she lost her nerve. She might support their relationship whole-heartedly but she knew Memphis and the others would've killed her to pass this up. Besides, maybe seeing that their terrifying friend could be gentle with the seemingly fragile girl was what they needed to get them to move past the shock that he was in a relationship period. It'd been over a month for God's sake.

She shook her head, taking another picture of their joined hands before slipping out of the room and back to the front of the apartment to call Memphis. She smiled. She hoped that they looked as sweet asleep as Sphinx and Chaos did but she highly doubted it.

The number dialed, she waiting through the rings until Memphis's sleep logged voice filled the phone. "Sway? What's going on, you okay?"

She shook her head at his antics. "Yeah Raines I'm fine. Just come get me. I'm at Chaos's apartment and I am so not waking her up."

She could hear him start to wake up as he asked, "Why?"

Sway chuckled, looking back down the hall. "Oh because I know with as much as she drank her head might resent it. Now hurry up. Love you."

She heard him mutter and respond before the phone went dead. She shrugged, sitting down on the sofa to wait. Hopefully, he could remember how to get here half asleep.

* * *

Memphis trudged out of the elevator at Sphinx and Chaosia's building, a very disgruntled and sleepy Atley Jackson in tow. As they made their way down the hallway, he looked up at the ceiling before turning to Atley.

"Think he's alive yet?"

Atley looked up, running a palm over his face before shrugging. "Probably not but who knows. Alcohol never has affected him the way it does us, the inhuman bastard."

Memphis chuckled, nodding in agreement as they spotted Chaosia's bright door. His head didn't hurt, thank God, but he could tell by Sway's tone she was warding off a headache. And from what Mikhail (and Sphinx oddly enough after the seventh six pack of beer was broken out) had said, Chaos was a fish. Especially when she had someone to keep pace with.

A_nd Sway could keep pace with the best of them. _

He and Atley had all but died when Mikhail had called the others and the beer had been brought in. But Mikhail had been adamant about it, saying that they were not going to let the others have all of the fun. And thus had begun the drinking festival at Otto's.

They'd cleared out over twelve six packs before they decided enough was enough. And the signal for enough was Mirror and Tumbler trying to do some weird dance to Lowrider. He shook his head. He neither needed or wanted that image this early in the day.

Atley came around him as they got to the door raising his hand to knock before Sway quickly opened the door shushing them and pulling them inside. Both men looked at her like she was crazy before Memphis finally spoke.

"Uh, Sway? I thought I was coming to get you?"

She shushed him, dragging both of them down the hallway whispering. "What are you doing here Atley?"

Atley shrugged, looking at the girl like she'd finally gone crazy as they stopped in front of Chaosia's bedroom door. "Well, I stayed at Memphis's place because someone had to drive him home. He's got to take me to get my car . . . what are you **_doing_**?"

She smirked, opening the door again to let them see the couple on the bed. Atley just looked on, amazed as Memphis looked ready to faint. She raised a brow, before turning and seeing why. They'd moved.

Chaos was now completely on Sphinx's chest and his hand was on her ass, which apparently was barely being covered by one of his tee shirts. Their legs were now intertwined and Chaosia's head was on his chest, her lips spread in a sweet little smile as Sphinx played with her hair in his sleep.

Atley looked at Sway. "When did _he_ get here?"

Sway shrugged. "He was here when I woke up. I came in to tell her I was going and they were all" she motioned to the bed with her hands, smirking. Atley chuckled. This was too good to pass up. "Oh to have a camera. He'd never live it down! Especially with next April Fool's day. I could post pictures around his office at the Coroner's office and send pamphlets . . . We've **_got_** to take a picture."

Sway looked at Atley, suddenly seeing why he and Sphinx were such damned good friends. _They were **both** fucking **evil**._ "Uh, At? Don't you think he'd kill you for that?"

Atley shrugged. "Nah, he's done **worse** to me. See, what I've been trying to tell you boys and girls all along is that the Sphinx has this killer sense of humor. And practically loves to torture people."

Memphis nodded, still looking at the couple on the bed. "Yeah but I'd be more worried about **her**, Atley. She could convince him to skin you alive if she took it the wrong way."

Atley shrugged again, turning to go back down the hall. "Nah, he'd miss me too much. Besides, I keep him out of too much trouble with her for him to kill me. So, who wants to leave the lovebirds alone and go get some breakfast?"

* * *

Much later in the afternoon, Chaos woke up feeling much better and had asked to go to Otto's to see if Sway was there. Sphinx, after showering and changing clothes, had agreed as long as they ate first.

So that's how they came to be sitting in the front seat of the One-77 with huge Sonic cups and the remains of Chaos's breakfast sandwich. Sphinx just rolled his eyes, tossing the bags out and into the carside trash can.

"I meant a proper meal in a proper place, Chaos. Not grease and caffeine."

She shrugged, munching on the last of her fries before handing him her bag to toss. "I know but this is honestly the best for a hangover. Besides, it just proves I'm a cheap date."

He snorted, rolling his eyes as he took a long drink of the huge cherry coke she'd order for him. Against his will. She just couldn't believe that he'd never had one so she had forced it upon him. Like she did many things she thought he needed to experience. Like movies and food. And her father.

He looked over, watching as she shook her hair loose of the ponytail she'd put it up in earlier. He had to admit it, if even just to himself. Her in dresses and heels was nice but she would always appeal to him more how she was dressed today. Loose distressed jeans with a fitted plain white tee shirt, brown leather belt and flip flops. Her glasses perched in her hair since she didn't need them right that second. No make-up and her freckles (a gift from boating and tanning that he found irresistible) shining on her nose and cheeks.

She turned, raising a brow at him as she cranked the car, putting it in reverse. "_**What?**_ Do I have something on my face?"

He smirked, shaking his head before leaning over and putting the car back in park. She looked at him, perplexed. "Uh, Honey? I have to put he car in reverse to-"

He cut off her rambling with a long steady kiss, enjoying how she gave in and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. When they parted, she looked at him even more confused.

"What in the world was _that_ for?"

He shrugged, sitting back and looking out the passenger window, intent to remain silent on his reasons. She looked at him, shaking her head as she put the car back into gear and pulled out of the spot. As she shifted, she told him, "Okay. Not that I'm complaining but warn me next time. I don't think my heart can handle the sneak attacks."

He grinned darkly before nodding once. She glowered, grumbling as she sped to Otto's. "Oh great. Now he's going to do it just because he thinks it'll aggravate me. Maybe I should tell him doing laundry aggravates me."

He shook his head. At least she wasn't pissed anymore. 

_Maybe he should send her off with Sway more often. _

_

* * *

Okay, this story is close to twenty chapters long now and had officially taken on a life of its on. Hope you liked it. I'll try and get the next one up a little quicker. Later.  
_


	20. Exits and Entrances

_See! I told you I wouldn't forget! This chapter refused to take shape quickly so sorry it took so long. Now, I wanted to explain that Chaosia and Sphinx met in late October so this would be around the right timeframe for what I plan on. Hope you enjoy._

_

* * *

  
_

**Exits and Entrances**

Chaosia was nodding as she walked her father and stepmother towards their gate at the airport, listening to the man drone on and on about how she _**had**_ to come to London for the season (which was only mere weeks away) and that her grandmother was just dying to see her. And that when she came, she was to bring _**Sphinx.**_

She smirked at the thought of all of the carnage her towering glowering boyfriend could produce in the middle of the socialite circuits . . . then shuddered as she realized that she would have to _be there_ to witness said carnage. She hated the London Seasons almost as much as she had hated being a Deb for the summer she'd visited her Gram when she was eighteen. It was the only thing the woman had ever asked of her and she couldn't find it in her heart to deny the crotchety old bat that, regardless of the fact that she usually made her life miserable (unintentionally of course because a proper British Lady was never malignant or petty deliberately, it was uncouth).

She sighed and nodded, hugging her father for the millionth time since they'd gotten to the airport. She was going to miss him in spite of the fact that he and her brother and Sphinx together had just about driven her insane . . . even after he'd bought her the damned car. The whole time that the three of them had been exposed to one another and enjoyed (well her dad and Mikhail had anyway) being around the others, she had been silently praying for the days to tick by a little quicker. And now that she was here to see her father off she was painfully aware that she wouldn't see him again until she went to London. She loved him and loved to spend time with him but damnation why did he have to be so annoying when he was around other males?

Thankfully Sphinx and Mikhail both had to work (through some very serious begging to Junie and Otto on her part) so she could say goodbye in peace. Selene came from around her father, rolling her eyes and shooing him away to hug her. She smiled indulgently and returned the hug, still surprised by that turn of events.

Selene was still snooty and snobbish but when the two of them had been faced with Mikhail and her Dad, who were taking things to a whole new level of extreme since they had an unsuspecting but willing accomplice in the form of her usually stoic and reserved boyfriend, they had put most of their issues aside and joined forces for the sake of their sanity. Chaos had to admit, she might not always (okay hardly ever) like the woman but she was damn devious when it came to getting her father to do what she wanted . . . as long as her ego didn't get in the way.

Selene pulled back, smiling at her with said devious look in her eye. "Just don't bring Mikhail with you honey. My heart can't handle him _**and **_Shinobi with your father. Lord knows I'll be gray even faster."

Chaos laughed and shook her head, her smile falling into a sad little smirk as the stewardess announced that their plane was boarding. Selene hugged again quickly before shooting to the boarding ramp, telling a stewardess very quickly that as soon as she was seated there had better be the largest dirty vermouth martini known to man waiting on her.

Her father laughed, shaking his head and hugging her tightly . "Sorry we got carried away, Duckie. I know we were a hand full but it was too much fun having someone to . . . well . . ."

Chaos nodded, waving away the apology. "I get it Dad. You had people to act like a normal idiot with instead of a noble one and you got carried away. I get it and while I'm sure I'm minus a few handfuls of hair . . . I enjoyed it. Besides, what else but you three idiots could've made me and Selene actually get along?"

He laughed hugging her again before turning to board the plane. He called over his shoulder to her.

"I knew all it would take are the right circumstances. And I also know that the next time you see each other you'll be back at the other's throat, right?"

She shrugged. "Probably. But hey, you saw it once before you died right?"

Edward Guadimus was rolling his eyes as Chaos laughed. He turned back to her once he got to the door, smiling. "I like him Chaosia. He's a good man . . . a bit severe and rough around the edges . . . but a good man. I approve, though I know you don't need it. And I am serious, I expect to see him in London with you for Christmas if he's able. Take care of yourself and each other. Love you more than the moon."

She smiled nodding, knowing her eyes were probably watering now. "Love you more than the stars, Dad."

And with that, one of the most important men in her life was boarding the plane to carry him back across the Atlantic. She watched the plane roll out, wiping at her eyes occasionally until it had pulled up and into the clouds, heading back to London. She sighed again, grabbing her bag and going to leave the airport. She needed to be on her way anyway. She was meeting Sphinx at the Coroner's office and they were going to lunch.

* * *

As she made her way out of the main entrance and exit to Long Beach Airport, she started thinking about how to approach Sphinx with the invitation (e.g. order) her father had issued. She knew why he wanted him there. To meet the rest of the family and especially Gram. Something about putting the two of them in a room together made cold chills go up and down her spine. The matriarch of her family was tempestuous at best and hardly ever warmed up to newcomers. Hell, she and half the family was still amazed that she got away with calling her _Gram_ instead of Lady Guadimus or Grandmother.

She spotted her parking complex and started towards the car, forcing herself to look for the gleaming red instead of black and white. Even though her SS was up and running her father had refused to let her drive them to the Airport in her . . . siding with Selene on how unseemly the car was.

She laughed tightly and almost forced the issue until she let it go, deciding to just park the Aston and indulge herself with her precious SS after her lunch date. Speaking of lunch date . . .

She looked down to her lightwashed mini-flared jeans and the dazzling green snake skin heels peeking out from under them as she dug her keys out of her pocket. The jeans were cut like trousers and had this edge to them that she loved. Her white silk shell tank seemed to grow the multi-colored Dynastic flora print, the pintucked bodice showing her trim waist while the ruffled and lacey hem managed to seem feminine. Her cropped tan and white seer sucker blazer was pressed to perfection with the lacey trim hanging from underneath the hem. That paired with the ¾ sleeves and her long chained golden locket had taken her forever to pick out and feel comfortable in.

She had to go in and get Sphinx and while she knew that _**he**_ wouldn't have cared if she came in jeans and a tee shirt with one of her million track jackets she did. She'd heard from Atley about how the others in the morgue always seemed to have this attitude where Sphinx was concerned that the man was crazy and dangerous . . . but after they eaves dropped on his phone call about their first coffee date he'd had to practically scare them into submission to get some semblance of the peace and quiet he craved.

And while neither Atley nor Sphinx would elaborate on what comments were made (both going the silent route for once) she knew from Atley's slip that they had been made. And they weren't favorable to either party involved.

She got in and started the car, pulling out to exit the complex. As she waited in line to redeem her parking slip, she checked her make-up in the rearview mirror. She'd gone ultra-natural and feminine with barely there shadow that glimmered when the light hit it just right and extremely dark mascara to play up her long, full lashes. Simple blush and glossy nude lipstick had completed the look. Her hair, now even lighter because of her time in the unusually hot California autumn sun, was curled and styled with her nags sweeping over her forehead and away from her face, falling in huge ringlets down her back. She nodded at her reflection before rolling her eyes at the absurdity of the action and pulled up to hand the man in the booth her ticket.

Lord she hoped that what she was planning to do went well . . . _and that her boyfriend didn't kill her for attempting it._

* * *

Sphinx worked quickly and quietly, stitching the last few centimeters of the Y incision closed under the watchful eye of his new assistant. Lord save him from grad students and their knowledge. He glowered as the mop of dark auburn curls got into his line of sight. Again.

The girl, who had to be about Chaosia's age, was to put it plainly odd. She'd walked into the office this morning with her rotation assignment and the senile director had put her with him instead of the other pathologist. And while he usually would have just taken the man's decision and gone with it, this girl was absolutely driving him up the wall.

She'd already bounced around the bloody room and introduced herself to every male employee (something that didn't escape his notice) and had been steadily getting closer and closer to invading his personal space with the passing of every second. And if he had to hear her damn heels click on the damned floor one more time he was going to throw her in one of the drawers and leave her there for one of the others. Who in the hell wore three inch heels to work in the morgue anyway?

He growled lowly, pushing her slightly to the side as he snipped the finished incision, knowing his eye was twitching as she giggled. He looked up, shaking his head mentally at the way she was dressed. A super short mini skirt with some frilly pink monstrosity of a shirt that showcased way more than he wanted to see. He may be male but he wasn't stupid enough to think that if Chaos ever even thought he'd been interested in this . . . _**girl**_ he'd be minus a girlfriend.

She smiled at him, glossy lips spreading to reveal pretty white teeth as her green eyes danced with what looked like appreciation that he'd glanced at her. He sighed, shaking his head and silently thanking God that Chaosia had never acted like that. Ever.

"So Mr. Sphinx? The others warned me that you don't talk . . . but I bet _**I**_ could get you to. What do you say we go to dinner and _**practice**_?"

He knew he was pulling a stupid shocked face. And for the life of him he couldn't school his features back into their normal disinterested scowl. Had this girl honestly just? Fortunately, Richards had walked in and saved him, staring dreamily at the girl as she looked him over once and dismissed him.

"Oh honey, Sphinx here has some girl already that's into the whole murderous mute thing . . . but you can go to dinner with me. I love to talk."

She gave the man a deadpan look. "I'm sure you do, Richie boy. But I happen to think the whole Tall, Dark and Silent thing is extremely hot." She turned back to gazing at him and Sphinx was suddenly very aware of the fact he was being judged like a piece of damn meat. The logical part of his brain was beginning to wonder if Chaosia would be too upset at him for hitting a woman while the definitively male side was practically preening at the attention. Good God he had to get out of this room or something horrible was going to happen. He just wasn't sure what.

"Besides, I'm sure your girlfriend doesn't look _anything_ like **me**."

That sentence brought him to rights faster than ice water. He might not be too much to look at (although Lord help anyone who said it in front of him) but Chaosia's looks were not up for debate._** Especially** with this woman._

He felt his face fall into one of his darker glares of its own accord and he relished the way both idiots before him started to fidget under the weight of it. Well it was about bloody time . . .

He was so intent on glaring at them that when Newman came in and announced he had a visitor he turned and growled at the man. What now?

He glared at the three before stalking out of the room, aware that they were following and of the conversation behind him as he stopped and tossed the case file on his desk.

"Who's here for him?" "I have no idea but the receptionist is sending them back now."

He groaned internally at the stacks already forming. Thank God Chaosia's family was going back today . . . maybe they could get some of this back paperwork pushed down now that they wouldn't be hosting her father and stepmother every five seconds.

He grinned but quickly dismissed it and glared at the three shadows around the corner. **_Great._** Another damned nosy busy body to follow him and annoy. And this one was stupid enough to think that the fact she was a she would save her if she tested him too badly. And that he would fall to her will. _God, he needed a vacation._

The sound of heels clicking lightly pulled his eyes up from the paperwork on the desk and glaring towards the doorway he'd come from. There were still three shadows there so who . . .

A hand on his cheek brought him face to face with a smiling but worried Chaosia. He sighed, not caring who saw him lean into her touch as she beamed up at him, her other hand on his chest. He took in her outfit and make-up and was silently thankful that she'd dressed up with the idiots around the corner watching them.

Her hair was curled and free, hanging down her back in long ringlets and waves. Her outfit was simple and feminine but classy, the heels she was wearing bringing her closer to his height. He couldn't help it, he smiled down at her and kissed her palm before removing it from his face. Lord he had needed to see her.

The look in her eye said she knew something was wrong . . . she didn't voice the knowledge. It still _amazed_ him that after so short an amount of time how they knew each other so well . . . but he wasn't going to question it. He was thankful for it today.

"Hey, Sphinx. So? Ready to go grab some lunch?"

He nodded, shedding his lab coat and grabbing his Members only jacket. He had a passing thought to go get his pea coat from the cleaners (which Chaos had taken without his knowledge) but lost it as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him, square on the lips. It wasn't a lustful or overly passionate kiss, just a sweet brushing of her lips against his.

Something she knew drove him up the wall because he couldn't stand the limited contact. It always made him want more . . . _Oh to hell with it._

He pulled her flush against him, disregarding the gasps from their onlookers as he slanted his mouth against hers roughly. Her hands went to mess up his hair while one of his went to the base of her skull and the other grasped her hip, firmly holding her as close as he could get. When they parted, she was flushed and her lips were kiss swollen but she was smiling, bringing her hands down to cup his face as he laid his forehead against hers. He knew he would be hounded for this but he didn't care. Not right now.

"I missed you."

He smirked at her, shrugging his brows and dipping his head ever so slightly to the now silent doorway. She read his signs and grinned up at him darkly, winking.

"So? Think we might **actually** get to _eat_ when we go home? Because I really am starving."

A loud thud brought her attention to the door, an honest worried look crossing her features. And all he could think of was her on one of their beds and finishing what they'd just started. God, they needed to go. He'd take a long lunch so she could eat but the were going home and celebrating being truly alone for the first time in two weeks.

"What was that? Do you think everything is okay?"

He shrugged, pushing her towards the main door. Let the others deal with it. _He had much better things to worry about._

_

* * *

  
_

Chaos had known the second they pulled into the parking complex at their apartment building that something was up. Normally, if she met him for lunch (or dinner as was sometimes the case) they ate somewhere close and went their separate ways, regardless of how much they wanted to do otherwise. She looked over at Sphinx, suddenly glad they'd taken the Malibu and left the Aston at his work. Seeing him behind the wheel of the Astons was a great treat but seeing him in _this_ car was one of her secret thrills about him. He looked like he should be behind the wheel of this car, all power and metal and speed. Not some fancy piece of fiberglass. And though she knew the Aston could go faster and wasn't just a piece of fiberglass (and he would probably throttle her for saying or thinking such blasphemy of a beautiful car), she still loved seeing him in the Malibu. Or in _Eleanor_.

He cut the engine and got out, waiting for her to dot eh same before going towards the elevator up and into the building. He seemed okay but something about the set of her shoulders made her think that maybe today had been as hard on him as it had on her._ But why would that be?_

He held the elevator for her and, to his credit, waited until the doors were completely shut before pouncing on her.

Before she knew it, she was in between the polished veneer wall and a very hard body, his lips and hands taking purchase wherever they could find. As his mouth traveled from her lips to her jaw, he chuckled at the shudder than ran through her. Dear Lord he was being evil today.

The second the doors opened to their floor, he was away from her and walking towards one of their doors, her keeping pace with him. She sighed when she saw it was her apartment and dug her keys out of her pocket again. He waited until she opened the door before scooping her up, kicking it closed with one foot and carried her down the hallway to her bedroom, all hands and mouth the entire way.

As her back hit the sheets, she knew from the way he was looking down at her that neither were going anywhere else for the rest of the day. She was hoping he'd told someone at work before his lips descended upon hers again. But after they did, all clear thought was lost.

* * *

Much later, with Chaosia spread across his bare chest, lazily tracing circles with her fingertips on his flesh, Sphinx told her about the ordeal with the new assistant. She sighed, listening to him as he played in her hair. She smirked. He did that in his sleep too. And though it left a huge tangle for her to deal with she wouldn't tell him to stop for anything in the world. She loved that he was slowly showing these little ways he liked to touch her or just be with her. It made her feel what he felt for her without having to voice it.

She sighed as he finished, snuggling into his chest. This girl was going to be trouble if she didn't watch it. Sphinx was a good man and loyal to a fault but he was a man. Though from the sounds of it, the trouble would come from him dismembering her for touching him before screwing around with her. And though she knew it was crazy, that tidbit made her feel better.

Hell, she might even help him hide the damned corpse if the girl was stupid enough to touch him.

He sighed beneath her, pulling her tighter to him. "I guess I should get ready to go back, then . . . unless you want to call and tell them I'm _indisposed_, Love."

She smiled, kissing his chest before shifting to reach down and get her phone out of her jean pockets. She dialed the number, asking to speak with his supervisor directly. The elderly man was understanding, telling her to tell Sphinx not to worry, he still had at least a month of vacation time to use up before the end of the year.

She hung up, looking to her boyfriend as he laid in her bed, visibly more relaxed now that he didn't have to deal with the three stooges for the rest of the day. "There. You're free."

He sighed, pulling her back into him. "I need a bloody vacation from this shite or I'm going to go away for murder in the bloody first."

She giggled, soothing her hands over his chest. "So why don't you take one? Your boos just told me to remind you that you've got over a month of vacation time. Use it and go somewhere to relax."

He looked down at her, brow quirked. "And where is it _you're_ wanting to go then?"

She blushed, knowing she'd been caught but it did open up the conversation she needed to have. "Well . . . Dad did invite us to spend Christmas with them in London. We wouldn't be staying _with **them**_ before you refuse based on that. He promised to open up the lake house and leave us in peace for however long we wanted to stay."

He looked at her and she could see him weighing the options. "I _guess_ we could if you wanted. I could put in for the time tomorrow. Just through Christmas?"

She nodded, leaning up to kiss him. "Thank you. I swear I thought you would say no."

He shrugged, closing his eyes. "I probably should but you want it. Besides, you have _two_ very fine European Ladies I plan on acquainting myself with."

She smacked him lightly, settling in to take a nap. As she was closing her eyes, she reminded him, "Don't forget you have to take Toby and Mikhail out tonight. It'll be his first real boost."

Sphinx snorted, already dozing. "Yeah, heaven forbid Kip and Tumbler mess it up again. Want to go?"

She jolted awake, looking down at him. "What?"

He opened an eye, looking at her. "Do you want to go? You know wait with Sway at Otto's?"

She settled, feeling silly for thinking he'd meant the other. As curious as she was she knew he'd kill whoever taught her anything to sate said curiosity. Even Sway or Atley.

"Yeah sure. Just wake me up when you go to get ready."

She laid her head back on his chest, kissing over his heart. "I love you."

He pulled her closer, holding her there as he kissed the top of her head. "I know, Girlie. I know."

She smiled, recognizing his patented Sphinx's version of I love you too, and drifted to sleep, her last thoughts on Christmas in London.

_I wonder what to get him? _

_

* * *

Yay! Okay, to explain about the other Sphinx is a guy no matter what and most guys (especially the straight ones) are going to at least semi-enjoy attention from an attractive female. It's how they respond to this attention that makes them a rat bastard or not. Which Sphinx proved he isn't. Just wanted to put that out there so no one will think I'm turning Sphinx into a dick or anything. Okay, enough rambling. Later.  
_


	21. Turkey Talk

_Okay. Part one of a three part update. I know. Um . . . please read all three updates before anyone tries to plot my death. I promise it all works out in the end._

* * *

**Turkey Talk**

_Why did I agree to this?_

That's the only thought that kept looping through Chaosia's mind as she pulled the twenty five pound turkey from her oven, basting it with glaze for the fifth time in twenty minutes. She knew she was over basting the damn thing but she didn't want it to be too dry or too done for anyone that would be eating at Otto's.

She sighed, sliding it back into the oven before going and checking on the mixture of seven casserole dishes and tubberware containers lining her counters on pot holders. The broccoli casserole and the sweet potato soufflé were both done and ready to be taken to the car. All they would need was fifteen minutes in Junie's oven and they would be table ready. The homemade macaroni and cheese and Dutch zucchini casserole were both at the same stage while the green beans, mashed potatoes and sweet glazed carrots that were already done from the night before.

She nodded, looking back to the oven. _Now if only the damned turkey would be done then __**they **__could leave._

She heard Atley yell at the television in her living room and gave a long suffering sigh. Sphinx and Atley _apparently_ had a long standing tradition to spend Thanksgiving and Christmas together drinking and watching football (of the American variety for Atley's sake) because neither had much family to speak of. Sphinx's only living kin (a younger brother) was in London and the two rarely spoke. And Atley . . . well Atley didn't really say and no one bothered to ask after one of his infamous Jackson glares.

She walked into the living room and propped herself against the wall, watching the two. Atley was spread out on her loveseat drinking a beer and cheering as his team crossed the in zone line. Sphinx was sitting on her sofa, one arm tossed over the back, nursing his beer and rolling his eyes as Atley jumped up screaming, "TOUCH**DOWN**!"

Chaosia would've missed the mirth and humor in his eyes had she not been watching him so closely. But it was there as he watched his friend do his own version of a victory dance around her living room.

_Lord save her if the rest of them were like this. . ._

The timer brought her attention back to the oven and she made her way to liberating the huge cooked bird.

It still amazed her that_ Sphinx_ had broached the subject with her two days after her father and Selene went back to London. Apparently Otto and Junie were hosting Thanksgiving at the garage like they did every year (because Junie refused to have the ever expanding crew at her house despite their promises of good behavior . . . and Chaosia couldn't really blame her in the least) and Sphinx actually wanted to participate for once. Mikhail had already said he would eat with her then stop by to check on the guys and Sphinx seemed ready to agree to that plan if she'd refused. So she did the only thing she could and called Junie, volunteering to help cook food for the massive boost fest and bring it with her.

Junie had been thrilled for the help and they had worked for the past five days making a menu everyone could eat from . . . Too bad none of the damned boosts would admit to knowing how to cook. Donnie was bringing potato salad so at least that was one down . . . And Tumbler and Mikhail were going in together to get the beer and drinks (because heaven forbid they have a function _without_ alcohol) while Toby and Freb were going to bring some sort of dessert (store bought thank God).

Memphis and Kip were just going to show up with Sway, seeing as in how since their mother had passed away last year the crew _was_ their family . . . And Mirror was expressly forbidden from bringing anything. He could apparently mess up boiling water so no need to kill everyone with food poisoning, right?

She sighed, shaking her head and putting the turkey in its carrier before turning to call for Sphinx and Atley to help run this to their respective vehicles. And running right into Sphinx.

He was standing there, looking down at her with this weird look as she tried to get her heart back into her chest. She had to remember to put a damned bell around his neck . . .

Finally, she looked up, asking, "Yes_ dear_?"

He snorted, closing the distance between them smirking rakishly as he placed his hands on her waist, pulling her flush into him. He dipped his lips to press them against hers and all she could do was sigh and return he contact. She slipped her arms around his neck, holding him as he kissed her.

He had been doing this a lot since the new intern had popped up; something about the way she acted made him realize how lucky he was or something like that was the line she'd been handed. Chaosia wasn't an idiot though. She knew that the tiny skirts and heels would be enough to drive any man up the wall and then some . . . she was just glad _**he**_ was controlling himself.

She pulled away, that thought souring their tender moment before she could stop it. She was fine until she had to think about him working with that girl all day every day. And though she was doing a damned Oscar worthy job of acting like it didn't bother her, she would be stupid to deny to herself that it did. She'd brought Sphinx lunch the day after he'd bailed on work.

And God in heaven help that_ bitch_ if she'd crossed her about six years ago and could've afforded the night in a holding cell.

As it stood, she was still mulling over the idea of asking Paul to bail her out with some of her savings if she ever caught that . . . that _**thing **_with her hands on_ her_ boyfriend again.

Chaosia had rounded the corner at the morgue, dropping off enough of the pork roast she'd made for her and Paul's horror Pow-wow (which was actually more of an Andrews-wasn't-really-that-into-him-pow-wow) to feed Pharaoh's army only to see Sphinx as far against his desk as he could get with the intern (whose name she'd learned was actually Meghanne Carmichael but she preferred to label her the intern) as close to him as she could get. Running her hand up his chest and smirking at him in her tight little black skirt and an almost see-through white dress shirt that had to be two sizes too small. And tall, red fuck me shoes.

Chaosia was many things but naïve and an idiot were not among them. She _**knew**_ the only reason any woman would dress like that to handle corpses, tissue, organ and blood samples all day. And it had absolutely nothing to do with respect for the dead or a misguided sense of professionalism.

Chaos had seen red. _**Blood red. **_And if the almost horrified expression on Sphinx's face hadn't registered . . . well she was in the right damn place to commit a murder. She'd used every bit of her meditation training and temper control (both hard learned lessons from inheriting her father's bad temper and her mother's love of any type of fighting) and cleared her throat. Causing the girl to jump back and almost snap her ankle from the impact on the heels.

She handed Sphinx his dinner and glared the now sheepish girl down with one warning.

"If you so much as_** think**_ about looking in his direction for** any **reason un-work-related . . . so help me God they won't be able to_** find**_ the pieces I leave of you. _**Understand**_?"

The girl had nodded and scurried away to one of the attendants, and Chaos had nodded to Sphinx and left. Now, every time he passed her it was some small physical display of affection or commitment. And while it should've made her feel better, it was actually starting to drive her crazy. He couldn't do this stuff before the Skank-a-Saur reared her ugly head so why did he insist on doing it now? It just seemed like he was placating her and she was literally about to snap.

She stopped, collecting her thoughts and remembering for the millionth time that men and women were different. They thought differently and this was probably just an example of those varying thought processes. Besides, Sphinx hadn't done anything wrong. Yet. So she just needed to get a handle on herself. She knew she was being moody and near confrontational since the whole intern thing and she just needed to get a grip.

She had a good loyal boyfriend who was going to spend two weeks in a London lake house with her over Christmas. Two whole weeks of just them and whatever else they wanted to do, with very little familial interruptions.

She smiled up at him, leaning into his chest. Damnation she would be happy to get them to London and away from the morgue and school and the well-meaning-but-absent-minded-crew. Lord they only had four more weeks and then they could just relax and take it easy for a while.

Lord let the weeks go by quickly . . .

* * *

Sphinx looked down at her, holding her to him as he reached to brush hair out of her face. Chaosia was beautiful to him on her worst days but today, covered in flour from her pie with little smudges or white and cocoa on her cheeks she was damn near heartbreaking. He knew she'd kill him if he ever uttered how utterly appealing he found her to be while she was _barefoot and baking_ . . . but he could relish the thought in private.

She was just too damned cute to not look at when she was like this. He snorted to himself. He had added that word to his vocabulary after meeting her and she seemed to provide an example of it daily. But cooking?

Her apron was smudged and stained and her curly hair was pulled back and out of her face, bangs pinned up top and the rest in a loose bun. She had on these vintage freshwater pearl earrings (a gift from Paul he'd been told) and the simple choker she usually wore. She wasn't wearing make-up but she was wearing this _cute_ little sweet heart dress that was pale pink with the oddest cream lace trim. And the best thing was it was strapless and showed off her chest (which he loved). And it came almost to her knees (showing her legs which he also loved). Of course she had this white cardigan to go over it for when they went to Otto's . . . but in the kitchen he got to see her in the dress _**and**_ the apron.

Lord if he could convince her to_ just_ wear the apron for him once he could die a happy man. Especially with those white satin heels she had sitting beside the door for when they had to go.

She smiled up at him, breaking him away from the lecherous thoughts he'd been entertaining. He was a goner and he knew that . . . but days like today made him realize it wasn't all that bad.

She'd agreed to the gathering since they wouldn't be stateside for Christmas and had even jumped in to help Junie prepare the damned meal. He could positively hear Memphis moaning about Sway not cooking now. And he was looking forward to rubbing it in all of their faces that he had_** the**_** perfect** girl . . . . And he was doing everything in his power this week to ensure she was happy. Especially after Meghanne's stunt in the morgue.

That was twice that only the thought and reminder of Chaos had saved him from making a damned fool out of himself. And Chaosia's warning was still fresh in his mind. And he suddenly knew _exactly _what was hotter than her in the dress and apron and bits of pie. Chaosia truly angry was a thing of beauty when it _wasn't_ directed at him. And to see her being so damned . . . he didn't even think there were words to describe it. The tone of her voice had been like steel all wrapped in sugar and honey and it had left him hard pressed to stop seeing her as she'd been in the morgue.

He knew now why Mikhail feared his sister's wrath more than anything, even Sway and Mirror's cooking. And while he knew that as her brother Mikhail would _**never **_fully appreciate the sight . . . he had to wonder if any of her exes had felt the same. Or if _he_ really did just like to live dangerously.

Probably the latter.

He smirked down at her, nipping her nose with his teeth as she giggled, but he could see it didn't quite reach her sea glass eyes. That was something that had started the second she'd seen Meghanne all over him in the morgue. And while it wasn't happening as frequently, it didn't escape his notice that it was happening period.

And for the life of him he hated the way that look in her eyes made him feel. Hell, if it'd make her smile at him again for real he'd skin the damned toothpick and bring Chaosia her hide.

But he knew Chaos would just get upset and fuss about the blood in their apartments. So he was saving that particular plan for extremely desperate measures. Like introducing Atley to Meghanne next week.

He _**knew**_ it was a long shot but she seemed to go for the boost type and if he could set her sights anywhere but on him until London then he could keep his girlfriend . . . _and his testicles. _

"Penny for your thoughts, Big boy."

He shook himself, shrugging and kissing her again quickly.

"I think I can't wait to eat that turkey. Smells divine, Love."

Her smile did reach her eyes this time and he felt the relief wash over him. Just four more weeks till London and then they'd be free from this shite for a while.

He watched her pull away and start handing Atley, who had the misfortune to walk in at the wrong time, plates and direct him to take the others.

"I just have to wash my face and slip on my sweater and shoes and we'll be good to go."

Sphinx nodded, taking the turkey and two of the casserole dishes so she could go freshen up. He almost dropped them until Atley helped steady the leaning tower of food.

Lord how did that girl manage to balance three huge plates but couldn't stay steady on her feet for over six seconds?

As he and Atley started towards the cars, he had to shake his head. This was going to be _interesting_ to say the least. And he hoped that the level of activity and insanity that usually surrounded the crew would keep both of their minds off of clingy interns and the like.

* * *

"So, what are you getting Chaosia for Christmas?"

Sphinx turned and looked at Atley like he was crazy. Chaos was driving her SS, having all but permanently parked the Aston since her baby was fixed, and had the turkey in the front seat . . . Leaving him and Atley and the rest of the food that wouldn't fit in her car and its trunk in the Malibu.

Sphinx shrugged, checking the light again. Had they missed the damn thing turning green?

Atley looked at him, nodding sagely as he took a deep whiff of the food. Sphinx could understand. Chaos had really out done herself this time and the mere smell was driving his stomach to gnaw on his spinal cord. Or so it seemed. He couldn't wait to get to Otto's and eat.

"Well, whatever it is it'd better be good with you going to meet her family and everything. I mean world class gratitude sex _**good**_. These people are yuppies, no matter what her father's like. So unless you want to embarrass her I'd suggest Tiffany's or Tacori."

Sphinx turned and looked at his friend like he'd lost his mind. Both of those were damned jewelry stores. Jewelry stores that almost exclusively specialized in engagement and wedding sets. Did he seriously think that?

Atley just smirked knowingly at him.

"I know the idea hadn't crossed your mind yet so I wanted to plant it. I know you two haven't been together long Sphinx but damn . . . I doubt there is another person out there even close to as compatible with you as she is. And I can see the wedding bells playing in her head Sphinx. Why else would she agree to letting you meet the family? New boyfriends don't fly across the Atlantic to meet people who aren't going to be part of their lives. Besides, you don't want her to slip away, right?"

Sphinx glared, stepping on the gas as the light turned green. He literally sped to Otto's grumbling the whole while as Atley cackled.

_**Married!**_ He didn't want to . . . they hadn't been . . . She hadn't even fucking said anything to him and _**Atley **_could tell?! Why in the hell would _**she**_ want to marry _**him?**_

He pulled into Otto's lot, parking the car and going to find Chaosia. She was going to answer this now.

* * *

Chaos watched Sway twirl the ring on her left ring finger happily. Memphis had proposed (finally) and Sway was thrilled. Oh sure she was acting all nonchalant about it but it was easy to see the way her eyes glittered when she looked over at the eldest Raines. Who still had this dazed look on his face.

Apparently, Memphis had been expecting her to say no.

Sway held the ring out for Chaos to see it again and Chaos indulged her, examining the glittering diamonds intently as Sway giggled and explained (again) how Memphis had put the ring on her keys to her motorcycle in the ring box. And while that might not be the ultimate proposal for her personally, Chaosia had to admit it was a pretty ring.

A simple mirror polished platinum band held three (rather large) princess cut diamonds that were flush mounted with the wide comfort fit band. Small engravings could be seen on the sides, adding something extra to the otherwise simplistic ring. All in all Memphis had done well picking it out. And Chaosia knew that it had set him back a great deal.

Hell, she wouldn't be surprised if he hadn't boosted a few cars just to pay for the damned thing. But it made Sway happy.

Chaos looked over to Memphis again, smiling to see him smiling as he watched Sway. And it apparently made him happy she had said yes.

Chaosia sighed, secretly happy as Sway dashed off to show Atley and Junie her new trinket. She didn't know why but for some reason she doubted she'd ever see a ring like that on her own finger. Well, as long as she was with Sphinx anyway.

He really didn't scream wedding marches and picket fences when you looked at him. And judging by the dark way he was looking at Sway's hand and Atley's grinning face, she could tell he wasn't too keen on the wedding bells in the future bit. Even someone else's.

She sighed, not realizing that she'd been rubbing the very finger she was condemning to remain vacant with her thumb. She _**had**_ wanted to get married one day . . . but she wouldn't ever ask Sphinx for something that would cage him in. She shook herself, turning to walk to her car and get her cell phone to take a picture of Sway's ring. Besides, they'd only be together just a little over a month. It was _**way **_too early to start thinking about weddings and the like.

_Even if it would be nice to be asked_.

She opened her door, digging for her phone as she kept an ear on the group inside. Everyone was fixing plates and getting their places together so she had a few minutes . . . She found her phone and grimaced, noticing the missed call icon.

She flipped it open, calling her father back and getting his voicemail. She sighed, listening to the message before leaving her own.

"Tag, Daddy. You're it. Happy Thanksgiving. Love you."

She closed the phone, turning to go back inside and running straight into Sphinx. She glowered up at him. She was so buying him a damn bell for Christmas. _This settled it._

He was glaring down at her intently, causing her to want to back up a bit. She smiled up at him sheepishly, stepping up to wrap her arms around his waist instead. She kissed his chest before propping her chin against it to look up at him. He still had the same severe expression. Lord, something had pissed him off proper. She decided to try and talk. Normally her chattering away about whatever would disarm him long enough for her to calm him down. And he needed to be calm. It was Thanksgiving . . . and she didn't care if he was British or not he was going to enjoy the American excuse for gluttony.

"Did Sway attack you with her new ring the story yet? Or was she just getting hold of Atley? I swear I'd have never thought Sway would want to get married but it shows that you don't always know someone as well as you think you do. She's positively on cloud nine. If she shows you the ring, Sphinx, just nod and act like its pretty . . . not that that should be hard, it really is a gorgeous ring. Memphis did good, you know?"

His glare darkened and she felt her own anger rising. Why was he looking at her like that? What in the world had she done from the apartment to the damned garage? She wanted to grab his shoulders and shake him. To demand to know what his sudden issue was . . . but she settled for raising a brow and crossing her arms.

"Yes?"

She was in no way prepared for what came out of his mouth. He'd read something way too wrong or was damned psychic. Because she knew she hadn't even hinted at anything. Hell she hadn't even thought of it until Sway shoved her newly acquired two carats under her nose and began regaling her with stories of the proposal and wedding plans. Didn't he know that that was normal for most women when another was recently engaged?

"Do you want to get married or not?"

She blinked, honestly confused. There was no way he'd just asked that. Not here with all of these people, their friends, hanging on the fringe to see what would happen. She must have heard him wrong.

"Excuse me?"

He growled and repeated himself, this time sounding even more aggravated than before.

"Do you want to get married or not?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, suddenly upset. She could handle him not speaking for days (honestly she enjoyed the peace and quiet), she could handle him not returning phone calls while doing illegal and stupid things (because honestly that was the only time he didn't answer her) and she could handle his inability to say three simple words (mainly because she knew they hadn't been together long enough for him to feel that way about someone like her). But by God she was not going to put up with whatever this was. _Especially not today._ This was Sway's day.

"Are you serious? Because if you are that's got to be the worse, piss poor proposal known to mankind. What do you mean 'do I want to get married?'"

He glared down at her and she glared up at him, neither budging. Finally, he spoke.

"I want to know. To straighten you out if you've got grand plans about it you're not telling me. Because I'll not have it. I don't want to get married, Chaosia. Ever."

She looked up at him, shocked by what he'd just said. She could understand not wanting to get married right now. Hell, she didn't want to get married right now. They didn't know each other well enough and it would put a strain on their relationship to do so. She knew she loved him and wanted to keep him as long as he'd be kept . . . but for him to just say that and to act like this . . .

_And she didn't even say anything about it . . ._

She looked away from him as her phone rung, announcing her father was trying to call her back. She silenced it, knowing he'd hear the distress in her voice where the others and even Mikhail wouldn't. She'd talk to him later.

She looked back up at him. He was still looking down at her like she'd instigated this whole mess. She sighed, stretching to her tip toes and kissed his cheek. She tried not to cringe when she felt the muscle in his jaws clench and she could hear his teeth grind together.

She didn't linger the way she usually would, she just sank back onto her feet and nodded to him, dipping her head. Her mother was rolling her grave if she watching her act like this but for the life of her she couldn't bring herself to rant and rave like she wanted to. It hurt too much to try and access that anger.

"Whatever you want, Sphinx. Whatever will make you happy."

After what seemed like an eternity, Chaosia turned away from him and started back into the building. She didn't know why her eyes stung and why her heart felt so damned heavy. She'd known this fact for herself the second she'd set eyes on him, covered in coffee and her crumb cake. Just like she knew that telling him she loved him (at any stage) would probably not be returned. She just didn't know why it hurt so damned much to hear him say it. But in the back of her mind, as she smiled brightly for Sway and Atley taking a seat between them, a little voice whispered.

_Because he can say that but he won't say anything else . . . _

* * *

Sphinx was livid.

It had been _**such**_ a good day until Atley had opened his mouth. Causing him to open his mouth. And for the rest of the day, he'd been snubbed. Chaosia had stayed near her brother and Sway the rest of the time she'd been there. She'd laughed and joked but he could see it in her eyes. She wasn't as happy as she pretending to be. She was far from it actually.

And for the life of him, he couldn't understand why it was like a kick in the gut every time he saw her let the façade drop. He hadn't said anything that wasn't true or unwarranted . . . he'd just told her what he thought . . . then why did seeing her like that make him want to drop to his knees if it make her happy?

He'd grumbled, leaning against his wall as she and Sway toasted with their beers. That fact that this little voice in the back of his head kept calling him a _liar_ and contradicting every reason he had for not even considering that he might have overreacted made him even surlier. He wasn't doing anything he didn't absolutely want to do. He'd lived that life before and he'd be damned if he'd do it again. Even for Chaosia.

Finally after almost six hours of not even sparing him a passing glance as he stewed and brooded, she announced she was leaving. She'd gathered her keys, telling Junie to disperse the left overs accordingly before hugging and congratulating Memphis on his good luck. She'd waved and smiled at all of them, stopping by Atley long enough to nod before going towards her car.

Sphinx walked out behind her, watching as her shoulders dropped more with each step. She opened the door and before he realized it he was catching her before she was in her car. She'd turned and sighed, stretching up to kiss his cheek again. But it wasn't like all of her other kisses. Her _normal_ kisses left trails of fire in their wake . . . this one seemed to be near drowned in tears. Tears he hadn't even noticed she been shedding until she kissed him.

"I love you and I'll see you tomorrow. Go spend some time with your friends."

And with that, she'd gotten in her Chevelle and drove away. Which is how he ended up looking out at the fading dirt trail her subdued driving had kicked up. When did she start to look so _broken_?

_Lord, what had he __**done?**_

Chaosia had _never _cried. _**Ever.**_ Sure, she'd shed a few tears when her head had hurt and when she'd been upset over the ticket. But he could see the anger and frustration tingeing those tears. And today all he could see was pain and heartbreak. He'd made her cry. Because he'd said something stupid and (the more he'd thought about it throughout the night and started to listen to that little voice) enormously untrue.

And the worst part was, he didn't know how to fix it. He couldn't just waltz into her home and apologize like he had that night forever ago when he'd thought he'd hurt her feelings over the damned football game.

He was suddenly angry with himself. He didn't want to get married or to be tied down but he didn't want to lose her either. Chaosia had been in his life such a short amount of time but he was hard pressed to remember a time he was happier without her. And this is how he repaid her for her kind smiles and kisses and crazy antics that never (amazingly) made him want to separate from her. He'd hurt her and all he could do was wait until she'd speak to him again.

_If she ever did._

_

* * *

It's sad and weird and the rest makes up for it I swear. I need my head examined. On to the next chapter . . .  
_


	22. Decisions and Discoveries

_Inferno, please do not kill me for the fight scene in this chapter. I swear it serves a purpose._

_

* * *

  
_

**Decisions and Discoveries**

Chaosia sat in the parking lot at one of the many beach accesses, head resting on the steering wheel as she fought the tears that were tracing defiant rivers down her cheeks. She had almost gone to her mother and father's old home and let herself in. She still had a key and the house would've been empty but the thought of having to walk in that house and not have her mother there to sooth her had just made her heart hurt even more.

She truly missed her mother's infinite wisdom everyday but today . . . this week the absence was even more pronounced. Her mother would've known exactly what to say to make her realize how stupid she was being or how childish. And would've made it okay to be sitting in the car crying her eyes out like an idiot.

She shook her head, clearing her thoughts. She couldn't go down that road or she'd never come back up it. She'd locked all of that away two years ago and she wasn't letting it out because the person she wanted more than anything didn't want her in the same way.

She sighed, getting out of the car, leaving her shoes and purse and only taking the phone and the keys. She crossed the deck board bridge to make her way towards the surf. Finally, when she was close enough to see the waves without getting soaked, she dropped into the sand pulling her knees up to rest her chin on.

She stared out at the water for what seemed like forever, refusing to think on anything but the waves and the stars. Her phone broke her reverie and she glanced at it. Shocked, she did a double take. Not only was it now well past midnight (which meant she'd been at the beach for over three hours) but it was Selene calling.

She sighed and answered the phone, preparing for another onslaught. Might as well let them kick her when she was down.

"Hello?"

"_Chaosia? Are you okay? You're father tried to call you back and your brother called him, saying you were upset when you left . . ."_

Chaosia sniffed, amazed that Mikhail had picked up on it. Normally, something like this would've escaped his notice. Maybe her big brother was actually growing up.

"I'm fine. Sphinx and I had a misunderstanding and-"

"_Yes honey, Mikhail told us about that. Apparently he and one of his friends asked what was going on and the girl Swung?" Chaos_ chuckled. "Sway, Selene." _"Yes well, Sway overheard the two of you. Honestly, you need to tell him to get over himself, dearie. He might be attractive and have all of that Bad Boy crap going for him but . . . good, respectable girls like you don't want to marry people like him very often. Jesus, he should be thankful for it not scornful."_

Chaos sat in the sand, cold and shocked by what had come from her stepmother's mouth. Had she just?

"Uh, Selene . . . you do realize that I'm not . . . right? And I don't want to marry him. Not now anyway. I don't think. God I don't know what I think. Why did you call anyway?"

She could hear Selene dismissing her as she laughed. _" Because your father would only make you madder. I can see him fighting between taking up for you and that boy. He likes Sphinx, Chaos. Enough that hearing he said he wouldn't marry you has upset him greatly. So, if you're in trouble you're to come to-"_

"In trouble?" She squeaked, she couldn't help it. "What kind of trouble?"

Selene gave a long suffering sigh. _"Are you __**pregnant?"**_

Chaosia dropped the phone as she screamed, scrambling to catch it before it hit the now closer tide. "**NO!** I'm not . . . I _jus_t had a . . . . If I even was it'd be _too_ early to . . . _**JESUS**_ **SELENE!** You watch **too** many damned soap operas."

Selene laughed, long and hard. _"Then what's to worry about? You haven't been together long enough to start with wedding bells, love. Just enjoy being young. Everything else has this grand habit of working itself out."_

Chaosia sat there, stunned. Not only by the advice, which was surprisingly good to be coming from Selene, but at the compassion she could hear in her stepmother's voice. It only made her suspicious.

"You're not really a blood sucking harpy are you? You're actually a person under all of the gusto and bravada."

"_That's our little secret Chaosia. A woman has to have her mystery, to keep her mystique. If she doesn't she's just a housewife. Listen, I'm going to go calm your father before he drains the second bottle of scotch. Just . . . work it out. And if it won't work out and you can't compromise then cut your losses and be done with it. No man is worth sacrificing your happiness, Chaosia. Because when they're long gone, all you have is yourself and whatever happiness you can bring. Now. I love you and I'm going to go and keep your father from the emergency room. Lord knows all this family needs is another alcoholic episode. Goodnight_."

And with that, the line went dead. Leaving Chaosia very confused and with a growing need to do exactly what her father was doing.

_God, she needed a drink_.

And she knew just where to go to get it.

* * *

Paul stroked her back, shushing her as she sobbed into his shirt. She hadn't gone home, even with the lure of her hidden stash in the pantry. She couldn't. Not knowing that he was just upstairs and would either A) ignore her to sulk and brood over the fight he and Mikhail were sure to have gotten into or B) come down here to talk or whatever. And she couldn't handle either right now . . . because she honestly didn't know which would be worse . . .

So she'd gone to the one person in the world who _always_ knew how to fix her. Even when she didn't _realize_ she was broken. She'd gone to _**Paul.**_

Which is how she ended up on the balcony of his apartment on campus, bawling into his sweatshirt as he rubbed her back and ran his fingers through her hair.

She'd poured her heart out to him and the tears had broken through and refused to stop. She'd told him about the intern and the way Sphinx had been acting all week and how he had reacted to Sway's ring and the rebuttal of _any_ possible marriage at any point. And about her mother and her father and Selene's surprising display of humanity. And he'd mixed margaritas and held her, listening and drinking with her as she literally drowned in her tears and his tequila. He kept murmuring to her that everything would be okay but she honestly couldn't see _how._

She hadn't deluded herself into thinking that white picket fences and the 2.5 kids would be possible with the person she was so head over heels for . . . but hearing it out loud hurt. _**Bad.**_

She leaned up, snubbing as Paul forced another margarita into her hand. She drained half the glass, sniffling. She was vaguely aware that she was at that crying drunk stage now and that he was at the slurring agreeing drunken stage.

God, they were two peas in a pod.

"I know it's stupid, Paulie but I can't help it. I mean . . . what's _so wrong_ with marrying me? Huh?"

Paul sighed, taking the glass from her and draining the rest before pouring another full glass from the blender on the outdoor coffee table.

Chaos cocked her head to the side, looking at the blender. _When had he brought the blender outside?_

"Chaos, baby. I have no clue what goes on in that man's head but if I was straight you'd be wifey material. And no other would do."

Chaos smiled, sniffling as she took the glass.

"Thanks Paulie. That makes me feel so much better."

Paul nodded, pulling her into him and resting his cheek on her head as she leaned on his shoulder. They passed the huge glass between them until they'd drunk most of it. Paul always knew when she needed a shoulder to cry on or a booze hound to binge with. And tonight she was getting both.

He shrugged as he took the last sip, placing the empty glass on the table.

"I'm glad it does, Chaos. I guess for now you'll just have to do with being my fag hag. But look at this way, you'll always look marvelous."

Chaos laughed, more than a little tipsy after the however many blenders of margaritas they'd consumed in the past four hours.

She sighed, sitting up and stretching as Paul went to get her something to sleep in. It was now well after midnight and she was exhausted. She'd been cooking for almost three days straight and submitting finals for portfolios and dealing with asshole teachers and now this?

All she wanted was a cold, dark room and a bed_. Hell, at this point even the __**bed**__ was optional_.

Paul came back, handing her a pair of his grey sweats and a black wife beater with matching socks. God bless his heart. _**He**_ could remember her feet got cold at night.

She accepted the clothes, standing and going to change. Paul stopped her, pulling her into a hug.

"You gonna be okay, _Calamity_?"

She nodded. "Nothing a bottle of Jack and a straight razor can't fix,_ Hickok_."

He snorted, pushing her towards his bathroom. He hated it when she said that but it was the truth. Sort of anyway. Besides, he'd started it calling her Calamity. She smiled, shedding the dress and donning the borrowed lounge clothes as quickly as she could without falling. He hadn't called her that since she'd showed him her gun and tried to teach him to use it. Hence the nickname.

Calamity Jane she might be but Paul was definitely no Bill Hickok with _any_ gun. She giggled, remembering the way he'd fallen flat on his back when he'd fired the gun at the range. She'd been so busy laughing she hadn't realized he'd knocked himself silly with the damned thing until much later.

She sighed. _Those were the days._

Neither of them had been attached or trying to stay attached to anyone other than themselves and each other. She'd been recovering form heartbreak and Paul from the separation from his weird and hateful family. But for the life of her, Chaos couldn't imagine going back to life without her burly and brooding beau. Even if he didn't want to marry her.

She emerged from the bathroom and went to Paul's bedroom, flopping down on the bed as he crawled in the other side. She sighed, scrunching up next to him and flipping on the TV on the chest of drawers. As Forensic Files came on, she wailed and he groaned, flipping it to Adult Swim before they got caught in the case file.

As the _Drinky Crow_ show came on, Chaos had to wonder what Sphinx was doing. 

_And if he even cared what she was doing._

_

* * *

  
_

Sphinx held the bag of frozen peas to his cheek, glaring at Mikhail who was mimicking the motion with a bag of frozen corn. They were currently on opposite benches at Otto's and in 'time out', courtesy of Junie and Sway. Memphis was standing back with Atley, both keeping a weather eye on the two of them. He snorted, shifting the bag to cover the ever expanding bruise blossoming on his cheek.

Memphis shook his head, watching as they continued to glare at one another and rip blood everywhere.

Say what you wanted to about Mikhail but the boy didn't believe in a no win scenario. When Sway has asked him why Chaos was so sad and mentioned that she might have overheard an argument between them, he'd gone straight to Sphinx. Who had refused to say anything at all and had turned from the younger boost.

Mikhail, however was not to be deterred and had persisted. Which led to the Sphinx snapping and shouting: "It's none of your bloody business boy. So stay out of it."

Which had been the catalyst to one of the best fights Memphis Raines had ever seen in his life.

Where Sphinx was bigger and definitely mean enough to hurt or injure, Mikhail was fast and had this amazing hook. As a matter of fact, it had sounded like a damn gunshot when his fist connected with Sphinx's jaw. Sphinx however was not one to be taken down in one hit and had practically lifted the boy above his head, tossing him into over one of the picnic tables. Mikhail had been back up and on his feet, diving at Sphinx again before anyone could stop him. It had only been Junie stepping between them that had stopped the flurry of punches and curses.

Now they were seemingly content to glare at one another with bags of frozen produce held to their bruising faces. And Memphis was making a mental note to never tangle with either of them. Period.

Atley shifted beside him, causing Sphinx to look over at them. Atley however, just leveled the infamous Jackson glare on both men.

"I can't believe you two idiots did this at Thanksgiving. I for one am glad you won't be here for Christmas Sphinx. Let London deal with this mess."

Mikhail glared darkly at Atley and Memphis was suddenly reminded of his younger sister. When they were angry the family resemblance was striking. And terrifying.

"He isn't going to London. Or anywhere else near my sister for that matter. I'll chop him to bits if he even thinks about it."

Sphinx growled, glare darkening as he turned on Mikhail. "I'll do as I please boy. And if she wants me to go then I'll bloody go."

"Why?" Mikhail asked, frost falling from the words as they left his mouth. His voice had dropped instead of rising. And Memphis knew from their budding friendship that that was never a good sign. Mikhail was about to snap. Bad.

"You don't want to even think about marrying her but you'll fly half way around the world to meet her family and rub shoulders with her friends there? You really are a cruel bastard if you do it, Sphinx."

Sphinx stood, glowering down at the boy as he jumped to his feet, meeting the man halfway to glare up at him. Their shoes were almost touching as they started to argue. Memphis shook his head while Atley looked torn between laughter and horror. Donnie stepped up, putting an arm between them. He was taller and heavier than both so he could (hopefully) easily move them if he had to. Jesus this was getting ridiculous.

"Whether or not I want to marry her is between us you nosy little git. It's our business. Not yours or anyone else's. So **piss _off_**."

"Yeah, because the fact that I can see how much she adores you and how bad hearing you say that hurt her is supposed to sit well with me. Think again. I'm not going to let you or anyone else hurt her Sphinx. Not like that. Not again. She's already had one asshole string her along and do this shit to her and I'll be damned if I'm going to watch it happen again when I can stop it."

He stepped back, spitting on the ground at Sphinx's feet before turning to go sit back down. "Besides, if you even remotely cared about Chaosia you wouldn't do this shit to her. I mean, what kind of heartless bastard tells their girlfriend that he never wants to marry her then just expects her to stick around."

Memphis watched Sphinx's normally impassive face transform into an expression of deep thought. As Junie and Otto came out with the first aid kits, he looked to Mikhail.

"What do you mean she's already had someone else do this to her?"

Mikhail sat back, looking at Sphinx confused. "She didn't_ tell _you?"

Shpinx shook his head as the others watched an understanding blossom across Mikhail's face before it soured.

"Oh Chaos I am going to kick your ass. She promised she would bring it up if things between you two got really serious." He sighed and put his head in his hands, wincing as he touched one of his many new cuts and bruises.

Memphis stepped up, asking what the others obviously wanted to know.

"What was she supposed to tell him, 'Khail?"

"She was engaged before when she was younger. She was barely twenty one and they'd known each other forever. To make a really long and drawn out story short, Chaos caught him in bed with the girlfriend of a friend two weeks before they were supposed to get married. She didn't really date seriously after that. I mean, sure she'd have boyfriends and all that but she never really let them in. That's why I was so worried when Sway mentioned she was seeing someone. I always worried she'd go back to him or find . . ."

He looked up at Sphinx, suddenly somber. "You're still an ass for saying that to my sister on principal alone but knowing that you didn't know just makes it a mistake. A huge fucking mistake but a mistake. But I swear Sphinx, if you care about her at all, then you'd better reevaluate the way you want your relationship to be. And end. Chaos may not say it, but she does want to get married. _Eventually._ And if you make her give that up then you really are heartless."

Sphinx nodded, sinking back into the bench as Otto came over to stitch the cut over his eye. Otto slapped his shoulder, bringing his and Memphis's attention away from the now whining Mikhail as Junie poured peroxide on his face.

Otto smirked at him, swabbing the cut. "You'll figure it out. If it helps, I never wanted to get hitched either. Even after I met Junie. Then, when we found out she was pregnant with my son . . . it just seemed to all fall in place, you know? Now I wake up and wonder why in the world I was ever so stupid. I could've had six more years to enjoy with her."

Sphinx shocked them by saying, "You regret it? Not acting sooner? But it'll eat you alive."

Otto chuckled. Nodding. "You're right, it will. But the best way to keep from having regrets Sphinx is to live your life. You may make mistakes but . . . the point of that is to learn."

He winked, looking over at Junie who was fussing over Mikhail while Sway laughed. Memphis felt his own face pull into a grin as Sway reached down and pressed on a particularly dark bruise. Hard.

"Besides, it's not like you have to marry Sway. Raines gets that horror-I mean honor."

Memphis laughed as Sphinx turned to watch the others. He could tell by looking at him that his friend was deep in thought. And trying to make heads-or-tails of the shit storm he'd landed himself in.

_Who'd have ever thought that the man who didn't speak could let his mouth get him so much trouble?_

_

* * *

I know I know drama drama drama. Next Chapter . . .  
_


	23. A Little Less Conversation

_And here is the last part of the three chapter update. Yay!_

_

* * *

  
_

**A Little Less Conversation**

Sphinx paced the apartment, dialing her number for the seventh time that morning. She _**still **_wasn't answering. And not just him. Mikhail had called ( to his surprise) and wanted him to wake her up because they were supposed to meet for breakfast hours ago. And she hadn't shown up. And regardless of what he did, he couldn't shake the feeling that something awful had happened to her.

What if she'd wrecked on her way from the garage? Or she'd been mugged or something else had happened. Atley and Memphis were on their way and Mikhail was already inbound with the spare key to her apartment handy in case she was home and not answering. Lord let her be home and pitching a fit. Don't let anything have happened to her.

A knock on the door brought him to it, pulling it open to see all three other boosts outside his home. Mikhail shot straight through to his patio, bruises and bandages shining brightly against his skin as he opened the doors and descended the fire escape in a rush. Memphis and Atley followed, both waiting for Sphinx to bring up the rear. They lot of them had talked and sorted the majority of their issues the night before, though Mikhail still seemed to want to pitch him into the surf. Which would be fine by him after he made sure Chaosia was okay.

Besides, he needed to hang back anyway. If Chaos was just mad, her seeing him first might not be a good thing. Hell, after his stunt last night she might not answer the door period. And with the brother he'd abused leading the way . . .He shook his head. Best not dwell on what would happen when Chaos found out he and Mikhail had been fighting.

Atley had been the one to point out that Meghanne's behavior (not to mention his own) and his over crass dismal of all things matrimony might go hand-in-hand for Chaosia. Especially in light of what they'd learned from her brother after their brawl. And he hadn't even considered it when he'd been so brutal with her. He'd just said what had been on his brain and hadn't thought of how it could be taken.

God_** this**_ is why he didn't fucking talk! _It just got him into trouble when he did!_

Mikhail opened the door and they made their way inside. Nothing was out of place and her bed hadn't been slept in. She hadn't come home last night.

Sphinx felt something cold settle at the pit of his stomach. This wasn't good.

_This wasn't good at all._

* * *

Chaosia rolled over, vaguely aware of the sunlight and the fact that she wasn't in her own home. She could hear Paul singing in the shower so that told her where she was but why had she? Oh. She closed her eyes, sitting up. She remembered.

Paul emerged from the bathroom, towel draped around his waist as he handed her a pair of jeans and tee shirt.

"You left flip flops over here before and thank God we're close to the same size. We'll cuff the pants and I'll sacrifice a belt until I get you home. Let me get dressed and we can head out okay?"

She nodded, taking the clothes and changing as he disappeared back into the steamy bathroom. The plain heather blue tee shirt would be okay with the faded and distressed jeans. She slid them on, cuffing them twice to her calves before putting the cardigan from last night on over the tee shirt. She shook her hair loose and dug around in her bag until she found her glasses.

Paul remerged from the bathroom wearing a black tee and tight jeans, his blond hair styled to perfection. He grabbed a track jacket from the closet as Chaos shook her head, glad they'd stayed with tequila last night and not gin. She grabbed her purse, Paul telling her to leave the dress and heels until another time as they headed towards the door.

They were going to grab some food from Sonic then they were going to her apartment. And they were going to clean the damn thing until she felt better.

* * *

Atley and Memphis watched Mikhail and Sphinx pace the girl's apartment. They were going to dig a rut into her hardwood floors if they didn't sit down. Memphis sighed. Sway had confided in him exactly what she overheard Sphinx and Chaosia about arguing last night and he could honestly understand the girl not wanting to be around_ any_ of them. She probably went to stay with one of her friends and think.

He sighed, taking a long drink of the beer Atley had brought him from Chaosia's fridge. The girl had every right to be pissed at Sphinx. And now knowing what Mikhail had told them . . . Hell, Sway would've killed him for even _**thinking **_of pulling a stunt like that. You don't fuck with woman and marriage or children. Those two things were their ballgame and they got to have the final say.

Because honestly both things were more about the women involved than the men. Oh sure the guy had responsibilities as far as wedding shit goes and was definitely supposed to be an active and supportive father (if they were worth anything) but the women had to plan it and bear the brunt of the labor. _In both cases._

Which is why when Sway said after they got married that she wanted to try to have kids he'd agreed. If she was ready for that stuff then he could be too. He just wished Sphinx would see that no matter how _**un**_ready he thought he was that loosing Chaos to something as trivial as whether or not to get married eventually was stupid. And he knew his longtime friend was anything but. Besides, they hadn't been together long enough to worry about that.

Hell, he and Sway had been together (off and on mind you) over twelve years. And while Sphinx wasn't getting any younger, he couldn't see the man just jumping into matrimony just because. If anything, he'd run from it. _Like he was now._

All heads turned as a key hit the patio door lock and Memphis was suddenly aware he was holding his breath.

When Chaosia's friend Paul walked in, sonic bags in hand, he let out a sigh. He'd been right. She was fine. And laughing if the cackles from behind the pouting boy were anything to go by. Paul hadn't noticed them as he turned and glared at Chaosia, who was flushed and giggling.

And dressed in the man's clothes, apparently.

Oh, this was going to be interesting.

* * *

"I still don't think it's fair, _**Calamity**_, that you are such a damn good shot while I get my dick knocked in the dirt. I mean seriously you weigh one fifty soaking wet and you handle a Desert Eagle better than a guy?"

She laughed, shrugging as she closed the door. She'd told Paul what had her laughing and now he was pouting. Oh well. He was too damned funny not to aggravate.

"It's not my fault I was taught to use it by a_ professional_, Hickok. If you _ever_ go to London with me though I'll be sure to introduce you. You and Errol would have a lot in common."

She turned, stopping dead in her tracks at the four sets of eyes on her and Paul. Atley and Memphis were spread out on her couch watching them like they had front row seats at a show while Mikhail was glaring at her hard enough to make her skin burn. Sphinx however is who had her skin crawling. His glare could've peeled the skin from bones. And why did _both_ of them look like they'd gone a few rounds with a rabid gorilla?

Sphinx wasn't glaring at her but at her clothes. Or Paul's clothes as the case was. And if he could he would be setting them on fire with his eyeballs. She blushed but straightened. She'd be damned before she'd feel bad about borrowing from Paul. She'd done it a million times before. And with the way he was acting, it seemed like she'd be doing it a million times after him too.

"What?"

Mikhail opened his mouth only to be cut off by a furious Sphinx. He paced around her counter coming to stand directly in front of her, glaring down at her as she glared up at him.

"And** where** in the bloody hell have you _**been?!**_ Are you so daft you can't pick up the fucking blow and tell someone you're in one piece?!"

Chaos stared at him, honestly shocked that he was speaking, much less yelling in front of the others. She knew he carried on small conversations with them privately but to do this? And after the way he'd reacted to _**his**_ misconception last night . . . If he wanted to play this game, _they'd __**play.**_

She shrugged, moving around him to sit her things on the kitchen counter and kick her flip flops off at the patio door. If she kept her cool, she would be fine. If he pushed her she just might break. And she couldn't be held responsible for the aftermath. But try as she might she couldn't keep the words from escaping her lips.

"What does it matter to you? Afraid I'd run off to the alter with some _other_ big emotionally retarded oaf?"

He darkened neither paying attention to their now rapt audience. It occurred to Chaosia that this would be the first time anyone had really seen them fight. Not squabble or nitpick but truly knock down drag out fight. She pushed it aside and watched him as he retorted.

"If I was it'd be _**justified.**_ Apparently it wouldn't be the first time either. Tell me Chaosia, just when did you plan on telling you'd been engaged and almost _**bloody married**_? Jesus. I gave up my peace and quiet_ for_ this _**shite?"**_

Chaos froze like she'd been hit and she saw the instant remorse flicker through Sphinx's face the second the words passed through his lips. But she didn't_ care_ that he was sorry. Not right now. All she could see was her own hurt and rage at his attitude and behavior.

She stood there, silently looking at him as the others watched. She could feel Mikhail's unease behind her and the tension from Atley and Memphis. But as she watched him continue to stare at her, remorseful or not, the hard won survival instincts that two years of dealing with Selene and Jacqueline overrode any and all sympathy for her lover. He had hurt her and _he looked sorry_. She was about to make him _**sorrier.**_

She straightened again, tossing her hair over her shoulder as she leveled her darkest glare at him. Darker than the one she'd given Meghanne.

"If you want your _**piece**_ so badly then go get it from the _airhead_ chasing you around work because I'm **done**. I didn't _ask_ you to get married, Sphinx. I hadn't even _thought_ about it until I saw Sway's ring. And you know what? I knew then that it wasn't ever going to happen. And as for the other it was a long time ago and quite frankly it isn't any of your damned business. And I was _**almost**_ okay with it until you said it _out loud_."

He stopped looking at her shocked as Mikhail edged away from her and over to Memphis. At least he was smart enough to recognize the coming meltdown when he saw one.

"But it's _not_ okay now. I **do** want to get married. I do want kids and I would love for all of that happy horse shit to have been with you. One day in the _very_ distant future. But now that I know it isn't going to be . . . because you don't_** ever**_ want it. So I'm sorry. I love you, Sphinx. I really do. But I am not going to deal with this when I'd be sacrificing so much and all you can think of is_ you_."

She turned, going to the counter to lean. She needed some sort of support or her knees were going to give way. She hated this. She hated feeling like this but it was the only way. If she didn't do this now she never would. And she'd be heartbroken and alone eventually anyway. Selene was right. She had to ensure her own happiness and it was apparent that he wasn't going to be a part of it. Better to do it quick like after all.

"I'm not asking you to change. I never have. But I _hoped _that you would want this one day like I did. For_** yourself**_. But since you don't then I won't shackle you to it. You know I want it, one day and it'll drive us apart eventually. So I'm cutting you lose. I love _**you**_ enough to do that."

* * *

Sphinx felt the world shift. He'd fucked this up proper and he couldn't seem to think fast enough to fix it. How had they gotten o this point? He'd been so worried about her and then she just pooped in. And dressed like that.

_Jesus, why did he say anything at all?_

He should've let her blow off her steam and talked about this rationally. Just the two of them. But oh _**no**_. His fucking pride got the better of him after seeing her in another man's clothes (one he _**knew**_ was in no way a possibility for Chaos but still) and now it seemed like it would land him alone. _**Again.**_

The funny thing was, he'd been alone. And he didn't _want_ to be that again. He _**wanted**_ to be with Chaosia, in any way he could. And if that meant buying a ring and a house and having snot-nosed brats then by God she'd have it. He might hate every minute of it but if it made her happy then so be it. He wanted her.

He closed the gap between them, pulling her as tightly into him as he could before crushing his mouth against hers. One hand held the back of her head while the other kept a firm grip on her hip. She groaned and leaned into him as she wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the kiss. She melted against him just like she always did, just like she was made for him and him alone.

_He didn't want to give __**this **__up._

She pulled back, eyes watering and went to open her mouth to yell at him again probably and he cut her off, swallowing her protests as he slanted his lips against hers again in a bruising kiss. When she pulled back again, he was vaguely aware of their audience and the look on Memphis's face. Lord Raines was about to faint.

He dipped his head, holding hers to his by cupping her cheeks as he pressed his forehead against hers. It didn't escape him that his hands almost covered her entire face as he held her to him or that she was so tiny in comparison. He had always marveled at how delicate she was but to see her like this, eyes leaking and cheeks flushed from trying not to cry and being so damned mad . . . he suddenly realized how fragile she was. How precious. And how close he'd come to irrevocably destroying whatever it was she held for him.

_He had to fix this. __**Now.**_

"I love you."

She looked up at him, eyes wide before closing them and trying to turn her face from his hands. He held her and wouldn't let her as he leaned in again, rubbing his cheek against the small exposed portion of hers. Her tears were falling freely now and he couldn't fight the fact that each one burned like acid when it hit his skin.

"I love you, Chaosia. I honestly and truthfully do. And I apologize for being . . ." He stopped, fumbling over the words as she looked at him. God why was this so hard? He'd apologized before and it hadn't been this hard. "I apologize for overreacting and being such a **wanker**. I just . . . it took me off guard, Love."

"Why?" She asked him in a tiny whisper as he brushed the tears from her cheeks. Atley and Memphis got up, scuttling out the patio door, Paul dragging Mikhail in his wake to give them the privacy they needed. As soon as the door closed and they were alone he answered her, kissing her lightly on the cheek.

"Why wouldn't it? I'm so much older than you and you want to get-"

She cut him off, shaking her head in his hands. "But I didn't want to get married, Sphinx. At least not right now. I have school to finish and things to do and I just wanted to enjoy myself, my time with you. I know I want you for as long as you want me but I swear I hadn't even considered it until Sway showed me the ring. And even _**then**_ it was a passing thought!"

He kissed her. "I know, Love. I believe you. I just for the life of me couldn't understand why you'd want to marry me period. Don't you see you'd be wasting your life? I'd be old and grey when you're just starting to enjoy life and-"

She cut him off again, rising to her tips toes to kiss him. Thoroughly. The intensity behind her kiss took his breath away. She'd never in all of their time together kissed him like she was right this second. And he knew that any kiss he'd ever receive after it would pale in comparison.

He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flush against him as he returned her kiss full heartedly. She moaned, pulling away a few seconds later.

"I love you but I'm serious. We have to _settle_ this, Sphinx. I do not think that spending whatever time you'll give me is wasting it. And if it's the rest of my life then I would be thrilled. I promise I won't wake up one morning lamenting all of the things I should've or could've done with my life. I don't do regrets, Sphinx. Life's too short to piss and moan about all of the things that could've been."

He nodded, rubbing his cheek against hers again. This was the second time in as many days that he'd been told to no regret living his life. Maybe that was a sign.

"No regrets then?"

She shook her head. "_**No regrets**_. If you _feel _trapped or uncomfortable then tell me. That was our _deal_, remember?"

He sighed, holding her to him. He remembered her telling him numerous times to say or do something when he was uncomfortable with a turn their fast paced romance was taking. She made him swear to do so. And he was apparently going to have to live up to that promise.

"When in the world did you grow up so damned fast? Are you _sure_ you're not my age?"

She shrugged, kissing his cheek as she held him. "I've always been _old_, Sphinx. But I get to **enjoy** being myself with you. I can act my age and how I feel without having to balance the two like I do for everyone else. Even Mikhail and my Dad. That's one of the million little things I love about you."

He smirked cockily, happy that her voice had a joking edge to it. Joking meant she was at least considering forgiving him and not leaving his sorry ass.

"_Just_ a million then?"

She rolled her eyes before her expression turned somber. She looked back up at him and sighed. "Look . . . I'm not saying I'm going to forget it but . . . let's just try and move past all of this okay?"

Sphinx felt his gut drop back into place. He hadn't even been aware that it had moved. She was going to forgive him. Dear God, she was going to forgive him for being an idiot.

He dipped his lips to hers quickly, kissing her again before letting her continue. She blushed and looked down as he said, "I love you, Chaosia."

She nodded, fidgeting with the hem of his shirt as she suddenly refused to look up at him. "Yeah. I love you too . . . and I really do want to be with you but . . . I-we need to get some things straight eventually. But for now . . . let's just-"

He cut her off, pulling her to his chest. His mouth and hands were everywhere as he scooped her up and carried her to her bedroom. He didn't care about the four people waiting on them in the apartment upstairs or the bitching that was sure to happen. All he cared about at this moment was assuaging him in her. With her. She hadn't left or abandoned him even when he deserved it. That was a first for anyone outside of his tight knit crew.

Chaosia pulled away, holding his face in her hands looking to keep his assault from continuing.

"I love you, Sphinx."

He nodded, pushing past her hands and starting again, lavishing her neck and jaw with tiny bites and kisses. "I know, Love. I love you too. But bloody hell you _talk_ too much."

She smacked his shoulder, noticing his wince and made him sit up.

"So. What happened to you and my brother?"

He gulped, knowing that she was going to kill him for the harm he'd delivered upon her family. Now he just had to find a way to tell her that didn't involve dissolving her good graces.

"Random bar room brawl?"

She gave him a deadpan look. "More like random garage room brawl. Right? I don't want to know. Just swear no more fighting."

He nodded, dipping his head to kiss her neck again, this time leaning her back and onto the bed slowly. She sighed, shaking her head, and swatting him, this time on the other shoulder.

"No way Buster. I am still upset with you and we have guests upstairs in your apartment. Don't you think it would be a little rude to-"

He cut her off with a finger to her lips. "They're big boys Chaosia. Besides . . . I want to apologize properly. Will you let me? Please?"

She rolled her eyes, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and leaned up to kiss his bruised and abused cheek.

"Fine. You'd better be glad I love you."

He nodded dipping his head to rest his cheek over her heart and enjoyed the rare occasion of holding her and being held back. He usually wouldn't let her do this.

But today . . . Today was a day of new beginnings and by God he was going to enjoy every part of being with her. Especially since, judging by the way she was threading her fingers through his hair, she seemed to enjoy the rare moment as much as he did.

"I am sorry."

"I know, baby. I am too. For not telling you about . . . I just. I didn't want it to hang over this you know?"

He nodded against her chest looking up to kiss the tip of her nose.

"I understand it, Love. Believe me. I understand it."

She nodded, smiling at him before kissing him.

"So . . . I keep hearing about this grand apology . . . and-"

He cut her off, not giving her another opportunity to do anything but enjoy his newfound conscience. And he made sure she was going to enjoy every second of it.

* * *

Atley watched the other three men peruse Sphinx's apartment, seeing as in none of them had actually been in it before. He sat back on the sofa, drinking one of _**Sphinx's**_ beers and flipped through the channels on the TV. Paul quickly lost interest after seeing the bedroom, shaking his head and muttering as he sat on the other side of the sofa.

"No wonder the hussy never has time for me anymore. Probably hates leaving that huge bed."

Mikhail glared at him as he came back in the living room from Sphinx's office while Atley and Memphis laughed.

"Dude I do not even want to think about that, okay? She is my sister."

Paul, seeing something to torture, smiled evilly as he leaned back and crossed his arms.

"Hate to burst your bubble but what do you think is probably going on right now, Mikhail? Especially is she accepted the apology he was sure to give her after we left."

Memphis and Atley watched as all of the color drained from Mikhail's face, making the bruises from before seem even darker. Paul chuckled and nodded, winking to the other two.

"Yep. Right about now he's probably using that wicked tongue of his for the greater good and-"

"JESUS PAUL! Shut UP! I don't want to know. And how the hell would you know anyway?! Wait don't tell me. I am happy in the dark! I swear."

Memphis shook his head while Atley looked at Paul in a new light. Chaosia apparently shared most things with the diva on the opposite side of the couch. This was a good opportunity to learn. And to help. Though his last attempt had been a crash-and-burn, the next one could be better.

"So she actually talks to you about it? She's almost as closed lipped around us as he is when it comes to their relationship."

Paul nodded, examining his nails before buffing them on his shirt.

"Yeppers peppers. Why? What do you want to know?"

Atley and Memphis shared a look while Mikhail groaned and dropped his head on the kitchen counter. They'd just made a new best friend in their crusade to help Sphinx keep his girlfriend.

_Sphinx wouldn't know what hit him._

_

* * *

Yes yes the idiot are now going to try and help. Wonder how well that's going to pan out . . . Later.  
_


	24. Small Steps

_And here is chapter Twenty Four. Sphinx is trying really hard to make up for being an ass. Let's see how that goes._

* * *

**Small Steps**

Chaosia sat in the middle of the living room floor, the pieces for her photography project spread around her with highlighters and a white charcoal pencil to mark which ones she wanted. She looked up, pushing her glasses back up her nose into place and sighed, watching amazed as Sphinx walked around her trying to get things together for whatever he was doing. He already had cleaned both of their apartments while she'd been at Paul's and he was moving around her spot in the floor hurriedly, almost constantly in motion.

Since their huge blow up three days prior Sphinx had been on his ultra-best behavior, almost waiting on her hand and foot. And she had no idea why.

They'd talked a bit later the night she'd forgiven him and she'd told him plainly that she loved him for him, asshole tendencies and all. But she wasn't going to deal with all of the drama he'd managed to drudge up on Thanksgiving because he wouldn't talk to her before believing Atley or Memphis when they 'noticed' something.

She'd also had a nice heart-to-heart with the male members of the crew (mainly Atley, Mikhail and Memphis) and asked them to keep their noses out of their relationship. While she appreciated the help, it was now very apparent that she wasn't like anything any of them had expected . . . even her brother. So whatever they thought they knew was probably false and just sure to start yet another war between her and her lover.

Sphinx stopped long enough to dip down and kiss the top of her head before disappearing down the hall, leaving Chaosia shaking her head as she watched him.

Lord what had gotten into him?

Apparently when she'd told him to stop being such a drama queen about the whole wedding and marriage crap (and that if it was ever on her mind for real after his little stunt she'd be sure to let him know) he'd decided to start acting like . . . well the closest thing she had to compare it to was Memphis when he was trying to get back in Sway's good graces.

And while that thought in itself was humorous, she was about to go crazy. First he placated her all week and was all kissy and then he blew up and now he was acting damned . . . chipper. She was beginning to worry that he was bipolar. Or had suffered a nervous breakdown.

Junie, however, had been the one to suggest while she was complaining (yes complaining) about the sudden change that maybe Sphinx was just trying to change for her. And since he hadn't been in a long term relationship that any of them were aware of in the time they'd known him (which just proved to Chaos that he was private and not celibate like the others had chosen to believe before she came along) that maybe he was at odds on how to act with her. Especially after their fight.

She sighed, hearing the water to the shower come on. She was beginning to believe that Junie may be right . . . but she was going to see if she could swing breakfast in bed one more time before sitting him down and explaining that all she really wanted was him to be himself . . . and just ask her before he went off the deep end. Or warn her so she could be out of the country when it happened.

She smirked. Maybe she would ask for crepes and eggs tomorrow . . . He _had _been a royal prick and he_ did_ deserve some degree of torture for his _extremely_ bad behavior. And while normally cutting off everything in the bedroom would be the course of action (hey, if you're pissed then you so don't want to even hear them_ breath_ let alone_ touch_ them to quote Sway) she enjoyed that particular detail of their budding romance far too much to deny herself.

Besides . . . angry sex was _great _sex. And make up sex beat even_ that_. _And Sphinx was proving a master at both._

She blushed; shaking her thoughts away from that as she heard the water cut off and him go down the hall into his bedroom. She sighed, standing and popping her back before making her way to the bedroom. It was time to see what her wayward and brooding boyfriend was up to.

* * *

Sphinx kept glaring at the silk and wool blend charcoal tux lying out on his bed but he _knew_ it was for a good cause. He had bought the damn tickets to the Gravedigger's Ball (the Coroner's Office annual end of the year banquet and dance) while Chaosia's father and stepmother had been stateside . . . and after their fight he decided that it would be good for them to go.

It was being held at the Long Beach Museum of Art as a portion of their Macabre and Superstition Exhibit. He personally thought it was in bad taste for the Coroner's Office to host the damned fundraiser in the Superstition exhibit but the thing _had _been planned for around Halloween and then postponed because the traveling exhibition had stayed in Los Angeles a month over schedule.

So now instead of the masquerade it had originally been intended to be it had transformed into an overly formal black tie affair. The extra tickets alone had been astronomical with the discount he received for being a damned pathologist . . . but it would do them both some good. Hopefully.

He checked the clock. It was still only four and everything didn't start until well after eight so he had plenty of time to get ready . . . now all he had to do was keep Chaosia busy until Paul and Sway got to her apartment at five. Sway to help get her to agree (and bringing the dress she had insisted on picking out and putting on his credit card) and Paul for hair and make-up (which he would be absent for). He knew she would be angry with him for not saying anything but this was meant to be a surprise _before _he'd fucked up and now . . .

Now she needed the night out. Her professor was demanding her final done by the time she was in his class next. Two weeks prior to anyone else's. And while Chaos wasn't saying he knew it was the same man who had given her such a hard time before.

He sighed, drying off and donning his sweat pants and forgoing his shirt.

She needed this. A night out and away. And if it got him closer to being _**truly**_ forgiven then he'd do this every damn day until she told him to stop.

The door opening caused him to turn and the sight of Chaosia made his breath catch. He hadn't really paid the way she was dressed much attention when she'd come over . . . he'd been too happy she'd come without much of a fight. She'd come to his apartment straight from the gym and practice . . . meaning she was still wearing those delicious little short shorts she trained in . . . and the tight white tank top that was barely stretched across her bosom. Her hair was up in a high curling ponytail and her glasses were on, sliding ever so slightly down her nose.

He grinned, crossing the room to keep her from seeing the tux, pulling her into him and dipping his head to capture her lips in a long, slow kiss. Without warning, he scooped her up, holding her flush to him as her legs wrapped around his waist.

He quickly made the trip down the hallway to his living room, ever mindful of dropping her or stepping on her project while he navigated his way to the couch. He'd just figured out a wonderful way to spend the next hour and keep her away from the damned tux. _She was so nosy when she wanted to be_ . . . he was finding it difficult to keep this secret a secret.

He deposited her on the couch, lowering himself on top of her after removing her shirt in one single fluid motion. He almost died. Under the tank top . . . .

"Please dear Lord, tell me you didn't wear _this_ to practice . . ."

She was wearing this pale pink bra with white lace that came up and actually cupped the portion of her breasts trying to escape. He brushed his thumb over one side and groaned. Only _she_ would wear silk and lace to damn soccer practice. She smiled up at him almost bashfully and shrugged, leaning up to kiss the corded muscles in his neck. He leaned his head to the side, allowing her to kiss all the way down to his clavicle and back up his collarbone to his shoulder, leaving a trail of slow fire in her wake.

He closed his eyes, savoring the moment before her voice brought him back. "If you like the bra then you'll _love_ the panties."

He didn't need any more invitation then that and within seconds he was staring down at something that had his mouth watering. The same pale pink silk with white lace trim on the edges . . . With what looked like a nice satin white ribbon threaded around the waist to add detail. She smiled at him, pushing him back to get up so he could see the back. Oh dear God the back.

When she and Paul had gossiped on the phone the day before about the wonders of cheeky panties (and he had been trying not to listen so he wouldn't get the mental image of Paul in that underwear thank you very much) he had dismissed it as another 'girl talk' session. But now as he saw those wonders for himself . . . he was considering buying stock in the damned things.

The low-rise silk panties were bad enough on their own but on the back, a small V rested right above the swell of Chaosia's derrière and was laced with the white ribbon from the front then knotted in a small perfect white bow at the tip of the V. The colors of the set contrasted sharply with her tanned skin as she looked back over her shoulder at him, blushing.

"Do you like it? I got it for London but I couldn't resist trying it on when I got back from practice . . . the _suspense_ was killing me."

Sphinx reached out, pulling her back into him and down onto his waiting lap. He rested his hands on her hips, though they were itching to slide down a bit further. He nodded, kissing her neck.

"I love it, Chaosia . . . and I love you. I'm so sorry about the other-"

She placed her fingers on his lips, silencing him before he could start.

"What's done is done, Big Boy. And while I appreciate _**all**_ of this apologizing I'm getting we agreed to work on things and make sure that the other day doesn't happen again remember?"

He nodded, taking a moment to nip at the flesh on her neck lightly with his teeth. She giggled and swatted him, careful of his still sore shoulder from Mikhail. _That boy packed a __**punch**__._ No wonder no one in Eddie's crew ever messed with him.

She straightened, lowering herself flush against him and rubbing her cheek against his.

"Then _after_ you make me breakfast in bed tomorrow I'll consider us even. So long as you don't mess up again. Deal?"

He snorted, seeing where she was going with this.

"Am I to feed your Royal Highness too?"

She shrugged, looking up as though she were contemplating the possibility, pulling her bottom lip between her teeth. Sphinx counted the seconds she nibbled on the plump pink flesh until he finally had to liberate it for himself. When they parted, she shook her head, resting her forehead against his as her curls fell around their faces, forming a multicolored curtain of ringlets.

"I guess you just being there with me will be enough. _This time._ I expect breakfast in bed on_ every_ anniversary however."

He smirked, kissing her nose. "Oh really? And what do I get out of this deal?"

She beamed at him, obviously playing. This was a good sign. She wasn't sulking and threatening him under her breath so she was actually going to be okay. Maybe.

"Why Mr. Sphinx . . . you get _**me**_."

He cupped her cheek, brushing his thumb against her lips as he nodded. "Then that's a great deal, Love."

She blushed again and he realized just how _little_ she'd actually gotten from him before the _other_ to have _this_ make her blush darker than a tomato. He had a lot of making up to do. He leaned in, capturing her lips in his as he pulled her even closer to him. And he was going to start right _**now.**_

* * *

Chaosia leaned back against Sphinx's chest, enjoying the feel of his hands working the shampoo in her hair as the steaming water beat down on both of them. The shower _had_ been a good idea. Especially after their romp on the couch. She sighed.

They hadn't taken a shower together since their first time and it was nice to actually be able to enjoy this level of . . . _intimacy_ with him (with warning) . . . without either of them freaking out. Maybe he needed to put his foot in his mouth more often . . . she shook her head, causing him to look down at her before shrugging and pulling both of them directly under the spray. As she felt the soap and shampoo wash away she doubted her heart could handle another fight like the other one. And she hoped she wouldn't have to.

Their little nitpicking was one thing but she knew now that _both_ of their egos wouldn't allow for a peaceful resolution without intervention or time apart to cool down. It was only his brain kicking on that had saved them being together period. And for a second she'd thought about just slugging him and being done with it. But then he'd said the three words she'd been dying to hear again and she caved.

She shivered as his hands brushed against her sides as he leaned down to kiss a trail from her hairline to her shoulder blade on her back. She hoped he never found out how much sway he actually had over her or she was a goner. Though if he kept kissing and rubbing like that then she doubted she would mind. She leaned back into him again, turning her head to kiss under his chin.

She didn't always understand why but she loved the big oaf to death. They just needed to work on his holiday and social skills and house breaking him . . . As his hands slipped down her sides and found purchase on her hips, rational thought left her.

Apparently their shower was about to get_ much_ longer.

Sway and Paul shared a look as Chaosia glared at Sphinx. They'd come to his apartment to kidnap Chaosia as planned only to have to wait in the hall for a dripping Sphinx, clad only in his sweat pants and the towel slung around his shoulders, to open the door and let them in. Chaosia was dressed in one of his tee shirts and her soccer shorts and had this peculiar glow about her every time she looked up and saw Sphinx smirking down at her. Then the glow would be eaten by the ever growing blush that seemed to seep its way onto her cheeks and neck. Until Paul had announced she was coming with him whether she liked it or not and he wasn't taking no for an answer, springing the surprise element.

And apparently he had been right. The surprise portion of the stoic boost's official apology to Chaos _was not appreciated_ and she was livid. She kept glaring at him as Paul ushered her out of his apartment and down to her own.

"C'mon honey. You'll get to murder him later. But first I have to make sure you're glamorous!"

Sway waited until Paul had her out of the door before turning to the quiet man.

"So you guys are okay now?"

Sphinx nodded, looking at ease and haggard all at the same time. She smiled. She knew that look well from when Memphis and her fought. Apparently Sphinx hadn't had it as easy as the others had thought he had. He had worked for her forgiveness just like Memphis . . . but unlike Memphis he apparently had enough sense to keep his mouth shut about it. And not bitch because he'd had to do it.

_Smart man_. Too bad that intelligence didn't pop up before he'd almost sabotaged his own relationship by overreacting.

"Well, just to let you know . . . I mean I know you two are going to fight and all . . . but if you need advice just ask me or Junie okay? Do not under any circumstances listen to the Raines brothers or Jackson. Actually the only men you should consider listening to should be Otto or Donnie. The rest of them don't have a clue."

Sphinx snorted but nodded, taking her advice. Sway smiled, nodding.

"Well, I'm off to keep Cinderella from bashing in her hairdresser's head. Do yourself a favor and go ahead and get dressed. It'll save time. And Sphinx?"

He looked up at her, confused.

"I'm glad you two worked it out. You _both _deserve to be happy. And I honestly don't see that happening with you two being apart. You're damned near perfect for each other." She smirked, her eyes taking on a wicked glint as she went to walk out of his apartment. "Besides, _who else_ has a soft spot for homicidal boosts and a bean pole of a brother who can kick your ass back into line if he tried to?"

And with that she was gone before he could glare at her, her laughter following her to the elevator.

* * *

Sphinx kept glancing down at Chaosia as he drove the red Aston to the Museum. Dear Lord why did Sway have to develop a hidden talent for picking mouthwatering dresses? And Paul was definitely up a few more notches in his opinion for the hair and make-up. Not that she needed it, oh no. The way the dress was hugging every curve and detail of her toned little physique, Chaosia could've shown up in the dress with flip flops and her damned glasses and still been the belle of the ball.

The jaw dropping gown was a sleek fitted white satin encrusted with sequins that seemed to reflect the light even when she was sitting still, making the entire dress seem to be made of diamonds of jewels. The one shouldered top was embellished with diamond encrusted rings that linked the front and back fabric. And speaking of back . . . dear God the back. The low open back had his mouth watering as it bared both the toned muscle and her tattoo, all without showing off too much of her scarring.

That, coupled with the moderate slit in the front (to allow movement for dancing and sitting Sway had sworn) had him wondering if maybe Sway should pick Chaosia's dresses from here on out. All the ones Chaos seemed to pick had this retro quality to them that made them seem sweet and sexy. And though he liked that, seeing her like this made him want to see her like this more often.

Chaosia shifted in her seat, refusing to look at him, causing the light from the passing streetlights to illuminate her face. Her eyes had been done in a neutral shadow with this barely there silver glint and the rest seemed like she wasn't wearing anything at all, save the mascara making her lashes appear even fuller and longer. But her lips were killing him. The rich, vibrant red stain made her lips seem even fuller while the gloss seemed to make them shine like glass.

Her hair was pulled away from her face and back into this intricate style of curls and ringlets that Paul had managed to swoop to one side, a Grace Kelly effect is what he'd claimed. The huge diamond earrings and the diamond cocktail ring finished off the look and Sphinx was beginning to wonder if she'd be mad at him for just turning around and going home so he could undress her . . .

He shook his head, reaching out to take her hand. She looked at him and sighed, holding his hand and squeezing it.

"You _could've_ just told me. Hell, you can tell me _now_ so I know where we're going so I'm not going crazy . . ."

He smirked, pulling to a stop at the light on Ocean Blvd. just beyond the museum. At least they were almost there.

"You'll see soon enough, Love. 'Sides, if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"

She glowered before rolling her eyes.

"If this is because of the fight-""It isn't, not entirely. I bought the bloody tickets for this when you're family was Stateside . . ."

She looked up at him and he was suddenly very uncomfortable.

_Jesus what had he said wrong __**now**__?_

* * *

"You planned this _before_ your jackass moment?"

He nodded, pulling away from the light and towards wherever they were going as Chaosia watched him, amazed. She would've never thought in her whole life that Sphinx had a romantic bone in his body that didn't involve sex or cuddling. And yet here he was proving it. And he'd planned this before he'd almost ended their relationship . . .

She looked down at their joined hands, running her thumb over his much larger one. He squeezed her hand reassuringly before taking it back.

She looked up, noticing they were at the museum and it seemed ready to burst with activity. She looked over at him, confused.

Sphinx seemed almost sheepish as he kept his eyes on the road into the parking complex for the museum, refusing to look at her.

"You said you wanted to go dancing so . . . what better place than a gala, right?"

She felt her heart melt. He might be an ass sometimes but when he wanted to be her boyfriend was amazing. Now if they could just convince him to want to be amazing all the time . . . oh the possibilities. She shook herself, smiling at him as he took the ticket and parked where the attendant told him to.

Severe and rough around the edges is what she fell in love with . . . and it's what she wanted. For the most part. Besides, she could be just as contrary so . . .

He got out, coming around to open the door for her and hold out his hand to help her out of the low sitting car. She knew she was blushing as he pulled her to her feet and held her while she steadied herself on the heels but seeing the way he was looking at her . . . she honestly couldn't care less.

He dipped down, kissing her cheek before offering her his arm like a proper gentleman. She laughed and took it, enjoying the playful glint to his eyes as they made their way to the entrance.

This was going to be fun. _And interesting._

* * *

Sphinx watched Chaosia laugh as he spun her out and back into him as they danced. The second she was back against him, her arms were right around his neck as his own locked round her hips. He smiled down at her, enjoying watching her laugh and dance.

She enjoyed the primary exhibit and the others that could be seen. She'd told him about styles and mediums and techniques and pointed out pieces that were her favorites. She'd sipped champagne and talked with his supervisor (who was thrilled to meet her and more than a little shocked at how she was apparently). She'd even made nice with Richards and Newman. And thankfully, the intern Meghanne was here with another chap so she was leaving them mostly in peace, save a few glances their way.

He dipped down, rubbing his cheek against hers.

"Are you happy?"

She laughed, cheeks flushed from the alcohol and the exercise as she nodded, kissing his cheek as she held him to her. The music switched to something slower and they just moved together, flowing with the tempo and enjoying the closeness. She pulled back and smiled at him, cupping his cheek in her palm.

"I am very happy, Sphinx. Extremely happy. Thank you for this. It means the world to me."

He nodded his head once, kissing her palm before covering it with his own and just dancing. He'd fucked up but . . . he had a chance to make all of this right. And this had been the proper first step. Her smile told him so.

As the music panned out, she glanced up at him, a wicked gleam in her eye.

"So . . . we've been here a few hours . . . what do you say to going home and doing some dancing there?"

He smirked down at her rakishly. He loved that idea.

"Sure, Love, whatever you want."

She smiled, leaning up to kiss him on the lips as he leaned down to meet her. Thank God most of the people he worked with were already so toasted they wouldn't remember this . . . While he was going to be different with Chaosia (at least somewhat), the others had better not expect shit from him. He did have a reputation to protect after all.

When they parted, he led her off the dance floor and towards the door, stopping only to nod to his supervisor and bid him farewell before going to the waiting Aston.

_When they got home . . ._

_

* * *

Not quite there yet but he's making huge steps. The next chapters will be up soon. Oh and the other story Sides of Coffee is now going to be a dumping ground for all of the random thoughts that fill my brain including these stories. And not just about Sphinx and Chaosia. So if you have a request or want to see a particular scenario just drop me a line or whatever. I know, I know I'm goofy. Okay. Later.  
_


	25. Christmas Came Early

_This is going to be so much fun! Chapter Twenty Five! Yay!_

_

* * *

  
_

**Christmas Came Early**

Chaosia kept going back through her bags for the millionth time, checking to make sure she had everything she could possibly need while Sphinx just looked at her like she was insane. He couldn't help it. She had two, not one but two sets of Louis Vuitton hard sided monogram luggage and four separate soft side keep-alls and then there were the bloody cases. She had two hard jewelry cases and one huge cosmetics case that she had stuffed full of things he didn't even know she had.

She'd pulled dresses he hadn't even thought she'd dream of touching from her office closet and suits and the most . . . _**un**_-Chaosia styled clothing he could've imagined. All for whatever formal occasions she would have to attend while in Britain. And that was just for her. He'd already caught sight of the seven boxes from Harrods's in London that she'd ordered for him. Part of Christmas she'd told him . . .

He grumbled, glaring at the luggage in the hallway. Part of his punishment is more like it.

_How many times did he have to apologize for being a total ass before she quit torturing him? _

He sighed, watching her pack again as she muttered angrily to herself. All in all, they were looking at fourteen suitcases and six carry-ons for her alone.

He shook his head, barely dodging the shoe that she tossed out of her luggage before backing out of the bedroom completely. He was no idiot, she was going to kill someone the way she tossed things about packing it wasn't going to be him.

He walked back down her hallway to find Mikhail _still_ sitting on the couch sipping a lukewarm beer. The despondent boost motioned to the other side and handed him one of the remaining beers from the six-pack he'd brought with him. Sphinx nodded, popping the beer and downing half of it in one go before dropping to the couch beside the younger man.

Mikhail had been sulking since he'd been reminded he was forbidden from accompanying them this trip . . . And the only thing that seemed to cheer him up was that he got to drive Chaosia's Aston while she was out of the country . . . and she'd given him two tickets to some high-to-do art show for him and Monique for Christmas.

But what baffled Sphinx the most was how the boy perked every time he heard Chaosia's sounds of frustration at packing and choosing wardrobes. As a matter of fact, Mikhail was wearing that all knowing smug smirk on his face as he heard Chaosia growl and something else hit the wall. He chuckled and turned to Sphinx and shook his head, the smirk never leaving his face.

"I do _not _envy you, brother. She's a maniac when it comes to packing and to go deal with Pop's family . . . you'll be grey or bald by time you get back, mark my words."

Sphinx rolled his eyes but knew it was probably true, fingering the small blue box in his pocket absent mindedly. He couldn't even remember what had made him start carrying the damned thing with him but he was. _Probably Atley_.

He'd taken his friend's advice and bought Chaosia not one but three very nice presents that had set him back a _great_ deal . . . Actually as he had paid for the last two gifts (which for him had been painful enough), he'd been glad that his overly frugal lifestyle and borderline obsessive saving habits had been in place for the past fifteen years. And that Chaosia wasn't averse to his boosting to recoup what he'd spent. He still had _more than enough_ money stashed away to make at least three more purchases like the ones he'd made without even dipping into the numerous CDs and stock holdings he'd accrued over the years . . . but he had to be smart about investing and spending to keep suspicions down.

While pathologists (especially ones with the forensic training he was always updating) made more than enough to justify what he usually spent . . . he didn't want to tip anyone of that he had considerably more. And from a not-so-legal source of revenue. Hell, even _Atley_ didn't know how much he had tucked back . . . and he told him almost everything.

A muffled round of cursing brought him from his thoughts and made him want to reconsider this trip. _**Again.**_

Chaosia had gotten more and more stressed over the past month . . . The closer it got to time for their vacation, the more she seemed ready to burst and he had been worried to death. She'd actually been so frantic that she'd worried herself sick.

So sick that he'd actually almost_ forced _her to go to the damned doctor. She was throwing up and tired and of this was what this trip was going to do to her then they weren't going. _**Period. **_They weren't supposed to leave until tomorrow and she had worked herself into frenzy.

He sighed, looking to Mikhail. After their own fight the two of them were getting on much better than before, and Sphinx hadn't thought it was possible. The fact drove Chaosia mad, something about men '_duking it out and then being buddies 'til death'_ or some nonsense like that.

"Is she_ always_ like this?"

Mikhail chuckled, nodding.

"Dude you should've seen her when she was packing when she was eighteen to go see her grandmother. I swear she almost worried herself sick. And she repacked like eight times before Mom made her stop and hid her luggage."

Sphinx sat back, some of his worry for Chaos dissipating as he heard she'd done this before. At least it meant she _wasn't_ sick.

"I'll be glad when we get there then. Maybe she'll be able to bloody eat and keep it."

Mikhail stopped mid drink, choking and spewing beer all over his sister's coffee table and Sphinx. Sphinx looked down at his now beer soaked shirt and rolled his eyes, counting to twenty in his head to keep from strangling him.

"She's been sick? Like _sick_ sick? She **never** gets sick. **Ever**. Even over this. Is she okay?"

Sphinx looked at him, suddenly more worried about the cursing idiot down the hall than before. He shrugged, eying Mikhail.

"Yeah, boy-o. She's been throwing up for a week now. And tired. I almost made her go to the doc's . . ."

Mikhail paled, getting up and running down the hall to his sister's room, leaving Sphinx to follow. When he got there, Mikhail had a hand on Chaosia's forehead and she looked bewildered. And frustrated.

"Have you been running a fever? Do you think its serious? Are you dying? Why didn't you tell me?"

She shook her head, pushing him away. "No idiot. It's just a damned stomach bug. Paul had it last week and decided to _share_. Jeez. Lighten up will ya?"

He nodded, still not trusting her by the look on his face. Sphinx just shook his head going back into the living room.

If anything was wrong Chaosia would tell him_. _

_Right?_

* * *

Sphinx watched Chaosia sleep on the plane, chuckling. She had literally worn herself out trying to get them to their destination. She'd gotten up at four, showered and dressed and they'd eaten.

Mikhail came by at eight and drove them to the garage where Chaosia had dispersed two huge bags full of gifts to both crews, even Junie and Otto.

Donnie had gotten both books that he'd talked about wanting to read while Memphis and Sway were gifted with three huge canvas prints of car themed photos for their home (Eleanor, the Classic 1971 Lamborghini Miura and a black-and white image of them working together on an old 50's model truck and smiling at one another).

Kip and Mirror both received radar detectors while Tumbler got a set of vintage boxing gloves. Toby got a slim cased jimmy set complete with a stop watch to practice his boosting while Freb got a surfing care kit. Junie and Otto were gifted with a webcam and an instructional manual on how to operate the camera and the computer their son had sent them. Junie had cried when Chaos had brought out the prettily wrapped boxes and told them that it would help them see their grandkids that lived on the East Coast more often, hugging her and weeping into her charcoal tee shirt before Otto pried her off and hugged Chaosia for the thoughtful gift.

Atley however, got the neatest thing in Sphinx's opinion and he knew Chaosia had out extra thought into his best friend's gift. Well, gifts. Chaosia had overheard Atley lamenting the demise of his favorite leather jacket on one of his many visits and had searched to find one as similar as she could . . . and she had. Atley kept staring at the Diesel leather motorcycle styled jacket and the Diesel IP Shield digital watch she'd sound to match it like it would disappear. He'd thanked her, nodding and tracing the piping on the jacket as he looked at it, a huge grin on his face.

Chaosia had smiled and told all of them that there were normal Christmas cards in the bottom of their boxes . . . and Sphinx had been extremely surprised when Atley showed him that they were all signed in Chaosia's looping and elegant script with best wished for the season and the new year with both of their names.

He'd enjoyed watching the crew, in turn, give her their gifts. The younger crew had gone in together and purchased the new intake system for her Chevelle, informing her that they would have it and the sound system Mirror and Toby had put together installed and perfect by the time they got back from London.

Otto and Junie had found a collection of art and photography books at a vintage store and knew she would love the vintage find. She had, promising to read them on the plane and when she had a spare moment in London.

Donnie had gotten her a new pad of the thicker paper she preferred for her charcoal and ink sketched while Atley had shocked both of them, handing each of them tiny black boxes with white ribbon. Atley, in true Jackson fashion, gotten both of them the oddest key rings. Hers with a sphinx and his with a phoenix, telling them that it just seemed right for them. Sphinx snorted, knowing that Atley meant for him to put the spare key he'd had made for Chaosia on the ring and encourage her to do the same.

Sway, however, had pulled Chaos to the side, handing her a small gift bag and letting her open it away from everyone else. Sphinx had only seen that it was a picture frame before Chaos's eyes had teared up and she threw her arms around Sway's shoulders. Sway had smiled and blushed, shrugging and refused to look at Sphinx . . . and told Chaos no to let any of the others see it.

A muffled murmur broke his thoughts and brought his gaze to Chaosia. At least they were in First Class so they could stretch out for the ungodly long flight.

Sphinx sighed, looking down at his lightly snoring lover. Her head was on his shoulder and she was wrapped in a blanket the stewardess had draped over her a few minutes after she'd dozed off. He envied her ability to sleep while he was stuck awake.

He shifted; spotting the gift bag from Sway nestled at her feet. He shrugged, reaching down to get it, knowing that one of the books from Junie and Otto was in it. If he was going to be trapped on this plane for the next million hours he could read while she slept.

When his fingers hit the cool glass and metal of the frame, he pulled it out and looked at it, curious as to what had prompted such a reaction from Chaos earlier. He almost dropped it in his shock.

There, printed in black and white encased in the sleek silver frame and glass was a picture of him and Chaosia in her bed. She was wearing his Wales tee shirt and sprawled across his chest, a small smile on her lips as she slept. But what threw him was how he looked. He was shirtless and had his arms wrapped around Chaos with his fingers in her hair, looking so at peace he almost didn't recognize himself. He looked more like his younger brother than he did his normal serious self . . .

No wonder Chaos had been so shocked by the gift . . . he hadn't even known Sway had ever taken this picture, much less printed and framed it.

He carefully put the photo back in the bag and procured the book, smirking when he saw it was a photographic compilation of vintage and concept cars with brief histories. At least he'd be entertained while she snoozed.

But as he scanned the pages and listened to Chaosia murmur in her sleep, he kept thinking about the photo in the bag at their feet. If he'd ever needed physical proof as to how he felt about her or how much he meant to her. . . it was in that bag. And that tidbit made the long flight just a bit more bearable and what he had planned all the more plausible.

* * *

_I know it was a shorter chapter but it was necessary. On to Chapter Twenty Six! Landing in London!_


	26. Unexpected Gifts are the Best Kind

_Okay. Chapter Twenty Six! I have as many chapters as reviews !_

_

* * *

  
_

**Unexpected Gifts are the Best Kind**

Chaos groaned as she tossed the last bag on the bed in the lake house's master bedroom. God, why did she pack so damned much?

She turned; watching Sphinx toss the other bags on the floor as he dropped on the bed. Jet lag was not being kind to either of them.

Her father had insisted they eat dinner with him and hadn't let them get settled or unpacked before hands. As they had eaten and Sphinx had been introduced (forced to meet) her extended family, her father had announced at the table, with Selene and her children present that her step sister Jacqueline was getting married in the spring. Selene however didn't seem too happy about the brusque looking boy beside her problematic daughter. And Chaos couldn't blame her. He seemed like a _dick._

But then again, Jacqueline had always been a bitch so they were probably perfect for each other.

She sighed, spreading out beside Sphinx and laying her head on his chest. She smiled when his hands found their way into her curls and started twirling. He had been very well behaved at dinner and considering Christmas was only two days away, she was hoping it was a good sign.

She kissed his chest, causing him to pull her closer and kiss her curls.

"You feeling any better Love?"

She shook her head, forcing herself to stay in bed and not in the bathroom where she wanted to be. She had hoped that after they'd gotten off the plane and back on solid ground that her stomach would settle . . . but when she'd ended up puking at her father's with Selene of all people holding her hair she knew it was a wasted hope.

She grumbled and reminded herself to kill Paul. This was not what she had wanted from him for Christmas. She always _had_ gotten airsick and this stomach bug was going to be the death of her. Besides, she'd already lost ten pounds and she couldn't afford to lose any more . . .

"No. I really don't want to be sick for Christmas but it looks like Paul just had to give the gift that keeps on giving. A diet by force." She sighed, kissing his chest. "I love you."

He rubbed her back, working a particularly tight muscle as he responded. "I love you too, Love . . . but you're starting to worry me. Do you need to see a doc?"

She shook her head, snuggling closer to him.

"If I don't feel better in the morning I'll have Selene make an appointment. Deal?"

He nodded, and she could tell he was drifting off to sleep. She giggled. Of course he wouldn't care about sleeping in their clothes . . . _oh to hell with it._ They'd unpack tomorrow morning.

_She was going to sleep, too._

* * *

Sphinx watched Chaosia paced as she worked herself into a frenzy. Again. She had something to tell him and was being rather bull headed about just telling him. So he'd spent the past forty minutes watching her pace and fret and nearly bite her bottom lip in half. He sighed, rising from the sofa in her father's office and catching her by the shoulders forcing her to stop and face him. He pushed her chin up to look at him and he hated the look in her eyes. She was nervous. And terrified.

"Just bloody tell me, Chaosia. For Christ sake you act like you're dying or something . . ."

She closed her eyes, letting out a long breath before glaring at him, "I am not dying . . . . though by the time all of this is said and done with I'm going to wish I was. Selene and I talked while I was waiting to see the doctor and she told me a little more about my stepsister's new beau. He's not exactly what she expected for Jacqueline and normally that would be a great aggravation point . . . but Sphinx this guy is apparently a real fucking jerk. And the only reason they're getting married is because she's pregnant. And I'm apparently expected to be in this shotgun wedding."

Sphinx looked at her, gears suddenly turning in his own head as he started labeling and categorizing each of Chaosia's symptoms from the past week.

_Oh Dear Lord she was . . ._

Chaosia stopped pacing and looked at him, head cocked to the side.

"Uh, Sphinx? Are you okay? You look . . . well, you look_** green**_."

He nodded, sinking back to the sofa with what he knew was a blank face. Chaos knelt in front of him, hand on his forehead.

"Honey, are you okay? You're scaring me."

He didn't look at her as he answered.

"So you'll **_both_** be making your parents grandparents then? I'm guessing that Selene just _loved _that."

Chaos sat back, falling on her butt as she looked at him in shock. Finally, she shook her head and started snickering. He growled as her snickers turned into full blown laughter as she literally rolled in floor with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I don't see how any of this is funny, Chaosia. This changes a lot. We'll have to-"

She wiped her eyes, shaking her head as she sat up, holding her side with her free hand.

"Stop. Stop, I can't take anymore!"

He growled louder, knowing his look was dark and foreboding but refusing to so much as even think of touching her in an even semi-rough way. What if he hurt her? Lord, he would be walking on eggshells for the next . . . eight months. Finally, he couldn't handle her smug and amused look anymore.

"_**WELL?!**_ **WHAT** is so _**bloody FUNNY?!**_"

She smiled, leaning up to kiss his cheek before taking his hand in hers and patting it lovingly.

"Silly bear. _**I'm **_not _pregnant_. I told you it was just a virus . . . and the Doc agrees. I should be better in the next few days. Just bland food and not a lot of alcohol until I'm a hundred percent . . ."

She eyed him, a knowing glint sparkling in her sea glass irises as her smirk darkened. "Unless you _want_ me to get pregnant . . . then we could lock ourselves away and _practice_ . . . I mean, I'm sure it would take a while . . ."

He growled, jerking his hand away and shaking his head at her before standing and going to the bar her father had showed him the night before. He poured himself a glass of the oldest Scotch and downed it quickly before refilling it and taking the second one back to the sofa with him, sipping it slowly as he glared at his still preening and giggling girlfriend. It was days like this that her penchant for trouble was nerve racking.

"So what about this bloke then? Shouldn't Selene be _happy_ her daughter is settling?"

Chaos, still mirthful about his misunderstanding, shook her head and sat beside him, stealing a sip of his drink before continuing.

"Apparently not. Jacqueline's not exactly the _mothering_ type you know? Or the_ faithful_ type for that matter . . . and this guy is _definitely_ not going to turn out to be Prince Charming . . ."

Sphinx nodded, digesting the new information before looking at her out of the corner of his eye. "And you're **not** pregnant?"

She shook her head, smiling at him. "_Nope_. Don't worry, Big Boy. If that ever happens, you'll be the second one to know."

He raised a brow, sitting the now half empty glass on the end table. "The _**second**_?"

She nodded, stating matter-of-factly, "Well, yeah. _After_ Paul, you'll be the first person I tell."

He leaned towards her, glaring at her in disbelief.

"_**PAUL **_will know I'm going to be a father before I will?"

She shrugged, flipping her hair over her shoulder and picking at a speck of imaginary lint on her cranberry shawl necked sweater. He tried no to think about how delicious she was in the tight sweater and painted on skinny jeans. If he did, he;d be in even more trouble than he already was.

"Well of course. How else will he know he's got to gear up to be the best fairy godfather in the world?"

Sphinx groaned and closed his eyes, slumping back into the sofa cushions as she watched him. "Oh yes. _Of course._ How** silly** of me to think _**I **_would get to know first."

Finally, she stood and straightened her shirt before dipping to kiss his cheek and wink.

"I Love you."

He opened an eye, snorting at her causing her to giggle and smack him.

"Oh sure you do. You'll just tell _**him**_ first."

She stopped, looking at him oddly.

"You'd really want to know? I mean, before everyone else like my Dad and Paul?"

He nodded, closing his eyes again. He tried to think of how to word this and finally gave up, just deciding to speak his piece and deal with the aftermath.

"Well of course I would, Chaosia. I may not_ plan_ on children now but . . . I would _want_ to know if . . ." He sighed, sitting up and looking at her. "I **_want_** to know if it happens. Because if it does . . . well, we'll deal with it."

She quirked a brow. "We'll _deal with it_?"

He nodded, moving quickly to keep the hint of a anger in her voice from growing.

"Yeah. Things 'ill need to be _arranged_ and hell . . . we'll have to make_ changes_ . . . but _we'll deal_ with it._** Together**_. I'm not_ adverse_ to children, Chaosia. I just never_ planned_ on them . . ."

Chaosia felt her heart stop as Sphinx finished his thought. She'd have never guessed he'd even entertained a passing thought about kids in his life. But it was nice to hear that if it happened then it wouldn't end up ending them . . . or landing him the morgue for making the same stupid request she still had to tell him about. She sighed, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"Thank you."

He looked at her like she was crazy. "What the hell for?"

She just smiled, shrugging. "Proving you're a decent guy . . . I don't doubt it but after the other stuff Selene told me I almost lost my faith in men period. Apparently, Ambrose didn't want Jacqueline to keep the baby at first. He was pushing hard for an abortion until his father and Selene found out about the pregnancy and put an end to it . . ."

Sphinx's face darkened as he picked up the glass and downed the rest of the Scotch, shaking his head. He set the now empty glass down, looking to her.

"That's an asinine thing to do. If the woman wants to go that route so be it but to try and force it is just . . . insane. Besides, the bloke didn't want the possibility then he shouldn't have dipped his wick then should he? Stupid blighter."

Chaosia smiled, shaking her head at his gruff tone though she agreed with him. Sphinx was definitely surprising her today.

She really did have a decent guy.

_Even if she did have to pry conversation out of him with a crow bar sometimes._

_

* * *

  
_

Christmas Eve was an interesting affair. Chaosia's family was loud and numerous, cousins and aunts and uncles seemingly crawling from the woodwork to meet her "new boyfriend from the States". Something that was keeping Sphinx as close to her and her father as he could get without blatantly shunning the continuously approaching hoard.

The only person he'd met that he could even somewhat tolerate was her second cousin Melisande (who insisted on being called Mel much to most of the other's chagrin) and she seemed content to be joined with Chaosia at the hip, drinking and smoking as they gossiped and whispered.

Sphinx shook his head as the two stared at some distant relative's hideous dress, commenting back and forth as they emptied their eighth drinks.

"Oh, Aunt Beatrice is wearing your old couch as a dress, Mel! Did she ask before she stole it?"

Mel swatted at Chaos, giggling as Chaosia's father rolled his eyes and handed Sphinx another drink.

"No you silly girl. She didn't even have the courtesy to ask before stealing it away and having some troll fashion it into that! I miss my couch . . . such fond memories."

Chaosia laughed, shaking her head before smiling at Sphinx. She turned to her father.

"Well, Daddy. We're going to head back to the Lake House. It's late and I'm exhausted. I love you and we'll see you for brunch."

Her father nodded, draining his drink and hugging Chaosia before shaking Sphinx's hand. The two of them had had a nice long chat after Chaosia had broken the news of Jacqueline's pregnancy . . . and they had come to an understanding of sorts. Guadimus had even given his blessings on what Sphinx planned to do but with a warning.

"_Break her heart again, boy, and there __**won't**__ be a safe place to hide. They'll __**never**__ find you after you're bagged and tagged. __**Clear**__?"_

Sphinx sighed, shaking the warning from his head as he followed Chaosia out to the car. He was glad she'd requisitioned her V12 Vantage from her father for the duration of their stay . . . and he was steadily convincing himself to get her to have it shipped to the States. The One-77s were nice but this thing flew. And good God did she look great behind the wheel.

As they navigated the roads back to the Lake house, Sphinx began thinking of the best time to give Chaosia her gifts . . . and decided as soon as they got back to the house he would pull out all three.

_He just hoped she wouldn't react the way he was expecting her to._

* * *

Chaosia sat on the edge of the bed in their bedroom, watching Sphinx pull a rather large box from one of his bags and a small blue box with a white ribbon on it. She chewed on her lip, suddenly nervous as to what he'd gotten her and why he seemed so damned serious all of a sudden.

As soon as they'd gotten inside, he'd pulled her to the master bedroom and sat her on the bed. He'd kissed her and told her, "You're going to open these two first and if you want the third you'll tell me."

She'd nodded and he handed her the smaller box first. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw it wasn't any little blue box, but a Tiffany's blue box. She looked up at him, brow raised as he nodded and she carefully opened it.

There in the box on the pillow setting was a pendant chain necklace with two keys and two small tags that were engraved. She felt her mouth drop as she pulled it free, looking at the first key closely. It was a black titanium masculine but antique styled key, with the small matching platinum tag reading Sphinx. She felt her eyes water but forced herself to examine the other. It was gorgeous and very feminine platinum key that was completely covered in diamonds. The small platinum tag beside it had a tiny diamond on it as well, with Chaosia engraved beside the stone.

All together, the two keys on the long platinum chain were dainty and beautiful but Chaos knew just from the box and the glittering diamonds on her key that this had cost him a fortune. She looked up at him and couldn't do anything but let the tears trickle down her cheeks. It was perfect.

"I love it Sphinx. Thank you . . . you have no . . . I love _it_. And_ I love you._"

Sphinx reached out and brushed the tears away, handing her the larger gift after he helped her slip the necklace over her head. It fell just above the valley of her breasts and glittered in the low light of the room. She smiled, holding the other present as she just looked down at the necklace and enjoyed the weight around her neck. She'd never though he'd get her jewelry . . . especially something that bound them like this necklace did.

She fingered the white ribbon, almost afraid to open it as he watched her. Finally, she slipped the ribbon off and carefully tore the paper away, looking down at the plain white box confused. Sphinx nodded at her to open it and she slid her fingers under the lid, ripping the tape to reveal a bone white pea coat with a wide collar and dark charcoal buttons.

She pulled the coat out, noticing the slight puff to the sleeves and the satin lining before seeing the charcoal scarf beneath it with the matching gloves. She raised a brow at him as he shrugged, explaining.

"You didn't have a proper coat for a London winter, Chaos. Even that old trench of yours won't hold up against the rain and snow."

She nodded, smiling at the sensibility behind the second gift before sitting the box aside. She leaned down and reached beneath the bed, handing him two wrapped boxes.

"Well, I guess you can open mine now."

He rolled his eyes, opening the largest first to reveal a new dark black pea coat of his own, as well as a new pair of charcoal suspenders. She smirked, kissing his cheek.

"I guess great minds think alike, huh? Go ahead. Open the next one."

He opened the smaller box, amazed at what was there. A ring. He looked up at her, questioningly as she rushed to explain.

"Atley gave me the key to your Malibu that broke a few weeks ago and I had it molded into that ring. See? The key cut is still there in the middle and I figured you could always keep a piece of your Baby Blue with you. Don't worry, it's sized for your right hand . . . Do you like it?"

He just looked at it before pulling it from the box and slipping it on his hand, testing the weight, Chaosia hardly noticing it went on his left hand instead of his right until he spoke.

"It perfect but it'll need to be sized so I won't lose it."

She quirked a brow, confused as she saw it was loose on him. 

_That didn't make any sense._

"But . . . I made sure it would fit so you wouldn't _have_ to do anything . . . Wait, why is it on _that _hand? Sphinx?"

He knelt in front of her, still looking at the ring on his finger and she felt her heart clench painfully. He didn't like it.

"If you don't like it its okay . . . I mean I can get you something else and-"

He laid a hand over her mouth, shaking his head.

"It's a fine,**_ p__roper_** gift Chaosia. Besides . . . I guess that means that this would be a good time to give you _your _last Christmas present."

He pulled another small blue box from his jacket pocket and Chaosia felt her heart stop as he placed it in her hands. She looked down at the blue Tiffany's box, afraid to breathe on it for fear it might disappear.

_He didn't . . . this wasn't . . . was it?_

Sphinx grumbled, taking the thing back and slipping the ribbon off, opening the box and handing her the ring box inside the decorative package. He deftly opened it and Chaos couldn't stop the fresh tears from spilling down her cheeks.

The ring was beautiful and elegant. And huge. If the size was anything to go by, Sway and Junie had helped with this.

She looked up at him, amazed.

"I thought_** I**_ was supposed to tell _**you**_ when all of this stuff hit my brain."

He shrugged, pulling the glittering ring from the box and slipping it on her finger. It looked huge against her hand but somehow it was just like him. Unexpected and beautiful and perfect for her.

"I know but I saw it and . . . I figured we could get married after you graduate in the spring or whenever you wanted to. . . if you weren't averse to marrying me after I made such an ass of myself before."

She nodded, still looking down at the ring in amazement.

She couldn't believe this.

_He'd gotten her a ring. _

_H**E'D **gotten her a **RING**_.

_Dear God, he was asking her to **marry** him._

Finally, she snapped out of it and flung herself on him, crying and kissing his cheek as he wrapped his arms around her and let out this long, deep sigh. She pulled back, nodding and rested her head against his forehead, not caring that she was blubbering like an idiot. She hadn't expected this at all. 

_Especially after Thanksgiving . . ._

"How long have you been planning this?"

He shrugged and she swore she saw a blush creep on his cheeks. Her boyfriend-no, **not** boyfriend-her _fiancé _was _**blushing! **_

"I bought the ring the week after I took you dancing . . . I was with Memphis to get Sway's sized and I saw this and . . . It all just fell into place. I wanted to see you with a ring like this. And not just because you wanted it. I love you, Chaosia . . . and I want as much of you and your life as you'll give me."

She laughed, kissing him lightly.

"Silly bear. You already have all of it. Don't you know that?"

* * *

Sphinx lay there in bed, hours later, listening to the rain fall outside on the lake. Chaosia was stretched across his bare chest, sleeping soundly as he turned the ring on her finger. He still couldn't believe she'd said yes. But he was thrilled she had. He knew this was a **huge** step, and an _early one_ . . . _but it felt right._

Besides, they had time to work out the rest.

She'd told him she wanted to wait until she graduated (like he'd expected) and have their wedding in May . . . which had made him smirk and chuckled at her. She wanted to let it warm up enough for a mice outdoor wedding without the rains that usually accompanied April.

She sighed, snuggling closer and murmuring in her sleep. If anyone had told him three months ago that he'd be lying in bed with a woman he didn't mind spending the rest of his life with . . . he'd have laughed in their faces. But here he was, in London and lying in bed with Chaosia and thinking that the ring she'd gotten him was perfect for his wedding band . . . after it was sized.

As he listened to the rain and Chaosia's contented sighs, he drifted to sleep, thankful that his future bride had doused him with hot coffee . . . and worked her way into his life permanently.

_Now all they had to do was survive London and tell the others that they were engaged._

His eyes shot open and he groaned, running a hand over his face.

Dear God he was doomed when they got Stateside.

He hadn't told anyone, even Atley what he was planning.

_God, how was he going to survive __**this?**_

_**

* * *

**I'm officially going to sleep now. Later.**  
**_


	27. Mimosas and Jet Lag

_Oh my God. I'm not dead! Sorry to be absent again but this chapter refused to come along at anything even resembling a normal pace. Thanks for the reviews and the continued interest and support. It really means a lot. So . . . on with the show. Oh yes. And I do not own anything here other than my OCs and my Chevelle . . . though I wouldn't terribly mind owning Sphinx . . ._

_

* * *

_

**Mimosas and Jet Lag**

The look on Sphinx's face was priceless.

Almost as good as when he'd jumped to the conclusion of her being pregnant . . . but she was determined not to laugh at his expense. Much, anyway. Especially since he was on his best behavior for her . . . . And he had yet to start dismembering the overly excited family members . . . . so far . . .

That simple fact wouldn't stop her from smirking and enjoying the show from her perch at the bar. Nope. Not one bit. Especially with that vein doing the mambo on his forehead as he tried to keep it together.

She watched as her father clapped him on the shoulder, laughing as he talked to her uncle while Sphinx looked as positively uncomfortable as she had ever seen him. Like the new student being introduced to the class on the first day in his underwear or something.

Chaosia was_ almost_ tempted to go rescue him . . . until then her father turned and locked eyes with her.

After a few seconds, his lips spread into that wicked little smirk and he waved before rushing back into the conversation, dragging her poor fiancé along for the ride.

Yep that proved it.

One of her theories was now sound and the second was steadily solidifying.

Chaosia had been pretty sure that her father and step mother secretly hated society (okay she'd _**known**_ her Dad did but Selene really did seem to eat, drink and sleep this shit) . . . . and were going to use her new fiancé as a weapon of mass destruction. That and her father was using this as his opportunity to pay Sphinx back for the heartache he'd caused her the month prior . . . (which was probably the reason for Sphinx's sudden good behavior where all of this was concerned to be truthful).That was the only thing she could think of as she watched them parade her now grimacing fiancé around in front of all of their society friends with what could only be described as uncontrollable glee. Blissfully unaware of the ticking time bomb they had on their hands . . .

Apparently, it thrilled the two idiots to no end that _both_ of their daughters were going the way of matrimonial bliss enough to risk the melt down coming. . . .

She sighed, draining her mimosa in one go. Dear God this wedding was going to make her an alcoholic, she just knew it. But at least when they were back stateside she wouldn't have to deal with any of this crap . . . Until April. She cringed, forcing herself no to shutter as she remembered that particular detail. Selene had informed her that she and her father were relocating in April to "help out" with the wedding.

_More like torture her into letting them make it a social extravaganza._

Chaosia grumbled, looking to Nigel the bartender to refill her glass. Nigel nodded, quickly and deftly pouring more orange juice and champagne back into the flute before anyone saw him. She nodded, adding another twenty dollars to his already massive tip in her mind.

But it was worth it . . . They had a deal.

He kept her glass full (inconspicuously of course) and she would insure one hell of a referral and a hefty tip. Which she _**so**_ planned on delivering. This man was a saint . . . a saint armed with champagne and orange juice.

She gulped a big drink down just before Sphinx turned to look at her, brow raised. He apparently wasn't buying the whole "Chaosia's been drinking the same drink for three hours" bit like everyone else was. Which was only proof that he knew her better than most of her own flesh and blood . . . A fact that had proved problematic since they'd agreed to tie the knot.

He knew when she was close to having a moment of insecurity or didn't want to face the facts of telling everyone else in her family . . . which baffled her to no end. How was this the _**same **_man who had deliberately aggravated her to the point of potentially dismembering him when she had her period because he thought it was amusing? And hadn't been able to see that she wasn't_ really_ looking for a ring from him at Thanksgiving?

She forced a convincing smile, raising her glass to him before he was whisked off to meet her remaining uncles. She sighed, slumping against the bar as the bartender added enough to refill he glass without her even telling him to as she mentally grumbled about the new telepathy Sphinx seemed to have inherited with their damned rings.

She looked back, perplexed as Nigel chuckled.

"It's all good. I can tell this is hard on you. Besides, it's a party. No need for empty glasses, right?"

She smirked, shaking her head as she chuckled.

She was definitely going to give this man a huge tip. He was practically her lifesaver.

Besides, a full glass meant something to focus on other than Sphinx's new Chaos-reading ability . . . and how scrumptious said boyfriend- No. Not boyfriend, fiancé- looked in those fitted black trousers and that nice black dress shirt that was practically stretched across his chest. She smirked, her eyes searching him out as he tried to steal away from Selene again.

She knew it was evil, but after she'd learned that he'd told her father what he was planning and hadn't even bothered to _**hint**_ to her (or Sway who had screamed her ear off for almost an hour in shock when she'd called earlier); she didn't feel quite as bad about offering him up to the sharks and wolves on a silver platter.

She smirked again, taking another large drink.

She'd go rescue him in about twenty minutes or so.

Anything less wouldn't instill Rule Number One. And what is Rule Number One? Never keep thy girlfriend in the dark when she is _**far**_ more creative in true methods cruel and unusual punishment.

She sighed, almost deciding to go save him earlier and forgo Rule training until she saw her Great Aunt Beatrice hug Sphinx. Mel's eyes widened and Selene practical preened, snapping a picture of the horrified look on her future step-son-in-law's face. Chaosia couldn't help it. She choked, spraying the bar with mimosa as she tried to laugh and swallow at the same time.

The skin crawling glare her fiancé gave her meant he'd heard. And for the life of her, she couldn't stop laughing at the sight of him long enough to care. Oh sure, she'd pay later . . . but right now, it was too damned funny. She definitely needed copies of that picture for blackmail purposes.

* * *

Sphinx groaned, throwing his suitcase on his bed before flopping down beside it. London had been fun (partially), and rewarding, but he was glad to be back. He was practically itching to boost something and just drive it into the ground. Chaosia's family was weird. _Even for nobility._

He'd suffered through an almost never ending parade of aunts and uncles and cousins and family friends that he was sure he would never, ever see again . . . while Chaosia just laughed and let it all happen. Apparently her father's warning had been right. She _would _feed him to the sharks so she wouldn't have to deal with them.

He sighed, running a hand over his face. But it had all been necessary . . . and has much as he'd hated it; he'd loved seeing Chaosia with her cousins. She was almost like a different person. Especially around Mel . . . who had made a point of pulling him aside and telling him about twenty million horrible things she'd do to him should he ever even consider breaking her cousin's heart.

Sphinx smirked.

The girl had guts . . . no brain but guts. If she ever came to the States, she'd be a proper match for Atley . . . oh wait. She would be Stateside for the wedding . . . He shook his head, clearing the thought before it could properly form. He'd leave matchmaking to Chaos. She was better at it and far sneakier at getting her way. As much as he it pained him to admit it.

He laid there on the bed, listening to the sounds of Long Beach as it passed around their apartment complex. God had he _missed_ that sound . . . He might have hailed from England once upon a time but _this _was home now. More so since it was where Chaosia had informed everyone she was settling.

Her family had been disappointed (her father and Mel in particular) but relented to her wishes after her Grandmother had spoken.

Sphinx couldn't quite suppress the shudder that tore through him as he remembered the matriarch of the Guadimus family. He'd been alone with her a grand total of an hour and it was very easy to see why_ everyone_ bowed before her. She had this air to her that even the biggest and baddest felt small and miniscule when they fell under 4'11" shadow . . . Hell, even Atley would've been uncomfortable.

Everyone except Chaosia.

Of course his odd fiancé had to practically run to her and throw her arms around the little biddy, hugging her and talking animatedly as they had tea and cake. She wasn't the least bit fazed by her grandmother's surly attitude and the benefit showed in their relationship. The old woman doted on Chaos and had been happy that she was marrying. She had given him the once over and nodded, sealing his fate and cementing his place within her family as permanent. She'd even smiled to him. A feat that had Selene in a tizzy for almost a day . . . She and Guadimus had been married for ever (according to her anyway) and she still hadn't earned as much as a snarl from the woman.

God, he had put up with so much shit the past few weeks that he was about to scream . . .

But he was happy_** she**_ had at least said yes. He sighed, holding his hand up and twirling the ring on his hand. _She'd outdone herself with this_ . . . His thoughts of London and all of the craziness that had been started to fade as his attention shifted to the ring. He'd lived (even if just barely with his sanity intact) and Chaos _**swore**_ they didn't have to go back _every_ year so he could be content with that . . . he just couldn't believe she'd gotten him a ring.

He grinned darkly, closing his eyes for a moment.

Now they were both wearing something that branded them as taken . . . and for the life of him, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't care less. He was secretly thrilled every time Chaos had shown off her rings in London. Or when the light caught the stones and they glittered, proclaiming in little bursts of shining prisms that she was his. _**Permanently.**_

He grinned_**. **_

_**His.**_

He really liked the sound of that.

* * *

A sound in the front of the apartment alerted him to her presence long before she made her way into the bedroom. She sighed, shaking her head as he looked up at her, not bothering to move from his spot on the bed as she leaned against the door frame.

He chuckled at the sight of her. He hadn't seen her like this since before they'd left for London. And as nice as it was to see her in all of the finery she'd adopted while visiting her family, he had truly missed this side of her.

This was the side he'd gotten to know first, after all.

She had already changed into one of his black tee shirts and a pair of old sweats, cuffing them up to her knees. And of course she had on socks but no shoes. Her long hair was piled up atop her head, huge curls spilling out of the messy bun. Her glasses were on and he bet that if she spoke he would see the retainer she so hated to wear but did to avoid braces a second time.

God, she looked so damn young when she did this . . . he really did feel like the dirty old man she accused him of being when he won their arguments. Some days it was hard to believe that she was just a few years younger than the younger crew runners . . . but he didn't really care . . . she was_** his**_. The glittering rings she'd _yet_ to remove from her finger for any reason practically screamed the fact now . . .

He smirked as she slid onto the bed, resting her head on his chest as she curled into his side. He grunted, pushing his suitcase into the floor with a foot as he moved and got comfortable, rubbing his hand up and down her back soothingly as they laid there together in silence. A rare thing for her, that was for sure.

He sighed. It really was good to be home.

He closed his eyes, drifting to sleep as jet lag and the events of the past few weeks caught up with him. He could tell by her breathing that Chaos was already dead to the world and neither of them had anything to do tomorrow but rest.

As he slipped into unconsciousness, he realized that this was how the rest of his nights would be. And that fleeting glimpse of monotony didn't terrify him as badly as he had anticipated it would.

* * *

_Okay so wedding planning or house hunting next? Or both? Hmmm . . . . decisions, decisions . . . Later._


	28. Back in the Swing

_And here is a new chapter . . . and another will follow quickly- as in the next few days. Review and let me know what you think or how you'd like to see this play out . . ._

_

* * *

_

**Back in the Swing**

Chaosia sat in Mikhail's Escalade, trying her best to not squirm in the stifling heat he'd flooded the car with. Only her brother could think a California winter was cold . . . She sighed, looking down at her chocolate men's styled woolen tweed trousers and smoothing the seam. The shifted, readjusting the matching vest over the ruffle collared blue and white striped dress shirt as she looked out of the fogging windows. She knew that if they were caught they would be dead . . . _the only question would be who would kill them first . . ._

Sphinx had **_no_** clue she was here with Mikhail, as far as he knew, they would be meeting him and Atley to look at houses after having lunch . . . not a lunch scout for whatever hair-brained boost Kip and the others had taken this time. The only reason she was even here to help with this shop was because of her brooding brother . . . and the too quite Toby in the back seat.

Toby had become quite the little runner while she and Sphinx had been in London, but never went solo unless he had to. He usually stayed with Mikhail . . . which is why he was here for this.

This being the only way her brother would even consider talking to her after Sway had told them Sphinx had proposed overseas . . . without even cluing the rest of them in on what he was thinking . . .

She huffed, flipping her dark curls over her shoulder as they watched the O'Gara Coach Company in Beverly Hills, waiting to see the new Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Super Sport roll onto the lot. Chaosia smirked. At least she would get to drive the 16 cylinder monster legally on the test drive she had agreed to do for Mikhail . . . now if only she could find a way to keep her fiancé from finding out she'd, for intents and purposes, taken a key part in a boost.

She didn't think Sphinx would overly mind, it was just that he didn't want her to do anything stupid . . . like living up to her threat to have her father's less savory contacts bag-and-tag the intern who was still causing trouble, even with that ring on Sphinx's hand. She growled, causing Toby and Mikhail to look at her.

Toby raised a brow while Mikhail just chuckled.

"I would say he was rubbing off on you, little sister. But I know for fact you were already like this before. What's got you growling?"

Chaos glanced at him, before looking back out the window.

"The stupid intern at his work's got me doing more than growling."

She shifted again, glancing back at her brother before checking the time. They had about ten minutes before they were supposed to go in . . .

"Do you know how many times I've had to stop myself from calling Uncle Top? I know Dad would kill me but if she doesn't get the message I may kill her. It isn't like Sphinx couldn't do away with the evidence."

* * *

Toby choked while Mikhail laughed. He could suddenly see just why the Sphinx was so keen on this girl.

_She was just as crazy and quirky as he was . . ._

Toby knew from personal experience that Sphinx would do whatever he thought necessary to achieve his goal . . . and from the words that had just spilled from Chaosia's glossy pink lips she shared that quality. To the same gruesome extent, too apparently.

Mikhail just continued laughing as he reached over and patted his sister's arm while Toby took the opportunity and watched the two interact. Though he knew they saw each other regularly, Mikhail was careful to keep his baby sister just out of whatever the crews were up to, never letting her get too close to anything that would get her in trouble should they ever get caught. Which was, according to Kip, how Memphis had been when he was younger and their mother had been alive.

That being the case, Toby really only saw the girl these days when she was with Sphinx at the garage or when he'd tag along with Mikhail . . . like he had today.

He sighed, watching as the siblings carried on a silent conversation through eye contact. Now that was something that Memphis and Kip had never been able to do, not as long as he'd know them anyway. Mikhail and Chaosia could just look at each other gage the other's thoughts . . . and react accordingly. Like now that they were both getting out of the Escalade and heading towards the dealership.

Toby sighed, watching them as they crossed the street and went in, never realizing that they moved around one another, accommodating for the other's movement. As Chaosia waltzed up to the closest sales clerk and started her routine, Toby had to admit that she was good. It was almost like she'd done this before . . .

He narrowed his eyes, trying to keep track of them through the glass front of the store.

_It was still neat to watch all the same, though._

* * *

Mikhail smirked, watching as Chaos had the sales clerk eating out of her hand within a few minutes. She'd even let the British lilt leak through her voice as she smiled and pranced around the showroom, looking over the shining black Bugatti with a calculating gleam in her eye.

Mikhail nodded to a passing clerk, thankful at least, that Chaosia had convinced him to dress the part with her. His dark black slacks and black dress shirt did look good . . . even though she'd forced him to leave the sleeves down and wear cufflinks. He'd drawn the line at the tie she'd held out to him, though. She'd even done his hair, pulling it into a more conservative style of down everywhere but in the front. He was determined to fix it as soon as he was outside . . . whether she liked it or not.

He heard her laugh, pulling his attention back to the present. She was walking away from the clerk, keys in hand, with a very forced smile on her lips.

As she breezed past him in her 3" brown leather stilettoes and her chocolate brown suit, she cast him a look that would've made even Sphinx piss himself. He gulped. Maybe he'd pushed her too far by making her come here with him to shop . . . he shook his head, grinning as she poured herself into the driver's seat of their target.

She deserved it for telling Sway she was getting married before him.

_Even if it had been by mistake._

As he slipped into the plush leather seats beside her, he knew she was going to make him regret this . . . but it would be worth it to get the info on the car and to get his sister into a better mood. Because seriously, with all of the planning she'd been doing in the three weeks they'd been back, she needed this joyride . . . _almost as much as he did._


	29. Of Houses and Stubborness

_I have as many chapters as reviews again! Yay! _

* * *

**Of Houses and Stubborness**

Sphinx and Atley shared a look as the black Escalade tore into the parking lot of the Coroner's Office.

Apparently, lunch _hadn't_ gone well.

Atley huffed, leaning back against the Malibu as they waited for the idiot to get out of the car . . . and was shocked to see Toby among the siblings.

He turned, looking to see Sphinx's eyes narrow and his jaw set. Judging from that look, he seemed to be thinking the same thing Atley was.

Whatever had happened before the trio got here wasn't good . . . and definitely boost related.

He sighed, turning to look back at his friend.

The vein over Sphinx's left temple was actually beginning to throb visibly and Atley swore he could hear the man's teeth grinding down to nothing as he clenched his jaw.

_This was going to get messy._

* * *

Chaosia straightened her attire before flipping her curls over her shoulder and out of her face. She was still reasonably upset with Mikhail but seeing Sphinx made it a little better . . . until she noticed he was giving her- correction: _Mikhail and Toby_ one the darkest looks she'd ever seen. She stopped, momentarily wondering if it was safe to approach him at all.

She'd seen his temper, heard him let loose on the few occasions they'd argued and she'd never actually doubted his control. But with the way he was practically trying to set her brother ablaze by glare . . . she was beginning to wonder if it was safe to approach him with them.

She sighed, shaking her head before continuing forward. She walked right up to him, stepping into the arm he held out for her and buried her nose into his chest before looking up to him. As he held her, the glare softened minutely but not enough to give her any confidence in her idiotic brother's safety. She was going to have to do something to keep this from becoming another brawl . . . Maybe she could convince them that fist fights were only holiday worthy . . .

She leaned up on her toes, because even with the three inch heels he still towered over her, and kissed the underside of his jaw, bringing his eyes down to hers. As soon as she had his undivided attention, she crooked her finger at him.

Chaosia waited, praying to God that this actually worked.

* * *

Sphinx just rolled his eyes at his fiancé's antics . . . but dipped his head level with hers anyway. He didn't care what she had to say, that boy knew he didn't want her involved in anything boost related. _Period._ And there would be hell to pay for involving her in it. And if she couldn't understand that then they needed to have a very serious conversation about her safety and-

The rest of Sphinx's thoughts were cut off as her glossy lips slanted against his, moving in an almost frenzied rhythm as she pulled him closer by the lapels of the pea coat she'd gotten him for Christmas. He momentarily forgot their audience and gripped her to him, tightly. As one her hands left the lapel and traveled to tangle itself in his short hair, he had trouble remembering just why he'd been so angry a few seconds before . . . He knew it was important . . . but with her here like this and the taste of her vanilla lip gloss on his tongue . . . he'd remember eventually.

A throat clearing brought Sphinx back to the present.

He, although unwillingly, pulled himself from Chaosia's lips, turning to see their friends. Atley just looked amused, shaking his head as he leaned against the side panel of the Malibu while Toby was blushing bright enough to match Chaosia's Aston . . . and Mikhail looked torn between being embarrassed and ill.

Sphinx felt his anger return, glaring at the boy hard enough to make him squirm. When he went to step forward, Chaos pushed herself against him, holding him in place. He looked down at her as she shook her head.

"Leave it alone for now, okay? Settle whatever latter. We have houses to go look at . . . unless you want to continue to live in separate apartments after we're married."

He snorted, shooting the paling boost a look that promised he would settle it later before nodding.

He turned, stepping away from Chaos to speak with Atley.

"Ride with the kids. Me and the girl have to have a nice little chat."

Atley chuckled, nodding as he leaned in to whisper.

"Sure, sure. I know all about what kind of chat you're gonna have. Just remember . . . We have to be at the realtors by one. No quickies in the back seat."

Sphinx growled, causing Atley to move quickly towards the younger boosts, laughing all the way while the others just looked at him puzzled. Sphinx shook his head, opening the door for Chaos as he grumbled to himself.

"Should've never asked 'im to be the best man. He'll be full o' 'imself for years."

* * *

As soon as Sphinx was in the car, Chaosia found herself drug across the center console and into a bruising kiss. One of his hands knotted itself in her curls at the base of her skull as the other cupped her cheek . . . successfully pinning her lips against his as he literally ravished her mouth. Eventually the kiss became less fierce . . . but no less passionate as she got as close to him as possible. When they parted, both were breathless.

Chaosia looked at him awed as she sat back, watching him bring the Malibu roaring to life and put her into gear. When they went to pull out into traffic, he reached across and got her hand, playing with the rings on her fingers as shot into the flow of cars, leaving their followers to find their own exit.

She shook her head, smiling up at him.

"what was that about?"

He looked at her out of the corner of his eye, shrugging.

"Oh, so I**_ need_** a reason to kiss you now?"

She shook her head, blushing as he brought their joined hands to his lips as they slowed for a light. He'd been doing small things like this in private since she'd said yes . . . each small thing leaving her a smoldering mess every time. If she'd known agreeing to marry him would've brought this new level of intimacy between them . . . she would've forced Memphis to purchase Sway a ring months before he did at gun point.

She smiled at him, forcing herself to focus on the question she'd asked and he'd dodged. Just because she'd used the force of their physical chemistry against him didn't mean she was going to fall into the same trap . . . until they got home and they could act on it anyway.

"Not that, though it was definitely appreciated. The death glare for Mikhail and Toby. I thought you were trying to make them spontaneously combust or something."

His face darkened and he squeezed her hand lightly, still playing with his rings on her hand.

She'd noticed that when he had an issue with something, he'd taken to playing with her rings just like she fiddled with the necklace he'd given her. If she was nervous or upset, she would start to fidget and her hands sought the dark key around her throat every time. It was an odd habit they had both picked up in London . . . and it had traveled back to Long Beach with them. Though she wasn't delusional enough to believe his was from the same doubts she carried. She knew Sphinx was using the rings as a physical anchor to help tie his anger and keep himself in check . . . for her.

His voice brought her from her thoughts.

"I don't want you having anything to do with boosts and the boy knows it."

His eyes cut to her as he pulled into the realtor's lot.

"You get in enough trouble on your own, girlie. I don't want any more to find you if possible."

* * *

Sphinx fought to keep from grinding his teeth again as Chaosia rolled her eyes at him and giggled, patting his hand.

He hated it when she did that . . . She leaned over as he parked, kissing from his cheek to the corner of his lips. Now she could do that all damn day . . .

"Silly bear. Who do you think used to help Mikhail shop? I'm a big girl, Sphinx . . . and I'll be honest, your world does interest me . . . but not enough to learn or get too involved. Besides, I got to test drive the new Bugatti Veyron 16.4 Super Sport . . . and I think I know what we're going to tell my Gram we want for a wedding present."

Sphinx turned, looking at her like she was crazy until a thought hit him . . . She'd been behind the wheel of a 16 cylinder street legal race car before she came to see him?

"Any tickets to pay? Is the car still in one piece?"

Her smile turned sour as she smacked him, eying him cynically.

"Ass. Yes the car is fine and I did close to the speed limit. Like you would be able to with a car that'll do over 170 without breaking a sweat or nos."

He chuckled, leaning into her. His lips ghosted over hers as he spoke, "No more shops, girlie. No exceptions."

She pouted, almost kissing him as she asked, "Even for you?"

Sphinx snorted, rolling his eyes.

"Girl, I'm never going to take you on a shop or a boost . . . but if I did, then it would be the only time. Privilege of matrimony, as it were."

* * *

It was Chaosia's turn to roll her eyes before she closed the tiny space between them.

He was so full of himself today . . . She pulled back, opening her door and getting out. As they went to walk inside to wait, she stopped, realizing they'd left out a detail in their house planning.

"Uh, honey? How much do you want to spend?"

* * *

Mikhail and the others pulled into the realtor's parking lot, amazed to see Chaosia and Sphinx still outside . . . and arguing from their stance and facial expressions. Sphinx looked like a placating parent while Chaosia looked furious.

Mikhail and Atley shared a look as Toby paled.

What were they arguing over now?

Mikhail snorted.

"Five hundred bucks says its over the money for whatever they get. And how she wants to contribute."

Atley grinned, nodding.

"Or how he won't let her contribute."

As Chaosia stood on her tiptoes, clearly whispering some threat to Sphinx by the shocked look on the man's face, Toby shuddered.

"From that look, its probably both."

Mikhail and Atley nodded, agreeing with Toby's assessment . . . then groaned when Chaosia brought her foot down on Sphinx's toe, stiletto first.

And from the look on Sphinx's face, _**hard**_.

* * *

Chaosia spun on her heel, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she marched into the real estate office. Her hard headed fiancé had another thing coming if he thought she wasn't going to let her put forth anything for their house. She had more than enough to help . . . hell, fuck help-purchase the biggest house the realtor could possibly show them. She had never touched her inheritance from her mother . . . always vowing to use it for something worthwhile than some triviality she'd regret later. And this was as worthwhile as it got . . .

Why couldn't he just let her be an equal in this?

He'd flipped, closing down completely when she'd offered to split the cost of the house with him, only saying that he would purchase whatever she wanted . . . and that was that. She huffed. She should deliberately pick the biggest, ugliest house and want to renovate everything on his dime . . .

She shook herself then shrugged, stalking up to the receptionist.

_By God, **they** were buying a house and if he didn't like, she'd build **him** a doghouse._


	30. You're a What!

_I own nothing but the occasional OC and a very old Chevelle that will eventually eat me out of house and home . . . though IF I owned Sphinx I might be willing to share him with Inferno . . . maybe . . . _

* * *

**You're a What?**

Chaosia rode with Mikhail, refusing to even glance at Sphinx as she banished Atley and Toby to the Malibu with her fiancé. Her brother was currently giving her these glances that screamed about how stupid he thought the whole ordeal was . . . but she wasn't forfeiting this one. She had the ability to help insure that they wouldn't have to do all of the stupid financing and down payments, with what her mother and paternal grandfather had left her . . . . not to mention her own money she had stashed back from working for over eleven years . . . Why couldn't Sphinx just swallow some pride and let her help?

She sighed, looking out the window at the passing scenery. The real estate agent Ms. Dashell (or Margaret as Atley of all people had been told to call her) had already shown them two other houses and the fight over the price just kept silently heating up with every glance and question.

She grumbled, settling deeper into her seat.

_The man couldn't speak twenty words on their first ten dates but he can ask the bleached blonde model-esque real estate agent twenty million questions. _

Mikhail clearing his throat brought her out of her thoughts to glance at him.

"IF the two of you can't pick out a damn house, Ripley then how are you supposed to live in it? You both need to compromise here . . ."

Chaosia snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Okay, fine. I'll let him pay for the whole damn thing and be the kept little housewife. After I sprout wings and bring peace to the world, of course."

Mikhail rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he turned down Quincy Avenue, which was a godsend to both siblings. This was the last house on the list for them today, which meant only another hour of Chaosia pretending to not want to snap Sphinx's head off . . .

As they pulled up to the house, Chaosia's jaw dropped. Mikhail was in much the same boat, staring at the house in awe. He looked over at her, smirking.

"I take it by that look you've found your house?"

* * *

Sphinx pulled in behind the Escalade, not really looking at the house. Atley had been right-again- they had needed a mediator for this . . .

Chaosia just wouldn't give on helping pay for the damned house. Did she honestly think he didn't have enough to provide whatever she wanted? Everything he made per boost was pure fucking profit . . . profit he rarely touched as it was in several CDs gaining interest even as he killed the engine of the Malibu. He growled under his breath. She was so damned stubborn.

Toby spoke up as soon as the engine was off, causing Atley and Sphinx to turn and listen.

"You know . . . you probably hurt her feelings. I mean, from what Mikhail says she really resents it when he tries to take care of her . . . even when she needs it. She's pretty much been paying her own way because she could since she was eighteen. Hell, I know she's even helped Mikhail when he needed it and his dad wouldn't."

Sphinx felt his features darken as he took in that piece of information and Toby was quick to continue.

"And when he goes to pay her back she always refuses. He was actually surprised she asked for help with the apartment. She's independent and has been for years . . . maybe you just need to let her help you. I mean it has to be a big step for her to let that happen . . ."

Atley nodded, agreeing with the boy as Sphinx sat, stunned. Where had the shy and awkward boy he'd been teaching to boost gone and who was this that had replaced him?

Finally, Sphinx nodded and opened his door, stretching to his full height as he looked toward the house for the first time.

He blinked, registering that Atley had let out a low whistle and Toby was speechless.

The house was nice . . . but it was huge.

The real estate agent was already telling Chaos about the house and its history when he joined her. He had to say he was shocked when she threaded her fingers through his and squeezed while she practically bounced on her feet as the blonde spoke.

"Now, just to let you know this four-bedroom modern Colonial home has the classic architectural elements and details, such as flying gables, copper spires, wood corbels, and small paned glass windows that make the Colonials so coveted. The interior is just as impressive, with high vaulted ceilings, and a barrel ceiling in the dining room with hardwood and marble floors throughout."

Sphinx glanced up at the tall greyish brown house, taking in the glass windows that covered the tallest portion of the front. Chaosia glanced up at him, smirking as she drug him behind the agent to the huge ebony wood door beneath the roof overhang. As the woman opened the door, they were brought into a large open foyer, light from the plethora of windows illuminating the house without the need for flipping the lights. As they walked through the foyer, Chaosia was quick to point out the deep coat closet to the right.

"Now, beyond here to the right is the study, thought the owner actually used it as a guest room, with a full bath with a secondary door that leads back into foyer for public use."

Sphinx glanced around the 12' x 18' room, nodding as Chaosia inspected the walk-in closet and the large bathroom. He stepped in behind her, noting the rather nice freestanding shower with five showerheads protruding from what appeared to be slabs of stone tile. The floor of the shower seemed to be made of river rocks, something Chaosia had tossed around doing in her own second bathroom a few months ago. The vanity was a nice size and the taupe walls made the cool tone of the stone seem warmer. Sphinx nodded again, impressed as Chaosia followed through the secondary door back into the foyer.

"Straight ahead is the spacious great room with vaulted ceilings. The high ceilings allowed for the large picture window above the rear glass doors, which gives you amazing views into the open veranda beyond."

Sphinx looked out the huge windows to the stone veranda and the multitude of plants and flowers. Tucked to the side was a small stone fireplace and built in benches. He could see the crew cookouts happening out here ever so often . . . Otto and Junie would probably be thrilled at getting a break from all of the drama being at the garage.

"The great room is open to the kitchen, which features a walk–in pantry and a center work island. Most of the appliances are stainless steel and commercial grade . . . just to let you know double oven and eight eye stove are both gas. Actually the only appliance in here that isn't stainless is the fridge . . . which is right here." And with that, the woman pulled one the long drawer pulls near the pantry door open to reveal the inside of a huge refrigerator. "These two drawers beneath are a meat drawer and an additional freezer. The fridge was specially made so it would incorporate into the mahogany cabinetry. It has a life time warranty that will pass with whoever purchases the house."

Atley walked into the kitchen behind Sphinx, looking around the large space appreciatively as Mikhail and Toby followed him like shadows. Sphinx shook his head and continued after Chaos and the agent.

"This is the dining room, which features the barrel ceiling and here," she motioned to a nook filled with matching mahogany cabinets, "Is a separate buffet area for serving and additional storage. The kitchen is open to both the dining room and the glass enclosed breakfast nook, which brings in the sunshine and showcases variety of outdoor views. If you notice, these are the same windows that are on the front portion of the house. This nook stands 23' high with the spiraling branch and wire chandelier that cascades down."

Sphinx looked up, noticing the chandelier that for intents and purposes looked like a tree was sprouting from the ceiling and growing towards the table, a plethora of tiny white buds and lights shining in the light from the windows. He glanced over at Chaos and knew that this house was winning her over piece by piece with all of the small details . . . and they hadn't even gotten to the damn bedrooms yet.

"Next to the kitchen are the powder room, fully furnished laundry room with HE washer and dryer and another built in laundry center similar to the buffet in the dining room, the mud hall to the garage, and stairwell to the bonus room above the garage."

Chaosia turned, looking to Sphinx as she asked the realtor, "And how many cars can the garage hold?"

The realtor smirked, taking them past the kitchen and into the hallway to the garage. She opened the door and flipped the light on, illuminating the huge space . . . and the smaller nook to the back that already housed a very impressive set of garage styled shelves and two huge tool boxes. Sphinx found himself wanting to join Mikhail and Toby as they walked over, oohing and ahhing at the fact that the outlets on that side of the garage were all 320 and 410 . . . which meant the ability to hook up most of the high powered tools he used to tune and upkeep the Malibu. Atley grinned as the realtor chuckled. Chaosia and Sphinx both looked at her, puzzled.

"Oh, I knew that this would be a great bonus for you. I mean, that car you drive is a classic . . . and the fact you asked about the garage before the bedrooms . . ."

She laughed as Sphinx shrugged his shoulders and Chaosia blushed, chuckling as she shot Sphinx a look.

"Well, we're car people, what can we say? And we have three together so this is actually a really good fit. So," she looked back at her brother and Toby then rolled her eyes, "What about the bedrooms?"

* * *

Chaosia followed Margaret back through the mud hall and kitchen into the huge great room. She loved this house so far . . . and she could tell that the garage had sweetened the deal for not only Sphinx but Mikhail and Atley as well. She now had allies if he tried to pull too big of a fit. She stopped, listening to Margaret as she continued with the tour.

"To the right of the great room is a master bedroom suite, with a large bathroom and his-and-her walk–in closets big enough for a Hilton wardrobe."

Chaosia followed her, awed at the huge French doors leading out onto a private second veranda with ivy covered railing. The room itself was massive, painted the same pretty taupe as the rest of the house, big enough to fit both of their beds with clearance on either side. She smirked, shooting a quick glance to Sphinx. _Maybe this will make him want to part with their old furniture and get new . . . _

"The roomy master bath features the same eco-friendly stone tile as the other bathrooms, though this one a definite perk. There are his-and-her vanities, a large whirlpool tub and a freestanding shower identical to the other."

Chaosia smiled, seeing the tub was big enough for the two of them . . . _if they ever spoke again then that might be a good idea for a rainy day . . . _

"On the other side of the great room are two more bedrooms, which both open to a private full bath, the same as this one, minus the shower. All of the rooms in this home have high ceilings. In addition to the vaulted rooms mentioned above: the master bedroom has a 14'-6" ceiling while bedrooms 2 and 3 have 13' ceilings, as does the kitchen; and the foyer has a 14'-2" ceiling. This adds dimension and space to the 3151 sq ft floor plan. The bonus room, over the garage adds an additional 536 square feet."

Chaosia smiled, taking in all of the information as she watched Sphinx do the same. They both liked this house, though she wasn't foolish enough to think that he didn't have his reservations about it. One thing it had going for it was the proximity to both the Coroner's Office and the garage . . . seeing as in the 6,987 sq ft lot sat on the corner of E Shaw and Quincy Ave it put the house about a ten minute drive from the Office and 15 from the garage . . . shaving at least ten of his travel for work and nearly fifteen for his . . . . hobby.

"Well, I'll leave you two to talk about this . . . but just to let you know, I have another appointment to show this beauty today in about an hour . . ."

Sphinx nodded as Chaosia turned and said, "Thanks, Margaret. We'll just be a few minutes."

* * *

As the blonde left the room, Sphinx saw Chaosia turn and look to him with pleasing puppy dog eyes. He groaned. The house was on the upper end of the price range he'd given the realtor before . . . actually a few thousand above it . . . but nothing that couldn't be handled with some creative restructuring and arranging. He even had an idea how to get the already decent price lowered enough to take care of the issue . . . If she wanted it so badly she'd have it . . . but she was _not_ paying for half of it . . .

He opened his mouth to speak when she cut him off.

"Look, if you can really do this without wiping out everything you've worked to accumulate then fine . . . be a dick and don't let me help buy our house. But if you don't let me help with purchasing the house, then I get to donate_ every_ stitch of both of our furniture and furnish the entire house. No questions and no exceptions. That's the only option you get. Take it or leave it."

Sphinx stopped, floored. He was going to let her do whatever she wanted with the bloody house anyway . . .

"Sure, girlie. If that's the way you want it . . . Is this what you want? You've been dancing around this place like a kid with candy."

She turned, an unnerving gleam in her eye as she smiled at him.

"Yep. I mean, seriously, this house is so us. And it's even dark on the outside so**_ you_** don't have to paint it!"

Sphinx rolled his eyes, turning to go tell the woman to cancel the other appointment. If all went well, they could start the sell legalities later in the week and close before February . . . It would be a great birthday present for Chaosia if he had her moved into the house when she got back from her mini-trip to London for her twenty-sixth birthday in a few weeks . . .

* * *

Atley smirked at the blushing agent as she gushed over the fact that she just knew Chaosia was interested in the house. He knew the girl was in love with the place, no one in their right mind would be anything but . . . . but it worried him about the price. He'd snuck a covert glance at the pricing for the Colonial monster and felt his heart stop. The original price had been well over a million dollars . . . and the reduced price was right at $925,000. Which would make the mortgage huge . . .

He turned, noticing Sphinx step into the kitchen and come to stand beside the still gushing agent.

"We'll take it. How much do they need down?"

Atley stopped, knowing by the halt in conversation in the great room that Toby and Mikhail were both as shocked as he was. Margaret, however, just seemed nonplussed, pulling a contract and her phone out of her bag and setting to work on figuring out what they needed to start negotiating the contract to close. Sphinx quickly took the contract, looking it over before scribbling something out in the margin and handing it back to her.

Atley looked at Sphinx, brow raised in question. Sphinx however just shrugged. Finally, when the woman walked outside to call the owners Atley had to speak.

"Are you sure about this? I mean, is she going to help or are you going to kill yourself to prove you could do what she wanted?"

Sphinx glared at him.

"I've got more than enough to cover this, Jackson. I do work atop other things. And my apartment had been paid for ten years now. Savings wise, I've got enough to do all but few grand . . . the rest I can pull from stock and CDs if need be."

Atley stood there, amazed as he heard what had spilled from Sphinx's lips. He had enough to do this? And he still worked and boosted? Why?

"Then what the fuck do you- why do you-Damn it man, I want answers."

Sphinx shrugged again.

"I've always invested, Atley. And I've almost always had two sources of income . . . even before I got my Doctorate."

"Doctorate?"

Both heads turned to See Mikhail and Toby, obviously shocked. Sphinx nodded slowly.

"You? A freaking doctor? Since when?"

Sphinx glared at the two of them, the settled his attention back on Atley, answering the question.

"Since I graduated from grad school. What'd you lot think I did at the morgue?"

The trio shared a look, stunned as they admitted, almost at the same time, "Never really thought about it." "Uh, I really didn't want to know." "I didn't care so long as you could take care of Chaos."

Chaosia chose that moment to walk in, smiling as she slid her phone into her pocket. She crossed the space, leaning up to kiss Sphinx full on the lips, unrepentant about exposing the others to the display of affection. Mikhail, however, turned and looked at his sister and his features darkened.

"Did you know what he does for a living?"

Chaosia stopped, turning to look at Mikhail like he was crazy.

"What?"

"Did you know he was a freaking doctor?"

She nodded slowly, oblivious to the issue.

"Uh, yeah . . . a pathologist is a doctor, Mikhail . . . and Sphinx is always updating his forensic certification with continuing education . . . why? What's wrong? Guys?"

Atley looked at Sphinx, hurt and angry as Mikhail just looked lost. Toby however nudged both of them, shaking his head. Chaosia just looked between them, her happiness at finding their future home dissipating at the new tension in the air. She leaned into Sphinx, looking up at him as he continued to glare at the others while he looped his arm over her shoulders and pulled her close to him.

Atley suddenly knew from the new darkness that crept into his friend's eyes that they were all in trouble for spoiling Chaosia's fun . . . _in a very big way_.

* * *

Finally, Margaret came back in, handing him a contract to sign with a huge smile on her face.

"They agreed to your terms. They're eager to move the property and said that it wouldn't be any issue at all. And at the price you quoted. So, as soon as I get back, I can start filing this and we can get this going."

Sphinx nodded, pointedly ignoring the four sets of eyes on him.

He stepped away from Chaos, rubbing her arm as he did so, going to sign the last piece of paper and take the key from her. He was glad he'd thought to offer to pay for the thing in cash. He knew the audit that would come later in the year would be hellacious but it would be worth it. Besides, he knew the benefits would outweigh the cons. He had a legal out for every penny he was spending today, and now he would have enough left over to justify until his spending until his next check . . . and they never found his other stashes so it was all good. With Chaosia doing all of the furnishing this worked out well. And legally for once.

He signed, hating the way his legal name looked on the contract . . . but he knew it would have to do. Besides, only the agent and Chaosia would ever know it . . . so it really shouldn't bother him so severely.

He turned, smirking to Chaosia as she came to glance it over, nodding at the changes and the time frame. She started talking to him quietly, keeping the conversation between them and leaving the others in the dark. Even though they were trying to eavesdrop.

_That was one of the reasons he loved this girl_.

"Smart move . . . but why so quickly? We have months before we get married . . ."

He shrugged, keeping his plans to himself.

"Why wait? Better to have it and be working slowly than rush with everything else you'll be doing. Besides . . . It's what you want. Consider it your wedding present."

She stopped, looking up at him, smiling. Stretching to her tiptoes, she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"You didn't have to buy me a house, you know. I'm getting everything I need with you."

He shrugged, handing the contract back to the smiling agent.

"I wanted to . . . which is why you weren't going to put in for it. This is my gift to you."

She nodded, some of her irritation from the tension between him and the others draining away as she grinned at him.

"Then prepare for a few presents of your own. No questions and no exceptions. And no bitching. Deal?"

He nodded, waiting until she looked thoroughly pleased with herself to kiss her silly.

* * *

Chaosia had insisted that the men all ride together in the Escalade while she drove the Malibu to the Anchor to tell Sway the news and grab her to show her the house. The key had been part of Sphinx's terms apparently and she was going to let them fight whatever out amongst them and get it over with . . . So she was going to kidnap Sway.

She smiled, flying down Santa Fe Ave as she listened to the Malibu's engine. She would have Otto look it over tomorrow, feigning some catastrophe with the Chevelle . . . and offer to let Sphinx take the Aston. He never could turn down the cherry red beauty . . . even for his Baby Blue. And then she would have him and Memphis do an overhaul on the engine and systems. She knew that the Malibu didn't need it but it wouldn't hurt her to do it . . . and it would be the perfect excuse to put the new exhaust on that she'd ordered for Sphinx weeks ago. He would probably kill her but it would be a real treat to see the nice shining chrome against the blue.

As she turned in, she spotted Sway's bike . . . and _Eleanor_.

_Well, the more the merrier._

_

* * *

Later, peeps. On to work.  
_


	31. A Little Bit of Understanding

_I'm not DEAD! WHAAAAA! But i am still fighting with the computer and stuff so . . . I just wanted to throw out this good will gesture and let everyone know that yes, i am still alive. Yes i am still very interested in these stories and I do fully intend to finish them. i even have an outline for a sequel to Coffee . . . but first I have to be able to get back to posting regularly. And by the way, thank you to all the readers who reviewed and faved_. _Its been awesome to see that people are still reading these even though i havent been able to update like I wanted. But that's all going to change my lovelies. Oh and Inferno . . . you freaking rock. I am so glad you're back! Okay. Enough stupid crap. on with the show!_

_

* * *

_

**A Little More Understanding**

Memphis stood in the middle of the living room of Chaosia and Sphinx's new house, still amazed at the huge windows and the tips of the chandelier from the breakfast nook. Sway was ecstatic for her friend, talking and planning as they practically raced from room to room. Memphis chuckled, going to sit on the counter as he heard Chaosia start talking about paint colors and Sway volunteering all of them for paint detail. The two would start the huge redecoration tomorrow, Chaosia not disclosing to anyone exactly how much she had allotted for the project other than she would have her way or no way at all . . . A sentiment Sway agreed with full heartedly.

_God why did they have to get along so damned well?_

He'd talked to Atley earlier and though he could understand the hurt feelings that Sphinx never told them about the exact position he held, he was with Toby on how it didn't really matter. If anything it made the man even more fearsome. To be such a proficient boost on top of keeping a job like that . . . and not getting caught. It meant he was freaking brilliant and very good at juggling the two worlds . . . that were about to sprout a third.

He sighed, watching the two shoot past him and down the hallway to the steps for the bonus room. He knew Chaosia was upset with Mikhail and Atley for the way they were still snubbing her future husband . . . but having Sway to run around with was improving her soured mood. The girl had turned out to be fiercely protective of the large boost, to the point that she rivaled his actions over her. He shook his head. The two of them really were perfect for each other . . . God in heaven help them when they had kids . . . he shuddered, suddenly overcome with an image of little boys with Sphinx's disposition and Chaosia's coloring . . . and both of their tempers.

He shook himself. That was a nightmare waiting to happen . . . but then again he was sure the rest of the crew (save Chaosia and Kip) thought that little Sways and Memphis clones were probably on the same page.

"Memphis!"

He turned, startled to see Sway right beside him. He raised a brow at his girlfriend.

"Where's your partner-in-crime?"

She smirked, sliding onto the glistening granite kitchen counter beside him, laying her head on his shoulder as she talked.

"Oh, she went to let Paul in when he comes . . . So can you believe this? Sphinx is getting married and they're gonna live here . . ."

Memphis shrugged.

"It's the way of things, Sway." He kissed her hair before continuing. "You meet someone, fall in love and try _not_ to kill each other while you get married and have kids . . . even crazy people like us aren't immune to that particular desire . . . Not even the Sphinx."

"OH MY GOD! You HATERFUL whore! Why didn't you tell me you were house hunting? And to pick this? That's it, I won't forgive you unless I have my own room, Calamity I swear it."

Sway cackled as Paul stalked into the room, hands on his hips as he stopped and glared at the still smiling Chaosia. She looped her arms through one of his, smiling up at him.

"Nope. But you can help me make the bonus room if you want to."

His scowl instantly vanished and he nodded, sticking a hand out for her to shake.

"Deal."

Memphis groaned as Sway and Chaosia laughed. Poor Sphinx didn't have a prayer.

* * *

_Time to start the wedding and decorating planning! Oh fuck . . ._


	32. Making Home

_Okay. Here is a little treat for all of my loyal readers-and new ones too, no need to worry- and a good will gesture to show i am really back to regular updates. _

_

* * *

_

**Making Home**

Sphinx's hands roamed Chaosia's back, dipping every now and again to touch lightly over her ass as he kissed her. He'd come back to the new house-their house-after he'd hashed everything out with Atley . . . to find Chaos sitting in the floor of their master bedroom and pouring over a million design books, sticking post-it flags here and there as she tried to find exactly what she wanted. Paul, Memphis and Sway were all long gone apparently . . . and she had gone by the house to change before coming back.

So now, instead of the fitted brown suit and blue and white shirt . . . she was sitting there in nothing but a pair of her charcoal work out shorts and a very tight fitting black tank top. Her hair was pulled into a loose knot and hanging over one shoulder while she flipped pages, curling wildly with a life of its own. Sphinx had shed his coat and stepped out of his shoes quickly, not bothering to kick them to the side as he made his way to her. She'd looked up, eyes wide as she realized she was no longer alone and had reached for her track jacket . . . but he'd caught her, pulling her up and flush against him before she could hide herself in the coat.

He'd savored the flash of sheer heat that passed through her eyes before he'd slashed his mouth against hers, literally picking her off the floor. Her legs wrapped around his waist as knelt, still holding her, and lowered both of them to the floor. Careful of her books and papers, he began to work towards leaving her thoroughly sated . . . his mouth trailing down her neck and onwards to her chest. He would never admit it, but it was beyond nice to get to undress his future wife in their bedroom. Even if it didn't have a bed yet . . .

With one deft flick of his wrist, Chaosia's shirt was gone, bearing her black lace clad chest to him as his other hand started tugging her shorts off. She very quickly got the message, her hands pushing his suspenders off of his shoulders and down before she started fumbling with the clasp to his jeans. He sat up, pulling his own shirt over his head before helping her with the jeans, standing long enough to kick them and the black boxers away. As soon as he was back on his knees, Chaosia was up, arms around his neck as she kissed him . . . but he gently pushed her back down and onto her back before he started lavishing her with every bit of attention he possibly could. And savoring each and every little noise she made. By God the lads might've messed up her fun with their stupidity earlier but he would damn sure insure that she would love this house . . . and would remember him buying it as a good thing. Even if it took him all night to accomplish it.

* * *

Later, Chaosia laid spread across Sphinx's chest, the peacoat she'd gotten him for Christmas draped over them as a makeshift blanket. She sighed, snuggling into him as he rubbed her back lazily. She had no clue where that had come from but she really hoped it would pop up again. She loved it when he did things like this. Just randomly couldn't keep his hands off of her or wait to get home . . .

Well, actually she guessed he did wait to get her home . . . She giggled to herself, shaking her head.

"And what's all the giggling about then?"

She looked up, propping her chin on his chest as he pushed himself up on one elbow. She kissed over his heart, smiling into his flesh as she answered him.

"I was just thinking that you couldn't wait to get me home . . . and then I remembered that this is home now. Or it will be soon . . ."

He chuckled and she loved the sound. It wasn't like his normal dark little chortles or the mean spirited laugh she caught on occasion. He was happy. Truly and sincerely happy. And she loved it. She sat up, moving slowly as she stretched before she sat in his lap, wrapping her arms around his shoulders as he sat up and pulled her tighter against him. She smiled, leaning in and pressing her forehead to his as his hands started to travel to her hips and back up her sides, causing her to shiver. The dark chuckle that followed promised nothing but sinful bliss and sheer debauchery if she stayed where she was . . . which was fine by her.

She leaned in, pressing her lips to the corner of his mouth.

"I love you, Sphinx . . . I really, really do. And I love our home . . . . the home you got me."

His mouth hit hers hard, moving furiously against her own as he tried to devour her from the mouth down. She had no clue what she'd just said to flip his switch but she was definitely going to find out . . . and log the tidbit away for future reference. But right this second she had much bigger things to attend to . . .

* * *

_Okay . . . yeah . . ._


	33. Falling Into Place

_Okay. So I've started writing for another category and I swear it is about to eat me alive. The Sons of Anarchy story Hit Me With Your Best Shot is my newest brainchild . . . an I was asked, nay begged to put Chaosia there . . .Well, long story short its eating my brain but I was lucky to get some good ol' fashioned Sphinx in here instead of the twisted and demented (but still oh so hot) Tig_._ On that note, I am encountering a lot of weirdness with that story . . . from email complaints to awkward discussions. I so totally miss the love i get here with the Coffee Verse . . . i may justs tay here permanently . . . Anyway, Infeno I am so glad i continue to make you day and yes Midnightshadow07 it is very easy to love Sphinx . . . if you can get him to talk ;) Thanks for the support and the reviews. They mean the world to me . . . and without further aideu here we go . . ._

* * *

**Falling into Place**

Chaosia sighed as she surveyed her now packed apartment one last time, trying to fight off the wave of nostalgia that was steadily setting in. She knew that she had to do this . . . that packing up the loft had been one of the few things she'd had left to do before leaving for London . . . but it didn't make the reality of the organized boxes any easier to deal with. She reached out, tracing the outline of a cardboard container almost reverently before turning to exit through the fire escape and go back up to Sphinx's flat. The apartment that would be home for the next few months until all of the renovations were done on their new home.

But it still didn't make leaving the place she'd worked so hard to make home any easier . . . She reached over and cut out the lights, closing the door behind her as she stepped out onto the patio. She kept her eyes down as she turned to go back upstairs, only to run right into a solid wall of warm muscle. She jumped, dropping her keys as she looked up and into the eyes of her fiancé. Correction: the worried eyes of her fiancé.

She sighed, smiling weakly up to him before she went to speak . . . but his lips cut her off, slanting over hers as he pulled her into him. She couldn't help herself as she melted into his touch, letting everything plaguing her fade away as his mouth moved over hers. She had no clue what had sparked this new romantic side to her lover but she was not going to bitch or complain about it. If anything, she wished she could've figured it out earlier . . . or now for that matter . . .

Eventually, he pulled back, pressing his lips against her forehead as he held her, rubbing her shoulders as she shivered and snuggled deeper into his chest.

"You were supposed to wait on me, Love . . . not do this by yourself."

She shrugged in his hold, pressing her cheek against his chest and just enjoying listening to his heart as he held her. She knew he was upset with her for doing this on her own but it was something she'd had to do . . . She'd packed up her parents' house after her mother's death, putting pretty much every piece of material thing that held any connection to her Mom into boxes and storage or donating it. She'd helped clean her father's home after the brutal attack against her, scrubbing her own blood off the walls and tile floor while her father and brother were off in their own worlds of denial. And had packed her own apartments at both colleges. She could handle packing up this one too . . . she just hadn't planned on doing it so soon . . .

"I was fine Sphinx . . . I just had to get this done . . . Besides, someone had to be here while they picked up the furniture to take to Goodwill, right?"

* * *

Sphinx just shook his head, pulling her tighter against him as he let out a long suffering sigh. God his girl was stubborn but he loved her for it. She had probably just saved him at least a few days of heartache while she was across the Pond Monday . . . Now he just hoped that she'd come back to him in one piece. Mentally anyway. She had already been spending a few hours a day on the phone with Selene and Guadimus, trying to convince them to wait until April to set up shop here in the States. He cringed, tugging her tighter against him. God he hoped she won that particular fight. Because while he and her father got along pretty well-considering he'd been screwing the man's daughter since late October and royally fucked things up in late November-he knew that keeping their exposure to one another limited is what kept them on such a good level playing ground. And Selene . . . the woman had come a long way since she and Chaosia had hashed out their issues . . . but he still didn't like to be forced in her company for too long if he could help it. She was behaving as well as could be expected during their Christmas holiday but he knew not to hold his breath that said good behavior could survive a whole month and half . . . he just prayed his future wife could handle the stress. And that she would let him dispose of anyone too stupid to behave. Like her new jackass of a stepbrother-in-law.

He leaned down, kissing the crown of her dark curls before turning and ushering her upstairs. They had a big day ahead of them tomorrow . . . and she didn't even know it yet. The wallpaper company had called him earlier and sworn that everything she'd ordered was in now-just three weeks too late to be of any fucking use if you asked him-and that someone would be able to install all of it tomorrow. He shook his head, squeezing her to him as they ascended the steps to his-no their home. It was still odd to think that they'd be sharing the apartment until she left for London . . . He was really just getting used to her being in it all of the time and now they were moving into a damn monster of a house . . .

He smirked, reaching out and opening the door for her, pushing her into the warm apartment and out of the relatively cool February night air . . . and loved to see her shed the peacoat he'd gotten her and reveal what she was wearing underneath. She'd gone to an early interview with the Jeffersonian Institute's Forensic Department earlier today and he had to say she still looked amazing. It was no wonder they'd practically offered her the reconstructionist position after she graduated . . .The black menstyled trousers set low on her hips and showed of the figure she'd been toning in the gym with Sway and Paul-swearing that now that it was her off season for soccer she needed something to stay in shape for the wedding- while the fitted long sleeved slate blue shirt seemed normal from the back . . . until she turned and raised a brow at him. The front had a moderate V neck with a criss-cross wrap that practically molded to her breasts, the black lace camisole beneath the shirt keeping it from being too risqué . . . and made it even that much more alluring. She was wearing her rings and her necklace he'd gotten her, the diamonds glittering even in the low light as she tossed her coat onto the couch and crossed back to him.

Sphinx grinned, dipping so she could wrap her arms around his shoulders without having to stretch too far. He knew if any of the others saw them right now there would be hell to pay . . . but the closer they got to their impending nuptials the more excited he found himself. He honestly loved Chaosia . . . and he was thrilled that he would be able to stake as much of a claim on her as she had on him. Besides . . . it wasn't like he was completely whipped or anything . . . he'd even been able to put up a four hour fight over the damn bridesmaids and groomsmen choices. Before she'd decided to fight dirty and started stripping a piece of clothing everytime he'd agree to her choices.

He shook himself mentally as his lips met hers. She really was creative when it came to getting her way . . . and the white satin lingerie set with black lace detailing and the tiny little garter belt holding up the classic black lace trimmed stockings with the piping down the back had been a very inventive weapon . . . By the time he'd gotten to the garter belt he would've agreed to let Mickey Mouse be their pastor if it meant he could've started sliding those stockings down her long legs and working on getting her out of the bra and cheeky panties. As it happens he'd agreed to have Atley as a best man with Memphis, Khail, Donnie and Toby as groomsmen while he'd agreed to her choices of Sway, Maetel (another friend from her school he'd met in passing), Monique and her stepsister Jacqueline as bridesmaids . . . and Paul would be standing beside her as the Man of Honor. He'd allowed that knowing: 1. how happy it would make her and 2 how uncomfortable Atley would be walking down the aisle with Paul.

He chuckled against her lips, causing her to shudder and lean even further into him before he decided they needed to move this to their bedroom. He needed to get as much use from the bed before she gave it away anyway . . .

* * *

Chaosia stood in the middle of her new kitchen and swore that if she ever moved again she would just leave it however she found it. The bathrooms were painted and done-already furnished with towels, bath curtains, storage dressers and every accessory known to womankind- while the Media room over the garage was almost there as well. She and Paul had worked on that for the past few days . . . and her favorite partner in domestic crime and decorating had pitched a fit to get it finished before she left tomorrow. She thought it was weird but she'd shrugged and trudged ahead, working to get everything painted and all the wallpaper up and the new light fixtures in place.

The new furniture would be ready to deliver Monday but she'd called and told them to hold off until she got back two weeks later. Paul could've moved everything and gotten it situated but she just didn't want to miss out on the actual joy of decorating and organizing her and Sphinx's first home . . . She wanted them to do this together. And while he might not appreciate the sentiment-the emotionally retarded oaf-she sure as hell would enjoy watching him move around the furniture. Hey, everyone has guilty pleasures and if hers was watching her future husband move heavy objects shirtless around their new home then so be it. She had more than earned that little treat.

She sighed, turning to go back up to the Media Room. The furniture for in there was already set . . . and she knew that her home would forever be the hangout after the crew saw what she and Paul had accomplished. She'd painted the once white walls a deep charcoal, pinstriping the longest bare wall with tiny black and metallic white stripes while the other got a full built in cabinetry treatment around the river stone fireplace. A 72" flatscreen TV and Blu Ray combo was mounted above the mantle, allowing the screen to be seen from anywhere in the room. A huge stone gray U shaped suede sectional couch took up the area directly in front of the TV, a plethora of red white black gray and navy pillows crowning the seats while an antique ebony wood and red felt billiard table sat behind it, positioned to where the open bar she'd had installed. The nook housed a shelving unit that boasted separate wine and beer coolers as well as four rows of liquor and alcohol . . . completely stocked and looking every bit as professional as any barkeep had ever seen. Sway had been awed and sworn to break it in after their move . . . The walls were adorned with framed pieces of Chaosia's artwork and photography, a huge ink and charcoal piece of Otto's hanging directly behind the pool table. Two black leather reclining armchairs sat across from the couch while four barstools were pushed beneath the counter. The cleverly hidden surround sound and the huge black leather ottoman acting as a coffee table completed the space . . . Well, that and the two airbrushed paintings of the twin Malibus hanging on either side of the picture window, both looking like they were dripping ink. One red and one blue . . .

She sighed, nodding as she reached out to cut off the lights and go to leave. She'd been here most of the day . . . and she just wanted to go home, eat and cuddle up with her hubby-to-be before she had to go to sleep. She had to be at the airport by seven and on the plane by nine. And she was dreading it . . . The crowds, the lines and the security hassles and that wasn't even beginning to cover the withdraws she was sure to face after her two weeks abroad and away from her Sphinx . . . .

Too bad she couldn't tuck her lover in her carry on and sneak him to London. Not that he would ever fit . . . or ever go for it . . . She sighed, going towards the front door with a sad grin. Oh well. She could dream after all . . .

* * *

_Okay. one more minichapter then im hitting the hay. It almost 3 am and no sleep is not good for my brain . . . what's left of it anyway . . ._


	34. Inspecting the Suprise

**Inspecting the Surprizes**

Sphinx surveyed the house, nodding as he went from room to room. The guest rooms were set up as well as the room they'd slotted for the office and library, the built-in bookcases already together and lined with both books and baskets of Chaosia's arts supplies. The new lighted wooden desk was in place in front of the window, the new curtains and sheers helping to soften the light flowing into the large room. Two large white armchairs sat against the other wall, a good sized mirrored table between them holding a flower arrangement Paul had put together and a serving tray to catch their books and papers. Two wall sconce lamps were mounted on the far side of either chair, each controlled by a separate switch for convenience.

The computer was tucked away on the desk, only the monitor visible and displaying a slide show of Chaosia's photography. A huge cream and charcoal swirled rug grounded the space, the row of mirrored picture frames holding the black and white photos of both of their cars in different angles and lighting helping to refract some of the lamp light to make the room seem brighter. And the pearlescent pewter and titanium striped wallpaper shimmer.

He walked out and into the still almond living room, nodding at the two over sized plush distressed and aged black leather couches with silver brad detailing and the multitude of different colored and textured pillows. Chaosia's trinkets and maps were displayed throughout the room, a large world map stretched over the fireplace in a shining shell frame. The huge driftwood coffee table sat in the middle, housing the controls to the TV-cleverly hidden behind the map- and entertainment system while the shelves to the side housed their massive music and movie collection. Another printed rug, this time sporting black and white with red and turquoise accents, held the room centered. And the faded turquoise suede overstuffed armchairs angled on the far end of the couches allowed for people to sit and move freely without being too far away to talk. Or stare in his case.

The dining room now had a completely different look than when they first got it . . . The walls were covered in an iridescent platinum wall paper with a tiny white, black and teal pattern, the window seals painted a high gloss white while the wooden barrel ceiling gleamed like the hardwood floors, the latter partially covered by the plush white rug beneath the long farmhouse table. Said table was lined with four white leather chairs on either side, each sporting a sparkling silver accent pillow while the two end chairs were out of this world. Bright turquoise armchairs with silver brad details and throw pillows with a vibrant multicolored print to match the various pieces of art hanging on the walls. The lapis chandelier hung low over the table, casting a warm glow over the white, silver, black and turquoise place settings. Over all the room was no where near as girly as he'd expected, the two shades of blue green going well together . . . and this was by far the brightest space so he could deal with it.

The kitchen was pretty much the same as before, save being painted a soothing deep pewter that offset the dark mahogany cabinetry well. Pictures and pieces of art and car memorabilia lined the longest wall, which was decked in a cream and pewter wall paper, while a small wooden table with two plush arm chairs acted as a dinette set was nestled against it. And he found himself looking forward to eating breakfast and dinner there with his wife . . . He shook his head, moving on and towards their master bedroom. No need to get all mushy and sentimental when the girl wasn't even here yet . . . her plane landed in two hours and he needed to check everything before he left.

Paul had hijacked her plans and sketches and Sway had made the call to get the furniture shipped early, allowing the now reconciled crew to get to work on Chaosia's birthday present . . . . And while he thought it was good, he needed to make sure it was perfect. Because after today they were living here now. He'd cleaned out the loft with Atley and Mikhail, letting both of them practically pick his apartment clean before handing over his keys and signing the papers to put the place up for sale.

The realtor had called and congratulated them on the quick sell of Chaosia's unit . . . but with the improvements and additions the girl had made it wasn't a wonder as to how quickly it had gone. And while he had a few renovations invested himself, he wasn't in any huge hurry to let go of the place. He just didn't need the hassle of the other place now that the house was ready.

He stepped into the master suite and new that he and Chaosia wouldn't be leaving that bed for the rest of the night and tomorrow if he had his way. His girl had done a damn fine job of replacing their furniture and picking something they could both enjoy. The tall ebony wood Cali King canopy bed came to his waist after the mattress and toppers, complete with flowing white sheers hanging all around it, shielding the main bed from view with long billowing white and cream fabric. The plush cream sheets and faded charcoal and dusky lavender crushed velvet duvet made it seem darker, especially against the dark taupe walls with the turned down shimmering silver and plum comforter. What seemed like a thousand pillows crowned the head of the bed, still leaving plenty of room to stretch out and lay down. The windows were covered in cream sheers, breaking up the dark color.

Silver framed pictures and mirrors were placed on the far wall, a mirrored dresser beneath them, as well as antiqued mirrored side tables with black detailing. A small black tray held the remote control atop it beside the large silver and black lamp and the framed picture of them together from Sway. He looked around, only seeing the white armoire the glittering dresser and the doorway to the master bathroom. His table held an old fashioned silver alarm clock and a similar arrangement to the one downstairs and the dog eared vintage car book Otto had gotten her for Christmas that he had commandeered as his own.

A black leather bench sat at the foot of the bed, more blankets folded for when she got home . . . He sighed, nodding before going to leave. He just hoped she appreciated what they'd done for her . . . and that she wouldn't freak too badly over the fact that he'd been drving the Aston the entire time she'd been gone . . .

* * *

_Like i said . . . minichapter and just a quick view of the house. Isn't he just too fucking sweet to do all of that while she's gone? I mean seriously . . . tall, dark, handsome, dangerous and a hidden sweet side . . . where do they pass these guys out in real life again? Okay kiddies. Bedtime for ol' chaosia . . . goodnight. _


	35. Homecoming

Chaosia groused as she shifted in her seat, trying not to glare at the hateful flight attendant that had been making her fourteen hour flight seem like an eternity in the lowest rung of Hell. The woman had gone out of her way to not only ignore her requests for another blanket (and a Jack and coke after the crying toddler behind her tried to toss himself over the seats and into her lap for the seventh time in twenty minutes) but she'd been damn rude every time she had to even pass by her.

_She so should've let her father and Selene upgrade her ticket to First Class like they wanted but oh no . . . She had to insist that the down grade to Coach was fine so long as she got to catch her original red eye back to the States . . . _

Chaosia sighed, glancing at her watch and groaning. She still had another five hours on this flight and then a two hour lay-over in New York . . . before her flight across the Continental US to LAX. And as soon as her feet touched the ground she had to grab a shower, change into something semi-presentable and then go and cuss the wallpaper distributer for everything the stupid bitch was worth. She'd called before lifting off from London to check the progress of her order and when they were meeting her tomorrow. For the woman to tell her-in a very exasperated tone-that not only had the order already been filled and shipped but that it had already been installed and signed off on before hanging up on her.

She scowled then went deathly still as she felt the same little feet connect with the back of her seat. Again. She turned, glaring at the child-who really was too fucking cute for his own good- before turning her gaze to the mother. Who was still sleeping with sleep mask and ear buds firmly in place, completely ignoring her very small very active son. Said little boy looked up at her with big grey-green eyes and smiled, waving his chocolate covered fingers at her before turning and laying his hands right on his mother's cream pantsuit leg.

Now Chaos knew that it was a horrible thing to do but she couldn't help the laugh that bubbled from her lips as the little hellion began patting his mother's knee, leaving dirty brown smears in his wake. And when the unsuspecting and inattentive mother reached out and patted his hand on her leg, she had to bite her tongue when she came away just as dirty as her child . . . and left a huge brown smear right beneath her nose when she wiped her face.

The little boy turned back to Chaosia and grinned, pointing to the mess he'd made with pride. He leaned up, speaking excitedly as she tried to keep herself just out of his reach. The mess those grubby little fingers had made was hilarious . . . so long as it stayed on the other side of her seat.

"Guess what!"

She smiled patiently to him, speaking lowly enough to not wake his mother or alert the flight attendants. No need bringing the hateful cow back over here to be a bigger bitch than she already had been.

"What sweetheart?"

He grinned, blushing brightly as he leaned closer. And Chaosia knew that even after his parents got him clean this kid was going to reek of chocolate for weeks. He even had it in his ears and up his nose from what she could tell . . .

"I'm gonna be an artist when I'm all growed up . . . I'm already practicing' . . . See!"

She nodded, looking over the ruined suit and seats with mirth. She so knew the hell her own parents had gone through when her more artistic tendencies started to manifest. And this boy was apparently going to rival even her.

"I see that . . . I bet you're going to be really good . . ."

He grinned even brighter before he turned and grabbed his stuffed bunny- the heathered gray jersey rabbit was a bit worse for wear and sporting almost as much chocolate as he was- and started chattering aloud to the toy. Chaosia smiled, shaking her head and settling back into her seat. Maybe now, since she'd spoken to him he wouldn't kick her seat again . . . and maybe when she hit the page button the damn bitch would actually get her a damn drink . . .

She hit the button and another attendant was there quickly, nodding as he went to go get her what he guaranteed would be a very strong Jack and Coke on the rocks. A few moments later she was reclined ever so slightly, drink in hand and counting down the minutes-only two hundred and sixty to go- before they landed. She might even be able to grab some things in New York before she had to reboard . . . maybe get Sphinx a nice new hatchet to help her dismember the snotty wallpaper receptionist and the damn aggravating flight attendant . . . but she might just try to sleep . . .

And she was almost there, eyes closed with the half finished drink on the tray in front of her when the sudden shriek behind her, followed by the high pitched laughter and the sharp kick to the back of her seat brought her crashing back into full consciousness . . . and said drink emptied into her lap right as her new 'friend' climbed over the back of the seat and laid a chocolately hand on the shoulder of her pale pink fitted tuxedo shirt and bone gray vest.

She sighed, head falling back against the seat as her eyes closed. She hated fucking flying coach . . .

* * *

Atley Jackson watched-more than slightly amused- as the mass of travelers and workers crawling through LAX moved quickly and with purpose . . . making sure to not come too close to the brooding and growling boost glaring at the malfunctioning Arrivals board. He took in a shallow breath, trying to fight the urge to laugh as Memphis and Toby worked to keep their distance from both the crowds and the Sphinx . . . though the farther they ventured from the positively terrifying man the more they had to work to not get trampled by the bustling crowds.

It amazed Atley at times that Sphinx was _**ever**_ able to tolerate larger groups of people at all . . . and though he'd mellowed considerably since he'd taken up with the quirky little artist that had doused his grouchy ass with coffee in October; he knew how much this was grating on the stoic man's already nonexistent nerves . . . but damnation if it wasn't fun to watch. It seemed that-save for them- the entire population of the airport was keeping a safe distance of at least a twenty foot radius . . . and he was sure that the next person stupid enough to step into that zone was going to grace the slabs in the morgue . . .

And while the towering pathologist's waning resolve-evidenced by the throbbing vein right over his left eye-was at the forefront of entertainment, Memphis's antics were probably running a very close second. He and Sway were still fighting over when their own wedding would take place and-in addition to trying to not get trampled to death by the heavy traffic of bodies and not get throttled by stepping on Sphinx's shoes (for the third time)-he was speaking very quickly into the phone, trying to placate his own fiancé while they waited on Chaosia.

Poor Toby just kept to himself and tried to not get stepped on as he glanced between the moving platforms and the blinking screens that kept switching between outdated arrival times and static . . . and the way his fingers kept twitching told Atley that he was probably only a few second away from trying to fix whatever glitch was causing the issue.

Atley shook his head, watching Toby scan the newly disembarked passengers again; trying to find the girl they were waiting on. The shy boy had started to blossom in front of them in the few months that Kip and Tumbler had insisted on teaching him to boost . . . and had become a powerful runner in his own right when Sphinx stepped in as a sponsor. What had begun as a way to keep the boy from suffering through the antics of the two showboating thieves-and reaping whatever consequences their poor teaching skills would eventually lead to- had transformed into something none of them had ever guessed possible. Toby loved to learn, had a thirst for knowledge that he'd never seen before, and Sphinx wasn't averse to teaching the quiet shy boy the more practical side of their craft.

Actually, in the weeks that Chaosia had been away what time Sphinx hadn't devoted to either work or finishing the massive house he'd bought for them, he knew he'd helped Toby refine some of the harder tricks of the trade and shadowing him on small boosts. Just like he knew that Toby had helped set up a good portion of the electronic and technological additions that had needed to be finished-and the network between their computers and laptops he'd set up in their office and bedroom . . .

If he were the jealous type then he would be upset at the time his friend was spending with the younger boost . . . until he remembered that Chaosia was probably the larger force behind it. She adored Toby, even going as far as to rearrange most of her own wedding party to ensure that she could make Toby a groomsman if Sphinx wanted-and even if he didn't, Atley was sure- and always went out of her way to be kind to the painfully awkward kid. Besides, she still liked him best of the other members of the Old School so as long as he kept that then he knew he was fine . . .

Sphinx turned abruptly, pulling his cell from his coat pocket and pressing it to his ear, not bothering to answer. Atley sighed, shaking his head as he watched Sphinx scan the crowd closely while he listened to what he could guess was Chaos. Seriously, would it kill him to speak to the damn girl? He knew that they talked . . . had caught them carrying on quiet conversations around Otto's when she'd dip in to visit or in their apartments . . . or when they'd bought the damn house. Why did he insist on not speaking now that he had an audience?

Memphis seemed to pick the thoughts right out of his brain, pulling away from his own phone call long enough to taunt their friend. As he made sure to keep Toby and Atley between himself and the now glaring man.

"You do know you'll have to talk at the wedding, right? Say 'I do' really loud for the rest of us to bear witness to . . ."

Sphinx glowered at their fearless leader-who was oh-so-bravely inching further and further away from the now evil looking boost-before he turned his attention back to the phone. Atley laughed, shaking his head at Memphis as Toby stood on his tip-toes to try and spot their friend.

"Raines, one day he's going to skin you alive . . . you realize that right?"

Memphis shrugged, grinning as they watched Sphinx roll his eyes and pinch the bridge of his nose, lips moving as he spoke very quietly into the phone. He nodded to their friend and Atley knew it was a good idea that said friend wasn't paying them any attention.

"I swear, that girl's been gone a few weeks and its almost like it was before . . . you know? I almost shit myself when he spoke to Junie and Sway yesterday . . . and I know that Mirror has been avoiding that house like crazy because of the mood he's been in."

Atley shrugged, nonplussed. He was used to the other man's moods, had been since he'd met him years before, and while he'd noticed that Sphinx was no where near as calm as he had been in recent months he wasn't as bad as Raines was trying to let on. Sphinx had always been secretive and private-though he'd only recently begun to see that even _he_ wasn't excluded from that trait with the reveal of not only his profession but the numerous stock holdings and accounts he'd been hiding from all of them the past ten years- so it really wasn't a shock that without the person who made him be personable that he'd reverted to some of his more . . . close-lipped habits.

"It hasn't been that bad . . . Sway and Toby have been in and out for the past week and they've still got their heads attached . . . and I know Paul has been there a lot. I mean seriously, if anyone was going to feel the wrath of the Sphinx wouldn't it be that guy?"

* * *

Memphis was quiet for a few moments while the weight of what Atley said sunk in. There was no way that Sphinx had survived being in and out of that house with just Sway and Paul working on it . . . even Toby and Atley couldn't buffer the two troublemakers enough to keep him from snapping . . .

"Seriously? Paul has been in Sphinx's company unsupervised for more than two minutes at a time and the guy's breathing? What's Chaosia do? Lace every bit of food in their apartment with Lithium before she left?"

Atley shrugged, looking unimpressed by the measure of patience it had taken for them to be having this conversation . . . and for Sway to be alive to keep pestering him. He'd barely been able to handle Sway and Paul together even with Chaosia there as a grounding, neutralizing center. The two nuts without her was enough to give even him nightmares . . .

He turned, watching as Sphinx stepped forward just as Chaosia pushed past a very large and angry man-who glared until he spotted the towering maniac waiting on her and vamoosed as quickly as his pudgy legs stuffed into the protesting cowboy boots would carry him- and practically tossed her luggage at Toby's feet before launching herself into the man's chest. Her arms went around him and Memphis was suddenly very aware of just how odd the two of them looked together.

Sphinx was in his dark jeans-cuffed at the ankle over his black boots as usual-and a black shirt beneath his gray Member's Only jacket. He wasn't clean shaven like he normally was-something that had thrown all of them for a loop-sporting five o'clock stubble that made him seem even more fearsome. Even as he smirked down at the tiny spritely girl propping her chin against his chest looking up at him. His arms slowly wound around her waist, tugging her tighter as her own wrapped around his shoulders.

Chaosia, in her painted on light washed jeans and fitted black long sleeved shirt with a scooped neck that showcased the slender curve of her neck and her shoulders- as well as the glittering keys that she kept around her neck from the moment Sphinx put them there, had her dark curls pulled into a low messy knot at the base of her skull. And her bangs pinned into a fairly high pomp, away from her clean, blushing cheeks . . . . which Sphinx moved a hand up to cup as he dipped to press his lips to hers.

Memphis and Toby watched as passer-bys slowed or stopped in the same awe they were caught in at the sight before them . . . before quickly moving on as Atley leveled on of his own infamous glares on the nosey busybodies. Memphis fought the urge to cringe as Toby shivered and turned, grabbing Chaosia's luggage quickly before tossing Memphis a few of the carry-ons. It was very easy to forget that-despite all of his laughs, easy-going jokes and mean-spirited pranks- Atley Jackson had made a name for himself long before most of the other members of the Old School even touched a kit. By being fucking ruthless, cunning and having antifreeze for blood when it came to his crew and scores. A lesson more than a few people in Los Angeles County had just learned the hard way . . .

* * *

Chaosia sighed, squeezing Sphinx's hand as he drove, navigating the backroads to their house with an ease that told her he'd been familiarizing himself with the quickest routes to and from their new home. He slowed, taking the turn onto Quincy Ave at an appropriate speed-for them anyway- and chuckling when he saw Eleanor slide onto the road behind the Aston a few seconds later. She shook her head, trying not to let him see her smirk when she could see-courtesy of the rearview mirrors- Toby reaching across the front seats to steady the wheel while Memphis tried to fight Atley off.

She sighed again, glancing up at him after she regained her composure as they pulled into their driveway. The garage door opened and he parked the Aston, letting her notice that not only was the Malibu here but so was her Chevelle. She looked up to him, brow raised.

"Why are both of the other cars here? Have you seriously been driving the Aston the whole time I've been in London?"

He shrugged, killing the engine and opening his door without ever answering her question. She shook her head, getting out and following him to the side door into the house before she realized that the garage was actually set up. An assortment of tools and gadgets were lining the pegboard above the built in tool benches . . . and she was sure that not all of them were already in her hubby-to-be's possession when she left for London . . . She shrugged, deciding not to fight it as she turned to go inside . . . only to run right into a living wall of hard muscle.

She glanced up at him, suddenly weary as he refused to move or open the door . . . while he reached out and hit the button to close off the garage before the others could get in. What in the hell was going on around here?

She opened her mouth to speak . . . only to have to remember how to breathe again as his mouth hit hers with such force it made her knees weak. He pulled her flush against him as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders, letting herself melt into the contact she had so desperately missed. A few frenzied moments later, he pulled back and pressed his forehead to hers, drawing in a staggering breath as she gasped for air herself.

"God I've bloody missed you, Girlie . . . "

She grinned, pressing her lips to his softly before rubbing her nose against his.

"I am so glad to hear that . . . I was beginning to wonder if any of you even thought about me at all . . . every time I've talked to any of you, you've all been so busy you could barely talk. I almost decided to stay in London . . . What in the world's been going on that's had all of you so wrapped up in so much?"

His face fell slack, all emotion draining away and she knew that whatever was about to pass through his lips wasn't going to be good . . .

"Just finishing up some of the shit around the garage and trying to keep Sway from killing Raines, Baby . . . and finishing up some small shit with the sell of your apartment and mine . . ."

She nodded uncertainly but knew if it was anything worse he would tell her . . . eventually. He didn't let things blindside her with the other world he and her brother were so deeply emerged in . . . . something she appreciated immensely. She shifted, closing her eyes and leaning into him for a moment before pulling back.

"Okay . . . Well, let's go inside and let me see what else I need to order before I go change and strangle a rep. I swear people are so damn dense its amazing . . ."

Sphinx nodded, turning and opening the door, bustling in before her and refusing to turn on the lights. She groaned, rolling her eyes as he led her through the dark mudroom and hallway into the kitchen. She really didn't have time for this . . . she needed to get all of this done before the place closed for the day or she wouldn't be able to sleep without fretting over the details. He led her to the doorway that separated the kitchen and the dining room, letting go of her hand and-from what she could hear and see in the limited light-moving towards the wall where the light switches were.

His voice broke the silence, washing over her in the still darkness of the room and sending delightful little shivers up and down her spine. He really couldn't do shit like that to her after they'd been apart for two weeks . . . it wasn't fair what his voice could do . . .

"Okay . . . If something isn't right don't kill us. Just . . . remember that it was for your own good . . ."

She raised a brow, getting ready to ask what he was talking about before she was blinded by the light flickering to life. And once her vision adjusted she almost fainted. The walls were covered in the beautiful iridescent platinum wall paper with a tiny white, black and teal pattern she'd chosen before she left, the window seals shining with their new coat of high gloss white . . . while the wooden barrel ceiling rivaled the almost mirror shine of the hardwood floors, the latter partially covered by the plush white rug beneath the newly purchased long farmhouse table. Said table was lined with the four white leather chairs she practically had to special order on either side, each sporting a sparkling silver accent pillow. At either end of the table, the bright turquoise armchairs with silver brad details and throw pillows with a vibrant multicolored print to match the various pieces of art hanging on the walls. The handcrafted lapis chandelier hung low over the table, casting a warm glow over the white, silver, black and turquoise place settings. Over all the room had come together far better than she'd ever hoped or dreamed, the two shades of blue green going well together . . . and they'd done it all while she'd been away.

She turned, glancing back and at the kitchen as he came to stand behind her, rubbing her back as she took in the changes. She'd never expected this . . . not in a million years . . . The kitchen wasn't too drastically different, save being painted a soothing deep pewter that offset the rich mahogany cabinetry well. Pictures and pieces of art and car memorabilia lined the longest wall, which was decked in a cream and pewter wall paper, while a small wooden table with two plush arm chairs acted as a dinette set was nestled against it. The table was already set, boasting a huge cylindrical vase of blue, green and violet hydrangeas in the center with two simple while and silver place setting in front of the two plush chairs . . . both of their coffee cups sitting in the middle of the pristine white plates.

She turned, going through and towards the towering breakfast nook to find two huge overstuffed chairs and small mirrored table nestled between them, adorned with a small silver lamp and a stack of her favorite books, beneath the scrawling branch fixture and facing the massive windows. She leaned back into Sphinx as he wrapped his arms around her, kissing her pulse point before nodding his chin towards the view of the yard.

"Figured it'd be a good place since we really didn't have anything else to go here . . . Nice view to unwind to at the end of the day . . . or start one to."

She looked over her shoulder at him, kissing him square on the lips before he could move back laughing. He pulled her with him as he moved into the living room, grinning. This is why they hadn't really talked . . . He'd been doing this. But how did . . .

"How did you get all of this done? Because I know you didn't hang wallpaper . . . not willingly anyway . . ."

He chuckled, moving so she could see the room.

"Help from Sway and Paul . . . and Toby when he could manage it. Had to keep Mikhail out or he'd blab the second he was alone on the phone with you. Boy probably thinks I hate him now . . ."

She nodded, knowing the truth to that statement. Mikhail had called and groused about the same feeling of isolation-with the exception of his newly acquired TV he'd scored over Atley- she'd been experiencing . . . but he would be quick to forgive after he saw it wasn't a menacing isolation . . . hopefully . . .

The still almond living walls were a warm and inviting palette for the two over sized plush distressed and aged black leather couches with silver brad detailing and the multitude of different colored and textured pillows. All of the trinkets and maps she'd been collecting were displayed throughout the room, a large world map stretched over the fireplace in a shining shell frame. The huge driftwood coffee table sat in the middle, housing the controls to the TV-cleverly hidden behind the map- and entertainment system while she knew the shelves to the sides housed their now massive and combined music and movie collection. Another printed rug, this time sporting black and white with red and turquoise accents, held the room centered. And the faded turquoise suede overstuffed armchairs angled on the far end of the couches allowed for people to sit and move without sacrificing their ability to socialize.

She shook her head, reaching out and tracing one of the chairs as they passed it on their way further into the house, Sphinx stopping long enough to open the door for the others and issue a strict warning about shoes. She had to choke back a wave of laughter at that . . . maybe since he'd done this then he'd help her enforce those rules a bit more . . . because he really only seemed to hold Mikhail to them.

As the others made their way towards the kitchen-probably in search of beer if she knew Atley and Memphis-she wasn't too shocked that Toby stopped and hugged her, blushing darkly as he smiled bashfully to her.

"I'm glad you're home, Chaosia . . . Do you like the house?"

She nodded, leaning over and giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Which made his already crimson cheeks flush maroon. Sphinx chuckled darkly behind her as Atley came in, brow raised before he started pouting.

"Oh so because I had to babysit the idiot brigade I don't get any affection? Cold Chaos, really cold."

She laughed, shaking her head before depositing a kiss on his stubled cheek . . . and swiping a drink of his freshly opened beer. Memphis held his hands up, craning his beer from her as he eyed Sphinx behind her skeptically.

"A hug is cool for me, Chaos. I swear. The last thing I need is an irate Sway and a more-homicidal-than-usual Sphinx because I followed in Dumb and Dumber's footsteps . . ."

She rolled her eyes but consented, hugging him and making sure to leave his brew alone before turning to her fiancé. Who was grinning down at her rakishly before nodding towards the other parts of the house. She blushed but followed as the other three made their way back into the living room, practically bouncing from foot-to-foot as she walked into the office suite.

The newly added built-in bookcases looked like they'd been there all along, already lined with both books and labeled baskets of her arts supplies. The new lighted wooden desk was in place in front of the window, the new curtains and sheers helping to soften the light flowing into the large room. Two large white armchairs sat against the other wall, a good sized mirrored table between them holding a flower arrangement- which she was pretty sure that Paul had put together because neither Sphinx or Sway would be caught dead with anything floral in hand-and a serving tray to catch their books and papers. Two wall sconce lamps were mounted on the far side of either chair, each controlled by a separate switch for convenience.

The computer was tucked away on the desk, only the monitor visible and displaying a slide show of the better pieces of her photography. The huge cream and charcoal swirled rug she'd fallen in love with on sight grounded the space while the row of mirrored picture frames holding the black and white photos of both of their cars in different angles and lighting helping to refract some of the lamp light to make the room seem brighter . . . especially with the pearlescent pewter and titanium striped wallpaper shimmering behind them.

Hands on her hips, pulling her back and into him as his mouth left a trail of soft kisses up to behind her ear made her heart beat faster and her breath catch . . . before he spun her to face him and buried one hand in her hair, pulling it free as the other dug into the tender skin beneath the denim of her pants. She groaned as he backed her up to the desk and knew that if his mouth hadn't been over hers then the squeal she emitted when he scooped her up and dropped her on the wooden surface would've outted them.

She pulled back, trying to clear her head enough to think rationally as his mouth moved down her chin and back to her neck. He stepped closer, coming to stand directly between her legs as he pulled her to the edge of the desk and flush against him. She shuddered, groaning as his teeth nipped at her collarbone before his tongue soothed the skin.

Finally, she managed to pull away enough to cup his face, bringing his eyes up to lock with her own. And dear Lord was that a mistake. She knew that-as soon as the lust and want in his gaze registered-as soon as the others left they weren't going anywhere for days . . .

"C'mon girlie, let me show you our room . . ."

She nodded, suddenly very resentful of their friends in her living room . . . she had missed her future husband far too much . . . and now that she was home, she wasn't liking having to wait to touch him. Especially with all of the sweet, nice things he'd done for her while she was gone. . . . God bless his black little heart . . .

* * *

He followed her into the master suite and knew that he'd been right earlier to surmise they wouldn't be leaving that bed for the rest of the night and tomorrow . . . . He'd barely been able to keep his hands to himself and even with their company outside he was hard pressed to just toss her into the plush bed and let the others see to themselves . . . His girl really had done a damn fine job of replacing their furniture . . . . and now that he had her back he was itching to enjoy the tall ebony wood Cali King canopy bed. After the mattress and toppers, the bed came to his waist and almost past Chaosia's chest-complete with flowing white sheers hanging all around it, shielding the main bed from view with long billowing white and cream fabric. Though the height didn't keep her from diving into the plush cream sheets and faded charcoal and dusky lavender crushed velvet duvet, with the turned down shimmering silver and plum comforter, the same way she had his own bed months before. She leaned back, sighing into the thousand pillows crowning the head of the bed, her dark curls spread out and mingling amongst the plethora of rich colors and textures.

She looked around, nodding at the silver framed pictures and mirrors were placed on the far wall- the mirrored dresser beneath them as well as antiqued mirrored side tables with black detailing- against the dark taupe wall color. She rolled, perusing the small black tray that held the remote control atop it beside the large silver and black lamp and the framed picture of them together from Sway for a second before grinning up at him and patting the bed beside her.

He shook his head at her antics before kicking off his own boots and sliding onto the bed beside her . . . chuckling darkly as she moved to straddle his lap. His hands went to her hips, thumbs tracing lazy circles as she leaned down and kissed him, long and sweet. He groaned against her mouth, sliding one hand up to cup the back of her skull and hold her there while the other held her firmly to him. The kiss turned from sweet to passionate quickly and he knew that if he didn't stop them he wouldn't be able to.

He wasn't above admitting he was spoiled shit rotten now by her touches and kisses . . . and that two whole damn weeks without her had left him wanting. Desperately.

He pulled back, savoring the little whine she let loose as her lips left his. Oh he was going to enjoy hearing all of those little sounds again . . . right after he ran the interlopers in their living room out for the night . . .

"C'mon love . . . let's go run the boys off and we'll come to bed . . ."

She nodded, dropping tiny kisses all over his cheeks and lips as he chuckled, holding her to him.

"and what the bloody hell is all that for?"

She shrugged, answering him as she continued to kiss him. Each word punctuated by a small brush of her lips over his flesh . . . something that was leaving tiny trails of fire in their wake.

"For being amazingly sweet and thoughtful . . . I love our home . . . and I love that you and our friends did this for me . . . And as soon as we get up tomorrow I'll give you the key to your Man Cave . . ."

He raised a brow, curious. What in the hell was she going on about now?

"Man Cave? You have 'em dig out a dungeon I don't know about?"

She laughed, kissing him again.

"Nope. The bonus room that I swore was being turned into a full art studio after you made me mad . . . . is a factual, actual guy paradise. Paul helped me . . . and I took both keys with me incase the temptation was too great to stand . . ."

He looked up at her, honestly shocked for a second before rolling them to where he was atop her and settled between her legs. The boys could see themselves out . . . they had enough sense to know that they should be heading out soon and if not . . . Not his problem. Right now he was going to get reacquainted with his future wife . . . and then they were going to see this promised land she was going on about . . .

"Happy Birthday, wife. I love you . . ."

She grinned, kissing him quickly before he pulled her shirt over her head and groaned at the sight of the cream lace and peach satin demi bra she was wearing. God she knew how to fucking hit him where he lived most days . . .

"I love you too, Sphinx . . . Now . . . you are wearing entirely too many clothes for this to be a proper homecoming party . . . So, I totally can't believe I'm telling you this but less talking and more stripping . . ."

He chuckled, catching her lips with his own. He'd make her eat those words . . . eventually. But right now he was too eager to follow her orders. He'd missed her terribly . . . and it never occurred to him that he wasn't he least bit deterred by that fact.


	36. Of Jacksons and Bachelors

**Of Jacksons and Bachelors**

Chaosia knew, by the continuous symphony of oohs and ahhs floating down the staircase from the bonus room, that the boys were more than happy with what she and Paul had accomplished. Sway had opted to stay in the kitchen with her, bringing both of them a drink before dropping onto one of the barstools and grinning like a mad woman as she looked over the huge file folder in front of her. The blonde boost was still far too amused at the level of organization and preparation she'd put into her wedding plans . . . and she was apparently relishing the novelty of the whole thing.

And eyeing the wedding cake design she'd sketched out like a starving woman at a buffet. Though Chaosia would be remiss to deny that the four tiered layered cake was going to be a monster . . . big enough to feed the two hundred plus people on their guest list and then some. The cake itself would be almond vanilla-one of the few decisions she'd been able to pry out of Sphinx while she'd been abroad- with the traditional fondant icing . . . that faded from a pearlescent white at the top down to a shimmering pewter with huge clear and black sugar crystal clusters and black, white and bluish purple 'pearls' crafted from icing and laced throughout the fully edible chrysanthemum and hydrangea blossoms blooming on the cusp of each layer; the flowers fading from the base color of the cake to this pretty bluish silver at the edges. Of course no wedding cake would be complete without a topper . . . but she'd been pretty adamant in not having a traditional 'bride and groom', opting to just use this pretty black bronze birdcage she'd found in one of the London shops and have the bake artists hand craft two small birds from icing. One large black and one smaller white to go with their theme.

"So this is what the bridesmaids dresses are going to look like? Nice . . . very nice."

She sighed, looking over the counter as she blended the muffin batter she'd been putting together and seeing which set of pictures Sway was asking about. The dresses were nice and the same shimmering bluish purple gray that she'd been working into the other aspects of the service. They were also simple and flattering sweetheart dresses with tiny black lace detailing around the bustline. And a full skirt beneath the other that hung ever so slightly below the hem, making the dresses seem to be trimmed in black dainty lace. Said hem came to well below the knee of even her tallest bridesmaid-the model-esque Maetel- and would be comfortable enough even in what was sure to be fairly warm Californian May weather . . . The shoes she'd picked to go with them were actually pretty sweet, satin peep-toe retro glamour heels with black lace around the seams and an elaborate black satin bow. Even Sway was thrilled about those . . .

Hair and makeup suggestions were already done for each of her friends, colors and preferences listed for the spa trip the morning of, as well as her own and Selene's. And all of the bouquets were already picked as well, white chrysanthemums and faded blue violet and green hydrangea intermingled with tiny pewter and black fanned twigs. And wrapped with interchanging black and white ribbon. The florist and her stepmother had lobbied hard for her own arrangement to be different but she hadn't relented, only saying that hers could be bigger but she wanted to keep things as simple on everyone as possible.

_Because she was NOT going to go all Bridezilla over the little shit . . . or the big shit for that matter . . ._

Sway moved, breaking her from her thoughts as she picked up the shimmering mock invitation she'd worked up the night before almost reverently. The paper was recycled and a much heavier cardstock, ideal for her purposes and a bane for the printer, and would slip into frosted velum sleeves that secured with a black and pewter layered ribbon before going into the matching white envelope. The invitation itself was pretty simple, the body calligraphied to look elegant while her and Sphinx's names-and she'd followed his wishes and gone the untraditional route, just declaring Sphinx and Chaos- were done in a 'dripping' metallic ink and looked more artistic than the rest . . . with their family crests combining stamped over shimmering silver filigree.

Sway smirked, tracing the raised crests before looking up at her with mirth in her eyes.

"I can't believe he actually has a family crest for you to put with yours . . . Its so . . . odd to see it, you know?"

Chaosia nodded, knowing all to well exactly what Sway meant. She and Sphinx had fought long and hard before she'd left for London-him refusing to budge on his opposition to having his crest anywhere on anything to do with their nuptials-and she'd finally told him that is was either both or none. And he knew how much she wanted hers to be there. She and that portion of her family might not always agree-hell she hadn't met some of them until a few years her mother passed away- but she was close to a select few and it was her family. Not to mention it would break her Grams' heart for it to be excluded . . . another little tidbit she'd shared.

She still hadn't honestly expected him to cave to her wishes, only thinking he'd apologize but explain his reasoning for the refusal . . . which would've been fine with her. So finding the brown paper wrapped box on her father's table-with a letter of apology and a rather old ring with his family seal engraved into the thick, old silver-had been a huge victory for her. And an enormous sacrifice for him.

She looked to Sway, leaning in to ensure no one else heard their conversation. Unlike Memphis, Sway could keep a secret. And she definitely needed to know not to goad Sphinx about the seal.

"Its very odd . . . and a very touchy subject. I had to use psychological warfare to even get a glimpse at the damn thing, you know? I mean, he'd told me once before that there was one but I was not prepared for the damn war to get it on paper . . ."

* * *

Sway leaned closer, whispering as she started tucking things back into their prospective piles. She was impressed by the progress Chaosia had made in London . . . and in love with her cake, colors, dresses and theme. She and Memphis had agreed that they weren't going to take the plunge for another year or so, so as soon as Chaos landed from all of this she was so enlisting the girl for help. But she was more than a little intrigued by this new piece of information about her fellow runner.

"Really? That bad? I mean, I figured he left for whatever reason but to get so bent outta shape about something like this?"

Chaosia nodded, glancing to the doorway to make sure they were still alone before answering.

"Apparently there's some really, really bad blood between him and his half-brother. Who, by the way, I had no clue about before we started talking invitations. He's fought me to keep the announcements out of the London Social Circles but I had to let Selene do the announcements or they loose face . . . Plus it makes me seem ashamed of him and I am anything but. I just hope he doesn't skin me alive for sending an invitation to his family . . ."

Sway felt the blood drain from her face as she hissed at her friend. Had she lost her fucking mind? Sphinx wouldn't skin her if found out . . . he'd gut her.

"You did WHAT? Are you crazy? What are you going to tell him?"

She blushed, shrugging helplessly before pouring the batter into the muffin tray and tossing them into the top oven. She set her timer and came around the counter, shaking her head as she sat beside her.

"Hopefully nothing. Selene was insistent on sending it and I kept saying no . . . but she didn't listen and did it anyway. I swear when she starts acting human she has to fuck it up someway . . . But if someone shows up I am so laying the blame right where it belongs. With her and Jacqueline. Damn invitation Nazis."

Sway shook her head, patting Chaosia's shoulder sympathetically.

"Better you than me, Babe. I am so happy that the only people Memphis and I have to worry about are connected with the garage and the Anchor, you know? I would be about to die over all of this socialite crap . . . Speaking of which, how did he take hearing that guest list expanded from seventy-five to two hundred plus? Was it fun telling him?"

Chaosia gave her an incredulous look, tugging the heather oatmeal cardigan she'd thrown over her navy tank top a bit tight around her. Sway glanced down at the cropped and distressed boyfriend jeans cuffed to just below her knees leaving her bare feet visible and had to fight shaking her head. Even dressed like this, the girl seemed younger than she actually was . . . And far too innocent to willingly belong to the towering wall of menace, muscle and mayhem upstairs. But the glittering rings on her fingers and the keys around her neck screamed just the opposite . . . while the ring she'd had forged for him openly declared he was just as happy to be owned by her as she was by him.

Sway however almost pissed herself when the girl's deadpan reply reminded her why she and her stoic lover went so well together. They were both out of their fucking minds.

"How do you think he took the news? And no it wasn't fun. I would've much rather set my head on fire and put it out with a fucking sledgehammer than tell him not only did we have to expand the list but now we have to deal with not only Daddy and Selene but Jacqueline and Ambrose as well."

Sway couldn't help it. She laughed as she wrapped the younger girl in a warm hug, rubbing her back as she groaned. She'd been right earlier . . . better Chaosia than her. Because where the artistic demi-debutant was handling everything thrown at her pretty gracefully, Sway knew she would be about to slice and dice people . . . Especially the future brother-in-law and the wicked stepsister.

* * *

Sphinx sat-relaxed and nursing is second beer- on the plush couch in his 'Man Cave', Atley beside him on the far end and both watching the re-run of an old soccer game intently. The others were still frolicking around, looking in every nook and cranny for some other wonderful thing to keep them entertained . . . but he'd been thrilled enough with the TV, bar and couch that the rest was just icing on the cake. Though he was eyeing the pool table very seriously . . . Donnie sank into one of the chairs across from him, glass of what looked and smelled like Scotch in hand as he shook his head at Kip and Tumbler's antics behind the bar.

Sphinx glanced at them and had to fight the smirk trying to break loose. Those two were probably worse than any two hyperactive kids on crack when they were excited. And while he wasn't going to ruin their fun-yet-he was keeping a weather eye on them. Because Chaosia would skin the lot of them if something got destroyed the first time anyone set foot in this room.

He sighed, taking a drink of his beer as Memphis came to sit on the other side of Atley . . . and Freb stood there looking at the couch trying to find a place to sit without being directly beside him. He did grin darkly at that. The boy was clueless but he respected the fact-like Toby-that he was a very private person . . . and that he would gut anyone who aggravated him too severely even if he was about to get married. He guessed that meant the boy deserved to be able to sit with them and not on the floor.

He reached out, tossing a pillow the wayside and motioned to the seat, which Freb took very carefully . . . and looked around the room again before speaking.

"Chaosia is really good at this kind of stuff . . . you know the whole decorating gig. She ever think about doing it professionally?"

Sphinx shrugged, taking another drink before glancing to Atley and Memphis. Memphis had asked Atley a similar question and At-like the good little go between he was-had relayed it to answer so he wouldn't have to. He'd know the second Chaosia left he was going to have to work ultra-fucking-hard to get his reputation back on track. And Atley had just gone with him refusing to really speak again-because they were all far too comfortable with his occasional words now for his liking thank you very much-and helped filter some of the shit.

Atley took the hint, leaning forward and sitting his now empty bottle on the table. Sphinx smirked. Squarely on one of the wooden coasters. God they were all so fucking whipped now . . . but at least he was reaping the definite benefits. While the others just seemed to obey his wife for fear of his reaction . . . or hers.

"She just likes to do it, Freb. Paul is actually going to go into business doing the whole interior thing though so she'll probably end up helping him some. But she was offered that job with the Jeffersonian's forensic art department so she's going to do that . . ."

Freb nodded, glancing towards the door before turning back to them.

"Yeah, Khail said something about her being excited for that. I mean I know she was in Med School for the whole Pathology deal before her Mom died and she switched to art . . . but this seems like a good mix to where neither schooling will go to waste. Plus . . . she gets to help people . . . and I think that's important to her . . ."

Sphinx knew when he sat forward that Memphis and Donnie were too, getting closer to talk . . . before he grimaced at himself. Jesus he was getting just as bad as Raines and Jackson. That was it, the freeloaders were leaving and he was locking himself and his future bride away until after their honeymoon . . . but first he wanted to hear what this was about.

Memphis proved useful in actually voicing the question . . . and he was suddenly very curious as to what all Freb hid from them. This wasn't the clueless kid who'd brought them a drug dealer's car with bags of white goodness in the trunk . . .

"And why do you think that's important to her, Freb?"

He shrugged, head ducked as he rambled on barely loud enough for any of them to hear . . . and Sphinx knew that maybe the two quiet members of Kip's bunch weren't as bad as the three loud ones always thought.

"Well, she's always trying to help Otto and Junie with something if she's near them. Like the cooking with Thanksgiving . . . and she went out of her way to make sure she got all of us Christmas presents. She even sent us all little Valentine cards of this good British candy while she was in London . . . She helps Sway out by talking with her- I mean she seems a lot happier with another girl around who isn't a bitch . . . and she helped you and Kip with the whole Castlebeck stuff . . . Plus she told me she'd teach me how to paint if I wanted her to . . ."

He stopped, taking in a deep breath before continuing. And Sphinx knew that the boy had thought about this. A lot.

"She always tries to make people feel better . . . she's a kind soul, you know? And old souls but a kind one . . . and she'll reap a whole lot of goodness from taking on something that helps put people at peace. I mean, I think so anyway . . ."

Atley and Memphis shared a look as sphinx leaned back into the couch, blinking at the whole route this conversation had taken . . . until Donnie broke all of them out of their stupor by patting Freb on the shoulder and smiling at him.

"Well, I think about the same thing so I guess that makes us right, uh? Girl's gonna be fine in whatever she does . . . if she doesn't pull her hair out by marrying this big lug."

Sphinx glared at Donnie as the others laughed, but he was thankful that he'd broken the somber and serious mood. He was literally blindsided to hear Freb of all people start listing off ways his Chaosia was inclined to help the people around them . . . and he'd heard the unspoken vote about himself between the younger man's words. And while he didn't like it being pointed out it was true . . . Chaosia had helped soothe a lot of the anger and hatred he'd brought with him across the pond . . . and she'd been slowly forcing him to come to terms with some of it even if he didn't tell her.

Going to London had been big for him . . . and while he hadn't had to see his brother he was very aware of the fact they were in the same country again. And this whole family crest shite had about driven him mad . . . until Chaosia had looked at him with those big pretty eyes-watering and about to tear up- and told him both or neither. He'd wanted desperately to say neither but he'd found he couldn't tell her no . . . So he'd relented and sent her the only piece of anything he had that bore his family's seal . . . and had sworn her to not allow Selene to make a huge production out of it.

And, when she'd sent him the text that Selene had already done the announcements before she could stop her, he'd had to quell his anger. Chaosia hated the Deb shite as much as anyone he'd seen . . . and her original guest list had been around fifty, after adding in odds-and-ends it had come to seventy-five . . . a number they'd both been able to live with. It was Selene and Guadimus pushing the damn thing into the triple digits . . . and well over 250 from the last revision he'd heard about . . .

He sighed, shaking his head as he stood to go downstairs. He nodded to the others, giving Mirror and Tumbler a look as Kip took his vacated spot on the couch. Those boys needed to learn to behave in public . . . they weren't children . . . he shook his head again. They were going to drive him crazy . . . the bloody lot of them . . .

* * *

Atley waited until the heavy footfalls of their stoic friend sounded like he was halfway down the stairs before turning to the others. Kip, Tumbler and Mirror all relaxed and sank into their seats . . . happy to be able to drop their spazoid act for a few minutes.

Memphis patted Kip's shoulder grinning.

"You boys did good. I was beginning to wonder when he would get aggravated enough to leave . . ."

Mirror shed his shades, rubbing his eyes before redepositing them and looking around all of them.

"So exactly why did we have to almost get killed? I mean, could we not talk about all of this at Otto's?"

Atley shook his head as Donnie chuckled, getting up to get another drink.

"Nope. Too many ears . . . besides, I think its kind of fitting that we plan his Bachelor party here . . . Chaosia and Sway are going to keep him busy downstairs long enough for us to get the basics hammered out . . . and she said she'd cover half of whatever . . ."

Donnie nodded, impressed as he sank back into his seat while Tumbler snorted. He crossed his arms, looking very much like a kicked puppy as he looked to Atley.

"Yeah but let me guess . . . no strippers right? No anything fun at all probably . . ."

Atley grinned darkly, having already gotten over the shock of what Chaosia dropped on him before . . . and loving that he got to do it here. Sphinx's little woman wanted them all to have a good time before the wedding . . . and she had brothers and a father . . . she knew what Bachelor parties were about. And so long as they didn't allow anything stupid to happen she was fine with them hiring a little exotic entertainment.

"Actually, I got the green light for that so we just have to find something great."

Freb cleared his throat, and all of them jumped at the new voice filling the space.

"Um . . . don't we need to make sure its something he'll like as opposed to the rest of us? I really can't see Sphinx willingly in a strip club or any club for that matter . . ."

Mikhail and Toby had walked in while they were talking, the later quickly closing the door before anyone else could follow. And while none of them liked to hear it, they all knew he was right. Okay shit, the strippers might be a no go after all . . . Atley groaned. He suddenly knew why Chaosia had agreed to it in the first place.

"Oh that sneaky little brat! She knew that! That's why she was okay with it!"

Mikhail laughed, grabbing a beer before sinking into the other chair beside Donnie, clinking his glass with the other boost.

"Hey, what can I say? She's smart . . . why do you think our parents had to have someone else do the Christmas shopping? If they did it, she could weasel the info out of them . . ."

They all chuckled until Freb popped up, asking the question that had them all racking their brains.

"So uh . . . what are we going to do? I mean if that's a bust then what do we need to do . . ."

They all shared a look and groaned. Damnation it sucked to have to do this . . . why couldn't he just be normal one damn day?

* * *

Downstairs, as Sway dismissed herself outside to take a phone call, Sphinx watched Chaosia pull the muffins she'd wanted out of the oven. She grinned, smelling them before sitting them on the counter and relocating them on a plate to cool. She did, however, grab one and break it open, popping a piece of the still steaming blueberry muffin right into her mouth before handing him the other half. He chuckled but took it, biting into the treat cautiously.

She tossed the pan into the dishwasher, humming to herself before turning and crossing to him, holding up a piece of her own half for him to take. He grinned down at her, shaking his head before taking the offered morsel. And dragging his teeth across her fingertips. She groaned, smacking him before eating the rest and leaning into his chest. Sphinx wrapped one arm around her waist loosely, eating the muffin lazily as she laid her head on his chest and sighed. If all of their days were going to be like this moment he might actually die a happy man one day . . .

He glanced down to her as he swallowed the last bite, nudging her to look up. When she did she grinned, stretching to her tiptoes to kiss him . . . and knock away a rather large crumb apparently. Eh shook his head again, chuckling. She really was too much . . . He motioned to the loft, grinning darkly.

"Think they're done yet?"

Her lips stretched into a little grin just as sinister as his before she shrugged and snuggled back into his chest, wrapping both of her arms around his waist as she spoke quietly to him.

"Probably not . . . you would think Atley would've smelled a set up about the whole stripper deal . . ."

Sphinx shrugged, dropping a kiss on the crown of her hair. He knew that the temptation to aggravate him would be too great for Atley and Memphis, so he and Chaosia had talked and planned the nest way to keep this from being a royal fuckfest. Because Guadimus had called and requested that not only he bring Ambrose-who he wanted to throttle everytime he was in a room with him ore than six seconds- but he was getting the grand pleasure of meeting Bastian . . . Chaosia's half brother who was far too good to meet them properly in England over the holiday. He sighed, looking down at her.

"Too great a temptation to mess with me, Love. Just like I said . . . I wonder if they've realized it yet . . ."

A chorus of loud groans filtered down the steps and he couldn't help it, he laughed loud and hard as Chaosia's shoulders shook with the same mirth. She was right . . . this was far better fun than torturing the idiots at the morgue . . .

* * *

When Sway walked back in, pocketing her phone and cigarettes, she wondered idly if she'd stepped into the Twilight Zone. Because Sphinx and Chaosia were laughing so hard they were barely keeping each other standing. Even leaning against the kitchen counter . . . She blinked then decided that she had to be dreaming. She'd fallen asleep on the phone with Paul and she was having a daymare. So she had to wake herself up . . . She reached out and pinched herself. And yelped when it hurt. But when she looked back up, the two were still laughing and Chaosia seemed to be crying as she buried her face in her future husband's chest.

Finally Sway had enough. She marched closer, hands on her hips as she looked at the two of them tapping her foot.

"Okay. Are you two fucking high or something? Seriously? What the hell is so fucking funny?"

Sphinx sobered some, straightening as Chaosia just looked at her for a moment before breaking into another wave of laughter. After a few minutes, she calmed enough to step closer and whisper to Sway . . . both mindful of the large hand still spanning the majority of her waist.

"Swear not to tell Memphis?"

Sway nodded, leaning in closer to hear . . . and soon she was in the floor laughing right beside Chaosia. And when the others came down to see what was going on, she laughed even harder. Because these idiots had no clue that they were the targets of the joke . . . and not the pranksters. Oh it was great . . . now she just needed to be able to breathe again . . .


	37. Bloodline & Revelations

_Okay bots and girls, this is a bit different from the lighter things that have happened the past few chapters. With that in mind, I also wanted to let everyone know that this is starting to go a bit into the back story that I've been playing with for Sphinx. It's just one idea of many and I'll probably touch on others in the other stories I write. I own nothing but the ideas and my original characters . . . and I'll let you guys enjoy . . . _

* * *

**Bloodlines & Revelations**

Augustus William Dashell sighed as he sank into the plush leather seat behind the ancient mahogany desk in his family study. It was days like this that he truly hated being a member of nobility . . . . but he knew someone had to do it. He reached out, picking up various pieces of post as he tried to organize the havoc that had befallen his workplace. It was a rarity for the desktop to be in such a state of disarray but he'd been rather lackadaisical about keeping up with the tedious paperwork that accompanied his position within the House of Lords.

_It wasn't like the others actually did it anyway . . . they had assistants and scholars to do the actual work for them. And even then they rarely had everything they needed for meetings and votes. Blighters . . . ._

He rolled his slate blue eyes, shaking his head as he made steady progress in cleaning. It wasn't like he had much else to do worth doing anyway. The parties and galas, meetings and lunches that had made up the bigger portion of his time over the past twenty years had gone from thrilling to dull and uninspiring very quickly. And he'd learned to deal with the constant boredom . . . . His hand brushed a slightly thicker piece of parchment and he raised a brow, pulling the elegantly inscribed envelope free from the other papers on the desk. He shrugged, pulling the small dagger he kept as a letter opener from the drawer and separating the lip from the body.

He found another smooth frosted vellum envelope inside the linen envelope and had to admit that the effect of the shimmering ink inside and the satin ribbons securing it closed was a nice one. Modern but still elegant. He looked back to the envelope, blinking slowly as he saw the address and crest stamped on the front. Guadimus . . . . He looked back to the vellum sleeve, slowly unwinding the ribbon to see what was inside.

_Probably the invitation to Jacqueline's monster socialite wedding_.

He'd heard, at the various social functions of London that the step daughter of the unorthodox but well-liked Lord was rushing into matrimony. Because she and Ambrose were apparently expecting a 'tiny bundle of joy'. He rolled his eyes again, depositing the ribbon carefully to the side as he broke the glittering black wax seal on the back.

Just what London needed . . . . more brattish offspring of the whorish and trifling little shits the upper crust had been producing over the past few decades. Seriously, one would think that the money and privilege that these children were born into would prevent some of the shit they could get themselves into. But apparently, they all wanted to be just like the Spoiled Brat sensation sweeping the former colony like a plague.

He looked over the invitation and sleeve, impressed by the feel of the paper beneath his fingers and the sheer elegance. This wasn't something the overly trendy Jacqueline or the harpy Selene would do . . . and then he saw the name at the top and smirked.

Chaosia.

_Of course . . . ._

The spunky wayward daughter from Guadimus's second marriage to that American woman. The girl wasn't anything like the rest of her family, choosing to stay in the States with her half brother-from her mother's first marriage that proved to be thorn in Bastian's side more often than not- and attend a public university. Completely snubbing the Ivy League acceptance letters and the standing offer from Oxford in favor of studying what she wanted and how.

The last he'd heard-from Prometheus anyway-in the Fall she was settling into a new home . . . And had apparently found some older chap she'd taken a liking to. He smirked, shaking his head. God in heaven help the bloke because Chaosia was a handful on her best days . . . he'd seen her and that little shit Ambrose go round and round over trivialities for years . . . and knew from his friendship with Bastian that her inappropriate attitude only got worse once she was back in the States. Though he was of the opinion that her brother was the bad influence, Augustus was pretty sure it was probably the opposite in reality.

He scanned the information, wondering who in the hell had decided that putting a name like 'Sphinx' was appropriate for a wedding invitation, before glancing to the bottom. He could go with Bastian if he asked, try and be moral support for his fellow . . . Then dropped it like it seared his flesh.

Because there, in glittering black and gray ink against white linen paper beside the Guadimus Coat of arms was his own . . . he looked back up at the names at the top, trying to place any family member that could have the gall to not only go through with this but to send him an invitation without asking his permission. As was customary since he was technically the Lord of the House of Dashell. And kept drawing a blank.

He reached over, grabbing the phone and searching for Bastian's number in the contacts. He would get to the bottom of this . . . but first he needed to clear his schedule. He apparently had a wedding to go to in two months time.

* * *

Chaosia groaned as she reached for the phone, looking at the bleary numbers on the screen in vain before answering it. Only an idiot would call her at three in the morning now that she was out of school . . . She just had to wait until the end of April to actually walk . . . . and then two weeks later she was going to march down the damn aisle haunting her dreams every damn night. Except for tonight . . . Sphinx-having taken on an extra shift at the morgue to start banking more time for their upcoming honeymoon-wanted her to at least get a good night's sleep before she had to go and do the dress fittings with her bridesmaids tomorrow morning. So he'd made her a huge steaming cup of chamomile and lavender tea, put on Monty Python-chuckling as he did so . . . and forced two sleep aids down her throat before tucking her into their monster of a bed and heading out.

And as mad as she'd initially been at him, she had been sleeping so soundly and deeply when the drug had taken effect that she didn't even remember dreaming . . . until the damn phone started ringing. If someone wasn't dying she was going to kill something.

"Hello?"

"_Chaosia? Its Jacqueline . . . . Look I know its late but I need you to come get me."_

Chaosia sat up slowly, running a hand over her face as she shook her head to try and clear it. Was her step-sister high? Because if she was while she was pregnant she would hop the next plane to kick her ass . . . . She blinked, trying to wake herself up enough to deal with this.

"Jacqueline . . . . I can't come get you. You're in London, honey. Are you okay? Did you take something?"

The whimpers and snubbing sobered her as she leaned forward and tried to concentrate on the phone call. She could barely make out what sounded like a dull roar in the background . . . and distant voices. What in the hell was going on? It was still too early even in Britain for her to be out somewhere . . . Something was wrong . . . very wrong. And Jacqueline's next words confirmed it.

"_Actually I'm at LAX . . . I couldn't do it anymore . . . I left London Chaos. I left Ambrose . . . ."_

* * *

Chaosia walked through the huge glass doors of LAX, pulling her black cardigan tighter around her as she tried to find Jacqueline in the crowd. This place never sleeps. She hadn't even thought to call Sphinx to tell him what was going on; she'd just thrown on jeans and a cardigan over her tank top and gone. But now that she was here she still couldn't wrap her head around what the hell was going on in London. Jacqueline hadn't said much of anything on the phone . . . just that she'd left Ambrose and was in LA County. And that no one back home knew where she was . . .

_Now if __**she**__ could just find her maybe she'd be able to get a clear picture on all of this . . . _

She breathed a sigh of relief as she spotted her stepsister . . . to have to fight the emerging freak-out mode as she noticed the bruising around her cheek and her neck. Jacqueline had always been fair skinned; her peaches-and-cream perfect complexion naturally complimentary to her straw blonde hair-that was always styled to perfection. And hardly ever seen out of anything with a designer label stitched somewhere . . . But here, under the harsh glow of the fluorescent lights she could see that the girl's normally meticulous appearance was nowhere near its usual standards.

Her skin seemed hallow and ashen, the bruising dark and blue against her flesh while her hair looked like it hadn't been brushed and washed in a few days. The billowing black sweater seemed to swallow her whole while the jeans bagged . . . the slight bump she knew to be there not even visible beneath the bulging fabric. The huge blue leather hobo bag slung over her shoulder was her only luggage . . . other than the ratty stuffed rabbit that she was tucking reverently back into the bag.

Chaosia wanted to smirk at the rabbit, knowing that it was one of the few things that the girl had from her childhood that she actually cherished . . . hence its less than glamorous state. Jacqueline spotted her, moving quickly as she worked her way through the crowd. Chaos wasn't prepared for the bone crushing embrace she found herself in . . . or the tears that started bleeding into the fabric of her shirt as Jacqueline sobbed against her. She barely registered wrapping her arms around her stepsister and petting her hair, trying to work through the knots and tangles as the other girl finally broke down.

A few moments later, the stuttering and sobbed words that left her stepsister's lips broke her heart. Something she'd never figured the normally flighty and mean-spirited girl would ever be able to do.

"I'm sorry . . . but I didn't know where else to go . . . I just had to get away . . . Somewhere he couldn't find us . . . "

She nodded, pulling her tighter before taking he bag from her and trying to usher her towards the car. She'd brought the Aston because it was a smoother ride than her Chevelle . . . and she hadn't wanted to traumatize the girl too much by putting her in an American Muscle Car as soon as her feet hit American soil. Though now looking at her she was glad she had. The way Jacqueline moved screamed louder than her bruising that something horrible had happened . . . . and not just the beating. Hopefully the plush, heated seats of the One-77 would be a comfort.

As she walked them out and to the car, Jacqueline started to look better the further they got from the airport. When she got her settled in the car and started the engine, the other girl's shoulders sagged and she literally collapsed back and into the seat. When she pulled out of the complex, her stepsister's dark blue eyes were drooping . . . and by the time she started navigating her way towards home she was out like a light, head lulled to the side and propped against the door. Showcasing a very definitive and large hand print at the base of her slender throat.

Chaosia felt her blood boil as she turned, making sure to keep her eyes on the road as she reached into her jeans pocket and pulled her cell free. She quickly dialed the number for the Coroner's Office and asked to be transferred to the morgue. When Newman answered the phone she bit back a long suffering sigh and asked to speak with her fiancé.

A few seconds-and some very odd sounds-later, she heard a door slam before silence filled the line. She shook her head, slowing for a light as she made her way through downtown Long Beach. God could he not just answer her tonight?

"Sphinx?"

"_Chaosia? What's wrong? It's almost six in the bloody morning . . . You should still be asleep. You have to be at that damn fitting before noon . . .and I am not going to be up to fight you awake."_

She rolled her eyes, slowing for another light as she made her way towards the house. She really hoped he wouldn't blow a gasket over this . . .

"I know . . . and I would be if I hadn't gotten a call from Jacqueline at a little after three . . . "

He snorted and she could hear him grinding his teeth as he groused. She tapped her fingers against the wheel, counting the seconds down until his quiet grumbles became more vocal and she knew he would be willing to listen. If he didn't get his say then she could give up on him actually hearing what she needed him to. For a guy who usually didn't speak he could make it damn near impossible to get a word in edge wise when he got going . . .

"_Oh? And let me guess, the silly little git forgot about the time zone difference . . . or was she calling to bitch because she was having to wear something she didn't hand pick for the wedding? I swear when I see your family in April, Chaosia; your father and I are going to have a nice long talk about keeping his wife and stepchildren in line. And out of our hair . . . "_

She sighed, glancing over at the still slumbering girl beside her as she made the right onto Quincy Ave. Even from the end of the street she could spot the top of their roof and felt a whole hell of a lot better. She just wanted to be home . . . Actually she just wanted to wake up and find out that this had all been some sleeping pill induced nightmare. But the odds of that happening weren't exactly in her favor.

"Well, you'll probably be getting that chance sooner rather than later . . . Jacqueline called because she was at LAX. Alone and without anything but the clothes on her back and her purse."

"_**What?**__ Why? What's happened?"_

"I have no clue . . . but whatever it is I think it's really bad. All she's said is that she left Ambrose and she didn't know where else to go for _**'them'**_ to be safe . . . Sphinx, she looks like she's had the shit beat out of her . . . I don't know what to do about this, Baby . . . "

The silence on the other end of the line was ominous; his displeasure carrying even over the phone as he brooded over the information he'd been given. This side of him-the quiet brooding one full of meance- had always put her a bit on edge . . . but nowhere near as much as the words that he spoke slowly and carefully into the receiver. He was pissed. And she had a few guesses as to why . . .

"_I'm lighting out now and I'll meet you at the house. Call Donnie and get his ass on the way. Wait on us and don't try to move her by yourself. If she's in bad enough shape then she'll need to be seen to . . . Is she still . . ."_

Chaosia pulled into her driveway and hit the garage button before she reached out, placing a tentative hand on Jacqueline's stomach. She pressed slightly and the girl whimpered, curling more into a fetal position with her back to Chaos and her stomach almost completely covered . . . which worried her. Badly. But her abdomen was still tight . . . and swollen without any large lumps or nodules that pointed to any major damage. She hoped anyway . . . it'd been a long time since she'd been in Med School . . .

"As far as I can tell . . . just . . . hurry? Please. . ."

* * *

Sphinx pulled into their driveway as Donnie was getting out of his Jaguar, pulling the large well worn first aid kit from the passenger seat. The larger boost had used that poor kit almost to death over the years, slowly restocking it when his ex-wife would speak to him . . . and Sphinx was thankful for that now seemed to be one of those times from the bulging sides of the bag. They were probably going to need it. He parked, falling into step with Don as they made their way to the half-open garage. Donnie glanced over, only barely awake.

"Your girl was pretty vague about what's going on here, Big Guy. Care to fill me in?"

Sphinx shrugged as both ducked to clear the door and was happy to see Chaosia and Jacqueline still outside. Thank God she'd listened to him for once . . .

"Not a bloody clue, mate. Girl got the call that she was at LAX . . . and got there to find her alone and apparently roughed up."

Donnie raised a brow as they stopped at the back of the gleaming red Aston. He nodded to the car as he spoke and Sphinx was thankful that Donnie had jumped into this with both feet. That would be a big help should things be worse than he was expecting.

"Anything else I should know? She's not a user or anything right? Because Mikhail hasn't exactly had great things to say about her partying lifestyle . . ."

Sphinx shook his head, knowing that-from his limited conversations with Chaosia while she'd been away- that her stepsister had taken to pregnancy fairly well, leaving the booze, boys and parties her family had feared would ruin her upcoming nuptials behind her pretty easily in favor of trying to be a good mom. The turn around had surprised Chaosia but she'd taken it in stride . . . because it really hadn't done much to curb the other girl's self righteous attitude and snotty disposition. But even with the bad blood between them, he knew this was bothering his fiancé.

"She's pregnant . . . nearly four months along by now . . ."

Donnie cursed, growling as he stalked up to the passenger door and let Sphinx open it slowly. The girl was still asleep, tossing and mumbling occasionally as Chaosia held her hand and tired to soothe her; petting her hair and ever cautious of her injuries. Sphinx glared down at the girl, knowing that- for him and Donnie if the sharp intake of breath and the sound of his knuckles cracking as he clenched his fist was any indication- the dark mars vibrantly shining against her ashen skin was pretty ghastly.

He'd dealt out plenty of beatings in his day, spilt more than his fair share of blood and buried a few bodies . . . but even he couldn't fathom doing this. He might not like the way she was to his wife but Jacqueline was a member of Chaosia's family . . . making her a member of his by proxy. And whoever did this would suffer for it. He'd make sure of that.

He moved around Donnie, nodding as he bent and-gently-picked Jacqueline up. Chaos moved, unlocking the house door and holding it as he carried her in, Donnie following before she shut and locked it; the sounds of the garage door lowering muffled by the thick oak. He moved through the kitchen and living room to the largest guest bedroom, placing her carefully on the bed and stepping just outside for Chaos to rid her of the bulky black sweater and baggy jeans. He leaned against the wall while Donnie took up a post across from him, neither speaking as they waited . . . A few moments later, she stepped out-the dirty clothes in hand. She nodded to them, going to do whatever with the clothes-knowing her it was a toss up between cleaning them and burning them in the pit out back- and Sphinx saw she'd put the girl in one of his wife beaters; mindful of the dark splotches and marks blossoming around her neck.

Donnie came around, setting the bag on the bed before pulling out a few of the things eh was most likely to need. Wraps and bandages, antiseptic and antibiotic ointment were all placed within arms reach before he turned to Sphinx uncertainly.

"Think I should try to wake her up? She comes to while I'm checking her over and she's liable to freak on both of us . . . and do more damage if anything's torn or broken . . ."

Sphinx considered the option before shaking his head. She'd barely twitched when he'd picked her up . . . and so long as Donnie wasn't too rough in his inspection she would sleep right through it. No need to add anymore drama to this than there already was . . . Sphinx sank into the chair beside the bed, ready to help should he need to and began listing the visible injuries and possible causes like he would at work. The bruising around her throat and face suggested not only attempted asphyxiation but assault with-at the very least-moderate force and a blunt object. Her cheek was broken, as well as the orbital process and the bridge of her nose . . . but she should be fine without reconstructive surgery if she didn't swell too badly. But none of the analysis prepared him for what was under the shirt as Donnie lifted it enough to look over her ribs and torso.

Jacqueline was still-obviously-pregnant from the slight swell of her lower abdomen . . . but her upper body was littered with bruises and marks; several just above what Chaosia had jokingly teased was her 'baby bump' when they were in London . . . . Though it really hadn't been anything at all then. Now three months later she was definitely showing and had definitely taken a pretty severe beating.

While her neck and shoulders seemed to have born the brunt of the attack, her arms were covered in what he knew were defensive wounds and the skin stretching over her left ribs was a bright angry red . . . with raised welts that looked far too similar to a heel print of a man's dress shoe. He glanced up to Chaos as she re-entered the room and knew she was drawing the same conclusions as he and Donnie from the look on her face. She reached out, tracing the print before shaking her head and covering her mouth with a shaky hand.

He didn't stop her as she left the room . . . just like Donnie didn't try to stop him from cursing when he saw the mate to the other print on her side. Right above her stomach . . . this had been deliberate. And he could guess the end that this had been the means to . . . Now, after they'd ensured nothing was broken or too severely damaged, he and Donnie were going to leave her to sleep. Lord knows she would need it . . .

* * *

As they made their way to the media room, he started analyzing the situation they'd found themselves in. Jacqueline had survived a pretty brutal beating . . . And come running to Chaosia to fix it . . . The question was why? The two weren't close, never had been despite Chaos only being a few years her senior . . . and she had-according to both his fiancé and future in laws- always been a bit wild. But she'd settled down tremendously when she'd discovered her impending motherhood.

She'd even offered to allow Ambrose to sign over his rights-to name the child a bastard to society-just so she could have it when he'd been lobbying hard for an abortion. A solution that-while nowhere near as scandalous as it had been forty years ago-would still put a blight against her name . . . and her family's while effectively destroying any chance of the child being able to claim any inheritance or recognition from the Windom's. Thus making life incredibly had for said child should they stay in London. Something he himself had far too much personal experience with.

He opened the door, spotting Chaosia curled up on the sectional with a half glass of what he hoped was water and her cell phone in hand . . . . talking very angrily into the device before taking a long draught from the bottle. Donnie stopped behind him before moving on to go behind the bar and grab a beer, passing him one of his own as he sank into the plush armchair.

Sphinx sighed, cracking open the bottle and draining half before sinking into the sofa beside Chaosia . . . who leaned into him even as she continued reaming whoever on the other end of the phone. He closed his eyes, trying to erase the sight of that girl beaten and bruised in their guest bed . . . because the circumstances swirling around her woke far too many unpleasant memories for him. Only Chaosia knew that he was-in the eyes of London society anyway-a bastard child to a noble house . . .

He shook his head, raking a hand over his face as Chaosia's words broke him from his own wallowing and self pity. He _almost_ felt bad for whoever she was laying into . . . Christ was she pissed. And the barest hint of the British accent was leaking through and coloring her already colorful vocabulary.

"I don't give a flying fuck what you were_** told**_ happened or why, Bastian . . . all I know is that Jacqueline just turned up here in Long Beach looking like she'd gone eight rounds of bare-knuckle brawling with a bloody pikey! She was beaten and kicked! Yes _**kicked!**_ In the **stomach** while she was _**pregnant**_! Now I _**know**_ that you and that little shit stain are friends so I'm giving you this opportunity . . . You_** will**_ deal with this-before ten am my time or I _**will**_ tell Daddy . . . No, I don't **care** will happen to him if I tell Daddy . . . **Why?**! _**WHY?**_ Because Jacqueline is out sister you fucking moron! Did all of the _**inbreeding**_ in your mother's family just manifest suddenly as a lack of relaying mental capacity? Because I _**know**_ you are _far_ more intelligent than to have just asked me that question . . . No I don't fucking care what time it is there! Deal with this_**. Now.**_ Or **so help me** I will . . . you know what . . _**. Fuck you, Bastian**_. I'm calling Daddy."

* * *

Chaosia jerked the phone away from her ear, ignoring the clearly audible protests of her oldest brother on the other end as she hit the end button and pressed the speed dial for her father. She didn't even let her father get more than the first half of 'hello' out before she started. She was so pissed, so upset with Bastian that she was about to fucking scream. How dare he try and tell her that he already knew what had happened? She didn't a bit more believe that Jacqueline had attacked Ambrose in a drunken fit anymore than she believed that Sphinx was suddenly going to sprout wings and become the next fucking Cupid. She knew Jacqueline wanted this baby . . . more than anything she'd ever seen her want before. So when she voiced that opinion he tried to take up for that little shit . . . oh she would see both of them tagged-and bagged if she had it her way . . .

Her father for the most part was silent until she finished, giving him as much detail about the injuries and the account that Ambrose had drunkenly relayed to Bastian before he spoke. And when he did, she felt relief flood her. He would take care of this . . . and she would do her best to take care of Jacqueline until they could come get her . . .

"_Bloody Hell! The boy asked Selene to take her on a soddin' holiday a few days ago . . . and we haven't heard from 'em since they lit out save some odd text messages the past two . . . Christ. Selene's been worrying but I kept telling her that they were probably just too busy to call. She'll kill him for this . . . Is she there with you know?"_

"No Daddy. She's asleep in the guest bedroom. Look, you guys just figure out what to do and we can handle it for a few days . . . I just can't believe that Bastian took up for him, you know? I mean . . . I know Ambrose is a fucking tool. He always has been . . . and if my brother is going to act like that then I don't want him at the wedding. And I sure as hell don't want Ambrose here unless its as the sacrificial Lamb . . . "

"_I read you loud and __**clear**__; Duckie . . . and I get it. I really do. I'll have a discussion with my wayward son over his choice in friends before we head out to collect Jacqueline . . . Just take care of your sister okay?"_

"I will Daddy. I will. I love you . . ."

"_Love you too, Chaosia. Go and try to sleep some. I'll call you when I have a clue as to when we'll be Stateside . . . G'night."_

Chaosia nodded, hanging up as she turned to look at Sphinx. Who looked just as bothered by this as she was . . . She sighed, setting the bottle on the table and glancing to Donnie shaking her head with a smirk. He was asleep with the empty beer bottle in his hand, head tilted back as he snored quietly. She leaned into Sphinx, nuzzling into his chest as he pulled her closer and dropped a kiss to the top of her head.

Eventually he broke the silence, speaking quietly as he worked his fingers through her hair. Much the same way she'd done for Jacqueline earlier.

"So I'm take it Ambrose is to blame for this? And your wanker of a half brother knew?"

She nodded, growling as his hands stilled in her curls . . . then winced as his fingers clenched into a fist. Shit that hurt . . . but she knew how he felt about all of this to begin with. He had good reason to be . . . emotional where this was concerned. And if she'd known any of his reasons before she'd drug him to London at Christmas she would've never suggested it. Because if her same dipshit of a brother she'd just cussed hadn't bowed out at the last second Sphinx would've surely been brought face-to-face with his own.

She'd recognized the crest for the invitations and asked the questions . . . and sworn to never bring it up again. She thought all of it was insanely unfair to him but he was content with the life he'd forged for himself in Long Beach-with the family he'd found for himself-and she would respect that wish . . . She just wished his half-brother would use his brain and see that he was still family.

She shook her head and he realized he was clutching her hair, releasing it with an apologetic kiss to the crown of her dark curls. She glanced up at him, reaching up to cup his cheek as he looked down at her. He seemed so weary . . . more so than he had after their huge fight in November . . . He leaned into the touch, kissing her wrist before placing his hand over hers as she went to withdraw it; keeping it there as he closed his eyes. Okay . . . now she was officially worried.

"Sphinx? Baby are you okay?"

* * *

Sphinx nodded, opening his eyes as he looked down at his future wife. He knew that this was more her deal than his but seeing that things within the Upper Caste really hadn't changed that much just made his heart hurt . . . which was pretty amazing because he had been sure that the girl moving to sit in his lap and cup his face in both of her hands held all of it. Chaosia sat up on her knees, looking down at him as she tilted his face to hers . . . which wasn't by much because he still towered over her even sitting; looking down at him with worry clear in her pretty eyes. He sighed, reaching up and brushing her bangs out of her face as he cupped her cheek.

"Fine, Love. Just tired . . . when are they inbound then?"

She shrugged, leaning down to press her forehead against his as his hands slid to settle on her hips. She pressed her lips against his briefly before answering him.

"They're gonna call when they know . . . As far as they knew she and Ambrose were on some sort of holiday for their anniversary or something. They just thought she was having so much fun with him that she just hadn't called to check in . . . Then these odd texts started pouring in and Selene was about to freak . . . Looks like it was justified . . ."

He nodded, looking up at her. It was easy to see that this was just as hard on her as it was for her family abroad. She'd been truly happy for the girl to have found something to ground her even if it hadn't improved her personality any . . . and he knew she was blown away by this. Despite all of her oddities and eccentricities, Chaosia still held this innocent view that children were always loved and protected. And she became very angry when they weren't . . .

He knew-now thanks to the time he'd had to spend with the man while they finished the house-that Paul's abuse at the hands of his father years ago had been the catalyst for their long-enduring friendship. And he could completely envision a tiny, compact eight year old version of his girl strolling right up to the battered boy and holding out part of her lunch like it would make the world better. Just like he could see her seventeen year old self threatening to shoot the old drunk when he'd come to collect his bleeding and abused son. He'd wondered, lying in the massive bed she'd chosen for them and counting the days til she came back, how his childhood would've been if someone like her had been around . . . before deciding to just be thankful he'd happened across her when he had. Even if it had cost him a coat and his peace-and-quiet.

He shook his head, trying to jar his brain back to the matter at hand as he looked up at her. She would try and fix this . . . just like she would try to help Jacqueline-and her child- anyway she possibly could. He'd know that the second she'd called him. She would rail against Ambrose and anything else that threatened them until she was satisfied they would be safe . . . just the same way she had for Paul. And he would help her.

He pulled her tighter against him, letting her settle in his lap as the sunlight started to peek in through the windows. Donnie's snores had gotten progressively louder throughout their quiet conversation and he knew he needed to rouse the other boost. Allocate him to the other guest bedroom or at least the couch . . . but he couldn't force himself to move. The night that was finally transitioning into day had taken a turn into something none of them were prepared for . . . and as soon as he could will himself into action he knew he needed to call Atley and Memphis; let them know about what was going on and what they might need to do. He hoped that this had been a drunken mistake by the little piss ant he'd met before, and that everything could be resolved fairly quickly and with as little backlash for him and his family-Chaosia and the crew- as possible . . . but his gut was screaming it wasn't. And they needed to be prepared should something come of all of this.

He sighed, feeling Chaosia's breathing even out as he let his own head fall back against the top of the sofa. He closed his eyes, rubbing her back lazily as she sighed and snuggled deeper into his chest. She really hadn't been sleeping well since she'd gotten back-between the wedding planning and receiving the results for all of her finals from school the week before-and tonight hadn't helped. It wouldn't hurt to let her doze for a little bit . . . . He shifted, reaching out and flicking on the TV; letting the quiet murmur from the news fill the space as he settled deeper into the sofa. He was barely aware of his own eyes drifting closed a bit longer every time he blinked . . . or his own snores joining Donnie's as he finally succumbed to sleep.

* * *

_God . . . thirty seven chapters . . . sheesh . . . ._


	38. Better in the Morning

_See . . . the other story to kind of trickle through is helping . . ._

_

* * *

_

**Better in the Morning**

Chaosia shifted, trying to get comfortable as her pillow moved-again- before finally grumbling and turning over completely. She furrowed her brow, mind slowly waking up. 

_Why was her pillow moving?_

She opened her eyes, blinking at the harsh morning light pouring in through the windows as she tried to figure out where in her house she actually was. She remembered coming up to the Media Room and grabbing the water, trying to keep herself from consuming anything even remotely alcoholic as she worked to make sense of what happened . . . . She remembered Sphinx coming in with Donnie, both knocking back the beer she'd been keeping herself from before Don had drifted off to sleep in one of the arm chairs. She also recalled her and Sphinx's quiet conversation . . . and her laying her head on his chest. And that was all she wrote.

She sighed, turning to look up at her brooding-and snoring- fiancé. He'd apparently gotten as far as she had-which was the sofa-before the late night shift and the cross continental drama caught up with him. Now he was spread across the sectional, one leg slightly bent at the knee with his foot on the ground, with his right arm wrapped around her shoulders loosely while his left arm was slung across his eyes . . . blocking the sun that had blinded her after his shifting had woken her up. His chest rose and fell steadily . . . but she was having to fight back laughter at the fact that he and Donnie-who was still in his chair, though the empty beer bottle had slipped to the plush rug and fallen on its side- were snoring almost in synch. With his treasured hat slung low over his face.

She shook her head, extracting herself from his hold so she could go and check on Jacqueline. She still had to call the dress shop and cancel the fittings for today, check on when her family would be inbound and call Paul for back-up . . . but first she was going to force her stepsister to take a nice long bath in her master bathroom's tub. Then they were going to have an in-depth conversation about just what the hell had been happening in London while they waited on their parents . . .

* * *

Jacqueline shifted, trying to resettle herself in a more comfortable position in the surprisingly soft bed as she fought the urge to burst into tears again. She'd woken up a few hours before in a near frenzy, clutching her searing side disoriented and more than a little confused before the events of the past few days had come crashing down on her. And after she'd collected herself enough to realize she wasn't in England and that she'd actually made it to the safety her stepsister's American home-and long standing quarrel with Ambrose- would mean; she'd collapsed into tears. Why was this happening to her? To them?

She'd been in love with Ambrose Windom since her step-brother Bastian had brought him into their home . . . right after a very brutal encounter with the owner of the house she was in. She shook her head smirking as she remembered the encounter. Her mother hadn't even been married to Prometheus Guadimus ten months when he'd practically blackmailed his daughter into visiting. Jacqueline could admit to herself that she had been jealous of the easy way father and daughter interacted-something she lost the day her own had been taken from her . . . as well as the loving reception she'd received from pretty much every staff member and friend of the Guadimus House.

But she'd been more insulted that the girl had been allowed to run around in the most appalling clothes the entire time she was in their house. Her jeans and trousers paired with the tanks and tees covered by cardigans were not what was generally accepted within the London social circles . . . but she hadn't cared. Which made her pretty much the same as her grandmother. Just like she hadn't cared what any of her or her mother's friends had to say when they'd come calling; opting to eat in the smaller staff's kitchen and visit with said grandmother than entertain . . . until Bastian had drug Ambrose-and the cynical sarcastic Augustus Dashell of all people- to one of their dinners to meet his new family.

Things had gone pretty well, Augustus and her new stepfather carrying on their own private conversation while she and her mother had tried to ignore the argument brewing between Chaosia and Ambrose . . . despite it's rising volume and intensity. But Ambrose finally pushed the wrong button when he leaned across the table-with a wicked little smirk and wink in her direction-and had whispered something to Chaosia. No one had expected the girl-who had been all smiles and sarcasm when they'd purposefully pushed her buttons before-to lunge at the smirking boy and slug him so hard in the face they'd heard his nose crunch. Augustus had sprung into action with Prometheus, grabbing Chaosia and dragging her into the study while she and Bastian had moved Ambrose into the kitchen to wait for the doctor her mother had rushed to call . . . while Lady Guadimus had laughed and sipped her tea. Obviously enjoying the anarchy her granddaughter had brought to her dinner table.

She'd talked with Ambrose while they'd waited; and she'd held his hand while the doctor had set his nose and cleaned the small cut on his lip. He'd laughed at her jokes, letting her actually talk about things other than clothes and fashion and how wonderful it was to be a member of a House . . . . And she'd listened and agreed about how uncivilized her new stepsister was. By the time he'd left, she'd been hooked . . . and it had taken her almost three years to make the man look at her as something other than an occasional lover.

When she'd gotten pregnant they'd only been officially dating about six months-though they'd been sleeping together off and on since they'd met- and she had been thrilled. She loved the snotty but brilliant heir . . . and had been heartbroken when he'd huffed and insisted she go to a clinic-outside of London of course- and have an abortion. They'd argued and fought for almost a month until she'd finally broken down and explained to her mother what was happening. And God had her mother-and Prometheus astonishingly-been pissed . . . but she'd worked hard to fix it.

And until this she'd thought they had. The Lord and Lady Windom had been thrilled to have a grandchild in their immediate future . . . and had put an end to all talks of abortion and signing away Ambrose's rights. They'd decreed that they would be married and that Ambrose would honor those marriage vows or they would strip him of his power and his position . . . and he'd seemed to have accepted it. He'd warmed up to the idea, helping her pick names and look for smaller house for the two of them-because he hadn't wanted to stay with either of their parents after they married- and talked about nurseries and schools and the future she wanted.

So when he'd surprised her with the offer of the lake house-to unwind and relax before they prepared for their own upcoming nuptials at the end of March-she'd been thrilled . . .

She shuddered, shaking herself as she turned to the knock on the door. She wiped her face, grimacing at the tears she hadn't even known were falling before sitting up and drawing the thick comforter around her shoulders. She was pretty sure it was Chaosia coming to check on her . . . but with **who** else shared this house she'd rather be safe than sorry. She cleared her throat and called out.

"Come in . . ."

_Better to go ahead and get this over with . . ._

* * *

Chaosia pushed open the door and had to fight to keep from flinching. Jacqueline looked a little better in the morning light; the dark rings under her eyes were no where near as pronounced as the bruising and other marks against her skin . . . and Chaosia was sure that after a bath-and the make up Paul was bringing-the girl would look almost like her old self. Now if only they could wipe away the damage that all of this had undoubtedly done as easily then maybe the girl currently disappearing in the billowing blanket might actually be okay. But she knew herself that the blowback from an attack was devastating . . . and the psychological scars were almost always worse than the physical ones.

She stepped in, offering her stepsister a smile and was thankful to see the tentative tilt of lip she got in return. She moved to sit on the foot of the bed, laying the folded clothes and towel in front of the other girl. Jacqueline looked over the clothes with a mix of skepticism and hope before she turned her eyes back up to Chaosia.

"Please tell me those are for me . . . And that those pants are not stretchy . . ."

Chaosia laughed, nodding as she settled onto the bed. Only Jacqueline could be in this situation and still be so damn picky about what she was going to wear. She reached out, pulling the clothes out of their careful folds to show her stepsister what she'd brought her. The cable knit cashmere sweater was super soft and long enough that it would cover the bump. And the pebble gray would look well enough against her complexion-and the makeup they were eventually going to do-to help mask some of the worst bruising. The jeans she'd brought her would stretch without looking too much like leggings or maternity pants . . . which she knew they would have to eventually force Jacqueline into with the way she was carrying.

She smirked, watching her stepsister trace her fingertips over the lush shirt before looking up to her hopefully. Chaosia reached out, laying her hand over Jacqueline's and squeezing sympathetically before nodding towards the door.

"C'mon, kiddo. You're going to go take a nice, hot bath in my monster of a tub . . . and then my oh-so-loyal hairdresser is going to do something about-" She motioned to her dirty and ratty tresses –"the state of all of this . . . ."

Jacqueline looked up at her, eyes watering as her bottom lip quivered. Chaosia knew from that look to brace for impact but still barely caught her as she lunged, sobbing into her chest. She sighed, petting her hair as she rocked her. And trying so desperately to soothe the hurt she knew she was feeling . . . Finally, she looked up at her, tears falling down her battered and bruised cheeks as she asked the question that broke Chaosia's heart.

"Why is this happening to us, Chaosia? What did I do that was so horrible to deserve this? What did my baby do?"

Chaosia sighed, pulling her back into her chest as she petted her hair again; resting her cheek against the crown of Jacqueline's head as she tried to think of what to say. What could she say?

"Nothing, honey. You didn't do anything to warrant this . . . He's just an asshole honey. And **_we'll_** fix it . . . Your baby is never going to have to worry about this. I _**swear**_ . . ."

Jacqueline looked up with hopeful eyes as Chaosia wiped her tears away, cautious of her broken cheek.

"Promise? How could you know, Chaosia? How are you sure?"

* * *

Sphinx made his way down the hallway stiffly, going to check on Jacqueline before he went to his own bed to sleep. Donnie had been woken up and made to stretch out on the sectional before he'd descended the steps to the main level of the house. Hell, he'd even been kind enough to draw the blinds so Don wouldn't have the sun blaring in his face . . . the same way he had. He grunted, stopping in front of the guest room Jacqueline was in as he ran his palm over his face. He'd woken up in the Media Room, blinded by the sunlight in his eyes and disoriented . . . with a huge crick in his neck and back. And without his fiancé.

He heard voices and knew that both of the girls were inside . . . and he needed to check on Jacqueline before he went to try and sleep. Her side needed to be properly seen to now that she was awake and then he could go take a hot shower and crawl in his massive bed. He might even be able to convince Chaosia to come with him . . .

He pushed the door open, totally unprepared for what he heard and saw. He watched Jacqueline looked up with hopeful eyes as Chaosia wiped her tears away, overly cautious of her broken cheek as her fingers barely touched the darkened skin. His future wife looked down at the girl with so much conviction that he knew she would stand behind whatever she promised the broken girl in her arms. And he knew that he would have to stand with it. He just hoped she wouldn't promise something they couldn't deliver . . .

"Nothing, honey. You didn't do anything to warrant this . . . He's just an asshole honey. And we'll fix it . . . Your baby is never going to have to worry about this. I swear . . ."

"Promise? How could you know, Chaosia? How are you sure?"

"I promise, Jacqueline . . . And I know because no matter what happened or happens with us that you're a part of our family now. And that man snoring away in our Media Room is dead set against letting anything happen . . . It's what you do for family . . ."

Jacqueline nodded, laying her head against Chaosia's chest again as Sphinx watched them. The girl, even being held and comforted by another person, had her hands on her stomach . . . trying to defend her child from the horror she was living. He sighed, knowing he needed to break this up . . . and almost cringed at the look Chaosia leveled on him when he tapped on the door and they both jumped. He knew she hadn't slept now . . . and she was not going to be pleasant for anyone else to deal with . . . Great.

Jacqueline looked up, flinching as she saw him before she settled back into Chaosia's hold. He winced. He hadn't meant to scare them . . . Chaosia rolled her eyes as she glanced down at Jacqueline, who was blushing because she'd freaked.

"I swear I need to get him a damn bell . . . he's worse than the Cat . . . ."

Sphinx rolled his eyes skyward but was thankful for the weak little chuckle their guest gave as she pulled away to sit up on her own. She nodded to him and he had to fight the urge to hop a flight to London. He knew that they would see to this-because he doubted even if Guadimus would let it go unpunished that he himself would be able to- but God he wanted to do it now.

He sank onto the foot of the bed beside Chaosia, motioning to Jacqueline's side.

"How's your side? You having any trouble breathing? Any sharp pains?"

She shook her head, looking from him to Chaos before her cheeks flushed. Which only made the bruising on the left side of her face seem black. And his blood boil. Chaosia reached back and laid a hand on his leg, obviously aware of what he was feeling. Ambrose would bleed for this . . . not just for touching an unarmed and defenseless woman but for daring to do anything to upset his future wife . . . . He might be his own special brand of fucked but he had his principles . . .

"No . . . it's tender but no shooting pains or anything . . . Is anything broken?"

Sphinx shrugged before he reached out and touched her cheek. Only to have Chaos wallop his aching back when the other girl hissed. He glared over his shoulder at his fiancé before turning back to Jacqueline. Might as well tell her.

"If there's none of that then probably no . . . But your cheek and the orbital process-"

"Your eye socket."

He turned and glared at Chaosia as she clarified . . . before having to swallow his own curses fro the dark look she gave him. He shrugged, continuing like he hadn't been interrupted.

"Are cracked at the very least. It should be okay but when your mother gets here we'll see what you both want done . . . Best thing for now is to soak, eat and rest . . ."

She nodded, looking over at Chaos before turning her eyes back to him.

"Thank you . . . both of you. I-We'll never be able to repay you for this . . ."

He shrugged standing and popping his back before extending his hand to Chaos. Who took it and let herself be drawn into his side far too easily. She must be tired to be so docile.

"Nothing to repay. Tub in our room's bigger if you want to soak . . . And when Donnie wakes up he's gonna wrap those ribs . . . just in case . . ."

She nodded, grabbing the clothes and towel just as they heard the front door slam closed. They both turned to Chaosia as a very high and frantic voice filled the front of the house. Sphinx groaned as he placed it . . . and the other voice accompanying it. Christ when had they started to get so chummy? He glared at his girl while she shrugged.

"Honestly Chaosia . . . Paul and Atley? Already? What the hell did I do to deserve that?"

* * *

Jacqueline laughed at their expressions, clutching her hurt side as the towering man looked down at Chaosia in exasperation and more than a little fear. While Chaosia just shrugged and acted like it wasn't anything important. She shook her head. She'd never guessed when she'd met the stoic giant in December that he would be such a good match for her rowdy stepsister . . . but apparently they were a good balance. And she could tell that they were crazy about each other . . . even if he did look like he wanted to skin her alive.

She sighed. She wished someone would look at her like that . . . that Ambrose had looked at her like that. But he never had. And despite how much she loved him, she would never allow herself to be close enough to see if he ever would. She looked over as two men poured in the room . . . and she was very sure that the first one was a flaming poof.

His blonde hair was spiked and highlighted while his black tee shirt and jeans fit far better than anything she'd ever seen on a straight man . . . without a stylist or fashionista girlfriend that is. He looked her over before shaking his head and turning to Chaos, murder in his eyes as he dropped the two big totes he was carrying to the floor and crossed his arms in a huff. And if he hadn't looked so serious she would've died laughing. This must be the infamous Paul . . .

"Okay Calamity . . . we're going hunting for scumbags. Dig out that hand canon and lets go!"

He turned to her, his pretty blue eyes showcasing exactly how serious he was as he asked, "Which testicle do you want as a keepsake, sweetheart? The left or the right? Hell, we'll bring you both if it'll make you feel better."

Jacqueline couldn't help it, she smiled at him and ran a hand through her tangled curls. Wincing as they snagged on a particularly bad knot.

"If those bags are to fix this then that's all I need. Just help me look human . . . Please?"

He nodded, the fury on his handsome features melting into compassion so quickly she knew his head was spinning. Almost as much as hers was. She'd never been around people who were so genuinely interested in her well being . . . And while it was odd, it was nice . . . But nowhere _near_ as nice as the man that stepped up to hug her stepsister.

He was shorter than Sphinx, only a few inches taller than herself or Chaosia, with blondish brown hair slicked back away from a roguishly handsome face. His hazel eyes looked her over quickly before turning to the others . . . and for some reason it bothered her. She knew she wasn't at her best-her face was mangled and she was beaten and bruised-but she kind of wanted this guy to notice her. She shook herself as Paul moved to pick up his bags again and started to usher her towards what she could only assume was the master bathroom. She must've been hit in the head harder than she thought . . . either that or the pregnancy hormones had finally eaten her brain. She would talk to Chaosia and see if that was possible . . . but first she was going to let the blonde work his magic. After her desperately needed bath . . .

* * *

Atley watched Chaosia and Paul take her sister towards the other room-stopping only long enough to give his very visibly tired friend a very sweet, long kiss and making him promise to get sleep- before he turned to Sphinx. Chaosia had called near the crack of dawn and filled him in on what was going on . . . and he'd been out the door before they were even off the phone. He was pissed at Sphinx for not calling but now that he saw him he knew it hadn't been intentional.

The man looked like death warmed over . . . and she'd been right to worry over him. He didn't take things hard. But this seemed to have hit home with the stoic boost . . . and hard. He moved closer, both watching the trio disappear behind the bedroom doors before he spoke.

"You okay, man? Chaosia called when she woke up . . . Told me some of it . . ."

Sphinx shrugged, moving to go towards the kitchen as Atley followed him. He propped against the counter and watched the larger runner start the coffee and pull a hue bottle if ibuprofen from the cabinets, dry swallowing four before he moved to sink into the chairs at their table. Atley followed, waiting for Sphinx to break the heavy silence filling the room. Something was wrong . . .

"Girl doesn't know how close she came close to losing her little one . . . and I know when it finally hits Chaos she's gonna do something crazy."

Atley nodded, totally agreeing. Chaosia might have professed to not liking or wanting children but he'd seen her helping Junie with the Web Cam enough to spot the lie . . . . Even if she couldn't. She liked kids . . . just-apparently- in small doses. And he didn't know a woman alive that could resist the pull of babies and pregnant women in their own families. They always seemed to dote and coo and go utterly insane. Something he hoped his friend would be ready for should Chaosia ever be in the motherly way . . .

"I guess she would have a right to . . . The girl okay? She seemed . . ."

Sphinx shrugged, pinching the bridge of his nose. Which told Atley how tired and stressed he was. He sighed. This was going to change some things for all of them . . . he could just feel it.

"Hell if I know. This is the most human I've ever seen her act. Normally she's just as bad as bloody Selene . . . and she loves to harass and belittle my wife. Almost got her killed in London . . . Actually her being pregnant is all that saved her, way she talks and lords with Chaosia . . . ."

Atley smirked, trying not to point out that Sphinx was rambling . . . or that he'd just called Chaosia his wife out loud. And he'd known that the two girls weren't best friends but Chaosia was proving she was more than decent with this . . . And apparently more than willing to showcase the forgiving nature she usually saved for Sphinx. He sighed, accepting the cup of coffee the other boost handed him before he spoke.

"Well, you know you need anything you guys just call. I'll fill Memphis and the others in . . . let them know a few things to not say . . ."

He set the cup down, looking to Sphinx as seriously as he could . . . which with the piece of hair he'd just spotted that was sticking out and to the side wasn't very. He fought back his smirk and plowed ahead. He hated to have to do this but he needed to know . . . .

"Is this going to blow back on us? In any way, shape or form? Because if it does then we need to be ready . . ."

And while the shrug of sphinx's massive shoulders did little to put him at ease, the hard set of his face told him that should something come of all of this they would be ready . . . 

_He hoped so anyway . . ._


	39. Of Aftermath & Affection

_Oh My God! Thirty-nine chapters! Yay! Alright . . . On with the soap opera . . ._

* * *

**Of Aftermath & Affection**

Prometheus Guadimus took another deep, calming breath as his wife snapped at the stewardess. He'd called in a favor and secured the private jet that was currently taxing down the runway faster than he'd dared to hope . . . But he knew-from the positively dour look his wife was wearing- that it hadn't been anywhere near fast enough. Selene had both of them packed and ready to board a plane a scant twenty minutes after he'd gotten off the phone with Chaosia. And had dared anyone or anything to stand in their way of getting to her.

He sighed, trying not to drain the third glass of scotch. He had a long flight ahead of him . . . . and seeing as in Bastian was on the plane with them he knew he needed to be sober when he touched down. Because the second his daughter saw her brother she was going to wring his neck.

Bastian had sworn he'd never thought it was as bad as Chaosia was claiming. Ambrose had shown up-sloshed and bruised-on his doorstep; ranting like a lunatic as he sobbed on and on about how Jacqueline had just turned on him. His story-if it could be called that-was that he'd caught Jacqueline drinking and tried to stop her . . . only to be attacked. He'd tried to keep from hurting her until he 'had to defend himself' . . . and had come to Bastian as soon as the girl had stolen his car and left.

Prometheus snorted, giving into the urge and downing the scotch in one gulp before motioning for another.

He didn't a bit more believe the boy's bullshit . . . and he was damn enraged that his son had. He might not have always been there every second of everyday but he knew he'd taught him better than that. Jacqueline had surprised them all with the huge turn around in her behavior. She wanted this baby-even if the father didn't-and had offered to sign away the child's heritage to ensure she could have it. So the likelihood of her suddenly drinking and partying again was almost nonexistent.

Something Bastian would know for himself if he had actually been around the girl at all since she'd found out . . . But he kept to his friends and his own social circle. Still running all over Hell and creation with Ambrose and the others while they plowed through as much skirt and pussy as they possibly could. A fact he had been working hard to keep from both Selene and Jacqueline . . .

Oh, now he could see Jacqueline attacking the little shite if she knew he was cheating on her-one of the reasons he'd been trying to keep it from her, other than her waning health-and he wouldn't blame her a bit for it. But he didn't care what was happening . . . . If Jacqueline wasn't trying to kill him he should've never laid a hand on her. Defending himself or not.

Bastian had agreed with that-now that he was awake and sober himself-and had wanted to come and check on Jacqueline himself. Though he was sure that it was more to see who was telling the truth than for concern of the girl's safety . . . . And to try and soothe his 'enraged and insane half sister'.

Prometheus smirked.

He hadn't told the boy to what level Chaosia was pissed . . . and he didn't plan to. Whatever beating his little girl-or her future husband if it came to it- chose to dole out to his bratty son was fine by him. Because it was high time Bastian learned that the whole damn world didn't run the way he wanted it to.

Now they just needed to make it to Long Beach without Selene killing Bastian or the flight attendant . . . .

He stretched and the letter he had for Chaosia-from Augustus of all people- fell from his coat pocket; drawing his mind from its wanderings as he considered the younger Lord. The man was Mikhail's age . . . and did a fine job with all of the duties set before him by the House of Temporal Lords. But he was cynical to a point that was almost off-setting. Until he'd heard him ripping into Bastian for believing Ambrose at all, he'd thought the man could really take a lesson from his girl's beau and learn to keep his mouth shut . . . Now he was just thankful that he hadn't sided with the other Heir.

But he guessed that being a Lord at such a young age had forced the man into a level of maturity Bastian and Ambrose both lacked . . . Prometheus shrugged, slumping into his seat as he picked up the fresh-and if he was keeping count properly- fourth glass of scotch he'd consumed since they'd hit the plane. God to be able to drink like that and be aware enough to deal with all of this . . .

He reached out, tracing the thick envelope before tucking back into his coat. Whatever the man had to say to Chaosia was between them. He just hoped it wasn't anything that would cause anymore drama. The two had met before-on a few separate occasions- and had even been able to tolerate the other. . . . But he hadn't thought they were close enough to warrant the letter he was ferrying.

He sighed, draining his drink. He would find out eventually . . . And if it upset his little girl he would be bagging-and-tagging **_two_** noble idiots when he got home . . .

_Hell, he might even get Sphinx to help . . ._

* * *

"_So what's the word, Atley? She going to be okay?"_

Atley shrugged, taking a deep drag from his cigarette as he paced the veranda at Sphinx and Chaosia's. He'd stepped outside to talk to Memphis . . . who was barely keeping the younger crew in place. They were pissed-Tumbler and Toby at the forefront- at what had happened. And while he could appreciate the concern-and knew Chaos felt the same-the girl needed to rest and see her mother before she was attacked by a group of rambunctious well-wishers she didn't even know.

"As far as I know it's some serious bruising and some broken bones in her face . . . Chaosia and Sphinx checked her over, made sure she wasn't too badly hurt before they decided to let her sleep. Chaosia and Paul are trying to clean her up now . . . But Sphinx isn't taking this well, Raines. It's messing with him . . . Bad."

"_How bad?"_

Atley turned, watching his friend through the huge windows before answering their leader. Even from this distance he could clearly see the tension and exhaustion rolling off of the other boost. And the almost uncontrolled rage in his movements. The Sphinx was very pissed about all of this . . . but he couldn't understand why. Now that he knew sphinx was a pathologist-one with forensic training no less- he knew that his quiet and taciturn companion came face-to-face with the victims of all kinds of brutal and violent behaviors. And he'd never seemed bothered by it . . . He sighed.

"Bad enough that Chaos called me. He hasn't slept yet and he looks about ready to snap something in-two. I got no clue what else is going on here but its gotten under his skin. He's worrying me, Randal. I've never seen him like this . . . And apparently Chaos hasn't either."

"_Just keep me updated on everything, Atley. And after the Guadimuses hit Long Beach soil, we'll try and see what we can do with Sphinx. Is he going to be okay with just you there?"_

Atley nodded, tossing his cigarette butt into the flowerbed before he thought about it. Shit . . . If Chaosia saw that she would kill him . . . He grumbled, bending to pick up the butt and take it inside to throw away. Shaking his head as he realized what he'd just done. God he was whipped . . . and _**he**_ wasn't even the one getting married.

"Don's still here. Asleep up in the Media Room from what Chaosia told me. If things go to get out of hand . . . I've got back up. But I doubt Sphinx is going to do anything to make it necessary. He might be acting weird with all of this . . . But seriously, he hasn't been the same since Thanksgiving . . . At first it was just he was mellower . . . but with Chaos going to London alone and now all of this . . ."

Memphis laughed darkly, making Atley stop just outside of the patio doors. What the hell was so funny about all of this?

"_He's acting human, Atley . . . For the first time in forever . . . And to clarify the statement from before I'm worried__** for**__ him . . . not __**about**__ him. I know that Sphinx may be crazy and dangerous when he gets it in his head to be, but he's never been to any of us. And I seriously doubt he would do anything to make Chaosia even think about second guessing her decision to marry him . . . Just . . . take care of our friend . . . Okay?"_

Atley nodded, ending the call as he opened the door. He looked sphinx over, shaking his head. The man was almost asleep sitting up in one of the two arms chairs facing the huge tower of windows. His eyes closing a little longer each time as he balanced the cup of coffee on his thigh. Something Atley knew didn't happen unless he'd been awake over twenty nine hours. God they needed to get him to either sleep or talk . . . Atley grabbed his own abandoned cup and went to sit in the chair beside Sphinx, careful to move slowly. If the man was finally crashing he wasn't going to do anything to shock him back into being fully awake.

"Sphinx? You okay?"

Sphinx shrugged as Atley spoke quietly, sitting his own cup down before leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes. Atley could see that he was right. Something more was going on here than just the battered girl upstairs-had been since right before Chaosia went to London- and while he might not know what it was he wanted to help. With all of it.

Sphinx opened his eyes, turning to look at him before shrugging again. The other man had never been one to carry on long conversations about anything . . . He'd rarely gotten any words out of him at all until a few years after he'd helped him with the Malibu. But he knew-from the way he moved and carried himself-that it was a protective thing. If he didn't get close to people-didn't let them in and allow them to matter too much- then he couldn't be hurt or discovered. And that whatever huge burden he carried wouldn't be brought to light.

Which is why he'd never stopped trying to be friendly with the stoic giant. Over the years, they'd moved from occasional acquaintances to companions . . . and from companions to friends. But Sphinx had never seemed so . . . . despondent as he did now. The burden was getting heavier now . . . And Sphinx seemed about ready to let someone shoulder it . . . until Chaosia walked into the room.

Atley watched his longtime friend turn to his fiancé, reaching out to pull her into him as she sank onto the arm of the chair. She shook her head at him, her own wild curls falling around her face and shoulders as she smiled down at him. She reached out, smoothing the hair he'd been chuckling at before back and into place before cupping his cheek. Atley watched amazed as Sphinx leaned into the contact . . . and all of the rage, anger and tension he'd been so worried over before melted away as he let out a deep sigh; pressing his lips over Chaosia's pulse point before moving to let her sit with him.

The girl curled against his side, tucking her head beneath his chin as he pulled her closer; twining their fingers together. Both of them looked about ready to fall asleep on the spot . . . but Sphinx seemed more like himself now that he had her close.

He shifted in his seat, suddenly very uncomfortable with the entire thing. He felt like he was invading on their privacy, watching them together like this. Because he was. While he knew that the two of them had a physical relationship it was odd to see them actually touch. He could count on one hand the number of times he'd seen Sphinx initiate any form of contact between them . . . and it had always been small things. A brush of hands, a quick hug, or a small kiss here or there . . . Most of the time they were just together . . . The way they looked to each other-moved around one another- screamed it louder than any loving action or words could . . .

* * *

Atley sighed, drawing Chaosia's attention. She furrowed her brows at him and he shook his head, pointing to Sphinx. She raised a brow but looked up . . . and didn't try to fight the smile that spread across her lips. Her poor tired and frustrated fiancé was out cold . . . and had a death grip on her hand as he slept. She moved, trying to find a more comfortable position as the first soft snore passed his lips. That sealed it. She was here until he either let go or Paul came down to get her.

Jacqueline had taken to her best friend pretty quickly . . . and Paul had been insistent that he could handle what needed to be done. And ordered her to go get some coffee and check on her 'hunky dunky' before he snapped. She sighed, kissing the spot over Sphinx's heart as he moved, grumbling his sleep. She could tell Atley was as worried about him as she was . . . and it was good to have the other two boosts handy should something else happen.

"Thank you . . . For coming so quickly . . . I didn't know what else to do."

Atley nodded, leaning forward as he eyed Sphinx for a moment. She smirked. She doubted the man had ever seen her normal brooding and sinister lover so . . . docile. But he'd been awake for almost two days now-since he'd stayed awake with her and her insomnia the night before- and he was drained from all of the drama. He needed to sleep . . . or he would be horrible when her father and Selene got here.

"No problem, honey. Any clue when your folks are gonna be here?"

She laughed, shaking her head. She reached over, pulling Sphinx's arm up to glance at the massive platinum watch he'd taken to wearing. Her father had given it to him as a Christmas present . . . and she'd watched him slowly get used to the clunky thing. After he'd protested having to wear it at all, of course. Now he seemed reticent to take the damn thing off.

"At least another few hours . . . Daddy said he'd cal when they were closer and I'm going to open up their house in Bixby Knolls. Maybe take Jacqueline and let her see where she's going to be staying. So she won't freak out with them here . . ."

Atley nodded, looking back down the hall towards the master bedroom as Paul's laughter filtered through the house. Followed closely by Jacqueline's bell like giggles. They both smiled at one another. She'd known Paul being here was a good thing.

"He seems to be pretty good at getting people to open up . . . Apparently he and Sphinx spent some time together while you were away . . ."

Chaosia nodded, looking back towards the other room. Paul had come clean about everything two days after she'd gotten back. He'd shown up on her doorstep with white chocolate truffles and new horror movie DVD . . . and they'd laughed and gossiped like old times. He'd admitted to telling Sphinx about how they'd met . . . and why they were such good friends. And she'd noticed the change in his behavior around the other man since. Sphinx might not care for how hyper she and Paul could be together. But he wasn't going to make her limit her time with her loyal cohort. And despite his vocalizations about their presence she knew he was thankful for both Paul and Atley's arrival. Or he would be after he got a little more sleep.

God, he'd been right to warn her about his crankiness without sleep all those months ago . . . and she wasn't going to subject anyone else to it.

"So I've heard . . . Paul's good at making people feel at ease. And he knows a thing or two about what will make someone who's been beaten and abused feel a little better. I personally think that the haircut and makeup is a bit ridiculous-especially with the extent of the bruising around her eye and neck-but he swore it would make her feel better. So I let him bring it . . ."

Atley smirked, taking a drink of what she knew was probably ice cold coffee.

"And beat a hasty retreat from the impromptu spa I see."

She rolled her eyes, settling back into her future husband before she answered him. Atley really was too much . . . and just as mean spirited in the humor department as her and Sphinx. One of the many reasons they got along so well . . . .

"Hey. I was banished from the impromptu spa, thank you very much. Despite the fact that it's my bathroom . . . Guess it's for the best though. I doubt even_** this**_ will keep Jacqueline from kicking into Deb mode once she gets used to Paul . . . And I do not want another sneak attack makeover. The first one was bad enough . . ."

Atley laughed, leaning forward.

"Oh really? Paul did that? Just randomly sprung something like that?"

She snorted, snuggling deeper into Sphinx's arms as she rested her cheek against his chest. He really did make a good pillow . . . She closed her eyes, barely registering that she was mumbling as she answered him.

"Try blindsided me brandishing a curling iron and that gigantic make-up caddy like weapons of mass destruction. I do not want a repeat if I can escape it . . ."

* * *

Atley laughed, shaking his head as he watched Chaosia start to doze off. She'd been fighting to stay awake since she'd sunk into Sphinx's arms . . . and she was finally starting to loose the fight. He watched her eyes close longer and longer every time she blinked (much the way Sphinx's had before she'd come downstairs) and knew it wouldn't be long until she was snoring right along with him. He smiled as she burrowed deeper into his friend's hold, shaking his head as Sphinx moved to accommodate her. Even in his sleep, the big lug was moving his world around for her.

He sat a few moments, waiting until her breathing evened out before he stood and stretched. He was going back outside-intent to smoke at least a few cigarettes while he called Memphis back to let him know that both of the idiots were sleeping-and then he was going to wander upstairs to wake Donnie up. The two of them could rustle up something to pass as breakfast . . . or lunch . . . And then later, they could go with Chaosia to open up the other house. But first, he was definitely going to heat up the stone cold coffee . . . and find where Sphinx had stashed the cigars he smoked once in a blue moon.

* * *

_Chapter forty coming soon . . ._


	40. Of Makeovers and Drama Queens

_Thanks so much for all of the reviews, faves and alerts. It means a lot to me . . . Here is chapter forty . . ._

* * *

**Of Makeovers and Drama Queens**

Jacqueline looked over her reflection in the mirror as Paul curled her strawberry blonde tresses. He had literally brought enough makeup and product with him to outfit an award's show . . . and while she'd been hesitant to let him do anything but mess with her hair he'd finally convinced her. Which is how-after he and Chaosia had forced her to soak for half an hour in the gigantic tub- she had ended up with the thick blue facial mask slathered over her abused flesh while he snipped away like a mad man. And she had to admit that while the mask smelled odd it had made her burning and aching cheek feel better.

But now that he was almost done, she could see it had helped a little . . . Oh who was she kidding? The bruising was still bad enough to be seen even under the foundation and blushed he'd applied. But at least now it looked more like shadows against her skin . . . instead of the dark impressions of Ambrose's fists. And the skin didn't feel as raw anymore . . . She sighed, reaching up and pushing her bangs back before Paul smoothed them back into place. She glared at him in the vanity mirror as he narrowed his own eyes at her. A few intense moments later, she rolled her eyes and huffed.

He however, just smirked and nodded before going back to fixing the back of her hair.

"I know its close to your eyes but you'll need it to cover the marks. After your face heals some we can try other ways . . . But for now you need to leave it alone."

She huffed, crossing her arms as she slumped into the chair Chaosia had drug in for them; wincing when she touched her sore ribs. She really did appreciate the effort to make her feel better-and everything that the eccentric man had done for her over the past few hours-but what she couldn't understand was why. She and Chaosia weren't friends . . . far from it actually . . . and this man was one of her oldest and dearest. So why was he doing all of this? Why were any of these people going out of their way?

"I don't see why it matters. My face looks like cube steak . . ."

He grinned, shrugging as he finished. He leaned down, mock whispering in her ear with a devilish grin as he wagged his brows at her reflection in the mirror. Making her have to fight back laughter of her own.

"Ah yes . . . but it used to look like hamburger. See? Already an improvement . . . Besides . . ."

He straightened, going to put away his supplies as she moved to collect the clothes Chaosia had left for her. She picked up the jeans, eyeing them critically before running her fingers over the sweater again. She was skeptical of the jeans-because despite what Chaosia had sworn they seemed to be stretchier than the pure soft denim she preferred- but she was in love with the plush stone gray cashmere. She couldn't wait to wrap herself in something other than the coarse and ratty sweatshirt she'd grabbed from the airport when she'd fled the lake house . . . Paul's voice broke her out the melancholy settling over her . . . and she was thankful for the distraction. Even if she didn't want to have the conversation.

"It might not seem like it right now, but being able to pull yourself together even a little bit will help. If you don't have to see all of the aftermath then you don't have to have constant reminder of it. Because trust me sweetheart, you're gonna carry this with you . . . and you're going to deal with the shit that comes from it. You shouldn't have to see what that bastard did to you every time you look in the mirror . . ."

She blinked, stunned as she watched him clench his fist around a cosmetic brush hard enough to snap it. She watched as he cursed, tossing the broken brush into his case before turning to her with an apologetic smile.

"Sorry . . . I just hate violence . . ."

Jacqueline nodded. Then stopped as she put the pieces together. She turned back to him, looking the taller man over before she spoke. He was still looking at her sympathetically as he moved slowly. Trying not spook her or make her weary of him. Something that Sphinx and the other man from before hadn't done. He had been where she was . . . or at least somewhere close. She raised a brow at him, deciding not to ask questions she herself didn't want to answer. So she decided to pester him instead.

"Wait, you're non-violent and you're Chaosia's best friend?"

He laughed, nodding as he grabbed the now packed cases and made his way towards the door.

"Yeppers . . . I know. I am usually her voice of reason. Lot of good it does me . . ."

Jacqueline laughed, grabbing her clothes and going to change as he shut the door behind him.

_That decided it, she officially loved Paul . . ._

* * *

Paul walked into the kitchen of Chaos's home to find it surprisingly empty. He looked around before shrugging, moving to go out and onto the veranda. He knew Atley and the others all smoked-honestly it was a miracle that neither Sphinx or Chaosia had picked it up with the way the others blazed through packs- and that if he wasn't out there then his next best bet was the Man Cave. He smirked, remembering how excited he'd been for the others to see it before he sobered. He could reap the rewards of that later . . . but right now he needed to find his wayward companion. Because he had heard the odd girl's stomach growling and knew that they all needed to eat.

He turned the corner, going to pop through the doors when he spotted two dark lumps in the larger chair overlooking the gardens. He stopped, awed by the sight before him. Any reservations he might've had about Sphinx being good enough for his best friend went the wayside as he watched them sleep. The brooding man was stretched out, feet propped on the dark ottoman and his head tilted back against the chair as he snored quietly . . . while Chaosia was curled around him with her head nestled in the crook of his neck. What threw him though was the fact that he had her hand in his, holding it tightly enough that he could make out the tensed muscles.

A hand on his shoulder caused him to jump, turning and clutching his chest as he looked down at the very amused face of Jacqueline. Who looked a hundred times better in the well fitting clothes. The neck of the sweater sat low enough to not aggravate the bruising he'd seen before but still cover the biggest portions of it, while it was loose enough to not be binding around her chest or her stomach. And the long, dark jeans made the petite girl look a little taller. He narrowed his eyes at her as she covered her mouth, and had to remind himself that while he hated to be scared it had brought her a tiny bit of joy. Something she would desperately need.

He sighed dramatically, watching as she moved to look at Chaosia and Sphinx. When Chaosia had called him, he had been livid to hear that the girl was Stateside and hurt . . . and had totally been expecting her to be the size of a whale since she was almost five months along . . . But while the abused aristocrat was definitely pregnant, her stomach was the only part to show it. The swell wasn't as pronounced as he'd thought it should be . . . and while he would admit to not being an authority on women-thank God for that- he knew that it wasn't a particularly good sign.

"Aww . . . That is not fair. They cause far too much damage awake to rightfully look so . . . contented and peaceful asleep!"

Jacqueline's quiet coo broke him out of his thoughts and he had to agree with her assessment. They really were too damned cute to be so mean awake . . . . Especially Chaosia. He grinned, carefully looping his arm over her shoulder and steered her towards the steps to the Man Cave. Atley obviously wasn't outside . . . and that only left one other place the man would dare to go in this maze of a house . . .

"I know . . . Isn't it just sickening? You should see the picture that Sway took of them together before Christmas. They look even worse there . . ."

Jacqueline laughed before her face fell, and Paul pulled her as close as he dared. She looked up to him with watery eyes and he hated that his first thought was about how she would cause her mascara to run . . . He mentally chastised himself. She could cry if she wanted . . . and he'd remembered to use the water and tear proof formula . . . Her words where like a kick to the teeth. And he suddenly wanted to turn back and wake Chaos up to deal with this. Regardless of whether or not she needed sleep . . .

He might be gay but he was still a man . . . and he would definitely fuck this up if he didn't tread lightly. God, Calamity had better appreciate the things he did for her . . .

"I'm never going to have anyone to do that with me . . . Even before all of this, Ambrose wouldn't . . . I'll never have that . . ."

Paul sighed, rubbing her arm. Now was when he would normally defer to Chaosia and let her say all of the right things to make everything better. God, he could only do that for her . . . And even then he knew she usually just humored him to shut him up. Finally, he decided to just be honest . . .

"Look honey. Half the fucking world isn't ever going to have that . . . and you know why? Because to have that you have to completely give yourself to another person and trust them not to fuck up. And to let you in on some insider knowledge, he almost ruined their relationship big time before he figured that out . . . But that doesn't mean that you won't ever have it . . . or that you'll be alone and unloved."

She looked up at him, lip quivering as she smiled.

"Really?"

He nodded, happy he was doing this right.

"Really really. Besides, even preggers you're hot. And there are guys-or girls if that's the way you wanna roll- out there that aren't going to be out off by the fact that you've got a kid . . . You'll find someone to love you-both of you-and you'll be happy. And of you're lucky enough you can have what the two snoring homicidal maniacs have . . . You know, without the bodies and the blood . . ."

* * *

Jacqueline laughed, leaning into him as she wheezed and held her aching side. God, her side burned every time she breathed in too deeply-and laughing made it feel like it was on fire-but she couldn't help it. Paul was a loon . . . and it made her feel better that he was trying to help her. When she could finally breath again, she smiled at him, leaning against him as they started to climb the stairs. She hadn't even known this house had another floor . . .

"Thank you . . . for that . . . and for every thing else. I honestly didn't know what to expect when I came here and called Chaosia . . . but this wasn't it."

Paul snorted, stopping to look at her with an incredulous look.

"Let me guess. You figured because the two or you aren't all sisterly-and trust me I know, I've heard the stories and talked her out of killing you a few times- that she'd turn you away or be all weird about helping you, right?"

She nodded, suddenly feeling very petty. She had never really tried to get to know Chaosia . . . had just made assumptions on most things about the odd girl and taken Bastian and Ambrose's word the rest. And now she could see that hadn't been a smart thing to do . . . Paul however laughed, shaking his head.

"Yeah well, with the way you've treated her before it would've been a safe bet with anyone else. But thankfully for you, Chaosia is a darling and a complete and total bleeding heart on most things. She wouldn't do that . . . none of us would. We may not be high society but we're good people. And to warn you, as soon as her brother get's back from his little trip to Seal Beach he's going to want to have some words with you."

She winced but nodded. She'd never met Mikhail . . . but she'd heard enough horror storied from her Mother and Bastian that he was every bit as wild and unorthodox as Chaosia. And very, very protective of his sister. She snorted mentally. Shinobi had never been protective of her . . . She looked up to Paul.

"I can get that . . ."

Paul grinned.

"Oh don't worry. Chaos and Sphinx won't let him do anything too stupid . . . or Atley for that matter. I swear it's so nice to have help wrangling the idiots now."

Jacqueline looked at him, perplexed.

"Who?"

Paul looked at her, smiling as he pulled her back to him and started their trek back up the steps. Something about the way he grinned made her feel very uncomfortable . . . and she was weary of what was waiting behind the white door he kept pulling her to . . .

"Oh don't worry sweetie . . . you're about to find out . . ."

God what was he planning now?

* * *

Atley was stretched out along the comfortable sectional Donnie had been asleep on, smoking his third cigarette of the hour as the other boost moved around the room, trying to wake up. He'd come upstairs in time to witness Donnie roll in his sleep . . . right off the couch and onto the floor with a loud thud and a louder string of curses. After he'd stopped laughing, he'd helped the obviously disoriented man to his feet . . . and settled in to watch him try to get himself together. He sighed, shaking his head as Don sank into the armchair across from him, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV.

"So their both asleep . . . what about the girl? She still out?"

Atley shook his head, taking a long drag of his cigarette before he answered.

"Nah. Paul got hold of her before Chaosia finally conked out with Sphinx."

He sighed, ashing before he looked towards the door leading to the rest of the house. He knew Don had been here since before dawn . . . so after they talked, he'd see if the man wanted to go home. Despite what he'd told Memphis. Sphinx was out like a light . . . and even if he woke up now, he would be easier to deal with. And Paul had proved he could be useful in helping calm him down. Because no matter how mad he got, he wouldn't touch the stylist for fear of his fiancé's reaction. He smirked.

Not that he would admit it if anyone ever questioned him about it . . .

"Sphinx told me a few days ago that the girl hasn't been sleeping well. She's driving herself pretty hard to get everything for the wedding perfect before her parents got here in April . . . Less Selene could hijack and wreck, apparently . . . She looked as bad as he did . . ."

Donnie nodded, running his hand over his face as he yawned.

"I didn't really notice that last night but with everything going on, even if I had I wasn't about to say shit, man. Too busy concentrating on trying to get the girl as close to rights as I could. I know her cheek is broke and that those ribs are severely bruised . . . What was Paul going to do, anyway?"

Atley shuddered, wincing. He hated to think that they'd left that girl alone with him . . . but he sure as hell wasn't going anywhere near him. He barely escaped the haircut brigade while Chaosia was gone . . . and he knew she would kill him for taking out her best friend not even two full months before her wedding.

"Her hair and some weird facial shit to help with the bruising. Chaos wasn't really for it . . . but Paul has experience with this kinda thing. So she let him loose. Besides, he's probably the closest to understanding . . ."

Atley turned as the door opened, expecting to see Sphinx or even Chaosia walk into the room . . . and was more than a little shocked to see Paul ushering the very girl they'd been talking about into the space, nudging her inside so he could shut the door. And not let the clouds of smoke he and Donnie had filled the room with escape into the rest of the house.

Atley watched the girl move, noticing that despite being somewhat stiff she seemed to be doing better than they'd thought. He and Donnie shared a look before he moved to into the other armchair, letting the two new arrivals have the sectional. He smiled gently, nodding to the girl as she sank into the sofa . . . only to raise a brow as she blushed darkly at him; ducking her head as she looked away from him.

He leaned back, perplexed as she leaned into Paul's side. Refusing to look back at him as she leaned across and took Donnie's hand. She smiled to the other boost, holding his larger hand in both of her smaller ones as she spoke to him. Her hair was no longer matted and tousled like it had been when he came in; now it was clean and curled, styled to cover the worst of the damage from her attack.

"How are you feeling, Darling?"

"I'm okay . . . Thank you . . . for helping last night. Sphinx told me that you'd want to wrap my ribs . . ."

Donnie nodded, standing to go grab his bag from downstairs. As he went to leave, he watched Jacqueline turn to him, her face turning even redder before she shot up to follow.

"I'll go with you . . . I need to wake Chaosia up anyway. She's the only one who actually remembers Prometheus's number . . ."

Donnie laughed, holding the door as the girl-with one last glance back to him- darted down the steps. Atley blinked.

_Now what in the Hell had he done to cause that?_

_

* * *

On with chapter forty-one! I know two in one shot! You're all amazed . . . nobody comment on that, please . . .  
_


	41. Whirlwind Homecoming

_Okay, i know that this seems slow moving but I promise things will speed up. Soon . . ._

_

* * *

_

**Whirlwind Homecoming**

Chaosia sighed as she walked through her parents' home, trying to fight back the wave of sorrow and nostalgia that had been steadily eating at her since her key had hit the lock. She knew this was going to be difficult-she really hadn't been here since a few months after her mother's funeral save the occasional visit while her father was stateside- but she had to do it. Sphinx and Atley had gone to gather her father and stepmother from the airport . . . and she needed to at least have the house aired before they got here._ This is why they shouldn't have let her sleep so damn long . . . ._

Apparently, when Sphinx had finally woken up he'd taken one look at her and decided to move her to their bedroom, practically tying her up in the covers he tucked around her before going and helping the other men with feeding and tending to Jacqueline. Hell, if Sway hadn't busted in-Memphis and Toby in tow- then she'd probably still be snoring away in her bed . . . She knew Sphinx was just trying to help-he'd voiced more than once over the past month that he wanted to her to step back and relax so she could actually sleep- but she was more than slightly pissed at him. She'd needed to get this done . . . and the half a day nap he'd let her take had eaten away precious time.

She glanced at her watch, groaning. Now she only had about an hour to completely open up this monster . . . while she prepared herself for the drama that would befall them. Jacqueline had been surprisingly quiet, really on speaking to her and Paul-save the gratitude she'd given Donnie and Sphinx- but she knew the second she saw her mother that everything was going to go from the bad dream she couldn't escape to reality.

Chaos turned, watching the other girl eye the house with open curiosity. She did look like she felt better being in decent clothes . . . and the fixed hair –and whatever torture Paul had committed in the name of progress- had seemed to make her stand a little straighter. Like she was a little less at odds now that she was even marginally close to her former glory. Maybe her wayward stylist actually knew what he was talking about . . .

Jacqueline reached out, pulling one of the huge dust covered white sheets from the longest sofa in the informal living room. Thankfully, Paul and Sway were working on the upstairs while Toby and Memphis checked over the breaker boxes . . . so all she and Jacqueline really had to do was finish this floor. Which only left the kitchen-the damn thing needed a super cleaning to remove the thick dust that had settled since early November-, the formal living room, the dining room, her father's study and the laundry room . . . They were so never going to get this done . . .

"Why didn't you and Sphinx move here? I mean, I know Prometheus offered it to you . . . Mother was livid . . ."

Chaosia raised a brow before shrugging. This little incident had seemed to jar Jacqueline out of most of her snobbish ways . . . but she guessed some were just too ingrained to be totally abandoned over night. Either that or the girl was just brutally honest and blunt to a point . . . . Which-given Selene's tendency to voice some of the worst things about a person regardless of her company- was probably true. God she and Mikhail were going to freaking kill each other . . .

"I didn't want them to give me a house. I wanted mine and Sphinx's first home together to be exactly that . . . Ours. Besides . . . this is my Mom's house. To live here without her would just be . . ."

"Weird and depressing?"

Chaosia blinked, turning to Jacqueline in shock as the other girl folded the sheet and dropped it with the others, careful of moving too much with her ribs. She never looked up as she continued, moving on to wipe down the gleaming dark oak coffee table into a mirrored shine before pulling another cover off one of the armchairs.

"I get it . . . I really do. I just thought that you would want to live here. To raise a family where they would have actual things to remember their grandmother . . . I know if Shinobi weren't living in Strathclyde Manor I would be . . . It would be hard but I would love for my little one to be able to see all of the things relating to our family. To my father . . ."

Chaosia shook herself, crossing the room and pulling the other girl into a loose hug. She knew that if anyone had told her three months ago-hell even three days-that she and Jacqueline would be standing in her Mother's home and sharing pieces of the history with one another-bonding and actually getting along- then she would've called them daft. But here they were . . . She pushed Jacqueline's hair out of her eyes, hating that even under the heavy covering foundation Paul had used that she could still trace the impressions of Ambrose's knuckles . . . If she ever got her hands on him she would kill him.

Jacqueline broke her out of her thoughts, looking up to her with watery eyes. She really didn't need to be here doing this . . . but she wasn't comfortable leaving her by herself and the girl had refused to just sit and watch.

"I miss him . . . so much it hurts sometimes. If he were alive then he would've done everything in his power to never let this happen to me . . . and if it had he would mount Ambrose's head on a pike as a gift."

Chaosia nodded, smoothing the girl's hair back in place.

"Trust me, my Mother was the same way. Hell, when Sphinx and I argue sometimes I have to wonder if he'd even be breathing if she were alive. She was very particular over who I dated after . . ."

"After the other engagement? Your father spoke of it when you and Sphinx were visiting . . . He was intoxicated and telling Mother that he hoped it wouldn't end up the way the other did . . . If you don't mind me asking . . . how did?"

She shrugged, turning to go and clean the kitchen while Jacqueline followed, perching in one of the barstools while she started wiping down the counters.

"We'd dated for years, known one another even longer . . . and getting married just seemed like the next step. I . . . I caught him bed with someone who was supposed to be a friend not long before the wedding. And that was that. I honestly haven't even thought about it in years . . . Well, until November anyway."

Jacqueline nodded, picking at the hem of her borrowed shirt before looking up.

"How did you survive? I mean, you were getting married. It was supposed to be the being of the rest of your life . . ."

* * *

Jacqueline jumped at the bark of laughter that escaped Chaosia as she wiped out the sink. The girl was honestly obsessive when it came to cleaning . . . she'd managed-through their heart-to-heart- to make the beautiful but dusty kitchen almost glisten in the late day sun . . . When had this girl decided to start taking care if herself instead of relying on others?

"Honestly, at first I was devastated. But not because I wasn't getting married. I loved him enough to not wander . . . and it hurt that he didn't feel the same. And eventually that hurt turned to pissed . . . and I started to see that a lot of what I had thought was fine over our relationship really wasn't. We weren't good together-despite how we felt about one another- and we would've eventually ended up the exact same way . . . Except if it had happened after we were married I would've killed him. But now that it's all said and done, I'm thankful."

Jacqueline looked at her like she was crazy but Chaosia was still smiling. She turned, her long dark curls falling around her face as her light eyes looked her over warmly. A definite first over their relationship. Chaosia tossed the rag in the sink, wringing her hands together before coming to sit beside her on the other stool.

The girl's charcoal boat necked sweater wasn't what she normally wore in London . . . and while it wasn't what Jacqueline herself would've ever looked at, she had to admit that the long sleeved jersey knit shirt was pretty. The sleeves came down to her knuckles, almost covering the glittering diamonds on her left hand even as she moved. And the glimmering keys around her throat seemed to shine against the dark material . . . and worked with the shirt and the gray heels to make her fitted jean trousers seem less casual.

Even with her face scrubbed clean of makeup and her hair wild and down around her shoulders, Chaosia was stunning-and surprisingly sweet and civilized- when she was happy. And Jacqueline felt petty again as she realized that she rarely let her be happy around her. Something she needed to ensure wasn't the norm any longer.

"Why? You lost everything you worked for . . . that you wanted . . ."

Chaosia glanced back towards the front door as they heard it open and slam shut. She turned, smiling as she squeezed her hand.

"Because if he hadn't fucked up . . . then I wouldn't have made some of the decisions that led me to Sphinx . . . So all of that pain and anger-however real and world shattering it was then- pales in comparison to what I have now. So in the end it was worth it."

Jacqueline nodded, watching as Chaosia slid from the stool to stretch before patting her leg and nodding towards the den.

"C'mon, little sister. Lets go say hello to the parentals . . . and then we can put my old man to work in his study. Its his mess anyway . . . ."

Jacqueline nodded, grinning as she followed. Chaosia's words made her feel lighter. If she could survive that-which while not the same as this it was still a big deal- then so could she . . . And that made her feel better than any of the makeup or new clothes. 

_Even if Chaosia was never getting this sweater back . . ._

* * *

Sphinx glowered at the surprise passenger in his backseat, knowing that the second he got to the Guadimus household he would be separating a fist fight. Prometheus had met him at the gate, grabbing him by the shoulder in a vise hold and telling him that Bastian had decided to come along. And that under no circumstances was he to stop his future wife from killing her half brother . . . something he would've done anyway.

Prometheus sank deeper into the leather seats of the Malibu, puffing away on another of the cigars he'd been breathing in like air since his feet had touched the ground. The man was worried about all of this-for both his stepdaughter and her child- and while he could understand it, he just prayed that he could get the smell out of his upholstery. Because while he knew that Chaosia smoked the same cigars as her father-occasionally- that neither of them wanted to smell them for the next six months.

He turned his eyes back to the other man . . . and had to shake his head. This boy acted like every other member of nobility he'd ever met . . . and served to remind him that while he was effectively marrying into one of the more unorthodox families that he would have to deal with the idiots like this more often now. Why couldn't his girl have been a normal, awkward art student?

The boy was well built, almost overly bulky with a larger frame than Mikhail or Atley. He had-apparently- taken after his father in the size department . . . but other than that it was hard to see any resemblance at all. It was his dark eyes that made Sphinx want to tear his throat out . . . the almost midnight blue irises seemed to hold this light to them that let you know he was always watching and judging. Something he'd had far too much of in his lifetime . . . and he was not about to tolerate it from this little idiot. Because that it exactly what he was if he thought that the wounds he'd treated on that girl were anything but outright assault.

Bastian looked up, catching his eyes in the mirror before turning to look out the windows again, taking in everything as they made their way towards Bixby Knolls.

Sphinx turned his attention back to the road, agreeing with Chaosia's earlier opinion of him when she'd spoken. The boy screamed spoilt and classist in his pressed dark navy dress slacks and tight fitting light blue oxford shirt with the polished Italian leather dress shoes (of all things) . . . but he doubted anyone ever told him that from the sheer size of him. He was almost eye level with the Sphinx himself after all; falling in at around 6'1.

His short wavy chocolate brown hair was slightly longer at the front- styled to push back away from his face- and seemed to hold the small glints of gold, copper, and honey and bronze hostage in their murky depths. But his skin has a permanent golden color, a few shades darker than Chaosia even after she tanned. The boy had a strong face with high sculpted cheekbones and a long straight nose . . . all gifts from his mother's mixed heritage if his fiancé was to be believed . . . .

He sighed, turning into the development and contemplated alerting the others of the incoming storm. He shook himself. Chaosia-and Jacqueline-deserved to be able to have a go at the idiotic noble in his backseat . . . and if Prometheus wasn't going to stop it then neither was he. But if he would be an accessory after the fact if he called her and let her get worked up. At least if she was surprised the boy might stand a chance . . .

He grinned darkly, glancing at the man in the rearview again. Who was he kidding? That boy was a dead man as soon as they were through the doors . . . and he would enjoy watching his wife tear into him.

_Even if he would have to separate them before she committed homicide . . .  
_

* * *

Prometheus walked through the doors of his American home, feeling a thousand times better once he saw Chaosia and Jacqueline together by the curving staircase . . . Until he noticed the bruises around her face and neck, that is. Ambrose Windom was a dead man when he got back to London. The little shite would be bagged and tagged before he ever knew what hit him . . . Especially if something happened to his grandchild because of his stupidity.

He stepped forward, pulling both girls into him as he pressed his lips against Jacqueline's forehead. The girl stiffened before relaxing, wrapping her arms around him as he pet her much shorter hair. God Selene was going to be livid when she saw this . . . He looked down at her, cupping the least bruised side of her face. He could see that she'd tried to cover it with makeup . . . and until he'd gotten close enough to really inspect the damage he'd only thought it was light bruising. He winced, tracing the clear imprint of a set of knuckles.

"Why didn't you come to me? I would've fixed this . . ."

She shrugged, turning to look at Chaosia before looking back at him. They both heard the other car pull in before she answered. And he knew from the darkening of his daughter's eyes that she was just as pissed as he was.

"He told me that there was nowhere for me to go. That he would tell Bastian I was drinking and partying . . . that if I went to the police, he would tell them the same . . . and that we didn't even know if the baby wasn't his . . . I just . . . I had to get away. I had to get as far from him as I could . . . and Chaosia was farthest. He would never come here . . . He was already trying to find a way to get out of coming in May . . . She was safest."

Prometheus glared, locking eyes with Chaosia as she nodded, reaching out and smoothing the other girl's hair. His girl was so much her mother in this moment-as she smiled at Jacqueline and promised the world- it made his heart hurt. Millennia would be doing the same thing . . . after she shot someone of course.

"I still am. I was serious before, Jacqueline . . . he won't touch you here . . . Neither will anyone else . . ."

Chaosia looked up and Prometheus knew she'd seen Bastian. He moved, pulling Jacqueline with him as they watched her shoulders set. She stalked across the room, completely ignoring Sphinx and Paul as she came to stand in front of her brother. He looked down at her, eyes alight with remorse as he opened his mouth to speak . . . Only to clutch his jaw as her fist connected with it.

Jacqueline jumped while Paul stepped forward to break it up. Sphinx however just caught him, shaking his head once before wincing when she brought her other fist up to catch Bastian in the left cheek, the wet crunch resonating throughout the now quiet entryway as his son yelped. Jacqueline shuddered, burrowing her face into his chest as Sphinx reached out and pulled Chaosia back into his chest, wrapping his arms around her tight enough to keep her from lashing out at the idiot. Again.

He snorted, rubbing Jacqueline's back. He should've known that the man wouldn't let the girl do too much damage . . . Because in the end, he was concerned for her over the others. Which was a good thing . . . but terribly disappointing today. Oh well, there was always Mikhail to fall back on . . . He grinned. Now his stepson wouldn't be easily stopped should he get the notion to brawl . . .

"Dear**_ Lord!_ What** happened in_** here?****!**_"

* * *

Jacqueline looked up, seeing her mother-who looked more worried and harried than she'd ever seen her- glance from her restrained stepsister to her crumpled and bleeding stepbrother. She had no clue what had happened between Bastian and Chaosia but whatever it was was severe enough that Prometheus didn't step in to stop it. And had been upset-however momentarily- that Sphinx had. She shook her head, pulling away from her stepfather to practically run into her mother's outstretched arms.

As she felt her wrap her in a tight embrace, she hugged her back with all of her might, ignoring her burning ribs or her raw cheek as she buried her face in her mother's neck. She was vaguely aware that she was crying-sobbing-into her mother's hair as she rocked her . . . but she knew that now she really was safe. Chaosia and Prometheus were here to keep everyone that might hurt them away . . . and her mother was finally holding her, telling her everything would be alright.

She was safe . . . _they were finally safe . . ._

* * *

_I know Jacqueline is alittle all over the place but honestly, her head isn't even close to right yet . . . but she is going to be a part of this. I appreciate all of the support and hope that you all enjoy where this is heading . . . _


	42. Shoulda Coulda Woulda

_See! My new (well old-new) brainchild is helping . . . And on with the show boys and girls!_

_

* * *

_

**Shoulda Coulda Woulda**

Chaosia grumbled as her father handed her an ice pack for her knuckles, glaring at Sphinx as he perched on the edge of the massive English oak desk that took up the majority of the study. He had grabbed her before she could even begin to really work out any of her frustrations on her idiotic older brother . . . and he didn't look a bit bothered that both her and her father were upset about it. She sighed, holding the pack over her reddening hand before turning completely from Sphinx to her father, snubbing her fiancé as he rolled his eyes.

"Oh for the love of Christ, Chaosia. I didn't let you kill 'im . . . you'll live. That girl has been through enough without having to watch you beat the shite outta the idiot bleeding in the kitchen."

Chaosia and her father shared a look before snorting in unison as they rolled their eyes . . . which made Sphinx throw his hands in the air and growl. She knew when she and her father were far too similar but her brooding boyfriend didn't seem to enjoy their little display's blatant reminder . . . Oh well. He would get over it.

"I wasn't trying to do anything to hurt her, Sphinx. I was trying to do something to protect her. Bastian is just as much to blame for this mess as Ambrose is. He should've pulled his head out of his ass and done more to protect that girl and her baby. Not stick up for the bastard that tried to beat both of them to death . . ."

Her father nodded, pulling her hand free of the ice to inspect it. She had torn her knuckles up pretty badly . . . but it wasn't anything compared to the damage she'd inflicted upon his son. He sighed, dropping her hand. He might not be a great parent for letting them settle this in a physical manner . . . but Chaosia was too much like her mother to be deterred when she'd made up her mind. And he knew it . . . She'd seen it in his eyes as he'd watched her land her second hit.

"It's more than that. Bastian knows that Ambrose is-well was-engaged to Jacqueline. And he still went out whoring around and partying with him . . . encouraging the very behavior that the boy was told would cost him his inheritance and his ass if anyone outside of this room found it out."

Chaosia turned, shocked by what her father had told them. Not that Bastian and Ambrose were falling back into old habits-because honestly it was all they really did- but that her father had known . . . and had apparently kept it from both Selene and Jacqueline. The question was why?

Sphinx seemed to clue in on that fact, narrowing his eyes at her father as he stood straighter.

"I'm to take it that neither of those two knows that particular fact . . . Care to explain why?"

Prometheus shrugged, sinking into the plush leather sofa beside her as he ran a hand over his face. Her father suddenly looked older . . . and so weary that it worried her. Christ, what all had been going on in London?

"Because Jacqueline's pregnancy has not been an easy one. Hell, she's just now getting to where she can eat and keep some of it . . . and she isn't gaining weight the way the doctors are wanting her to."

Chaosia and Sphinx shared a look before nodding for him to continue. They'd both noticed that she was nowhere near the size she should've been and that she seemed far more fragile than she had before . . . but neither had taken much time to actually think about it. Chaosia leaned into his side, holding her father's hand as he continued.

"Between that and the shit Ambrose has been pulling its been a hellacious past few months . . . And honestly, if it weren't for the fact of how badly your stepmother swears it would hurt our grandchild, I would have pushed for Ambrose to sign away his rights before. Because that boy has proved time and time again that he isn't going to be anything but a damn sperm donor . . ."

Chaosia turned to Sphinx and watched his face darken before she turned back to her father, squeezing his hand as she pushed for information.

"If that's the truth then why was Selene pushing so hard for this . . . I mean, when I was there last month she didn't really say anything. Actually, no one said anything! Why?"

* * *

Prometheus looked at her like she was crazy while Sphinx snorted, moving to drop into the chair in front of them. And he knew from the look on the man's face-and the few conversations they'd had while Chaosia had been in London and since she'd gotten back-that he could understand the reasons for keeping this from them even if she was pissed. But that didn't make seeing that look of righteous indignation and fury crossing his daughter's face any easier to see . . . or any less terrifying.

He shifted, patting her hand and tried to defuse the situation before it went nuclear. Which judging by the way she was currently glaring at him was about to be any second. Shite he'd better work fast . . .

"Because with everything going on with you sweetie, we figured you had enough to worry about . . . You're planning a wedding. And if Sphinx hadn't hijacked fixing the house you would've had that to do as well. Selene and I were capable of handling this with Jacqueline . . . And honestly, we thought it was settled. This took us by surprise just as much as did you . . . And I never would've thought the girl would run to you. Not in a million years . . ."

He sighed, watching her simmer as she tried to contain her temper. And when she looked to Sphinx, he knew that the man would have hell to deal with when he got her home. Better the boy than him . . . She looked back at him, glaring as she sighed.

"You still should've told me. I could've done something to help while I was in London. Hell, I could've offered to let her come back with me then! We had room . . . You kept this from me, Daddy. What else are you hiding? What else have you lied about?"

Prometheus rolled his eyes, standing and popping his back before reaching into his jacket and extracting the letter he had for her. He dropped the thick envelope in her lap and turned to stalk to the door. As soon as his hand hit the knob, he turned and sighed; shaking his head.

"I am sorry this caught you by surprise . . . And that all of this happened. If I could've prevented it, you know I would have. But I wasn't going to put you under any more stress than you were already under. Not when you were finally so happy . . . I wasn't going to spoil that for you. Your mother would haunt me till the day I died if I had. That" he motioned to the envelope she was turning over in her fingers "Is from Augustus. Who is very pissed with both your brother and Ambrose for all of this shite. I have no clue what it says or what its about but I promised I would bring it so I did."

He stopped, looking her over as her features finally shifted from anger to confusion, then softened as she looked up to him with worried eyes.

"I love you, Chaosia. And I swear on my love for your mother that I will fix this. I'm telling Selene I don't want Jacqueline back in London. Because apparently it isn't going to be safe for her there . . . If she agrees, can I trust you to help her settle here after your wedding?"

She looked to Sphinx, who nodded once before coming to sit beside her on the sofa. And take one of her hands in his as she fingered the letter with the other. Finally, she looked back up to him, nodding as she smiled. He smiled back at her, nodding to Sphinx before going to open the door.

"AS far as the rest of this goes . . . Ambrose and Bastian . . . it stays between us. Jacqueline has survived too much to have to deal with that too. And your brother is going to think he was sold into slavery by the time I'm done with him. Just . . . help us make sure she's as happy and healthy as we can make her. And keep yourself happy . . . Because I am serious. Your mother will haunt me if I sour your joy so close to your wedding."

She nodded, looking to him as she pulled her bottom lip between her teeth.

"And what about Ambrose? What's going to be done with that?"

* * *

Sphinx watched Prometheus transform into the man he'd only seen glimpses of thus far . . . and he knew now that all those months ago he'd been right. This man was dangerous. And the blighter in London was about to learn it the hard way. The lord grinned darkly, his eyes hardening until even he felt uncomfortable. And Chaosia seemed to relax beside him as she took in what-for intents and purposes-made him almost want to piss himself.

"The boy will be dealt with. Top is already aware and dealing with it . . . When they have him, they'll call. I have that much time to decide just how I want it handled . . . Any suggestions?"

Sphinx watched his fiancé snort, tossing the letter onto the table before leaning into his side. And he suddenly wondered exactly what the quiet, stern man he'd met in passing while they'd been in London could possibly do . . .

"Let Top decide. Whatever he goes with is fine with me . . . You know Selene and the Windoms will never be able to know about this either, right?"

Prometheus just shrugged, turning the knob.

"Let me worry about that. You and your friends go ahead home . . . We can handle the rest here today. I'm sure you'll all need the time to recuperate . . . And Sphinx?"

He looked up, brow raised as the other man nodded to him. And he knew now, that no matter what else happened that Chaosia's father would have his back. So long as it wouldn't harm his daughter.

"Thank you . . . It means the world to me that you and yours took care of mine. It won't be forgotten."

And with that, Lord Prometheus Guadimus left the room; shutting the door behind him. Leaving both of them staring at the stark white envelope on the table. Chaosia turned to him, squeezing his hand.

"You know Augustus then? You've met?"

She nodded, leaning deeper into his side and burying her nose into his chest. She pulled his hand to her lips, pressing them against the ring there before just holding it. And Sphinx had to admit that it helped with some of the turmoil hearing that particular name had dredged up. What in the world could he have to say to Chaosia that needed to be put in a bloody letter?

"Do you want to read it? I mean, I have no clue what he could possibly say to me . . ."

Sphinx shrugged, watching as she reached forward and plucked the envelope off the table, breaking the wax seal on the back easily before pulling out the thick pressed paper. And Sphinx was shocked at the hate that flooded him seeing that damned crest at the top . . . His eyes scanned the inked words, reading about nothing in particular or important enough to warrant this. Why hadn't he just called her or relayed this via Guadimus?

And then his eyes hit the last two sentences and Sphinx glared down at his future wife hard enough to make her squirm. He would murder someone for this . . .

Chaosia looked up at him, eyes wide as she read what he had. And the look of sheer shock across her features was the only thing that saved her. But the next words out of her mouth condemned her stepmother to a slow and painful death once all of the dust settled.

"I swear I told her not to send it . . . And when she told me she already had because it was tradition I . . . I figured that it would be . . . Oh God baby I am so sorry. What do I do? How do I fix this? Tell me how to fix this Sphinx . . . Tell me how to make this okay . . ."

He closed his eyes before shaking his head as his work cellular went off. He glanced down at her, staring for a few long minutes before he stood and made his way to the study door. For them to call it had to something particularly brutal. He sighed. They would deal with this later . . . Chaosia moved, grabbing his arm before flinching when he turned to face her.

"Have Atley and Paul take you back to the house . . . or Sway. I don't really care. But this will be settled Chaosia. And this is not fucking okay. Not by a bloody long shot."

* * *

Chaosia sank back into the sofa, head in her hands as she tried to figure out what in the hell had happened to her happy normal life. Two days ago she'd been fine . . . she'd been planning a wedding and living happily in the house her future husband had bought and made for her. But now, as he stalked out of the room and her father's house she had to wonder if he would ever forgive her. She'd sworn she wouldn't let this happen . . . and despite her best attempts it still had. Her lover was going to have to face the family that didn't want him . . . and it was all her fault.

She wiped at her eyes, trying to dry the tears before going out to round up the others to give her family time to get acclimated. It wouldn't do for them to see something was wrong when they were dealing with so much more . . . Even if her father had just sworn it was being dealt with in the most brutally efficient method possible. She wasn't going to be that selfish . . . because her selfishness had already caused enough heartache.

She glared at the letter on the table, shaking her head as she turned to do what she needed to. Who would've thought that two sentences could bring happily ever after to a screeching halt.

_I was pleased to receive the formal invitation to your impending nuptials and am equally pleased to inform you that I look forward to attending the ceremony and meeting the newest addition to your family. And, from the presence of my crest, welcome you into my own._

_Lord Augustus Dashell_


	43. Patience and Understanding

_I am not so hateful as to leave you hanging after the last one. Well, not today anyway . . ._

_

* * *

_

**Patience and Understanding . . .**

Sphinx groaned, shaking his head as he finished the last of the paperwork on the body he'd been given. The damned thing had been found floating near the pier . . . and had apparently been in the water for more than a few weeks before it had finally drifted back to the shoreline. Meaning that there was literally very little left of it save some deep tissue and the bones. They would probably be sending it to the Jeffersonian later today . . .

He grimaced, raking a hand over his face before finally giving up on the forms; tossing the pen to the desk before leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes. He hated that even the thought of something loosely connected to Chaosia made his heart hurt and his anger boil. He was so fucking mad at her-more her family but she'd given her word- but more than anything he was hurt. He'd trusted her with something he hadn't let another person know . . . and she'd effectively brought it out for all of the world to fucking see. To poke and prod at under a microscope . . .

But the tiny part at the back of his mind kept chastising him for being so mad at her. He knew how Selene was, and that if she said she'd tried to stop it then she had . . . and the heartbroken look on her face when he'd left still felt like a kick to the gut. But seeing that name, under that damned crest, and the official welcome into a family that had for intents and purposes pushed him aside after his mother's death almost thirty something years ago had torn open every wound and scar he'd fled London with . . . And the sheer audacity of Augustus to actually write her to begin with . . . and like they were on better terms than they were. . . .

Sphinx sighed, shifting back and into his seat again. He glanced up as Meghanne poured into the room, glancing at him before moving to collect the folders from the other desk. She stopped in front of him, smirking down at him before his glare sent her one her way. He might be pissed but he wasn't stupid. But he did need to think about this before he spoke to Chaosia again . . . to honestly look at everything from every possible angle before he made a huge mistake or tore down what he'd worked so hard to accomplish.

And he was pretty sure he knew who he needed to talk to about it . . .

* * *

Chaosia sat beside Sway in the Media Room, downing another shot of Jack as the girl smoked like a freight train. But it was okay because she was smoking the pack of cloves she'd swiped from her father right beside her. She watched Sway shake her head, pouring both of them another shot of the dark liquor before sitting the bottle on the bar top a bit too hard. God what a fucking mess . . .

Sway sighed, leaning across the bar top to look at her incredulously. She'd told Sway everything, swearing the other girl to secrecy . . . Because she needed help. there were very few people that had known her lover as long as the others boosts had . . . and she was hesitant to go to any of the men with this. They would probably just side with Sphinx and not help her fix the mess she'd inadvertently made.

"So he's from this guy's family, right? And they're like loaded . . . and powerful?"

Chaosia nodded, taking the offered shot before closing her eyes. The liquor wasn't burning as it made its course down her throat anymore . . . and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. But she was damned close to not feeling her heart tearing in-two any more so they were apparently on the right track.

"Yep. And he's not been in contact with him since they were a lot younger. And now, thanks to Selene and myself, he's going to be at our wedding." She snorted, taking the next shot Sway poured to the head. "If we get married . . ."

Sway snorted, taking a slug straight from the bottle before passing it to her.

"You'll still get married, honey. He's pissed . . . but that man worships the ground you walk on. Besides, who else would put up with him?"

Chaosia shrugged, lighting a clove as Sway stole the bottle back. She took a long drag before looking back to her friend.

"What do I do to fix this?"

Sway shrugged, leaning against the bar even more.

"So his deal is this guy being there, right? Being part of something so important . . ."

Chaosia nodded slowly. That was an over simplification but it was a decent one. Sphinx was pissed because the man was going to be present at something that was supposed to be happy . . . but she also knew that wasn't the extent of it. There was too much between them for them to ever be happy with the other's presence. Sway nodded, continuing.

"So get married before he gets here."

Chaosia turned, looking at her like she was crazy before reaching out and taking the bottle from her and sliding it further down the bar. No more Jack for Sway . . . The blonde boost just rolled her eyes, reaching back to grab the bottle of tequila and open it; continuing her idea nonplussed.

"What I mean is if that's his problem then go ahead and deal with it. Get married with the people you want there and then do the whole social crap for your parents. That way your actual wedding won't be tainted by the noble idiot . . ."

Chaosia sighed, dropping her head to the counter before groaning as Sway laid her hand on her curls reassuringly. They should've left the alcohol alone . . .

* * *

Mikhail sighed as he opened the door to his apartment, more than slightly shocked to see Sphinx standing there. He ran a hand down his face, stepping back as he let his future brother-in-law inside. He had just gotten back into town at a little after sunrise and had gone straight to bed. He'd gone with Monique to meet her family . . . and he swore now that he was never going back so long as he lived. They were all as crazy and quirky as she was . . . and so damned smart that he felt like an idiot talking with them.

The larger runner stepped inside, dropping the heavy peacoat onto his sofa before sinking down beside it. He had no clue what was going on but from the haggard look on the man's face it was serious. He looked him over, moving to sit in his arm chair as he watched the other man lean forward and rest his forearms on his thighs.

"what's wrong? Is Chaosia okay?"

Sphinx nodded before half-shrugging and Mikhail was suddenly very worried. He'd heard his sister's message to call her as soon as he was awake but he honestly wasn't with it enough to do so when he'd gotten home. Hell, he'd barely made it to the bed before collapsing . . . and now he was more than slightly upset with himself that he hadn't. What had happened while he'd been gone to Seal Beach?

Sphinx looked up at him, sighing heavily.

"I take it you haven't talked to her then . . ."

He shook his head, leaning forward. He knew it was weird for the man to come to him, to go out of his way to seek him out. But he wasn't going to point it out. He obviously had something to say . . . and he would let him say it.

"No . . . I haven't been home long. I honestly crashed as soon as I got here. I was going to go by the house later to check on her . . . Why? What's going on?"

Sphinx sighed again, shaking his head as he reached up and ran a hand through his short hair. And Mikhail knew that Chaosia was the root of his troubles. Because only someone who was dealing with his sister could look so absolutely crazy and guilty. Finally he looked up and his shoulders sagged.

"I have no clue what to do boy-o . . ."

* * *

Mikhail sighed, draining another beer as what he'd learned sank in. He'd had no fucking clue . . . none whatsoever. And he knew that no one else-save Chaosia and maybe their Pops- ever needed to know. He would put forth the effort to be polite to Jacqueline-given the circumstances- so long as she didn't start being all snobby again . . . and he wouldn't skin the man drinking across from him alive for hurting his sister's feelings. This time.

He could understand not wanting to see the only other living member of his family, especially with everything that had happened between them. And if the man's stepmother wasn't already dead, he would be putting in the call to Pops and Top to have her dealt with. What she'd worked to do-effectively robbing the man of his birthright- was rotten. And his half brother needed to pull his head out of his ass and get over it. Because Sphinx had every right to be pissed at both of them . . . even after all of this time.

He stood, looking down at Sphinx before shaking his head and reaching out to clap a hand on the man's massive shoulder. The boost looked up; obviously still weary even if he did seem a bit more relaxed with having been heard out. And he really couldn't blame him. The last argument the man had with his sister had landed them in a fist fight.

"It'll work out with this guy, okay? I mean hell, look at Ripley and Bastian. They hate one another . . . and I am so pissed at her for hitting him without me there. God, I bet it was great!"

Sphinx chuckled, shaking his head as shrugged. And Mikhail knew from that look that it had been glorious . . . Oh well, the fucking puts would open his mouth and he'd get to have his own go at him before everything was said and done. He grinned, savoring that thought before looking back to Sphinx.

"But where Chaosia is concerned . . . you knew going into this about Pops . . . and when you went to London you knew you'd be going back into that world. Even if it was on your terms. So you can't be too pissed at her for this. Oh sure, be pissed that she let Selene run wild-which we can't really stop but still she could've told you when she got back- and that you're having to do this before you wanted to . . . but not because you're having to period. Because you knew it would happen eventually. From what I understand from Pops, this Augustus and Bastian were pretty close before the guy started to get fed up with Bastian and Ambrose's partying and stupid shit . . . so that's gotta stand for something, right?"

Mikhail sighed, smiling at him as he shrugged before sobering.

"Do you love my sister? Do you want to marry her?"

Sphinx nodded, not even hesitating momentarily despite how mad he knew the man was at Chaosia. And Mikhail knew that they would be fine. If they didn't kill each other before May.

"Then marry my sister and be happy about. So this guy will be there, big deal. From what you've said, he's alone in the world now that your stepmother is dead and gone. And you're not. We may not be much, but you've got us . . . and you've got Chaosia. That's all the damn family you're ever gonna need, brother. And if you ever tell anyone I said that I will deny it till the day I die."

* * *

Sphinx nodded, shocked at the words the boy offered him as he went to leave. He had never imagined that when he came to Mikhail's that he'd just start telling the boy everything. But now he was happy that he had. The boy had surprised him, listening intently before he'd given him as good of advice as he could offer.

Sphinx sighed, reaching out and clapping the boy on the shoulder; patting him before he went to pull away . . . only to be pulled into a tight hug by the wiry boost. He stilled, not used to be touched by anyone but Chaosia-and occasionally punched or smacked by Atley- before he reached out and patted the boy's back awkwardly. Mikhail however just laughed, letting him go.

"We aren't going to tell anyone about that either . . . Especially not Chaosia. Because we would never hear the end of it. Now go and try to not kill each other. And I'll go to Pops with you tomorrow to keep peace . . . What time is it anyway?"

Sphinx rolled his eyes as the boy yawned, stretching as he glanced down to his watch. He blinked, looking closer. Christ . . . it was almost ten at night . . . How long had he been here? He looked back to Mikhail, nodding as he moved to the door before the boy could hug him again. The last thing he needed was another damn sneak attack . . . . The boy was apparently as touchy-feely as his damned sister . . .

* * *

When Sphinx walked into his home, he wasn't surprised to see no one else was there. He sighed, moving to go to the bedroom . . . only to be shocked that the bed was still made and Chaosia was nowhere in sight. He raised a brow, dropping his coat on the bench at the foot of their bed. Where was she? He left the bedroom, looking from room to room trying to find her so they could at least try and talk. But he still hadn't found her . . .

His shoulders tensed as he left the office and made his way towards the steps. The Media Room was the last place she could be . . . and if she wasn't there then he was definitely going to worry. He'd already been with her brother . . . He climbed the steps quickly, pushing open the door and sighing as he found her spread out across the sofa. Dressed in just one of his black tee shirts and a pair of the black lace cheeky panties she loved and curled around one of the many pillows for the sectional.

He relaxed, crossing to check on her and spotting the empty and open bottles on the bar. He raised a brow. Hopefully she hadn't done that by herself . . . or she wouldn't be moving at all tomorrow. He bent; pressing his hand against her forehead, pushing her hair out if her face as she whined in her sleep and nuzzled deeper into the pillow. He shook his head, kneeling beside her as he tried to shake her awake lightly.

"Chaosia . . . C'mon Love, get up. Let's go to bed."

She groaned, opening her eyes and looking at him confusedly before stretching and sitting up, running a hand through her wild curls as she looked around the room.

"Sphinx . . . what time is it? When did you get home?"

He looked her over, shaking his head. She was always so hard to wake up when she'd been sleeping deeply . . . and he felt bad for waking her up as he saw the deep bags under her eyes. She needed to sleep.

"Just now . . . You seem to have killed half the bar while I was gone. Let's get something for your head and go to bed."

She shook her sure to be fuzzy head, swinging her legs around to where she was facing him as she ran her hands over her face groggily. And he knew she was more than slightly intoxicated. Christ, she really had drained the bottles . . . But she finally looked up at him. And he felt his heart clench. Her eyes were red rimmed and swollen . . . because she'd been crying.

She reached out, cupping his face in her hands and pressing her forehead to his. And he momentarily forgot why he was even mad as she pressed her lips to his; kissing him slowly and sweetly before pulling back.

"I am so sorry Baby. I didn't mean for this to happen. I just hoped that . . . I-" She sighed, closing her eyes as fresh tears spilled down her cheeks. "I never ever wanted to hurt you or to make you uncomfortable. I just got so caught up in trying to follow all of these damned traditions that I honestly just accepted that Selene had already done it. I'm used to that . . . And I am sorry that I didn't do more to stop it. We'll deal with this however you want to . . . I'll do whatever you want."

He sighed, pressing his cheek against her moist one as he pulled her into him. And the slight shake to her shoulders coupled with the tears still running down her cheeks told him how upset she actually was with all of this. He rubbed her back, shaking his head lightly as he pulled away from her; cupping her cheek as he tilted her head to meet his eyes.

"I want to put all of this behind us. To not worry about anything but us and our family . . . . I want to marry you and let you drive me crazy for the rest of our lives."

She nodded, leaning into his hold.

"Then lets get married."

He chuckled, kissing her cheek.

"We are in May . . . or have you consumed enough scotch to forget that?"

She shook her head, gripping both of his hands in hers as they held her face. And looked up at him like she was aggravated that he wasn't getting what she was saying.

"No. I mean before then. I may not be able to stop him from being at the ceremony . . . but I can make sure that we get married with the people around us that we want there . . . Not half of the London elite. If that's what it'll take to make you happy then we could go tomorrow!"

He stilled, blinking stunned before he sighed and pulled her back and into him. He wasn't a fool. He knew what weddings were to women . . . and while the offer might appeal to him he wasn't heartless enough to rob her of her wedding. She wanted it and she would have it . . . Even if he did have to stomach Augustus's company. Finally he shook his head.

"I want to marry you, Chaosia. But I want to stand in front of our friends-our family- and accept you from your father. To pledge to love you and care for you for the rest of my life in front of as many witnesses as I can. And Augustus isn't going to change that. Besides . . . . with everything going on it could definitely be worse. I love you for offering you silly little git but we're going to do this right . . . Even if it kills me."

She sighed, leaning into him and nodding as he held her. He sighed, scooping her up bridal style and carrying her to the door. As she rested her head against his shoulder she sighed.

"You aren't planning on pitching me down the steps, right?"

He chuckled, dipping to kiss her head as he started down the steps slowly.

"Nah . . . I haven't paid your insurance premium up yet . . . I'm saving that for after the honeymoon."

She laughed and he knew she was almost asleep as he made his way through the kitchen and towards their bedroom. She snuggled deeper into his hold.

"Okay . . . note to self: be wary of stairs after we get back . . ."

He laughed, shaking his head. God now she would be paranoid about the damn staircase . . . if she remembered the conversation. But judging from the soft snores as he stepped into their bedroom he seriously doubted it. He laid her on the bed, pulling the covers over her. She was dead to the world . . . Now he just had to make sure she actually stayed that way . . . .

* * *

_I know its more normal drama than whats been going on but we all needed a break . . . _


	44. READ ME! I'M IMPORTANT!

Hello!

Unfortunately this is an author's note and not a chapter . . . But I needed to let my readers know that updates may be scant for a few months. Since the end of January we've been in and out of the hospital with my father. And while the last few chapters of Coffee and HMWYBS have been drafted and written there with what we're going to be doing with my Dad there might be a lull.

He's been diagnosed with end stage liver disease and we're in the testing process to see if either myself or my sister are viable donors for a live transplant. This doesn't mean I'm abandoning these stories-far from it, they're probably going to be one of the few things keeping me sane. But there might be a few extra days between updates. Or maybe not, so we're just going to wait and see.

And for the people who have read and responded to Summer, I thank you. That's the new 'keep the oldest sane and from killing doctors' dumping ground. But its fun to write . . . and its growing faster than even Coffee or Learning Curve did. But its also the second basis i played with for Gone in 60 Seconds so . . . it's been jumping around in my head for a while. And- if the hospitalist yells at me for smoking again it will probably see more updates than the others . . . Anyway . . .

Thank you all . . .

Chaos


	45. Loose Ends & Final Invitations

_Thanks so much for the support and being so understanding. And I have-between trying to keep myself sane with Summer and not to murder doctors- found the time to get another chapter up for coffee. Which is probably going to see a few more updates because my sister has decided that it & Summer are tied for her favorite (because she's a nut like me I guess). Inerno, thank you for the well wishing and Midnight all I can say is you rock. _

_

* * *

_

**Loose Ends and Final Invitations**_  
_

Top grinned as the little piss in front of him screamed and cried, trying to get away. Not that he could . . . he was tied rather effectively to the chair he was in. And there were few thing McKenna could do better than tie ropes . . . other than make people scream.

The boy had been trying to evade them for almost two weeks but they finally tracked him to the small lake cottage his family owned. Which was rather ironic considering if they'd caught him in the city a few broken bones and the warning were all he'd have really gotten. Despite what his niece was baying for across the pond. But now that he'd had to chase the blighter, to track him and waste valuable time . . . he was going to suffer. And his treasured niece was going to get her wishes. As usual . . .

He moved around Errol and McKenna, nodding to them as he knelt in front of the bloody and bruised boy. He'd seen the aftermath of the girl-the little shit actually had a damn picture of it on his phone- and he had made sure that with what else the boys did he personally delivered the same wounds to him. He reached into his back pocket, pulling out the heavy and folded pieces of writ that the little piss needed to sign before he would even consider letting him go.

"Now Ambrose. Nobody can hear your screams, lad. More to the point nobody cares enough to help even if they could. Not about a toxic little shite like you . . . Now, we're going to talk about Jacqueline . . . and her baby. And you are going to do what I want you to. Or Errol here is going to start peeling that pretty face of bit by bit. Do you understand?"

Ambrose sobbed again pathetically but nodded, looking up at them with frightened panicked eyes. And Top knew that now he'd do whatever he wanted him to.

"Good lad. Now, you're going to sign this . . . and then we're going to have a nice talk about why we don't hit women. Or try to kill or children."

He paled, shaking his head as he tried to move. And Top just grinned, chuckling darkly as he reached out and caught his face in his hand harshly.

"Make no mistake lad. You're signing this . . . and you're going to do what I want. Or they'll fish your worthless carcass out of the Themes like they should have years ago."

He let him go, reaching into his pocket and pulling out the prepaid he used for business. He knew that Prometheus had given one to Chaosia . . . and if anyone could appreciate the sight before him it was his niece. He held it up, snapping a picture before sending it with a shake of his head as he cracked his knuckles. He still had her little part to exact anyway.

* * *

Sphinx sighed as he watched Atley try on his tux, trying not to chuckle as he grumbled about the length. Chaosia had refused to let him cancel this . . . and had even sent Bastian and Mikhail with them as some sort of bonding ritual while her father attend to some business with work and settling their move. He snorted, shaking his head. He knew a damned torture chamber when he saw one. And that is exactly what his poor Malibu had become. Memphis was driving Eleanor and had the Donnie and Toby with him . . . but he knew that the atmosphere in both cars was more than slightly strained.

Especially since Memphis seemed about ready to scream as it was. Apparently in the two weeks that Jacqueline had been stateside-and the three times she'd been to the actual garage with Chaosia while she tried to get the girl acclimated to the city- Tumbler had decided that he was madly in love with the girl. And hadn't cared less when he'd been told she was pregnant, claiming it just meant beautiful kids. So at first they had let the little crush go on and so long as he didn't act out of line Sphinx was content to let Chaosia and Raines deal with the damned shite. Until his wife-to-be had dropped an epic bombshell on him after Atley snapped at the boy's puppy dog eyes and whipped sighs.

Jacqueline had yet to notice the blonde boost as anything other than one of their younger friends . . . but she was steadily showing more and more interest in his best friend, Atley. Who was steadily getting grumpier and grumpier with every bloody word about said girl that spilled from Tumbler's mouth. He sighed, running a hand down his face before turning to keep and eye on Bastian and Mikhail. Mikhail seemed to tolerate the other boy about as well as he did, but he'd been in the Guadimus family long enough-and had Prometheus's blessing the fucking shite- to thoroughly pummel the brat if he got out of line. Something Chaosia had warned would be quick to happen if Bastian stepped out of line. Where the oldest child of Guadimus apparently had a mouth on him, both Chaosia and Mikhail had inherited a temper to reckoned with from their mother. And it was only by the grace of God the two of them hadn't come to blows yet . . . Because he'd sworn to both Chaos and Prometheus that when it happened he wasn't going to stop it. And in the middle of the damned tailor's he would be forced to . . . if he wanted to wear a tux to get married anyway.

He had no problem with someone beating her oldest brother into submission . . . he just didn't want to have to set and wrap her knuckles not even a month before their damned wedding. And with the way the boy kept egging Mikhail on it was only going to be a matter of time before the good natured lad snapped. And unleashed the fury that he himself dreaded ever contending with again. That boy packed a damned punch when he was pissed. And trifling with his sister was the fastest way to piss him off . . .

He reached into his pocket, pulling out his cell before sending Chaos a text as Atley turned and glared at him. She owed him for this . . . and he damn well intended to collect once they got home.

"Seriously Sphinx? The damned thing is shiny. What self respecting man wears a shiny suit that isn't a pimp?"

He snorted, rolling his eyes before motioning to his suit. It wasn't that bad . . . and the sheen came from the fact that it was a wool and silk blend. Meaning it was damned expensive even just to rent. But it was what Chaosia wanted and by God she would have it if it killed him. She was going to be happy with their wedding and every damned thing about it . . . . because she bloody deserved it. And Jackson needed to stop bitching.

"The kind that wants peace and quiet after his wedding. Just let them take the damned thing up. You're not even going to be in it two hours."

Atley rolled his eyes, grumbling again as he stalked over to the tailor. And Memphis waited until he was out of ear shot to start snickering while Toby sighed and shook his head. Which had even him trying not to laugh. The boy had grown a lot . . . and he was finding it easier and easier to be around him. He actually seemed more at ease here with the Old School . . . even with Atley's whining.

"Think the girls are doing any better?"

Sphinx cringed before shaking his head. Chaosia and Sway were alone with Selene and Jacqueline . . . and though Paul and Maetel were with them he knew his poor wife was going to need a bottle of scotch and a tranq gun when she finally got home. If she made it that long without strangling someone. Selene was trying to be good-and had come to him and apologized for sending out the invitations without clearing it with Chaosia- but he knew the woman was too damned . . . . odd to be able to keep to this new behavior. She'd already proved it once . . . And with Sway there to try and keep Chaosia sane while Paul fretted over Jacqueline and 'the bump' . . .

He shook his head, glancing to the others as Donnie stepped from the back room and splayed his arms with an easy smile while Memphis laughed. Because Atley was still grumbling to the tailor while Donnie strutted. Sphinx glanced to Toby who shook his head and dug out his phone, recording it to send to the others. And Memphis just continued to cackle . . . Donnie came over, easy going smile in place as he bowed for the camera phone before turning to Sphinx. And he was thankful for the taller boost . . .

"Brother, your girl has taste. I may buy this damned thing for myself. What the hell is Atley bitching about anyway?"

Memphis went to speak as they heard the tailor finally snap and send Atley back into the fitting room as she yelled and threatened him. Which had him very aware that the vein above his eye had started to bloody pulse. Thank God he'd had the foresight to draw out enough from his accounts to bail someone out should things get ugly . . . . Because at this point it was a tie. Sway and Ripley or him and the tailor.

* * *

Chaosia watched Jacqueline smile over the table at Maetel as Paul rubbed her belly, cooing to the baby as they all sat around the lunch table. This hadn't been anywhere near as bad as she'd thought. Selene had mellowed to a scary point, making both girls worry for her while Sway seemed to be taking notes on everything they did in preparation for her own wedding next year. And now that the dresses were all sized and ready she knew that they had the rest of the day just to relax and as cool as they could be.

Monique had left as soon as the fittings were done, having to go run errands before she and Mikhail went out later tonight; and Selene had been impressed with the flighty but sweet girl to a point to where she'd actually been friendly. And Jacqueline had loved having someone else to talk to. She owed her brother's girl friend a cookie basket or something for helping to smooth things over . . . and for not sticking her foot in her mouth again.

She sighed, trying to think of how the rest of the day would go. Maetel would be going into work soon and Sway was going to rescue Memphis after they ate, which was going to leave her and Paul to take Selene and Jacqueline with them to the spa. Something that both women were actually looking forward to. Selene because she was 'desperate for a decent massage' and Jacqueline because she wanted to get in as much pampering as possible before they went shopping. Something she was able to do now that the worst of her bruising was gone.

Actually, the girl was radiant now that she was surrounded by people who were as happy as she was . . . and that she had been told that Ambrose had signed away his rights while his parents were going to contribute to their grandchild's future. Something that had only taken a few well placed phone calls and one visit from Top and Errol. She grinned, thinking of the picture the brooding enforcer had sent to her phone.

Ambrose wasn't ever going to be pretty again. And every single injury he'd cause her sister had been visited against him . . . something that neither of the other women could ever know. Selene because she would be too likely to blab . . . and Jacqueline because she would feel too bad about it. She wasn't at the mad and angry stage of thinking quite yet. But she was eyeing a certain gimpy grumpy boost who loved to meddle in other people's lives.

Atley Jackson had stopped by to see Sphinx-and check on Jacqueline but he wasn't admitting it- and it had taken Chaos about six seconds to spot the blush on her cheeks and the shy way of talking. Two things she'd never seen the normally confident and poised girl do. So she'd pulled her aside and they'd talked, her trying to tell her as much about Atley as she dared while the other girl drank the information up. And got even more dreamy eyed before Selene had caught onto it.

Selene Strathclyde Guadimus had only two things to say about the whole fiasco before retreating to the study with a bottle of wine and her head held high.

"See what Sphinx and Prometheus think of him . . . and wait until the baby is born before you do anything too stupid. Because I want to see my grandchild."

She sighed, watching Paul continue to rub Jacqueline's tummy. That was far closer to where it should be now that she was eating right and not stressed. And with the ginger and mint tea Monique of all people had suggested she try to ease the morning sickness. Something that resparked the girl's appetite.

"Yes, you're going to be a good little minion to Uncle Paulie aren't you my pretty? Yes, we're going to wreak havoc and mayhem . . . and look great doing it."

She laughed, watching Jacqueline light up as Paul reached out and patted her hand. She was glad to see that they were at least getting along . . . because while Sway was being nice she wasn't being too overly friendly. But she'd heard enough horror stories to be weary . . . and she had enough bad experiences of her own. But Jacqueline had yet to be snotty or ill with the blonde boost . . . and Chaosia was more than proud.

She reached out, flicking Paul's ear as he yelped.

"Stop rubbing her stomach, Paul. She isn't Buddha . . . And that baby already knows better than to listen to anything your crazy ass says."

Paul grumbled as he pressed his ear to her stomach, talking to the baby again as Jacqueline and Selene both laughed.

"No! Don't listen my precious! Auntie Chaos is just grumpy because she spends far too much time with Uncle Sphinx. And when they're apart they're both homicidal maniacs. Yes they are. We're not going to be like them are we? No. No we aren't. We're going to be good little nutcases like Mommy and Granny Goodwitch . . . I mean, Grandmother Selene."

Jacqueline and Chaosia shared a look before they erupted into peels of laughter as Sway choked on her drink. Selene however just sighed and picked up her glass of wine, shaking her head as she took a long drink.

"Go ahead and laugh children. Every evil you have ever committed against me will be paid back through this little one. Mark my words. So it is spoken so shall it be done."

Sway laughed, shaking her head as she looked to Jacqueline.

"Be afraid. We here in the states call that the Mother's curse. And it works . . . which is why I am personally terrified when you're stepsister here goes to pop out rugrats. I'm going to love them to death but I've known Sphinx for years . . . and she's as bad as he is. Its going to be almost as bad as when Memphis and I have kids."

Jacqueline smiled at Sway warmly, nodding before she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"I think it'll be wonderful when they do though . . . Their children are going to be gorgeous . . . and tall if they take after their father."

Sway nodded while Paul started to go on and on about the wonderful ways their future brood were going to terrorize and rule the world. And as Chaosia dug out her cell phone and read the text she'd been sent, she had a wonderful idea. And a pretty good plan on how to get some of her and Paul's talks about Atley going. Because maybe if he had someone to worry about of his own then they couldn't meddle in her relationship . . . sure they hadn't done it lately . . . but it was far too quiet for her to trust him. Even if she loved him to death . . .

"You guys want to crash the suit fitting? They're still there . . ."

* * *

Sphinx had never been so happy to see Chaosia as he was when she waltzed in the doors of the shop, grinning as she twirled the keys to her Aston idly. She waved to the others, crossing to stand in front of him before sinking into his lap with a wink and quick kiss to his cheek. She sighed, leaning into him as he reached up and pulled her closer. God he'd needed this . . .

A few seconds later Sway and Selene were through the doors, both shaking their heads before separating to find their respective parties. Sway went to Memphis, grinning as she looked him over in the tux while Selene came to sink into the chair across from them. And rolled her eyes at the sight of Chaosia in his lap. He snorted. He could care less . . . especially with the way her stupidity had almost ruined his matrimony. But when she spoke he felt a bit better. She wasn't rolling her eyes at them . . . this time.

"I swear that boy is too much Chaosia. How do you ever stay out of trouble with him around?"

She shrugged, settling into his side as Jacqueline and Paul came inside, Paul's arm slung over her shoulders as he kept talking to her excitedly.

"But I swear Jackie! The bump is totally telling me that it wants its nursery to be magenta and chartreuse with charcoal and white accents! Chaosia could do it in like five minutes! And everything would be custom and gorgeous . . . And the bump could grow with the room!"

Sphinx looked down at Chaosia as she bit her lip, trying not to laugh as Selene's shoulders sagged.

"Please make it stop, Chaosia. I'll recede ever invitation and let you go back to seventy five guests if you just make it stop."

Sphinx rolled his eyes but Chaosia perked. And he was suddenly weary of what she was thinking as he caught the glint to her eyes.

"You recent one particular invite and I'll make him shut up for the rest of the day."

Selene looked her over and nodded once, obviously willing to make the sacrifice as Sphinx glanced up to Chaosia. He'd told her that things were fine . . . but she was apparently going to try and make it better regardless. And if she could accomplish it he would worship her properly as soon as they got home. Hell, as soon as they were alone together.

"Fine. I'll call as soon as he's quiet for five minutes. But the rest of the day Chaosia . . . my nerves and my liver can't take much more of this. Chartreuse and magenta . . . what self respecting nursery wants to be painted those colors? The poor child would develop epilepsy overnight."

Sphinx choked, trying not to laugh as Chaosia shrugged and called out to Paul.

"Paul?"

He stopped mid sentence and mid-motion, looking like a deer caught in the headlights as he answered her.

"Yes Calamity?"

She however wasn't buying his innocent act. Not one bit . . . she crooked her finger to him and called him over. Which he followed with an exaggerated sigh and sagging shoulders as he glanced back to Jacqueline pitifully. While she laughed and held her stomach. He looked like he was going to the gallows. As soon as he was close, he dipped and Sphinx was suddenly aware that he was stuck for whatever was about to take place. God in heaven help him . . .

Chaosia spoke to him softly, not letting anyone else hear her as she bargained with her best friend. And he was suddenly reminded of damned devious she was when she wanted to be.

"Do remember what you said when you first saw him moving me?"

Paul stopped before nodding once and rolling his eyes.

"Yeppers peppers. What, you find one in the woodwork or something?"

She nodded, leaning in closer.

"Younger, hot and sarcastic to boot . . . with pretty blue eyes."

Paul stilled, eyeing her skeptically before shaking his head after looking at him. And he wondered what he'd happened upon here . . .

"No way sweetheart. Men that look and act like that don't swing my way. At least not openly . . ."

She winked before shrugging, settling against him again as she waggled her eyebrows.

"I've met him and never once seen him with a girl . . . And he's only thirty two . . . So he's still older than you."

Sphinx paled, realizing who and what they were talking about but as she reached over and pinched him he knew to stay quiet. Especially with the look Paul had taken on.

"Could just be weird. They are related . . . but it would be fun to harass him either way. Why? What do you want?"

She leaned in, almost begging.

"No more spazoid for the rest of the day okay? Actually no more talking. Or Selene isn't going to call and do what I need her to . . . Please? For me?"

He leaned back, arms crossed before he extended his hand to her.

"I get full reign as soon as he's stateside regardless of affiliation . . . and you owe me a box of those truffles. And we do movie night in the media room tomorrow and teach Jackie about good ol' American horror movies. Deal?"

Chaosia nodded, shaking his hand once hard before he turned on his heel and marched back to Jacqueline. He leaned and whispered and the girl laughed but nodded, moving to sit with him on the sofa across from the chairs. Right as Atley marched out of the back still in his tux and fuming.

Chaosia looked to Atley before grinning, leaning over the back of the chair to rag on him as Sphinx watched Jacqueline watch his best friend. Well damnation, his girl was right. As usual. The strawberry blonde watched Jackson with blushing cheeks, her eyes never leaving him for long as he argued with his future wife. And when Paul nudged her and motioned to her silently he knew that the man was already on point trying to play matchmaker. Despite Chaosia's decision to just leave it be and run its course.

But Paul would only act under her orders . . . what game was his wife playing at here?

"Oh Atley! You look so good! But you need to let them take up the pants just a bit more . . ."

* * *

Atley glared, shaking his head. His leg hurt, he was tired and he needed a damned drink. And the girl's brothers were infuriating. Mikhail was trying to be good but Bastian was a snob and a half. And if he spoke one more time he wasn't going to be responsible for his actions. He could only take so damned much . . .

"They've stuck and prodded me enough for one damned day. And your brothers are about to die if they make one more short crack. Everyone in the fucking world isn't over six feet tall. And I can still climb their crazy asses to kick them. Especially that oldest brat."

Chaosia laughed, reaching out and patting his hand before they both turned to Jacqueline as she spoke. He stopped, looking her over almost in a daze. He really hadn't seen her much since she'd healed . . . and it was like looking at a completely different person. Before she was pretty, even covered in bruises and scared. Actually she'd been too damned scared to look at him. But now . . . now she was gorgeous. And he suddenly understood more of Tumbler's ramblings.

Her hair was styled in soft waves around her face, her cheeks rosy and full against her peaches-and-cream complexion. But it was the way she smiled at him that made his heart do odd things. She practically glowed at him as she smiled up at him softly, her lilting voice carrying even over the other noise of the shop. And he suddenly knew what Sphinx had felt like when Chaosia doused him in coffee. This was unexpected . . . . and very unhealthy for both of them.

But try as he might he couldn't take his eyes off of her. And she seemed content to smile and blush up at him. Whatever had changed because she wasn't afraid to look at him now.

"I think it looks nice, Atley. Very dashing . . . and don't let Bastian bother you. We generally ignore him."

He nodded to her, hand going to try to smooth the back of his hair. Because it always seemed to stand on end whenever he was this frazzled. He shifted, looking to the younger girl. Who was still glowing up at him sweetly.

"You think so? It isn't too . . . shiny?"

She laughed, shaking her head as she stood. And he belatedly noticed that she was dressed in a flowing silk shell with one of Chaosia's million cashmere sweater wraps over her shoulders, the cream of the under shirt and the pale pink of the wrap looking good against her dark jeans and sandaled feet. But nowhere near as good as her smile and rosy cheeks. She crossed to him, smoothing the lapel before straightening his collar. And he had to remember to breathe in normally as he caught a whiff of the perfume she was wearing.

He'd smelled it on Chaosia a million times but it seemed . . . more robust and noticeable on the other girl. But now that she was closer he could see the tell-tale bump beneath the silk and cashmere . . . and instead of being put off by it he just looked at it like another part of her. What in the hell was going on here?

"The only reason its shiny is because it's a silk blend . . . which means it won't be as hot or heavy. And the sheen will look good against our bridesmaid dresses. Trust me, you look . . . nice. But let me fix your collar. There . . . Better?"

He nodded, looking down before looking back up to her. She was a tiny little thing . . . carrying another tiny little thing.

"Yeah. You doing okay?"

She smiled, blushing even darker before nodding and brushing her hair out of her face almost bashfully. And he suddenly wanted to cup her cheek or just touch her. To make sure she was okay. But why?

"Yeah . . . everyone's been so great. All of your friends especially."

Atley nodded, remembering Tumbler and almost frowning. God why did the kid have to notice her . . . why was he noticing her? He went to speak as a loud squawk sounded from the back room just in time for Bastian to come tumbling out of the back with Mikhail practically wrapped around his middle, tackling the other man to the ground hard. He moved, pulling Jacqueline behind him as Sphinx stood quickly with a growl. And Jacqueline gasped as he turned back to her.

"Are you okay, girl?"

She nodded, blushing before she leaned up and whispered. And Atley knew he was in trouble when her lips brushing his ear sent shivers through him. Even as her words made him cringe.

"I'm fine . . . but they're not about to be. Sphinx just dumped Chaosia into the floor. And she isn't too happy about it."

Atley turned, looking at Chaosia as she glowered up at Sphinx. Who looked torn between laughing and running before he settled for going to separate the squabbling boys. He grabbed Mikhail by the sleeve of his shirt, tossing him back before he caught Bastian by the collar and hoisted him off the ground. And even though the boy was close to his size, Sphinx dangled him off the ground as the others all watched.

"By God, what did I say before we got here? Be have or I was going to skin both of you . . ."

Atley watched Bastian pale as Mikhail slumped back into the mirror he'd been thrown at. But Chaosia was still pissed . . . and glaring between the three of them before shaking her head.

"You are all going to apologize for this crap or so help me every single one of you will paint and wall paper and plant and weed until Doomsday! You understand?"

All three men cringed, Sphinx easing the boy to the ground as they all nodded. And finally Selene chose that moment to pipe up, chuckling as she shook her head before turning to Sway. Who was trying not to laugh.

"You were right my dear. God in heaven help them when they have children. Because the worst thing is going to be when they're more like her than him . . ."

Atley laughed, shaking his head before turning back to see Jacqueline turning away with a dark blush.

_Christ what in the hell did he do now?_

* * *

Sphinx groaned, flopping into the bed beside Chaosia as she stretched out before sitting his head in her lap. She'd changed into a pair of her sweats-with the legs pushed up of course- and a tank top and her hair was down and wild as she sighed and glanced down at him. He knew she was elated to be done with school . . . and she'd finally gotten her diploma. And though he was upset that she had chosen not to walk with all of the drama going on she'd sworn that she was fine with it . . . Now they just needed to make it to May and he might be able to breathe easier.

He reached up, cupping her face to bring her lips down to his. She smiled rakishly, ghosting her own over his before going to slash them against his hungrily . . . only to be interrupted by the damned phone ringing. He hated phones most days . . . and today was proving to be no different. She sighed pitifully, pulling away to answer it as he settled against her. He leaned over, kissing her stomach before he sighed and closed his eyes as her fingers started threading through his hair.

He listened, trying to see who she was talking to . . . and who to kill when he saw them tomorrow. Because only a few people were brave enough to call them after dark . . . and they would all be present when they went to check on the venue for the wedding. Chaosia had insisted that their vows weren't even a month away and she needed to go and do a final walk through. Before they started decorating next week.

He snorted, shaking his head in her lap as her fingers stilled. They had exactly three weeks until they were to be married. And two and a half before the favored members of her family started to roll in. Which meant he'd been right to go ahead and use as much of his vacation time as possible. He'd bank almost two months with all of the doubles and the excess he had stored back . . . but he knew by time for them to leave to go on their honeymoon he was going to be chomping at the bit to either go back to work or boost. Which is probably why Chaosia had encouraged him to take as many as he could while the others would be here . . . and refused to let anyone stay with them unless absolutely necessary.

Her voice broke him out of his thoughts and he opened his eyes, glancing up as she sighed and pulled the phone away to glance at. Before shaking her head with a perplexed expression . . . and telling him who to skin tomorrow. Of course it was Paul . . .

"Yes Paul, I was serious. Look, I have another call. No I'm not going to ignore it- It's a British number jackass. Meaning its probably my uncle. I've got to go."

She shook her head, hitting the button to transfer as she dipped to kiss him and giggled when he nipped at her lips. He might not ever admit aloud but he was spoiled luck bastard . . . and she made sure he was happy. Something he'd never thought possible to the extent he had now.

"Hello?"

She stilled, every muscle in her body stiffening as she clutched the phone tighter and he rolled, moving to sit up as he looked her over. She looked to him panicked before shaking her head and answering whoever had called. Because he knew it wasn't her Uncle.

"I . . . I don't know . . . Hold on."

She covered the phone, looking to him as she practically chewed on her bottom lip before speaking softly. And he could see how anxious she was. Who the hell was on the phone now?

"It's Augustus. Selene called and did what I asked but he called Bastian to get my-our number. He wanted to know if he was still allowed to come and visit . . . because apparently Bastian has invited him to spend sometime in the states. But he says he understands with all of the stuff going on if we just wanted to wait . . . What do I say?"

Sphinx looked at the phone intensely before sighing and holding out his hand for it. She looked uncertain but handed it to him . . . and jumped when he kissed her before melting into him. She leaned into him, eyes boring into his as she whispered to him.

"This is your thing, honey. Your . . . pain. And I will stand with whatever decision you make. I love you . . . you just do what you need to do to be okay . . ."

He sighed, nodding as he took the phone and brought it to his ear. And heard a voice that very closely mimicked his own . . . save being just a tad lighter and with a thicker accent. He felt his heart stop for a second. He hadn't spoken to Augustus since he was a child . . . and why he'd expected to still hear that same high pitched voice calling out to him he didn't know. He shook his head, speaking into the phone as Chaosia leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Hello?"

"_Who is this? Chaosia said to hold . . ."_

He sighed, shaking his head as he heard the brash side of their heritage rear its head. Their father had always been a cold, blunt man . . . and both of them had apparently taken a good portion of his severe nature.

"She did, boy-o. I asked for the phone. You wanted to know if you were welcomed?"

The silence on the other end of the line was unnerving . . . but as he heard the man speak again he could hear he was just as bothered. And very, very sarcastic . . . just like fucking Celeste had been. Oh this wasn't going to end well. Not at all.

"_Well, if it isn't too much of a bother . . . I mean it is rather odd for someone to receive an invitation then get told they can't attend. Especially when their family crest is on the bloody writ. How are we related after all? I don't have any family left . . . not that would claim the crest anyway."_

Sphinx ground his teeth, trying not to snap at the bait before taking a deep breathe as Chaosia reached up and kissed under his chin. He looked down and he knew that despite what she told him, she really did want him to make peace eventually. Well, she would get it . . . or she could help him bury the damned body if he killed him.

"it was mine to claim boy . . . and has been for years. Besides, that wasn't exactly my concern when the bloody things went out."

The man laughed and Sphinx felt himself bristle . . . until he spoke again and he was tempted to laugh with him. What in the hell?

"_Oh I figured as much . . . I've know the Guadimus family for years and Chaosia is very set on getting her way. So is Selene the bloody harpy. But seeing as in Chaosia loathes propriety almost as much as I do I would hazard that Selene is the culprit . . . and that Chaosia is trying to make peace after she started a war."_

Sphinx nodded, feeling asinine for doing so before he spoke, easing up as Chaosia's lips found his neck and moved up to his jaw.

"That's about the size of it. You're welcomed if you want to be. We aren't in the habit of turning family away . . ."

* * *

Augustus blinked, knowing now that he really was talking to his brother. He was actually talking to Ignatius . . . and he would see him. For the first time since he was . . . God, a toddler. He sank into the seat behind his desk, glancing around his office dazedly. He'd never known why his brother had left after their father had died . . . he'd been too small to even comprehend . . . And it had taken him years to find the old but unopened letters from the squalors of London-and the later California- before he'd begun to wonder about the truth to what his mother swore.

She'd always claimed that he'd run out on them, abandoning them to deal with an Estate-one of the wealthiest and more influential- while he went off to do whatever. Leaving him alone with his mother and her power hungry ways . . . He was the first to admit that he'd been bitter but now he was just numb to it. He'd learned that family and nobility didn't mean anything. They weren't worth the paper the crests were printed on . . . or the blood that they were linked by.

But now, to hear him say that . . . he had to wonder just what his mother had done. He'd always known that if Ignatius ever popped back up then his seat was forfeit, despite every string his mother had tried to pull. Including trying to have their father's marriage to his first wife declared void posthumously. He'd never told her but he hadn't ever tried to pursue it the way she wanted. Because he didn't want to be a Lord . . . that was her dream. And it had made him bitter at his brother all over again for him to have it.

He cleared his throat, trying to think of what to say to that that wouldn't seem . . . fake or condescending. He'd been a baby when all of this had happened . . . but he was still going to have to pay the price for it apparently. The sins of his mother and father had cut too deep for the man across the Atlantic to be satisfied with a few simple words.

"Then I'll see you in a week's time. Bastian seems to believe that your future wife's brother . . . Mikhail I think it is . . . is going to slaughter him if he doesn't have someone to help keep him entertained."

Augustus listened to the man chuckle darkly and he had to wonder when his brother's laugh had gotten so sinister. He remembered Ignatius laughing with him as he'd toss him about and let him climb all over him. He'd never been very talkative but he'd always laughed with him. And what he just heard wasn't his brother . . . .

"_Mikhail is going to gut him . . . but more for continuing to cause Chaos grief. A fair warning for when you're stateside . . ."_

He smirked, catching the underlying threat. Her brother wouldn't be the only one gutting people if they stepped out of line. And he suddenly knew that whatever he'd become Ignatius was dangerous. And very, very serious about keeping Chaosia out of any stress.

"I gathered as much. Bastian can be daft to be so damned intelligent . . . And I hope to actually be able to carry on a conversation with the two of you . . . but we'll see what happens. I'll let you return to your evening. Tell Chaosia I said goodnight . . . And Ignatius?"

He heard the line get deathly quiet and he wondered if he'd made a mistake. That this wasn't his brother and just some long lost cousin being forced into displaying the family crest against their will. But when he spoke again he knew he'd been right. And that he definitely needed to know what happened between his family before he went Stateside.

"_Sphinx, boy. I haven't been called that in a long time. And regardless of our . . . relation you aren't going to do it either."_

He paled, trying not to bristle as he consented.

"Sorry, Sphinx then. I am looking forward to meeting you . . . Good night."

And with that he hung up before the man could speak again before sagging back into his seat. He glanced around the office before trying to figure out where to start looking.

* * *

_And we finally get to see more of Augustus. Who my sister-after seeing the sketches I made for each character while we were waiting around for my Dad to get back from tests- said would be portrayed wonderfully by Karl Urban. I don't really see it but she swears it would be good. And she won't leave me alone until I put it out there for everyone else to see. So there brat. Its up. _


	46. Foot in Mouth Introductions

_Thanks for all of the reviews and the well wishing, guys. It really does mean the world to me and my family. And on to the new chapter._

_

* * *

_

**Foot in Mouth Introductions**

Chaosia moved through the largest guest room, trying to get the thing as clean and pristine as possible. Because-despite what her insane fiancé claimed- everything had to be perfect. She had less than three weeks before she and Sphinx got married, the world was beginning to settle and she could practically taste the upcoming apocalypse around the corner.

Because their lives didn't go this well . . .

The Le Palais d' Anges was ready and waiting, the famed three level French Palladian residential estate ready to house the almost three hundred guests that would be pouring into the area within the next few weeks . . . and she was thrilled that the place had met everyone's damned requirements. The delicate hand carved imported limestone exterior, onyx marbles, marble columns, antique mirrors and the exceptional French moldings with 24karat gilt had been major selling points for Selene and Jacqueline while her father and the others had been happy with the sprawling gardens and the fully stocked bars.

And once it was fully decorated-which was probably going to take a full two weeks even with the crew the wedding coordinator Sphinx and her father had all but forced down her throat had in place to begin- it would be absolutely gorgeous. The perfect place for them to get married . . . Oh who was she kidding? It was the perfect place for Jacqueline or any other couple to tie the knot. But for her and Sphinx it was going to look pretentious . . . but her brain damaged fiancé was damned adamant about making sure that they kept to what would make life easiest. And with the way that both of their families-God that was an odd thought-seemed to gravitate towards the larger scales of throwing events in London he wasn't 'going to argue over anything that would possibly embarrass her'. And she both loved and hated him for it.

She sighed, looking over the room before shaking her head again. It was perfect . . . and ready for the biggest surprise of their upcoming ceremony. Sphinx had-once Augustus had called- plainly invited the man. And when she'd talked to her father the next day, Sphinx had spoken up and openly refused his offer to house the pop-up guest. She'd thought he was crazy . . . until he'd explained later that he wasn't going to let anyone or anything destroy her happiness. And the best way to keep that from happening was to keep the two biggest potential trouble makers –Bastian because of his attitude and Augustus just because of how volatile their whole situation was- separate and under almost constant supervision.

So her future . . . brother-in-law was going to be staying with them until the wedding. In their new house . . . with her future husband who probably wasn't going to be able to be in the same damned room with him unsupervised. Which meant she was going to be damned babysitting on top of everything else she was doing. Because no matter what they claimed she wasn't turning Selene and that damned she-devil they'd hired lose without some sort of high powered weapon to take them out. God knows that if either had it their way this wedding would be an even bigger circus than it already was shaping up to be . . . At least her grandmother was in-bound soon. Meaning the matriarch of the Guadimus family could handle wrangling the bullshit bound to pop up until she became a Dashell.

She shook her head, going into the bathroom to make sure that it was still stocked before she called Paul. They were going to meet Sphinx at the garage as soon as they called . . . and she was going to trade him back his Malibu for her Aston. Now she just hoped that her father and Sphinx did okay picking the man up at the airport . . .

* * *

Prometheus watched his future son-in-law as they waited for Augustus's plane to touch down. And he had to admit that even if he was nervous or anxious-and honestly only an idiot wouldn't be considering what was going on- the man seemed the picture of calm and collected. Until you noticed the slight ticking above his left eye . . . but Chaosia had warned him that would happen with the crowds. Because her future husband was about as good as them as she was.

But he was sure that Sphinx wasn't going to start pushing people into lakes to get out of them the way his daughter had when she was younger . . .

He shook his head, shifting on his feet as Sphinx turned to look at him. He nodded to the man before chuckling at the way his face flashed when they announced the arrival of the flight from London. He had never even suspected that the man before him was a member of the nobility . . . much less a Dashell. But that just went to show that not everyone wore their scars and affiliations out for the world to see. Hell, if half of the bloody 'elite' knew what he'd done for the years he'd been estranged from his family-before he'd come to the States and met Millennia- then they would never grace his house as easily as they did.

But it was odd to think that the man his daughter was marrying had walked away from a Lordship. And obviously had no intentions of ever trying to reclaim it . . . Not that he blamed him. It was a bloody nightmare . . . and he knew that to be friends with Mikhail that the man had some sort of illegal lifestyle-or had at one point. Something that would have to go the wayside if he took his seat.

He grumbled, wishing he could pull another cigarette from his pocket but knew the damned workers would just glare at him. Again. God this is why he hated to be in California too long. Bloody anti-smoking legislation . . .

Sphinx shifted, moving forward to see who was disembarking the flight. And Prometheus suddenly wondered if Chaosia had dressed him before she'd let him leave . . . because he doubted the man-who's tendencies towards darker colors and layers was almost ridiculous- would have willing worn the well fitting dark washed jeans and the bone white oxford shirt (though he had the sleeves cuffed to showcase his tattoos and the watch he wore more often than not). And he knew the man had to be forced into the matte leather belt and the black Steve Madden's . . . and the black blazer tossed over the seat beside them.

He tried not to chuckle as he shook his head. At least she hadn't tried to put him in the sweater Selene and Jacqueline had sworn would look wonderful on him. He shuddered. He didn't care if it was Dolce and Gabbana or if it had cost almost a thousand damn dollars. The crew necked monstrosity was an abomination rendered in pastel cashmere . . . and he was going to give it Mikhail for some horrible accident to befall it. Like being set on fire in the back yard . . . after it was run over a few times. That could be accidental, right?

He shook himself, looking over Sphinx stepped forward . . . right as Augustus Dashell stepped through the horde of other people with an expression Prometheus had seen more than a few times on the eldest brother's face since they'd been in the airport. Apparently a dislike of people in general was a family trait . . .

He watched Sphinx straighten as Augustus noticed him . . . and the look that passed across the younger Lord's face was one so dazed he almost felt sorry for him. He was apparently as out of sorts over this as Sphinx was . . . but he wasn't quite as good as hiding it as his . . . brother.

Augustus seemed to shake himself as he nodded to Sphinx, turning from the man to extend his hand to him with a hesitant smile. One he returned, fully aware that both were keeping close tabs on the other even though they were trying not to look like it. God they were going to kill one another . . . if Chaosia didn't kill them first.

He turned, clapping his hands together and rubbing them lazily as he tried not to laugh at the way both jumped at the unexpected nose. Oh this was far too tempting for him to be here unsupervised . . . and suddenly Chaosia's decree that neither Atley or Mikhail were allowed made so much more sense than it had before. His daughter was getting more like her mother every damned day. And spoiling his fun even more . . . because Sphinx's inability to let her actually complete a damned brawl was falling as a failure in her slot.

Well, he could still have his fun . . . and blame her for it.

"Alright boys. Lets get going . . . Chaosia wants us to get you settled at the house and then we're to meet them for lunch."

Sphinx's face turned dangerously dark at the pop-up plan while Augustus raised a brow, shifting his carry-on from one shoulder to the other. The man was in a damned dark French brown suit with a bone colored dress shirt and a black tie. He'd have to change before they went and did anything . . . but they were going to do something. And his daughter wasn't getting her Aston back until after he'd had his fun.

"Why would she want me to get settled? I'm staying with you . . . Bastian even said so earlier this week when we spoke . . . ."

Prometheus grinned, shaking his head as he chuckled. God this was going to be fun . . .

"Sorry, lad. But there's been a change in plans. Chaosia and Sphinx have the room to put you up while you're here . . . and I have a very large list of people to accommodate thanks to my loving wife. So I'm shipping you to your brother here and we're all going to get along. Or you'll probably experience my little girl's wrath full on."

The youngest shook his head, waving his hand as he looked between them. And Prometheus watched Sphinx's face darken even more as the man spoke. Damnation was he daft?

"With all due respect but that would be far too awkward . . . I mean, surely they resent being used as a bloody hotel because of your wife's monster guest list . . ."

Sphinx snorted, rolling his eyes before turning and stalking towards the main commons. And Prometheus knew that the man had just pissed him off proper. Chaosia was going to kill them . . . and then she was going to kill him. He could already see it. He reached into his coat, pulling out the cloves and brought one to his lips; lighting it even as the worker gaped at him. He didn't bloody care. He was on his way out anyway . . . He turned to Augustus and shook his head.

"They aren't averse to it at all, boy. Because it was their idea . . . though I'm pretty sure with that," he motioned his head to the way his son-in-law had just gone "it was more his than hers. So just keep your mouth shut-for once- and do as you're told. At least until I don't have to deal with the consequences . . ."

Augustus opened his mouth before sighing and nodding once, shifting his bag again as he motioned for them to lead the way. And Prometheus could practically taste the sarcastic quip the man was choking back. But he needed to get in that habit. Because while Chaosia was tolerant of it-hell the few times they'd had to be together she'd offered her own- and Bastian loved to egg him on, Sphinx wasn't going to deal with it. And he would beat the man into submission if he overstepped his bounds.

Then again, maybe a fist fight is exactly what they needed to clear the air between them . . . he shook his head. It wouldn't work. Hell, it never had for Mikhail and Bastian . . . and they'd been around one another more than these two had.

_God let the upcoming weeks pass quickly . . ._

* * *

Sphinx fought grinding his teeth as he made his way to the Aston, trying not to snap at his future wife on the phone. He'd known he was supposed to bring the car to her at the garage . . . and lunch wasn't too bad of an idea-his grumbling stomach attested to that- but she honestly just needed to tell him some things before she made plans. Like letting Paul layer even more gold and caramel into her chocolate curls while they waited . . . making it almost completely blonde.

He sighed, stopping in front of the car to pinch the bridge of his nose. She was going to be the death of him . . . if he didn't go away for killing the ungrateful whelp he'd just met first.

"I'm sure your hair looks fine, Chaosia. But why didn't you tell me we were going to bloody lunch?"

Silence met him and he thought she'd hung up until he heard rustling. And her words just made him that decide that a father-in-law wasn't entirely necessary. Hell, Otto could walk her down the bloody aisle. He took a deep breath. He needed to stay calm . . . because as soon as the sun went down he was going to call Atley and they were going to grab the fastest car he possibly could and he was going to drive into the fucking concrete. And then he was going to come home and soak in that monster tub with his wife.

"_I didn't say to go to lunch . . . I figured you'd want to get away as quick as possible. Augustus is a sarcastic smart ass when he's nervous or bored . . . And after a flight from London to met you for the first time in like forever . . . well I guessed as little exposure as necessary was the safest way. Why? Are we going to lunch?"_

He rolled his eyes before going to the door, getting in and leaning back into the bone white seat as he closed his eyes.

"Apparently. Your father just announced that we were settling him in and going . . . Do you have the Malibu or do you need to go get it?"

"_She's sitting outside waiting right now . . . with a full tank of gas-courtesy of Paul- should you have to make a quick escape."_

He chuckled, shaking his head as he reached out to crank the car. He needed to remember to not glare at her best friend for that . . . the man was nerve racking but he was trying to make this as easy on them as possible. And with the way he had single handedly taken Jacqueline under his proverbial wing- and kept to aggravating Selene as retribution for her foul treatment of his friend for years, despite her current good behavior- he was making it a hell of a lot easier. Now if the rest of the world would just follow his lead.

"I appreciate that . . . because it may happen. I have no bloody clue what I was thinking when I suggested this . . . but I need to go ahead and sodding shoot myself and be done with it."

Her light giggle floated through the phone and he felt himself start to calm down, leaving him amazed at how she could do that across the damned county.

"_I hope you don't. I would miss you too much . . . Besides, we kind of have this thing we're supposed to do in a couple of weeks. I'm not sure but I remember it being kind of a big deal . . . I bought a new dress and everything . . ."_

He chuckled, grinning as she joked. And he couldn't help picking back at her.

"Oh really? Guess I'll have to postpone then . . . I'd hate to upset your plans . . . Tell me, since you won't let me see it, is it a pretty dress?"

She huffed but he could hear her grin in her voice.

"_All of my dresses are pretty. But Sway helped pick it out if that helps . . ."_

He groaned, remembering the last dress Wayland had picked. He'd been overly fond of that one . . .

"Then I'll definitely be there. I'll be up front in the bloody monkey suit . . ."

"_It's a date, Mr. Sphinx. I'll see you there. Four o'clock on the 28__th__ . . . Don't be late."_

"Wouldn't dream of it, Love."

She giggled again and her voice softened enough to make his smile come back.

"_I love you, Sphinx . . ."_

And even though her idea to elope wasn't suddenly sounding so damned bad . . . he knew they needed to do this right. He'd managed to bugger everything in their relationship so far-by either accident, ignorance or just plain out refusal to compromise- and he wasn't going to let this fall prey to that tendency. He might not be able to be everything she always wanted . . . but he would give her the damned wedding they needed to have peace.

Even if it meant making peace with the man that had just pretty much snubbed his attempt at being . . . he shook himself. He had enough family. And the blood relation he shared with the man inside was apparently going to be pretty limited.

But with who he came from how could it be anything but?

Celeste had always hated him . . . and it didn't surprise him that after she'd all but banished him from their household upon marrying his father that Augustus would fall into the same habit. Chaosia seemed to pick up on his train of thought.

"_Are you okay, baby? It hasn't been that bad . . . has it?"_

He sighed, running a hand down his face before resituating the phone where he could pull out of the spot. He needed to get his head together and go get his father-in-law and his . . . guest. Before Guadimus got them in anymore damned trouble than he already had. He'd already almost gotten them kicked out for smoking twice . . .

"Oh between Augustus pretty much voicing his distaste for staying with us and your father almost getting us banned from the bloody terminal its been fine. A real cakewalk . . ."

She groaned and he heard Paul pipe up in the back ground before she shushed him.

"_I am so sorry. I thought I hid all of his damned cigarettes yesterday . . . but apparently we missed a pack. Would me promising to hit him at lunch make it any better?"_

He chuckled, waiting to pull out of the parking complex as a line of cars went by. And he knew she would live up to it if she promised him she would . . . but he needed to keep peace. Now he might let her ht the whelp . . .

"Not necessary, Love. But I know another way you could make it up to me later . . ."

"_Oh really? And what would that be?"_

He grinned, pulling out and navigating towards the doors to wait on the other two. Hopefully Guadimus would prove useful for once and stay inside long enough for this particular conversation. Because he doubted the man wanted to hear his plans for his daughter . . .

"Well, it involves us and that wonderful tub we have . . . and pretty much leads to that monstrosity masquerading as a bed that you bought . . ."

He heard her moan before a loud smack echoed through the phone and a yelp. Letting him know that Paul had said or done something to get hit. At least it wasn't him . . .

"_That sounds absolutely wonderful, baby. I can't wait. Look, let me go because I have to go change now that we're not just staying around the garage. I know you love me in my jeans and tee shirts but I doubt Augustus's heart can take the stress . . ."_

He looked over, seeing Guadimus leading Augustus out and rolled his eyes at the bags the two were carrying. The boy had seriously packed enough for a year . . . not three bloody weeks. He sighed, rolling his eyes as he popped the trunk. God he just wanted to get away . . . maybe Chaosia could go on his little ride with him instead of Atley . . . He shook himself. There was no way she was ever going anywhere near anything boost related unless she had to.

"Oh? What are you wearing?"

She giggled, her voice dropping as she picked with him. And even though he knew she was joking it was still enough to make his blood simmer. She had to stop doing shit like this or they weren't going to make it to their wedding day. He was going to keep her in bed for the rest of their bloody lives.

"_Oh nothing . . . just the Chevelle tee shirt and your favorite jeans . . ."_

He groaned, nodding back to Guadimus as the man motioned to the trunk. He had to get off the phone. Now. Because he knew exactly what she was talking about. The faded green Chevelle baby doll tee shirt was skin tight . . . and left a good portion of her stomach-which was tanned and toned in preparation for their nuptials- bare. While the jeans were more hole than fabric and fit like they were painted on. She was trying to kill him . . . he just knew it . . .

"Go home and change. We'll meet you there. And please put on something that covers. I'd have to kill him if he looked at you . . . The others know better."

She laughed in his ear as the doors opened and the other two piled in, Augustus sinking gracefully and quietly into the back seat while Guadimus dropped like dead weight; grousing as he pulled out another cigar. Chaosia heard him and spoke up again.

"_I love you, baby. Let me talk to Daddy really quick before you hang up, okay?"_

He smirked, shaking his head.

"Love you too . . . Here."

Guadimus looked to the phone before rolling his eyes, lighting the cigarette as he spoke. And lying through his teeth as he flicked his lighter closed.

"Yes honey, everything is fine. No Chaosia, I know not to smoke in the car . . . yes duckie. Even with the windows down. I know. I know. Well, I figured you'd want to eat . . . and you did mention-No Chaosia, I didn't- Damnation, child. Fine. We'll meet you at the house. I love you too, sweetheart. But you're just as crazy as your mother was . . . I know you don't see anything wrong with that. But I'm more than positive your husband will . . ."

He pulled the phone away before looking to him in shock.

"The brat bloody hung up on me!"

"I wonder why?"

Sphinx looked back at Augustus darkly while the man actually blushed before Guadimus laughed. And continued to smoke even after he'd said he wasn't. he sighed, rolling his eyes before pulling off and into traffic . . . loving the way that the man in the backseat paled as the car accelerated well past the speed limit once they were clear of the majority of the cars.

He shook his head, switching lanes as Guadimus smoked calmly beside him while Augustus flinched when they came a bit closer to the back end of the truck beside them than absolutely necessary. He grinned, moving ahead and shooting around the other two transfer trucks before zipping in between them to speed up the off ramp. He really didn't need to take this particular exit but he could navigate to the house a bit easier . . . and it would take them through downtown to allow Chaosia the time she needed to change.

And watching the man in the backseat turn the color of the seats was too damned tempting.

"Is it necessary to drive like that? Honestly?"

Guadimus laughed, tossing his cigarette out the window before glancing back at their passenger. He'd driven worse on the way here and the older Lord had been fine . . . and that he'd been the one to teach both Mikhail and Chaosia to damned drive.

"Oh lighten up, Augustus. It's the bloody States, man. You don't have to act like we're in Britain. And Chaosia drives worse than he does . . ."

Sphinx nodded when the man looked to him before taking the turn onto Ocean a little faster than he should have. But the yelp from the back was too damned funny for him to regret it. Even if the car had come off of two of its wheels for a few seconds. It wasn't like he hadn't done worse.

"And you let her drive? I knew she was crazy but . . . "

Guadimus laughed, shaking his head as they turned onto E Livingston and made their way to Quincy . . . they had a few more minutes. And he had a hell of a turn to take up ahead . . . might as well enjoy it while he could. Right?

* * *

Chaosia looked to Paul as they heard the garage door open a few seconds before the squeal of brakes. And both rolled their eyes. Paul didn't even bother to move from his spot on the bed as she turned back to the mirror, trying to smooth out the shirt over the skinny jeans she'd pulled from the top of her closet. The jeans were a sand wash and ultra soft . . . and even though they looked like they were painted on they still managed to seem casual. And with the cap sleeved shirt she was sure she knew it looked good enough for the impromptu lunch. The soft jersey shirt had broad horizontal stripes of navy against cream that stayed straight they reached the neckline twirl, dipping just enough to show her collarbone and shoulders as it made an intricate knot.

That coupled with her necklace and the cute little navy satin flats-and the rings she never took off-would meet her husband's approval. Hopefully anyway . . .

She glanced back to Paul, watching him thumb through the magazine he'd picked up lazily. She shook her head, moving to go meet them as she heard the door open and close a little harder than it should have.

"Oh please, don't get up on my account, Hickok."

He shrugged, never looking up as he commented. And she was suddenly tempted to pelt him with something . . . the jack ass.

"Hadn't planned on it Calamity. Let me know how it all plays out . . ."

She rolled her eyes, opening the bedroom door and moving out and into the main portion of the house. She moved through the living room, checking everything as she went through before passing into the dining room to go to the kitchen. Selene had loved the way this particular room had turned out-much to her father's chagrin-and insisted to know what wallpaper she used. She grinned, shaking her head as she stepped into the kitchen . . . and spotted her future husband moving through the hallway with what looked like a million bags over his shoulders and in his hands. While her father leaned against her counter and drained a bottle of beer as quickly as he could.

She crossed her arms, tapping her foot as her father turned and spotted her. He put down the almost empty bottle, grinning as he reached out and ran a hand through her now dark blonde curls before cupping her cheek.

"I can't believe it's back to that color . . . you've kept it dark so long I'd almost forgotten you're blonde like your grandmother . . ."

She blushed, flipping her hair over her shoulder as she stepped away from him. And right into Sphinx as he stepped closer to her. She smiled up at him, letting him sit the bags down before she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. He dipped, pressing his forehead to hers as his hands moved' one cupping her face while the other pulled her into him and settled on the small of her back. She stretched up, pressing her lips against his quickly before pulling away.

And she knew from the look that passed through his eyes that she was definitely going to pay for that later . . . but she could see he needed the little gesture even if he didn't want to admit it. He tugged her closer, running his nose along hers before speaking.

"I have to admit I like the color . . . but what is this I hear about being this way naturally then?"

She blushed, shrugging before she winked at him.

"It was blonde when I was little . . . but I've kept it dark for years. Because it turned, just like my Mom's did . . . Weird genes, you know? So . . . where's our company?"

Sphinx went to speak when a voice sounded behind him, and she had to admit that even though they were half brothers the only thing the two of them shared were broad shoulders and being tall. She let Sphinx move to her side, leaning into him as she smiled as brightly as she could to her future brother-in-law. Or was he a half-brother-in-law?

Augustus smirked back to her, nodding as he dropped another load of bags at her feet. And she had to wonder how much he'd packed . . . but then again she packed more so she couldn't say anything. And everyone wasn't as Spartan in their clothing habits as her future hubby.

"Right behind you . . . Its good to see you again Chaosia. But what on earth have you done to your hair now?"

She laughed, shaking her head before leaning even further into Sphinx as she felt him tense. She leaned over and kissed the coiling muscle on the side of his neck, trying to will him to unclench his teeth. Or the fucking dentist was going to have a field day. He'd already chipped a damned tooth a few months back with all the grinding he did . . . and she wasn't going to force his ass back to the dentist until next year.

"Well I figured there were going to be enough brunettes at the wedding . . . and haven't you heard? Blondes have more fun."

Augustus rolled his eyes but nodded, not wanting to get into it with her. Because he knew he would lose. She pulled away from Sphinx, stretching up to kiss his cheek before motioning to both to follow her.

"C'mon boys, let's get you settled. You can change to go get lunch if you want to . . ."

Augustus looked down at his clothes before looking back up at her with a brow raised skeptically. Had he seriously worn a damned suit to fly in? Seriously?

"And why pray tell do I need to change?"

She grinned, winking to Sphinx before turning to her father.

"I was thinking about going to the Penguin . . . Daddy wanted to try it out since they're Stateside for a while. And we all know Selene wouldn't be caught dead there . . ."

Her father grinned, looking at her hopefully.

"That means I can smoke, right?"

She rolled her eyes before nodding. And had to fight laughing as he looked skyward, lips moving in what she could only guess was a prayer. As she went to take both of the others to the guest bedroom though she couldn't help aggravating him.

"Like you didn't do enough of that at the airport or in the car, right Daddy?"

Sphinx snorted as they heard her father squawk . . . and she knew that his ears were turning red because he'd been caught. As usual.

* * *

Augustus watched Chaosia and Ignatius leave the room before he sagged into the bed. Only to look back at it with a raised brow before shifting on the bed. It was actually comfortable . . . very comfortable. And the sheets looked divine . . . But with Chaosia what else would he expect?

He sighed, laying his head in his hands before closing his eyes. His brother was nothing like he'd expected . . . and looked so much like their father-save with darker hair and a different eye color- that he'd been forced to shake himself back to rights. He'd expected Ignatius to be bitter or down right hateful . . . but he seemed to be genuinely neutral to his presence . . . or he had been before Guadimus had announced the change in lodgings. He had never intended to have to stay here . . . Not with everything he'd found out. And he had gone and opened his bloody mouth before he'd thought; almost single handedly destroying his only chance to get to know his only living family. And he knew that the driving stunt had been Ignatius's way of getting even . . . well, that and entertaining Prometheus.

He stood, going to his bags and pulling them open, trying to find something to wear out. From the way they acted, nothing he'd brought would be appropriate but he could at least try. He didn't need to do anything else to ostracize himself now that he was here. Or to make this any harder on his brother . . .

He started going through things, trying to find something that would work when a knock on the door brought his eyes up . . . to lock with Chaosia's as she stepped into the room. With a pair of denim pants and what looked like a shirt folded in her hands. And a thick brown belt. She smiled, crossing to him and extending the clothes like it was a laurel branch.

"I figured you were prepared for a typical British Elite function . . . so consider this a crash course in your American corruption. The jeans and shirt should fit . . . Paul and I picked them up earlier."

She turned, going to leave before she stopped and looked back at him; her bottom lip between her teeth as she looked him over. Finally she sighed, closing the door as she leaned against it. She looked to the floor before looking back up to him . . . and he could tell that whatever she was about to say wasn't going to be candid or off the cuff of her shirt. Meaning she'd thought about it. Christ he was in trouble . . .

"I know that there are some . . . things between you and Sphinx that . . . that are difficult. And they aren't going to go away or resolve over night. But I want you to know that-despite whatever happens- we are happy that you decided to come. And we want you to be here. With us . . . But on that note, Augustus I have to tell you this. Your brother isn't like anyone else I've ever known. He's severe and quiet and hardheaded . . . but he is a good, decent man. One that I love more than anything else in this world . . . . So I'm asking you if you don't want to be part of this-or you're just trying to sate some kind of curiosity or whatever- then please just tell us. Because he's worked hard to build himself a life here . . . . it may not be what anyone ever dreamed for him but its his. And I would hate to think that you would hurt him . . ."

Augustus looked down at the clothes in his hands before he nodded once. He didn't know what else to do . . .

"I don't plan on it . . ."

She smiled at him, nodding before turning to leave again. But as he went to unfasten his tie he stopped. Because her parting words left him feeling cold. Christ she really was her father's daughter . . .

"Good. Because if you do, they won't find the shallow grave I leave what's left of you in . . . We'll leave whenever you're ready."

He turned, watching her slip back through the door as quietly as she'd come . . . and he had to wonder what in the hell he'd gotten himself into.

* * *

Sphinx walked into his bedroom, shedding the bloody coat before he stopped to look at Paul. Who just looked up from the magazine he was reading before rolling his eyes and going right back to it.

"Don't mind me. I'm letting Calamity get the hostess mode out of her system before I go aggravate the old man."

Sphinx rolled his own eyes before crossing to the closet and putting the jacket back on the hanger. He could live with the damned shirt and the rest of it but he wasn't dealing with the damned cumbersome jacket any longer than he had to. Despite how good Chaosia claimed he looked in it. He snorted to himself. More like how much fun she had watching him suffer . . . . he knew she'd gotten him the damned blazer as part of his Christmas but he hated it. And only wore it when he absolutely had to.

He moved further into the walk-in, trying to find a pair of his suspenders. Because the damned shirt was getting tucked in and the belt was going away . . . but why couldn't he find any of them? He moved back out, going over to the dresser to see if she'd put them there when Paul's voice stopped him.

"If you're looking for your suspenders she hid them. She said you could get them back after today but you were going to wear the belt she bought you. Whether you liked it or not . . ."

Sphinx let out a long suffering sigh before turning to look at the man as he slid to his feet and stretched. Paul was dressed like he normally did . . . fitted black and white striped polo shirt and nicer jeans. With shoes very similar to the ones on his feet . . . save his were white leather instead of black; just like his belt and the leather bracelet he always wore. He sighed, shaking his head before going to move into the bathroom.

Only to stop again as the other man spoke. He turned, not sure how to answer before he finally just decided to be honest. He knew that there were times that Paul was a better brother to his wife than her own were-though in Mikhail's case it was honestly just absent mindedness that caused it, unlike Bastian's dickish tendencies- and that he had proven himself trustworthy enough for whatever eh said to stay between them.

"How are you holding up? I know all of this is awkward and weird . . ."

He sighed, running a hand over his hair before shrugging.

"Honestly I have no bloody idea. He's been in the country less than an hour and I want to skin him alive . . ."

Paul nodded sagely before sighing and going towards the door.

"I hear that's normal with younger siblings . . . but I honestly couldn't tell you either way. Mine refuse to speak to me."

He turned, brow raised. He had no idea that the man had any other family. Honestly, he'd thought that Chaosia was all he had . . . which is part of the reason he was so tolerant of their carrying on. Because he knew how that felt . . . even if he was never going to admit it. Christ he could hear Jackson if he did . . .

"How many do you have?"

He shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets before looking back up.

"A younger brother and sister. Twins, actually. They're about nineteen now . . . But they don't have anything to do with me . . . Afraid the gay is contagious the way our fucking bigot of a father says it is, you know? Hell I haven't seen them since I was eighteen . . . which was almost eleven years ago . . . I probably wouldn't even know them if I saw them."

He stilled, letting the information sink in before he asked, "Would you even want to? Knowing how they feel?"

Paul nodded, turning back towards the doors before looking back to him with a grin.

"some days . . . I mean it would be nice to get to know them. And I know that a lot of the shit I would put up with would be the sins of my Father, you know? But I wouldn't try to hold that against them . . . at first anyway. I'd try to let them make up their own minds . . . until they got on my nerves and I let Chaosia help me scalp the, for being brats, of course."

Sphinx chuckled, shaking his head as the other man left. And a loud shout filled the house as Guadimus groaned.

"Daddy Warbucks! You are in so much trouble! You were here two whole weeks and never bothered to come and see me? Me ? The person who is tasked with keeping your daughter out of jail!"

Only Paul . . .

* * *

Chaosia watched Augustus sit in the corner of the large booth at the Penguin and she suddenly wondered if this had been a good idea. The man was like a fish out of water . . . and looked like he was about to stroke when their tattooed and pierced waiter popped by the table; winking at him and Paul before going off to put in their order.

She turned, watching Sphinx lean back and just enjoy the relative chaos of the bar while her father smoked away happily. And chattered with Paul-over Augustus who was squeezed between them- who had finally forgiven him for not visiting the last time they were in. She smiled, leaning into her fiancé as he dipped to speak to her.

"Are they always like this?"

She nodded, giggling as Paul reached over and flicked her father's graying temples before shaking his head. Because her Dad looked about ready to skin him until he spoke. And then he was rolling in the damned floor.

"I can't believe what you Brits call hair care. Seriously when was the last time it was cut? Selene and Jacqueline are far too fabulous to let you run around going gray . . . Old Man. Hell I bet this drives your wife up the wall."

"Oh you have no idea. She keeps trying to get me to cover it. But I'm proud to have lived to this age . . . and these" he tapped the small patch of silver "Are courtesy of my wife and loving children. Right Calamity?"

She rolled her eyes, looking away from him as Paul laughed. The blonde turned to Augustus and started talking, filling him in on their big joke . . . and she watched the man's mouth tilt into a smile and he chuckled before he could stop himself. Something that made Sphinx stiffen beside her before she rubbed his thigh beneath the table. He relaxed, looping his arm over her shoulders and dropped a kiss to her curls. God he was going to go crazy . . .

Apparently, Augustus didn't favor their father as heavily as he did physically but he sounded enough like the man when he spoke that she could see her husband's shoulders tense with every word that passed through his lips. And the other man's sarcasm wasn't helping anything . . . at all.

She leaned up, running her nose along his jaw before pressing a little kiss against it. And smiled when she felt him start to unclench it.

"I love you . . ."

He sighed, dropping his face to press his forehead against hers before nodding. And she knew he wasn't going to speak until he could relax some more.

"Awwww! Aren't they just damned sickening? I mean the two of them are far too crazy and mean to look so damned sweet together . . . Am I right, Guadimus or am I right?"

Her father chuckled, pulling another cigarette from his coat before nodding as he lit it. And looked them over before turning to look at Augustus. Who was looking at them like he was in shock. She felt her own temper flare before she tired to push it down. She knew that Sphinx didn't look the type to be gentle or sweet. Hell most of the time he was just as severe and wicked as his crew thought he was. But he was hers . . . . and the side of him that they were seeing right now was exclusive to the two of them. And, as she felt him go to pull away to settle back she found herself pissed.

She moved her foot under the table, solidly connecting with a knee. Only to pale as Augustus yelped and jumped in his seat, looking across to her like she was insane.

"What in the bloody hell did I do? I didn't say a damned thing for once! And I still get sodding kicked? Honestly?"

She opened her mouth to speak, trying to apologize before she turned to gape at Sphinx. Who's shoulders were shaking with the force of his laughter as he laid his head on the table . . . while she and Augustus just shared a look. Finally she rolled her eyes and moved again, kicking more to the left and nodding when Paul yelped and fell almost flat into the booth, holding his shin as he moaned.

"Oh goddamn it Chaosia! You kick like a bloody man! I'm telling Jacqueline!"

She huffed, rolling her eyes before she reached over and smacked Sphinx-who was still laughing as he sat back up and shook his head at her. He chuckled, pulling her against him again before looking to Augustus with a decidedly evil grin as the waiter reappeared laden down with enough food to feed an army.

"I would advise against being as far from him as possible . . . They tend to get violent."

Augustus shook his head before looking to his plate as it was set in front of him. And Chaosia knew that it wasn't his it was hers. But watching him eye the side dish was too funny.

"I'll remember that . . . though it would've been nice to know before hand . . . What in the bloody hell is this?"

Her father looked over, grimacing as Paul reached out and snagged one of the fried pickles before dipping it in the ranch in the center of the table. And popping it right into his mouth like it wasn't anything. The same way she intended to . . .

"Fried pickles. Here, try one!"

Augustus went to say no only to have a chunk shoved into his mouth . . . and they watched him grimace before chewing the gooey mess. Only to glance back down at the plate skeptically.

"They're actually not that bad . . . once you get past the texture . . ."

Chaosia grinned, looking up to Sphinx as he scrunched his nose at the dish. He'd refused to even try them . . . maybe she just needed to force feed him. You know, when she wanted to loose a limb. She shook her head, passing the man his plate and liberating her own before he and Paul could scavenge anymore.

They had their own food damn it!

* * *

_And that's probably going to be the nicest interaction between the two brothers . . . because they're both damned stubborn._


	47. Convincing Atley

_WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm alive! And now that Summer is done-and the sequel has more than a few chapters that are in revision- I can finally start focusing on this again! And there's even another treat in store my pretties . . . Inferno and Midnight please do not kill me. On with the show. _

* * *

**Convincing Atley**

Augustus sank into the bed he'd taken over while he was stateside, sighing deeply as he closed his eyes. Christ if he'd ever thought that actually meeting Ignatius again would be like this he'd been dreaming. His brother was honestly the **_oddest_** person he'd ever met before in his life . . . with the exception of the woman he was marrying of course. And now he was going to be here for another fourteen days. _With them._ Almost completely and totally **_alone._**

Paul-Chaosia's rather eccentric and very outspoken friend- had told him that both his brother and future sister-in-law had taken the month off of work trying to get ready for the upcoming wedding. And before he'd been by the Guadimus American estate he'd thought it was an insane thing for either of them to do-especially considering he knew that the pittance of an offering his own mother had tossed at his brother before he'd left was long gone. But after seeing all of the plans that Selene was pouring over and how absolutely manic she looked trying to get all of the small details she'd been given responsibility for in check, he could see the necessity in the sabbatical. Because that woman alone could destroy everything that Chaosia had worked so hard to try and make . . .

But it thrilled him to no end to see that Ignatius-no **_Sphinx_**. He had to get used to calling him **_Sphinx_** now- tolerated the woman about as well as he usually did.

He sighed, pushing out of the plush covers and toppers to go and get undressed to shower. He'd visited with Bastian for a good three hours, letting them hash through his aggravation with the eldest Guadimus sibling before they'd tried to rejoin the others in the main sitting room. Where he'd watched Sphinx keep a careful eye on his future bride, glaring at Selene every time she went to say or do something even slightly out of line. And if it hadn't been terrifying to see how damned sinister his brother could look when he wanted to he would've laughed right along with Bastian.

Who had decided that the man marrying his sister was worthy of respect after he'd explained their familial relation. Actually, Bastian had perked hearing the man was nobility-and insisted in some round about way they would be family- before offering to try and help as much as he could with all of the tension between them. An astoundingly sweet gesture from the normally egocentric and borderline assholish man.

Augustus smirked, shaking his head as he shed the dark long sleeved tee shirt that Chaosia had given him before; setting it onto the dresser carefully before stepping out of his newly acquired jeans. He'd never thought he would like the denim pants-he actually liked wearing the suits and slacks he generally wore despite what people thought- but he was pleasantly surprised. Ignat-**_Sphinx_** seemed to live in them. And Chaosia had always worn them whenever he saw her. He shook his head, moving into the bathroom before looking everything over in near shock.

Chaosia and Sphinx had stocked the thing to the brim; towels, soaps and shampoos, even cologne and shaving supplies were laid out and waiting to be used. He stepped closer, seeing that both of the bottles of cologne were actually what he generally wore . . . and that the toiletries were the exact brand he had in his own home. The level of thought and effort to make him feel welcomed astounded him. And he'd almost refused to come and stay with them.

He shook his head, reaching out and starting the shower before he turned to grab one of the soft fluffy towels.

At least Sphinx had seemed to mellow after Chaosia had kicked him at lunch . . . and his brother had seemed to slowly start to open up more and more the longer he was around his future in-laws. He'd watched the man ease into small conversations with Prometheus before Mikhail-who was nowhere near as bad as Bastian had claimed- had come in and started to force him to talk even more. He had to admit that it was odd to see the lot of them interact, Chaosia laughing and trying to keep peace as Sphinx drank beside her father; chuckling darkly as her brother worked with Paul to hassle Selene while Bastian goaded Mikhail every chance he got. It was like-despite their differences and even their dislike for one another at times- they were a family. A dysfunctional one but a family none the less.

He sighed, stepping under the spray of the water and letting the heat soak into his weary flesh. But no matter what he did he couldn't make it warm him to the bone. Because despite the almost easy way the rest of his first day in the States had gone he couldn't bring himself to believe that Ignatius was actually okay with him being here. Even after seeing all of the thought they'd put into this.

They had so much to talk about . . . and he had so much to atone for . . . He'd brought the letters he'd found in his mother's things, though he'd only been able to stomach opening and reading a few of the earlier ones. And even though he could practically taste how much his brother had loathed writing the damned things he had. For no other reason than to ask about him.

His brother hadn't wanted to leave-if everything he'd learned was correct-and had wanted to try and at least stay in contact with him. Even after he'd moved to the states. But with every letter remaining unanswered they started to decay. Each new letter got shorter and shorter while more time seemed to be between their arrival. He sighed, shaking his head. He would put money on the last few he'd yet to open being barely anything but a few words at all . . .

He closed his eyes, lifting his head to let the water run down over face. His mother had all but destroyed any chance of a semi-friendly relationship between them. And he wasn't so stupid as to think that he didn't hold blame here himself. He'd wondered where his brother was for years before he'd become bitter and then numb. And he'd never tried to find him. Had never sought him out . . . while his own flesh and blood had tried time and again to just keep some connection with him.

He ran a hand through his sopping hair.

This was a mess and a half. And he had absolutely no idea how to fix any of it. Or, more to the point if Sphinx would even be willing to try. He'd made a new life for himself here that seemed to fit him. And Chaosia had warned him about what would happen if he hurt her future husband. But still, he had to at least try . . .

_What the hell did he do now?_

* * *

Sphinx watched Atley grumble as they worked on the 2011 Camaro, getting the pristine black car to crank as quickly as they could. He hadn't really wanted to grab the damn thing up but Jackson seemed to need the joyride as much as he did when he'd called. So he'd agreed. The engine turned, breaking the stillness of the night air as the deep rumble called to them. He smirked, going to slide into the passenger seat when Atley shook his head; moving to go and plop into the plush leather before he could. But something about the tone in the other boost's voice made his hackles rise before he calmed himself.

"You're the one about to go crazy. Drive her into the ground before we go and collect for her."

Sphinx snorted, rolling his eyes before he dipped his chin once. He settled into the seat, revving the engine after he pulled the door closed. And even though he'd had his doubts about the car before he had to admit that it did sound fierce. No where near as fierce as his own Malibu or even Eleanor. But it wasn't as whimpy as some of the newer sports and muscle cars they'd tossed at the masses recently.

He pulled off, navigating to hit the coastal highway before he glanced back to Atley. Something was off with his friend. And even with all of the shit swirling in his own head about the wedding and his pop-up-half-brother he couldn't help but notice it. Which meant that it was pretty bad. Jackson hardly ever let on that **_anything _**was bothering him . . . not even to **_him_**. So for him to be able to pick up on it-even with his own head a mess-then it was severe.

He sighed, switching lanes before he shook his head. God he didn't want to do this but he knew he had to. Atley wouldn't talk to anyone else, he was too hard headed. And Chaosia would skin both of them alive if he let this fester to a point that it disrupted their wedding.

"Bloody hell, Jackson. What's got you in such a state?"

Atley looked at him like he was crazy before rolling his eyes, turning to look back out the window as he settled deeper into the seat. Which just made Sphinx want to grind his damn teeth regardless of how much faster it would make him return to the damn torturer that Chaosia called a dentist. Oh that settled it. They weren't going back until this was cleared. Because he'd be damned if now that his world was starting to settle that Jackson was going to try and go off the deep end. He wouldn't bloody tolerate it.

"Well? Out with it."

Atley turned, glaring at him before sat up straighter. Which gave Sphinx the opportunity to see the changes in his friend over the past weeks. He had shaved his normal stubble down to the barest hint of a five o'clock shadow. And his clothes were cleaner than usual . . . with nowhere near as many wrinkles or spots. Not to say that Atley was unkempt-far from it actually-but occasionally the man would let something slide. The same way Donnie or the rest of the lads-save Memphis and Otto- would. _Because he didn't have someone in his life to constantly . . ._

Sphinx shook his head, trying not to chuckle as he turned back to the road as things started to click. _Oh this was too bloody rich!_ Jackson had started to dress like this **_after _**Jacqueline had noticed him. And he'd been getting surlier and surlier every time Tumbler spoke since the tux fitting. He bit back another laugh. Chaosia was going to have a field day with this . . . but not before he did. Atley's voice however stopped him dead in his train of thought.

"I'm going fucking insane. That's what has me in 'such a state'. And no matter what I do I can't seem to make my fucking brain understand that I am not going to be put in this kind of situation. I mean what does a girl like **_that_** want with some old crip like me, huh? Especially with fucking Tumbler baying at the moon about her every chance he fucking gets. I need to get fucking laid . . . because honestly. One small smile and a few little blushes has me tied up in knots! I've got to be cracking up!"

Oh fuck. This wasn't what he'd been expecting. He'd thought that Jackson had noticed the girl-or, more to the point _her_ being sweet on _him_- and had decided to try and ease into something. The way he'd advised him to with Chaosia what seemed like an eternity ago. But he was obviously still in the dark. Christ where were Chaosia and Paul when he needed them? Because he really didn't want to be the one to have to have this conversation.

_Not even with **Atley**_.

He sighed, spotting a turn off for one of the many beach accesses and slowed to take it. He hated to do this but it had to be done. And if Atley breathed a word to anyone he would gut him. He shook his head. This would be another time in six months that he'd had to **_talk _**with one of the bloody crew to set them to rights. When in the hell did he become the shrink for the Long Beach boosts?

* * *

Atley watched Sphinx park before shaking his head. He'd known he shouldn't have said anything . . . and now the guy was going to freak out on him. Not that he blamed him. Chaosia had called and dropped him the hint that Sphinx was going to pick up his brother. And that the ungrateful little shit stain would be staying with them until they lit out for their honeymoon. Which is what prompted him to be ready for the call when Sphinx had finally gotten away from the others.

He looked out over the water. His friend had enough going on right now . . . and even though he was more than a little upset with him for not even mentioning he had any family left he still wasn't going to land all of this at his feet. He could handle his own stupid drama and hang ups. Even if they didn't make any damned sense to him.

He sighed, turning to tell Sphinx to just go on to drop the car when the man's voice filled the quiet of the car. And Atley had to marvel as a realization hit him. He and Sphinx had carried on more than their share of conversations about a plethora of different things. But neither really talked about what was going on with them emotionally. Him because he'd learned long ago that to let people that close was to open up a weakness they could-and more often than not would- exploit the second they got the chance. And Sphinx . . . . well getting ten words out of him before Chaosia had popped up was a damn trial in itself. He wasn't going to push or pester the guy into opening up if he didn't want to. Even when he'd been able to tell that the weight of everything around him was about to break him.

Mainly because he hadn't wanted to clean up the bodies from the killing spree that was sure to follow . . .

"She's barely paid that boy any attention at all from what Chaosia claims. Actually she tries to hide from him. Thinks he's too . . . odd."

Atley raised a brow before shaking himself, squashing the hope trying to blossom. He was fine alone. Hell he'd been alone so long he didn't really know any other way to be. And while he knew if Sphinx could make the changes necessary to welcome another person into his life permanently-God that was still a mind fuck to try and think about- he wasn't too keen on the circumstances. One the girl was half his age-actually less than half if he wanted to be technically correct- and she was just out of an obviously horrid and abusive relationship. And that was before he even went on to think about the fact that she was only in Long Beach until she felt it was safe to return to London . . . with the child she was carrying.

He shook his head. God why in the hell had he gotten himself into this mess?

"Yeah well that's great and all but I have to be realistic about all of this shit, Sphinx. She's not your average girl. She's freaking nobility in England. Just like her kid will be . . . and as soon as she feels like its okay for her to move back she's going to. And that would always be at the forefront of everything. Well, after the kid. I mean . . . a kid! How in the hell am I even contemplating any of this?"

Sphinx just looked at him before rolling his eyes, settling back into the plush leather seats as he shook his head and chuckled. And Atley knew that the man was exacting his revenge for all of the quiet chuckles and good natured hassling he'd done when he and Chaosia had just been starting out. He glared at the man as he spoke, crossing his arms in a huff as he turned to look out the windows. The water was dark and slowly churning, the tide creeping in higher and higher every time the waves would crash against the gray shore beyond the dunes. The clouds in the horizon told him it would probably rain sometime over night . . . well that and the pain in his leg. The damn thing did always hurt more when the weather was about to turn.

"No clue . . . but a kid isn't that bloody bad, Jackson. And the girl's here permanently. Chaosia is going to help her look at lofts and flats tomorrow."

Atley turned, raising a brow. What in the hell was he talking about now? Sphinx however just nodded once, glancing out at the water before shaking his head. And Atley had to wonder how much of his newly acquired mellowness had come from his future wife . . . and how much had always been there beneath everything he'd carried for years. Something they were going to sit down and talk about before all of this was said and done. But first he was going to explain what he'd just said.

"Uh what the fuck are you going on about now? I know that we call you Sphinx and all but don't talk in fucking riddles. Christ I think I liked it better when you didn't speak period. Now I get this yoda shit."

Sphinx glowered at him before rolling his eyes, shaking his head again as he looked at him like he was stupid. Something the man had never done before. Christ if this how he made the kids feel when he looked at them like that then why did they still act so damned foolish?

"She's staying in the States, Jackson. Guadimus is setting her up so her kid won't have to deal with the shite across the pond. Ambrose signed over his rights . . . and while that means that the child is recognized as a member of his family it also makes it a bastard. The kid's never gonna be able to claim what is it's unless his grandparents strip their son of his title. And even though they want to know the child I doubt they're going to go to that extreme. Any contact they have is going to be pretty limited. Part of the reason that Selene and Guadimus have already asked me and Chaosia to help the girl settle. I thought you knew all of this."

Atley shook his head, chewing over what he'd just learned. Well that dealt with about three of his issues where the girl was concerned. The baby daddy was out of the picture for good, she wasn't going to just pick up and leave one day and she seemed content to give up most of the frilly ways she'd lived in to make sure her child would be safe. A definite plus . . . He glanced over at Sphinx, biting the proverbial bullet as he let loose a long suffering sigh.

"Well then what do you suggest I do about this? I mean, she's your future sister-in-law . . ."

Sphinx shrugged, reaching over to crank the car again. And Atley was about to throttle him. Had he seriously made him dredge all of this up just to do it? He knew he'd meddled and messed with the man's relationship-only out of the limited goodness in his heart damn it- but this was just too damn cruel! He opened his mouth to landblast the stoic runner when he spoke, making him stop completely. Christ he was serious . . . and he was right.

"I would suggest doing whatever it takes to make it work if that's what you want. But first I would talk to Chaosia. She's known her longer . . . and she isn't going to lead you astray. Or tell you to buy engagement rings to start a huge war between the two of you."

Atley glared at him before rolling his eyes, nodding as he settled into the seat as the larger boost pulled out of the spot. And even as Sphinx raced towards Manday's to drop the pristine car he felt himself start to lighten. He'd found himself wondering- ever so often- if Sphinx really just tolerated the lot of them so he would have a crew when he needed one. But this had helped put that fear to rest. The man was genuinely his friend . . . he cared about what happened with his life and in the lives of the others around him. He was just too ass-backwards and introverted to do much about it. He sighed, glancing back out the window as Long Beach passed them by. Knowing that at least made him feel a little bit better about some of the things in his life at the moment. Even if the largest one wasn't going to work out the way he wanted it too . . .

_What in the hell would a girl like that want with him anyway?_

* * *

Chaosia sighed as she felt the bed dip behind her, rolling into her fiancé as his arm reached out and tugged her closer. She turned to face him, snuggling into his chest as his fingers wound themselves in her curls while he pressed his lips to the crown of her head. It was the small moments like this that she wanted to live in forever . . . but she knew that as soon as they said 'I Do' that the majority of their stress would fall away. And things would level out to a point that they could manage.

And if he needed to boost a million cars until then she would let him. She was serious . . . he was a grown ass man who had a life long before she was ever in it. And if this was how he kept from strangling the people around them then so be it. She was going to lock herself away in the office after she went house shopping with Jacqueline and Paul tomorrow anyway . . . and whatever piece of art she made would be a good house warming gift for the girl.

She looked up at him, watching him sigh as he dipped to run his nose along hers. She grinned sleepily, pressing her lips to the corner of his as she cuddled closer to him. It was nights like tonight that she was happy he liked to cuddle up with her . . . and that she didn't have to threaten anything in his manly macho world to get him to lay with her. He raised a brow, kissing the tip of her nose as she giggled.

"And what pray tell is so funny, wife?"

She grinned, shrugging as she rested her ear and cheek over the left side of his chest; listening to his steady heartbeat as they laid together. The night was peaceful despite being cooler . . . and even though she knew he wasn't happy about it the breeze pouring in their open bedroom windows and veranda doors had made the room comfortable. Especially when the rain started later. She shifted, answering him as his left hand caught hers; playing with her rings idly as they lounged.

"Just thinking about your secret love of cuddling is all . . . I would've never thought when I met you that you would like to do this. Hell, I kind of thought I was going to go home minus a head for even touching you."

He chuckled darkly before stilling beneath her, his chest bunching enough to let her know he was starting to brood over something. She swatted him before smoothing her hand over his bare chest, tracing one of the many scars there as she chided him.

"Don't start that . . . we both need to sleep. I have to go with Jacqueline and Paul and you're eating lunch with Daddy and Khail. I think Memphis is tagging along too . . ."

He snorted and she didn't need to look up to know he was rolling his eyes. She bit her bottom lip, her hand stilling before she gathered enough courage to actually suggest the thought that had shot through her mind earlier in the day. If he said no then she would leave it alone . . . but she could at least ask.

"You could always take Augustus . . . I mean, you know Bastian is going to whine until he can go. And if Augustus is there then maybe they'll keep each other entertained. They did okay together at the house earlier."

He shifted, sitting up enough that he could look down at her with a raised brow before he rolled his eyes and flopped back into the mountain of pillows. And even with as serious as the motion was supposed to be she couldn't fight the giggles that escaped her. It was too damned funny to watch her towering future husband collapse into the mound of down and silk with the exasperated sigh. Just like a damn kid . . .

He rolled his eyes, flicking her shoulder before he tugged her to splay across his chest; practically forcing her to settle in his lap as he shifted and got comfortable against the pillows and the headboard. He moved, running his lips over her collarbone and up her neck; leaving tiny kisses in his wake as he pulled her closer to him. She laughed quietly, smacking his chest as she tried to get loose. She knew that she'd promised him a grand evening but that was before they'd stayed with her family for almost six hours and he'd run off with Atley for another three.

"Sphinx! Stop it! We need to sleep . . . or we're both going to be zombies tomorrow."

He shrugged his brows to her, kissing up to chin before nipping at her jaw lightly. She whined, titling her head for him. He wasn't playing fair! He seemed to pick up on her train of thought and chuckled, kissing the spot he'd nipped before whispering to her.

"We'll sleep in . . . but I seem to remember a promise of a long hot bath. Among other things . . ."

She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth again, looking him over skeptically before she nodded to him once. She knew they really did need to sleep but what the hell . . . they were practically married after all. And if it would help him unwind then she was definitely all for it. She was still having nightmares of him just tearing through the wedding guests before the ceremony when he finally snapped. She knew it was stupid but with him it was still a possibility. He hadn't mellowed out that damn much . . .

"If you promise to get up with me in the morning and go surf then I guess we can keep our plans."

He groaned, before looking up at her beseechingly; making her have to fight back her laughter. He hated the beach almost as much as she loved it. A point of contention that had made trying to plan their honeymoon so damned bothersome. But she knew when he sagged against her, pressing his forehead to her collarbone as he nodded and grumbled that she'd won. She smiled, pressing her lips against his temple. She'd take him to breakfast since he was going to go and watch her surf.

Because trying to get him to even attempt to stand on the board once had been a fight she was not ever going to repeat. So it had been the middle of January and the water was freezing. Big deal . . . at least there weren't that many sharks out when she'd tried to share her love of the water.

_Oh well, they still had football and cars . . ._

"Bloody fine. Drag me to the damn sand trap at the ass crack of dawn on no sleep. See if I care."

She laughed, cupping his face and bringing his eyes up to hers as she rubbed her nose against his. And when he smirked at her she knew most of his grumbling was good natured. He just didn't know that she would get him into the damn ocean one day if it was the last thing she did.

"Awww . . . my poor baby. I promise it'll be okay. I'll take you to breakfast. We can catch brunch at the Skyroom if you want to. Just spend some time together before we have to deal with the rest of these crazies."

His face softened as he nodded, his lips ghosting over hers as he craned his neck to get better access. She smiled to him, wrapping her arms around his neck as she moved so he could reach her.

"I'd like that . . . your family and my bloody brother are going to be the death o' me yet."

She kissed him sweetly, pulling away to nip the tip of his nose before she shot out of his lap and off the bed, taunting him as she ran into the bathroom laughing.

"Yeah well I offered to elope. You wanted the big fancy wedding . . ."

He growled, moving to follow her as she laughed. But she knew from the tilt of his lips that he was okay for now. A lot of the tension from before had ebbed away with his excursion . . . and the rest was fading slowly. She'd have to remember to thank Atley tomorrow when she saw him. Because few people could handle her beau in bad mood the way his best friend could. She reached out, turning on the water when his words stopped her.

"Atley's going with you tomorrow. I think he wants to talk with you about Jacqueline . . . and to test the waters for himself."

She glanced back at him like he was crazy . . . surely he was out of his mind . . . Atley was going with them? Her and Paul? She shook herself before raising a brow at him, suddenly skeptical. What was he up to?

"Okay . . . but why tomorrow? I mean, why the rush? What did you do?"

He shrugged, crossing to her before he tugged her sleep shirt-one of his black tee shirts she'd stolen when they were still living in separate apartments- over her head. He tossed it aside, running his hands down her sides to rest on her hips; tugging her into him. She glanced up at him, shivering as he spoke to her.

"Just mentioned what was mentioned to me . . . He was all in knots, girlie. I had to do something or he was gonna do something stupid."

She nodded, rolling her eyes as he dipped to kiss her. She knew no one would ever believe it but her husband was a big ol' softie when it came to his friends . . . well, at least when he could stand them anyway. She sighed, letting the rest of the day fall away as she leaned into him. They would deal with the rest tomorrow but for now she just wanted to enjoy this. Because she doubted they would get many more opportunities.

* * *

_Ahhh. Finally. This chapter never wanted to cooperate for some reason. But now everything is finally starting to drift back onto the track I need it to go . . . and hopefully we might get to see this damn wedding that's driving me insane before the fourth of july! Okay now nobody hold me to that . . . Later. And thanks for all of the reviews and support.  
_


	48. Playing Normal

_See? I'm not dead! But I have to warn everyone the wedding is still a few chapters off. God even planning a fictional one is a pain in the ass! Alrightie then . . . here we go. Oh and please excuse any misspellings. I tried to catch them all but I still think a few slipped past me. The horrors of proof reading in a hospital room._

* * *

**Playing Normal**

Chaosia glared at Atley as he fidgeted in the front seat of the Aston, shifting ever-so-often in his seat as they waited for the last light before they reached her father's home. She took a steadying breath, trying not to snap at him for being so ancy. She knew he was just nervous-okay he was a solid bundle of frayed and over stimulated nerves at this point but she wasn't petty enough to point that out- but he seriously needed to stop before the last little bit of her patience waned more than it already had. She turned her eyes back to the road, counting to a hundred in French in her head as she tried to gather her own reserve.

She was going to murder her soon-to-be- husband when she got home . . . because there was no way he didn't know that this was going to be a trial and a half when he'd suggested it.

The light turned green, causing her to sigh in relief as she pulled away from the line a little faster than she should have. Oh well. The faster she got there then the faster she could be done with all of this. She still had to go and check on the damn venue after all of this. She took the next turn into the private community, grinning darkly to herself as she slung Atley in the floorboards with a shocked squawk. Well, she'd told his ass to put on his seat belt but oh no. He had to be the big bad boost and prove he could handle anything she did . . . She'd only had to sling Sphinx around twice to get him to relent to her seatbelt rule.

He shifted, resettling in his seat as he glared at her; running a hand over his now groomed hair to try and smooth it back in place. She giggled, shaking her head as she shrugged innocently. She'd gotten him to let Paul cut and style his hair when he'd showed up at her house at the ass crack of dawn . . . for them to end up having to do what he normally did anyway. Apparently Atley Jackson was the proud owner of auburn blondish brown Einstein hair. And the only way it would style-other than sticking up in a frizzy mess at all angles- was slicked straight back. Well at least all of his ends were even now and the back was the right length.

Atley turned, glaring at her as her thoughts tried to return to her wedding catastrophe. Well at least having him around wouldn't let her harp on the fact that her venue wasn't ready yet. With only thirteen damn days to go . . .

"Was that really necessary? Between Sphinx's damn riddles and your driving the two of you are going to kill me before I get shot down."

She rolled her eyes, pulling into the driveway of her father's home before maneuvering over to the side so Paul could park beside them. She grinned, watching her friend wave frantically back to her as he killed his own car. Which just made Atley groan and drop his head to the dashboard with a pretty loud thud. She reached out, patting his shoulder with a chuckle. She knew this was her husband's way of helping Atley . . . and getting even with him for going ahead and planning a Bachelor's party without any consideration for what he would or wouldn't enjoy.

Chaosia sighed, unbuckling her belt and opening the door; basking in the early morning Californian sun for a few moments before waving at Paul again. She knew her hubby wasn't as averse to all of the guy stuff as the others thought-because she'd yet to meet a man that wasn't all for drinking, goofing off and scantily clad women dancing around-but she thought it was sweet he'd at least put up the fight to begin with. And so long as he only looked at the scantily clad women dancing around then they really wouldn't have a problem . . . and Atley could keep his head.

She patted the top of the car, trying not to laugh as Atley slowly piled out and looked to the front doors like they were the gates of Hell. God where was her evil lover when she needed him? He honestly couldn't be having anymore fun showing Augustus around the shop than she was watching his best friend squirm. She sobered, rolling her eyes skyward and sending up a silent prayer. Hopefully the lot of them would at least make it to lunch before some fight broke out or someone lost an arm . . .

But knowing Augustus and Bastian that was an awfully big thing to ask for. Especially with how her oldest brother seemed to have taken to Sphinx.

She shook her head, going around the car and catching one of Atley's arms. Letting Paul get a good grip on the other before they started dragging him up the walkway. God why were men so damned hardheaded?

_And how in the hell was he able to make himself practically dead weight and fight them at the same time?_

* * *

Augustus watched the man he'd been introduced to-one Randal 'Memphis' Raines- tinker with the gleaming chrome and gray engine of the sleek gunmetal gray car. He'd never been partial to American automobiles but he had to admit to himself that this car-named _Eleanor_ for whatever reason- was absolutely gorgeous. And apparently took a good deal of work to keep in working order. But the smiling mechanic didn't seem to mind. Actually he seemed to love messing with the greasy dirty mess almost as much as Mikhail loved helping him.

Augustus turned, eying the stepson of Guadimus as he handed Raines the tool he requested before wiping his own hands on a less than pristine red shop rag. He raised a brow as the rag seemed to deposit more dirt and grime than it removed but Mikhail didn't seem to mind. He watched the man reach over, taking a long drink of the bottled water he had handy before turning to answer the call of another worker. Which gave Augustus the time to actually inspect both men.

Raines was tall, a few inches shy of himself with casually styled blondish brown hair and friendly blue eyes. But something about the way the man watched most things around him made him wary. Memphis Raines wasn't as relaxed as he acted . . . or at the very least as blissfully oblivious to the chaos he lived in. He was just used to it enough that he didn't fret over the normal abnormalities. He shook himself, looking to his brother's future brother-in-law.

Mikhail was as tall as Raines if not a few centimeters taller with spiked black hair that seemed to defy gravity as he moved and interacted fluidly with the other people around them. His violet blue eyes seemed to constantly switch colors-the same as his sister's- while he watched or reacted to the things around him. But even as he'd watched him get aggravated with one of the other workers- a short brightly dressed man that would only answer to the moniker Mirror- he'd never gotten out of hand or violent. Meaning that a lot of Bastian's claims about the man were probably unfounded if not the direct result of his own mistreatment of the laid back mechanic.

Mikhail turned back, raising a brow as he looked him over before shaking his head. Which brought Memphis's head up from the engine he'd been working over to look at him as well. Augustus shifted in his Italian leather loafers, suddenly feeling even more like the odd man out than he had before. He'd been told they were going to eat lunch after they checked on some small detail so he'd dressed appropriately. But now as he looked over the other two men in the their grease covered coveralls-and the jeans and tee shirts that were surely hidden beneath them- he felt more than slightly overdressed in his dark gray slacks and black dress shirt.

_**Again.**_

_Maybe he needed to take Chaosia up on her offer and go shopping for some more relaxed clothing while he was Stateside . . ._

He looked back up as Mikhail's voice carried to him above the sounds of the garage. But his tone-while laced with disbelief and skepticism- was still cordially and friendly. Hell it was almost teasing.

"You can't seriously be comfortable like that right? I mean you and Sphinx are only half-brothers . . . but you _**have**_ to have something in common."

Memphis grinned, shaking his head as he went back to work. But Augustus was shocked to hear what he had to say, almost as much as Mikhail if his reaction was anything to judge by. He moved closer, trying to catch every word as the man spoke. He'd known his brother the longest of the three of them- at least as far as he was concerned-so it stood to reason that either he or Jackson would be the ones to defer to. But he was still having a hard time believing this . . .

"I don't know . . . . Remember when you made us meet Monique? We were both about to die in those damn suits but he was fine. Actually he looked just as at home in that freaking monkey suit as he does his jeans and tee shirts. And I know for fact that he's worn a tux at least once since he and your sister got together. Could be genetic to be okay in all of those . . . layers. You ever seen how fucking much he wears just to go to work?"

Mikhail nodded, grinning as he leaned against the car. And Augustus was aware that he was getting to see more of his brother's habits- of his personality- than he had before. Because he was getting to see him through the eyes of the people he was so loyal to. And that were loyal to him.

"Dude you should've seen Ripley trying to pack for them to go to London for Christmas. Or when she was trying to find him damn presents. I swear I think she pulled out a few handfuls of hair before she finally called Harrods and started ordering. And that's not even going into how hard it was to consolidate everything down and into the walk-in closets at their house."

Memphis looked up as Augustus raised a brow of his own, shaking his head. He'd seen his brother's home and the massive walk-ins in the master suite. And though the things were packed to the bloody gills, he honesty thought most of it was Chaosia's. She was related to Selene and Jacqueline even if it was only by marriage. But from the way that Mikhail was going on the two might be evenly matched in the competition for closet space. He shook his head, speaking before he could really stop himself.

"How hard could it have been? I've yet to see him in anything but jeans and either tee shirts or bloody oxfords. How much could he possibly have to compete with Chaosia?"

Memphis looked at him like he was crazy while Mikhail just laughed, shaking his head. And Augustus was suddenly thankful that the man hadn't taken his tone any way other than how he'd meant it. Honest but bored curiosity. His next words made him start though.

"Uh try he has more suits and dress clothes than a department store. He kind of has to though. He's a freaking pathologist. He can't go to work in jeans and oxfords and tees. And how the hell can both of you sound bored when you finally manage to speak? I mean we're not going to have to drag conversation out you with a crow bar the way we do him right? Because I don't think we can handle _**two**_ Sphinxes."

Memphis nodded, laughing as he looked over; wiping his hands on a clean shop towel.

"Amen to that Khail. I'm still shocked he speaks to your sister most days. Let alone asked her to marry him . . . . God to have been a fly on the wall for that conversation. I kind of understand why he did it in London you know?"

Augustus raised a brow. That was the second time they'd alluded that his brother had gone back to England while he'd been with Chaosia. And apparently he'd asked her to marry him while they were across the pond . . . He sighed, shaking himself. Just another wasted opportunity to get to know him. Mikhail watched him closely, unzipping his coveralls to reveal a dark blue tee shirt and the tops of denim jeans. With a clunky brown leather belt with a huge glittering belt buckle. He raised a brow, cocking his head to the side.

"What in the bloody hell is own your belt?"

Mikhail looked down before Memphis raised his own brow. But a few seconds later both men were snickering as their shoulders shook. Finally Memphis was laughing as loud as he could, doubled over as he laid his head on his folded arms, while Mikhail collected himself enough to explain. But the explanation just left him even more baffled. He really needed a bloody translator for some of this shite.

"It's a belt buckle. You know, like one of the ones you change out? Ripley found me this one at some shop downtown forever ago and I decided to wear it today. Why? Not a Batman fan?"

Augustus looked up at him, shaking his head as he looked back to the stylized black car buckle. The thing was huge, taking up most of space between the first two belt loops and gleaming in the low light of the shop. But no matter how hard he wanted to look away he couldn't. Christ what was with these people and bloody cars?

"What in the world does a bat man have to do with that? And why do you insist on calling Chaosia Ripley? I've yet to hear another person do so."

Mikhail just shrugged, grinning lopsidedly as Memphis wiped his now dirt smudged face as his chuckles subsided.

"Batman is the name of the movie that the car on the buckle is fashioned after. You know? The original Batman movie with Michael Keaton and Jack Nicholson?"

Augustus shook his head slowly, watching the other two share a look before they sighed. But Mikhail kept going, answering his other question.

"Well, it's a good movie. And Ripley got this for me because I liked it. I call her that because it's her name . . . and its what our mom used to call her. I know she acts all aggravated but whenever I go to call her Chaos she thinks I'm mad at her. Besides, even with all of the changes she's made and making she's still my little sister. I'm allowed to aggravate her a little. Actually it's kind of expected. I think she'd freak out if I didn't."

Memphis laughed, nodding as he went to unzip his own coveralls; moving to step out of the dirt and oil stained dark gray suit as he spoke. But Augustus felt better when he saw the man's dark blue slacks and the gray tee shirt. Even though the pants were made out of some odd material they weren't the jeans Ignatius and Mikhail were wearing. Meaning that he wasn't too over dressed.

_Thank **God**._

"She probably would . . . I know Kip almost freaks whenever I call him Kipling instead of Kip. Though I've got to admit watching your sister call him Skipper before she left for London in February was amazing. I never thought to do that . . ."

Augustus watched them interact, listening to the way both men aggravated and antagonized their siblings. But even as he shook his head he had to wonder if Ignatius had stayed in London if they would be the same way. Would he resent the familiar treatment the way that Raines's brother seemed to or would he cherish it as normal the way he'd seen Chaosia. He shook his head, turning to watch his brother stride in slowly; shaking his head as he slipped his cell phone into his coat pocket.

He raised a brow, taking in what his brother had on for the first time. He had to agree with the other two. His brother definitely lived in far too many layers. At least he only had on the shirt and slacks over his underclothes. But Ignatius was wearing a pair of darker jeans with a black tee shirt beneath a dark gray oxford shirt . . . and he knew that the sleeves were cuffed and rolled to his elbows beneath the black lightweight coat. Just like he knew the man was wearing suspenders instead of a belt.

Sphinx turned to him before looking to the others, raising a brow as Memphis started chuckling again. And Augustus knew he was blushing as the man started to hassle them. God was he insane? Did he not know just how severe his brother's temperament was? Or had he honestly just been around him long enough that he didn't care?

"Dude I gotta say I don't see much resemblance other than you both being freaking **huge**. Hell Sphinx he wears _**belts**_ for God's sakes. I figured any family you had would be all about the suspenders."

Sphinx rolled his eyes, snorting as he shook his head. And Augustus watched a dark grin spread over his brother's face before he spoke. Obviously shocking both of the other men as he rose to the bait Raines had tossed out. How little did he speak to them to make the little quip so shocking?

"Just like Kip's love of all things Shelby right Raines?"

Memphis glared, crossing his arms as he snorted. And Mikhail chuckled, shaking his head as he patted the other man's shoulder. What in the hell were they going on about now?

"That was a low blow, man. Its not my fault he can't seem to embrace the beauty or Shelby Motors. Our old man probably rolled in his grave when Kip picked that damn Celica Supra over the AC Roadster. I mean seriously a Toyota? Over a Shelby AC Roadster . . . it just aint right."

Sphinx chuckled darkly, shaking his head before turning to look at him with a raised brow. And he seemed to see he was in the dark because he took pity on him. Filling him in on the dilemma as the others just gaped.

"Raines brother has decided his favorite car is the late eighties model Supra. He chose to work on one over a rare Shelby AC Cobra roadster a few months back."

Augustus looked between them, really not knowing much of what they were talking about but he knew an attempt to include him when he saw one. He swallowed the lump in his throat before glancing to Raines. And he sent out a silent prayer as he spoke that he wasn't about to embarrass himself or his family. Because he doubted he'd get a chance to fix it if he did.

"Well he's bloody crazy then. Who picks a Supra over that?"

Sphinx raised a brow before grinning, nodding slightly once when Memphis seemed to mellow. And even though he had no idea what he'd just agreed to it was nice to see he'd said the right thing. Now if he could just follow the rest of the conversation he might just survive until they left for lunch. Christ he'd be glad to see Bastian.

_At least then he would have someone to talk to that he didn't have to worry about saying the wrong damned thing . . ._

* * *

_Part one of the update for today! Yay!_


	49. Falling Through

_And part two! I know its been forever since we've seen two chapters at once . . ._

* * *

**Falling Through**

Sphinx sighed as he watched Augustus and Bastian drain their drinks, Guadimus's eldest son practically slurping the dark beer down before he slammed his empty glass onto the table. He raised a brow before shaking his head, watching his brother reach over and smack Bastian in the back of the skull a little harder than necessary. It was easy to see who was the more responsible of the two . . . and Augustus seemed to open up and relax a bit more around the other two Brits.

He grinned darkly to himself, trying not to chuckle as he watch Bastian pout while Mikhail just laughed and pointed; obviously enjoying the rude treatment his less-than-favorite step sibling was receiving. Bastian had yet to let any of them hear the end of how horrible it was that Augustus had 'fallen prey' to Mikhail's charms . . . and had called him out on being such an ass at least four times since they'd set down to eat.

He turned, watching Raines grin as he shook his own head. And even though it was odd to sit here with both his friends and future in-laws it was . . . **_nice_**. Almost peaceful really. Something he'd never thought he would have in his lifetime . . . especially with Augustus here among them. He glanced back at his brother, watching him closely as he turned to talk with Mikhail and Guadimus.

When he'd found out that Chaosia and Selene had sent the lad an invite to their wedding he'd been livid, beyond livid actually. But now that he was here-and he'd committed himself to taking much of the boy's sarcastic tone as just the way he spoke and was- he could see that it hadn't been that bad of an idea. He was just never going to admit to anyone. _**Especially** not Chaosia._

She'd torn herself up to a point over disappointing him that he'd honestly thought she was suicidal . . . with a pretty severe case of alcohol poisoning. And he knew with the way he'd stormed out and behaved that he hadn't helped any of their under laying issues. But he'd been so damned mad to hear that the boy had been informed of anything to do with him that he'd just snapped at the first person handy.

Too many years of trying to contact him-to build some even limited form of relationship with him before he'd finally just stopped-had left him more than slightly bitter. Well, that coupled with the less than wonderful treatment he'd received from his father and Celeste even before the boy had been born. Especially with the way they'd both doted on him. Sphinx shook himself, bringing his attention back to the present as Bastian spoke. And he could see that even Guadimus and Mikhail were shocked he was actually talking to him.

"So . . . Chaosia says that you're a pathologist here in the States. How long have you done that then?"

Sphinx blinked, trying to tally up the years in his head before he glanced to Memphis and Mikhail skeptically. Mikhail wouldn't care one way or another but too much information would give Raines something to hassle him with. A trait the man shared with Atley when the mood struck him. Finally he sighed, looking back to one of his future brother-in-laws with a shrug of his brows.

_Oh what the hell, why not tell them? What could it possibly hurt now?_

"Almost fifteen years now . . . I graduated and went straight into a position with the Los Angeles Coroner's Office. I moved into the Long Beach office full time about two years later."

Bastian nodded, obviously interested but Sphinx watched the way Augustus was listening intently. He fought snorting. He might not be totally resentful of the kid being here but he wasn't all great with it either. And the lad had yet to ask him any of these questions himself . . . He turned back to Bastian as he spoke again, blatantly ignoring the looks of his stepbrother and father as he plowed ahead.

"Really? Wow . . . Did you finish all of your education here or did you do some in Britain?"

Sphinx raised a brow but shook himself, answering. Hell, if he was asking now then it was less questions to answer for the other family members later. Family members that would start arriving in less than four days. He fought a shudder, remembering that not only would Chaosia's slew of cousins and distant-but-close-knit relations be here but that her grandmother-the Matriarch of the Guadimus household herself- would be among them as soon as Monday.

_God now that wasn't something he was looking forward to at all . . ._

"I finished up through my secondary across the pond, boy-o. But I enrolled here as soon as I was able. I knew what I wanted to do and set about doing it."

Bastian nodded, turning to Khail with a shit-eating grin before he turned back to him. And Sphinx suddenly wondered what was going on between the two that he was the subject. Honestly didn't they get in enough trouble at the damn tux fitting?

"You do know that Chaosia went through a lot of the courses for the same degree right? I mean she was in the very end of her third year of Medical School when she decided to do her art . . ."

Sphinx nodded, trying not to roll his eyes at Bastian's attempt at civil conversation. The boy was odd even to come from the truly weird noble house he was a member of. But at least he wasn't out right snubbing him in favor of lamenting how horrible it was his sister was marrying him period. Thankfully he hadn't really had to deal with that with any of Chaosia's family **_yet_** . . . but he wasn't going to hold his breath. Chaos and Mikhail had both warned him that Bastian's moods turned faster than even Selene's, part of the reason neither particularly cared to deal with him.

_Hell, his wife had almost beaten him to death over Jacqueline . . ._

He shook himself, glancing to the others at the table. Augustus looked shocked to hear about Chaosia's education. He raised a brow. Now why in the world was that? Khail however just grinned, chuckling as he turned to Memphis with a wink. And Sphinx knew he was in trouble as soon as the boy opened his mouth by the way Augustus and Bastian both perked to listen.

"Dude now you know how I felt when I found out he was a freaking doctor."

Augustus raised a brow, turning to him in confusion before turning back to Khail.

"You didn't know? I thought the lot of you were close . . ."

Memphis grinned, fielding the question appropriately as Guadimus raised a brow and lit a cigar; shaking his head at Bastian's almost enrapt look. He was paying far too close attention for them to be sloppy . . . if he found out they ran it would just cause more drama and issues than he could deal with. At least until after the bloody wedding. Why hadn't he just listened to Chaosia and eloped again?

"We all painted a pretty grizzly picture about his work when we heard the word 'morgue'. No one really wanted to ask anything else . . . and he isn't really that talkative if you haven't noticed."

Sphinx snorted, giving Raines a dark glare as the man laughed. But Bastian seemed to perk even more, grinning as he turned to Augustus as he nodded skeptically. And Sphinx knew that his brother hadn't bought Raines little move even in the least. Damn it where were Chaosia or Atley when you needed them? He glanced to Guadimus as he snorted, shaking his head as he took a long drag from his cigar; not really seeming too interested or shocked by what was going on around him.

_God please let the food come quickly . . . ._

* * *

Atley watched Jacqueline walk around the last loft they had to visit for the day, the girl moving slowly as she took in every bit of the detail and architecture of the space with an occasional nod and a knowing smile. And even though he knew he was in for a world of hurt if she did he hoped she got this unit. It wasn't even four blocks from his own place. Hell he could walk here if he had to . . . He smiled at the thought before he shook himself and turned back to Chaos and Paul.

The two maniacs were still chattering away with the real estate agent, the same pretty blonde from before much to his chagrin. And even though she was still absolutely gorgeous-and kept giving him sinful little smirks- his eyes kept straying right back to Jacqueline. Just like he seemed to stay closer to her than the other three. He sighed, running a hand over his hair as he leaned back against the exposed brick half wall that separated the living and dining areas of the front of the loft; glancing down at his clothes before he shook his head.

He looked ridiculous but Chaosia had sworn he needed to dress this way . . . and Lord knew that if anyone could make a boost look human than it was her. God he'd seen the way she'd dressed Sphinx to go and grab up his brother. The man that had waltzed into Otto's hadn't even resembled his stoic and sinister friend. Well until he'd glared and sent all of the kids-safe Toby and Mikhail- scurrying for cover that is. He picked at his shirt, smoothing the dark blue material down a bit straighter before he readjusted the simple but expensive black leather belt looped through the pressed black trousers. Hell, Chaos had even gotten him into a pair of black leather shoes . . . but one thing that bothered him was where she'd gotten all of it. He'd shown up in a pair of nice jeans and one of his own button down shirts, intent to go out the way he was before he'd been attacked by the makeover queen and his evil harpy of an assistant.

He shuddered, trying not to remember how damned close Paul had come to his neck with those huge shears. Chaosia had been right before . . . the man could very well be classified as a weapon of mass destruction if he were unleashed on the right people. Especially after enough caffeine and sugar.

A hand on his arm brought his eyes up and locking with Jacqueline's, the girl giving him a worried look as her other hand reached out and barely touched his now clean shaven cheek. She'd let her hair fall around her in big loose waves today, her fringe bangs covering most of her forehead while any makeup she had on seemed natural. And her cheeks still had that same damn glow to them that they'd had before. She was wearing one of Chaosia's flowier cream shirts with this ruffled side and all of these different colors bleeding together down the side with a pair of cuffed light washed jeans and sky high true green silk stilettos. And even with the damned heels she only came to his chin . . . reminding him once again just how damn tiny she actually was.

He swallowed the lump in his throat, shaking himself before he worked to answer the question she'd just asked him. Now if he'd only been able to hear it over the sound of his own galloping heart.

She sighed, smiling at him sadly as she went to pull away; and he had no clue what possessed him but he reached up and kept her hand against his cheek, smiling to her as she looked to him. She blushed, looking down before glancing back up at him through her lashes.

"It isn't that boring is it? You've been staring out the window for almost ten minutes now . . ."

Atley felt his cheeks flush before he shrugged, giving her his best lopsided grin as he leaned a little heavier on the wall. He glanced to where the others had been, furrowing his brows when he saw they weren't there anymore. And that he didn't hear them. Oh great if he'd lost Sphinx's wife he was going to get broken over the rack. Jacqueline however giggled, nodding her head towards the front door of the apartment.

"They went to go get the forms . . . apparently Chaosia and Prometheus spoke before we came out today. Whatever I decided she was to get as soon as she could. As long as all of this goes well then I'll be moving in while Chaosia is gone on her honeymoon."

Atley perked, trying not to grin like a madman as he nodded to her. Well that was at least good news. Until he remembered he wasn't going to get anywhere with all of this. No now it was horrible news. God what was wrong with him?

He shook himself, deciding to just talk and see where it went. God it couldn't be any worse than what he was doing now, standing here and not talking like the fucking Sphinx.

"Well that's great, girl. This is a pretty good neighborhood. Hell, I live about four blocks east of here . . . Got any idea what you're going to do with the place?"

She blushed darkly, shaking her head before turning to look out the large windows in the living room. And in the afternoon sun shining through Atley could honestly say he'd never seen anything more beautiful.

"Not a bloody clue. I don't even know how much all of this is going to cost. Prometheus was insistent that I let Chaosia handle all of it . . . but she's got so much going on as it is. I mean, planning a wedding and having Augustus with her."

Atley raised a brow, seeing a chance to focus on something other than his newfound love struck puppy disposition. He stepped a little closer to her, letting her hand fall from his cheek before he squeezed it and kept it in his own. She blushed a bit darker but let him keep her, smiling up to him softly as he spoke.

"What's his deal? I really haven't had much to do with him yet . . . he isn't going to cause trouble is he?"

Jacqueline shook her head, glancing around before she looked back to him. And he could see some of the socialite peeking through as she spoke about Sphinx's brother. But even though she was gossiping he still found himself listening to every word . . . and he wasn't stupid enough to think it was because she was talking about Augustus. God he was in trouble here. Big, big trouble.

"Augustus is the youngest son of the House of Dashell . . . from the former Lord Lucian's second marriage. His oldest son from his first wife was supposedly sent off to boarding schools overseas and decided he liked the life of a commoner over that of a member of nobility. At least that what everyone has always claimed . . . My mother has always said she didn't much believe it though."

Atley raised a brow, leaning in as he asked her, "Why wouldn't she? If that's what the family claimed."

Jacqueline shook her head, leaning in closer to whisper.

"That's just it, the family never claimed anything. The stories around the man's abandonment of his title were always from the servants or other houses. Every time someone would ask Augustus or Celeste-his mother- they would always deny it or just plain out change the topic. Neither ever spoke of it . . . and Bastian told Prometheus once that Augustus hadn't seen the man since he was a small child, the last time he'd come home from school to visit."

Atley looked her over, glancing back to the doorway as they heard voices creep closer.

"Are you sure about all of this? I mean, I've known Sphinx for years . . . he isn't one to just run away from something because he didn't want to do it. Freak out and act like an ass yeah but he sticks by what he's committed to."

Jacqueline paled, shaking her head quickly as she glanced to the door.

"Oh **no!** No, no, no. That's not what I meant . . . I see how loyal he is and how dedicated he is to the life he's made here, Atley. I agree with my mother. He was pushed out by Celeste to make way for Augustus. So **_her son_** could be the Lord of an influential house. There was even a rumor among the Ladies a few years before Augustus took his seat that she'd been lobbying hard to have Lucian's first marriage declared null. That way if her stepson ever did resurface he wouldn't be able to claim his seat or inheritance."

Atley felt his blood run cold as a million things about his friend suddenly made sense. His aversion to other people in general, not wanting to form lasting ties-until recently that is- and even some of his habit of not speaking. Christ if he were coming from something like that . . . he turned to Jacqueline as she shook her head slowly, resting her free hand on her swelling stomach. And Atley could suddenly see why Sphinx was content to follow Chaosia where she was concerned.

He and her kid were pretty much in the same damn boat. He sighed, shaking his head as he reached out and laid his hand over hers on her belly; letting her other hand fall to tilt her chin up so she was looking at him.

"Hey stop with the long face doll. You're here now . . . and even if all of the rumors and stuff are true Sphinx is definitely getting the better deal. He's living his life instead of being told what to do. The same gift your own little one has now. Things 'ill work out, you'll see. Now stop looking so damn sad. You're too pretty to frown."

Jacqueline laughed, shaking her head as he grinned at her. Ad he was happy that he'd managed to cheer her up. But when he turned back to her to tell her they needed to go she caught him off guard, pressing her lips to his cheek lightly. She pulled away before he could even react, blushing darker than he'd ever seen her as she spoke to him.

"Thank you Atley . . . you really are a sweet, sweet man. I hope that we can find someone like you . . ."

Chaosia's voice filled the apartment, obviously full of mirth as she practically slid to a stop in front of Jacqueline. And even though Atley could see how funny and damn right cute the scene was he couldn't shake himself out of his stupor. Even when Paul came and flicked his shoulder, asking him what was wrong. He shook his head to the blonde, moving to leave as Jacqueline and Chaosia started talking about furniture.

She wanted someone like him . . . had kissed him-even if it was on the damned cheek but still! - . . . _Dear God what did he do now?_

* * *

Chaosia turned from the muffins she was making as she heard heavy footfalls coming from the direction of the garage, expecting to see Sphinx moving into the kitchen. At least she could tell him that everything was fixed at the venue and all they had to worry about now-other than just trying to survive the guest list- was the rehearsal dinner in twelve days' time. But she had to blink and shake herself when Augustus trudged in, running a hand over his face warily. She raised a brow, watching him move through the room slowly before he made his way into the living room. Almost like a zombie . . . or a kid that didn't want to go to school-same thing in her opinion. She sighed, wiping her hands on a dish rag before she moved to follow him, not at all surprised to find him sprawled on her longest sofa with one leg dangling off the end.

She rolled her eyes before moving to get him. God he and Sphinx may not look alike but she was starting to see a slew of little behaviors they shared. The largest their bad habits of just flopping on her furniture. Something two well-over-six-foot-tall and one-hundred-eighty-pound-plus men did not need to do.

She reached out, patting his calf before she spoke to him.

"Augustus are you okay? What's wrong? And where is Sphinx?"

He looked at her before he gave a long suffering sigh, pushing into a sitting position as he slung his feet to rest on the floor. Where they belonged in the first damn place. She sighed, sinking into the seat beside him as she watched him clasp his hands listlessly in front of him; his shoulders sagging even more as he sighed. Okay now this was something she'd never seen the sarcastic and bored Lord do before. Something was wrong . . .

She laid her hand on his shoulder, looking to him expectantly as she pushed for answers again.

"What's wrong honey?"

He turned, looking to her before he stood; moving down the hall to the guest bedroom slowly. She straightened, blinking as she realized he'd just left her there when she'd been trying to help him. She felt herself start to get angry before he came back in a few seconds later, a thick bundle of what looked like letters secured by a black ribbon in his hands. He shifted, thumbing the yellowing paper nervously as he stood before her; head dipped and shoulders still sagging.

"Ignatius-_**Sphinx**_ had to run some errand with his friend Jackson . . . but Chaosia I need to-"

He took in a breath, looking up to her with fretful eyes before looking back down to the letters.

"I found these in my Mother's things after I talked with you . . . and I need to make things right with him. I didn't even know he'd tried to . . ."

She pushed to her feet, laying her hands on his as she dipped to look at him.

"That he'd tried to what, Augustus? What in the world are you going on about?"

He sighed, pushing the letters carefully into her hands before he handed her the other small bundle of papers he'd had under them. And she recognized what they were right off the bat. She looked up before shaking her head, trying to pull away as he stopped her. She'd seen the family writs like that when her grandmother had her inducted as a full member of their house when she was sixteen. But there in the top against the faded and brittle parchment was the same damn shield that had started all of this mess . . . with her future husband's full name beneath it in the sprawling script.

She looked back up at him with a sigh before she led him towards the media room. By God if she was going to have to look at all of this then she was going to have a drink. And the bottle her father had sent over earlier seemed as good a place to start.

* * *

Sphinx glanced around his home, looking for any sign of his wife or half-brother as he shrugged out of his coat. He'd gone out with Atley again, helping the man scoop up a newer Corvette just to do it. And they'd talked-well Atley had rambled and he'd been forced to listen-about Jacqueline and how he planned to move in slowly. He snorted, rolling his eyes. He gave it about two days before the man was back and begging Chaosia to help him plan some wonderful date for the girl so he could sweep her off her feet.

Sphinx chuckled at all of the ways he and Chaosia could have fun with that before he shook his head. He would _**only**_ be hateful if Jackson _**insisted**_ on going to the damned club he'd picked for his bachelor party. Because his idea of living up his 'last night of freedom' as Raines had taken to calling it wasn't going and sitting in a loud, crowded club with a mass of people half his age and drunk off of their asses. Hell, he would consent to the strippers before he'd willingly go to a damn club.

But he knew that despite her stellar performance before Chaosia wasn't as okay with the lot of them going out and whoring it up. Actually he was pretty sure he'd wake up minus a head . . . or at the very least a testicle. Besides why would he want to endure a strip club with both of her and his brothers? That was practically begging for trouble he neither needed nor wanted.

He moved through the kitchen, raising a brow at the bowl of mix sitting on the counter before he shook his head. She must be on the phone upstairs to have completely forgotten about the muffins she'd been eating nonstop the past few days . . . He shrugged, moving up the steps and pushed the door to the Media Room open. Only to bite back a sigh as he saw her with a very familiar bottle of scotch and what looked like enough paper to have been a rainforest scattered on the ottoman in front of her.

But what made him raise a brow was how Augustus was slumped into the chair across from her, snoring away with his head titled back. Had he honestly come up here to keep her company while she worked? Because if he had then he was definitely earning himself brownie points. Hell even he knew better than to come near her when she was working on a case or some side project . . .

He shook his head, moving to take the bottle when she stopped him, grabbing his arm in a pretty tight grip as she shook her head. Never bothering to lift her eyes from the papers before her as she spoke.

"You and I have a lot to talk about Sphinx. And you're going to want that about halfway through . . ."

He raised a brow, tugging free before looking down at the papers she was so enthralled with. Only to want to wretch as he realized exactly what they were. That was his handwriting sprawled across the yellowed paper . . . and his name signed to the bottom of most of the ones he could see. He turned, looking to Augustus as he moved in his sleep; resituating before he started snoring again.

But before he could get angry Chaosia stopped him, tugging him into the sofa beside her and pushing the bottle into his hands with a sigh. He took it, draining a good bit of the scotch as she spoke to him.

"He found them after he talked with us . . . and he wanted to bring them. Only a few had even been opened before he gave them to me . . ."

Sphinx shook his head, sitting the bottle down a bit harder than he meant to as he turned to lock eyes with Chaosia. He wasn't doing this . . . not now and not ever. He'd been steadily making peace with all of this and he wasn't going to hash through it aloud. Not even with her.

"Give them back or burn them. I don't care . . . But I don't want to see them, Chaosia. I mean it."

She rolled her eyes, picking the bottle up and taking a swig before she passed it back to him. Right as she handed him what looked like a particularly long letter with a pointed look. He glared at her before looking at the bloody thing. Only to drop it like he'd been burnt as he saw what it was. He looked back up to her as she gave him a smug look, shaking her head as she smirked.

"Still want me to burn them, Ignatius?"

He glowered at her before picking it back up, tracing his mother's signature below his father's on the writ. God he'd thought his birth certificate was destroyed along with every other piece of his mother . . . but here it was. With her name right below his. He glanced back up as Chaosia handed him something else, the seal at the top announcing it was an official document like the other before it. But he couldn't believe it . . . If this was true then Celeste hadn't succeeded in taking everything from him.

_But she'd __**still**__ exiled him from his home and his family . . ._

Chaosia's arms wound around his shoulders as she pressed her forehead to his temple. And he could feel the hot tears falling from her eyes and cheeks to his own. He reached up, catching her latched hands in one of his as he sagged into her. If the bitch weren't already dead he would kill her himself. He set the papers aside with shaking hands before he tugged Chaosia into his lap, letting her wrap around him completely as he rested his head in the crook of her neck. This was too bloody much to try and take in at once.

Chaosia pulled back, cupping his face as she looked him over. And with her next words he found himself getting even angrier than he had before. How in the hell did she expect him to do that? To just act like everything was okay? His whole adult life had been filled with strife and hardship when it shouldn't have been . . . and the woman had effectively made a stranger out of the only blood family he had left.

She'd destroyed both of their lives with her own selfish ambitions . . . and that wasn't even taking into account what had happened to his mother.

"You need to settle this baby. Make peace with it and bury it . . ."

He went to move but she stopped him, settling deeper into his lap as she forced his face back to hers. And he hated to admit that she was right in what she told him. But that didn't mean he was going to do it.

"I know it's hard and it isn't fair. But Sphinx if you don't do this then it's going to overshadow everything else baby. I don't want that for you. I want you to be happy. To be as at peace as you have been the past few days . . . You deserve that. Just like you deserve the opportunity to know your family."

He sighed, looking away before he spoke to her. God it was hard to say this-to admit it aloud even to her-but he had to make her understand. To see that he couldn't do what she was asking.

"I can't Chaosia. She did so much damage, destroyed so much more than either of you knows. I can't make peace with that. No child ever could . . ."

She bit her lip, staying quiet a few long moments before she sighed. And he knew that her next words would be to renounce him. But she just nodded and leaned into him, pressing a kiss to his cheek before she spoke.

"I understand that baby. And I love you regardless of what you do . . . you _**know**_ that. Just promise me that you won't make your brother pay for the sins of his parents. He's not perfect but he's your family. I mean hell, _**I**_ can love _**Bastian.**_ Just . . . give him a chance okay? Judge him on his own actions and merit. The same way I did you . . ."

Sphinx glowered at her, seeing the dirty trick she'd pulled but he nodded just the same. He couldn't renounce the boy on the fact of who his mother was alone now . . . not with her having said that. Chaosia however smiled, leaning in to kiss him again lightly as she held him.

"I love you, Ignatius. More than anything else in the world . . . you're a good man honey."

He looked up at her, rolling his eyes before he leaned into her next sweet kiss. And he knew he was telling the truth when he answered her.

"Only with you, Chaosia. Only with you . . . stop bloody calling me that. You know I-"

She cut him off, slanting her mouth against his heatedly before she tugged him even closer. Leaving him breathless with a spinning world when she pulled away. God she hadn't kissed him like that since after their fight in November . . . He cupped her face, bringing her lips back down to his.

"I'm practically your wife, Sphinx. Who else should get to call you your real name than me?"

He rolled his eyes, kissing her jaw and neck as she tilted her head for him. And just as he went to answer her teasing little quip a loud snore sounded from the chair in front of them, reminding him that they weren't alone. He groaned, resting his head on her shoulder as she giggled and held him.

_God why was it every time he wanted to thoroughly enjoy her someone else was almost always around these days?_

She gave him a peck on the cheek, shaking her head as she went to stand up.

"C'mon baby. Let's go to bed okay? Do you have anything planned tomorrow?"

He stopped before he nodded once, scooping her up and making his way towards the stairs back to the main portion of their home. He had plans for tomorrow alright. He was going to ship his brother off with the Guadimus family for most of the day and thoroughly enjoy his future wife. Hell, he might even let her persuade him back to the bloody water . . . Probably not but he would let her try.

And then he was going to enlist Atley and Memphis to help teach Augustus as much as they could about cars. He'd caught the boy's little moment earlier but hadn't let on. Chaosia wanted him to get to know him . . . well the Malibu and _Eleanor_ seemed as good a place to start as any.

* * *

_And there we have it! A little more about Augustus and Sphinx's past . . . and why they're so damned weird around one another. _


	50. Moving On or Something Close

_And even though its short here's the thrid part of the update. THis should keep everyone busy for like . . . three seconds right? Hope you enjoy it and thank you all for the support and prayers. It means the world to me._

* * *

**Moving On or Something Close**

Augustus watched Sphinx move around the kitchen of his home cautiously, taking in every slow movement the other man made. Because there was no way in Hell he was seeing what he thought he was. His brother wasn't in the bloody kitchen making breakfast for the three of them like it wasn't anything. Not after what he'd brought out last night . . .

Sphinx moved, dropping the frying pan into the half-filled sink before he turned back to collect the omelets he'd made. And Augustus knew that his was probably laced with arsenic or even cyanide. So what if he didn't see the man mix it into the whipped eggs and various bits he'd tossed together. He knew the man wasn't okay with everything . . . or at least not okay enough to be cooking. Sphinx turned, taking in his expression with a raised brow before he shook his head; placing a rather large omelet in front of him and a container of what looked like diced tomatoes. He looked at the plate before looking back up as his brother moved back to the sink. Okay now this was just too surreal.

Finally he had enough and went to speak, to ask what in the hell was going on when Chaosia stepped into the room. He blinked, shaking his head as his future sister-in-law grinned and moved to wrap her arms around Sphinx's waist; stretching to her tiptoes and pressing a kiss on his cheek before she moved away. Only to laugh as Sphinx caught her and tugged her back, cupping her face in one of his hands as the other settled on her denim clad hip.

Augustus shook his head, watching the two together before he turned. It was so odd to see the way Ignatius was with her and the way he was with everyone else. Almost like two completely different people . . . but he knew their father had been much the same way with his own mother. From what little he remembered of Lucian Dashell the man was always stern and stoic around other people. But in private he'd doted on him and his mother the same way Sphinx seemed to dote on Chaosia . . . and suddenly Augustus wondered if the man had been the same way with his first wife.

He sighed, shaking himself from his thoughts as Chaosia spoke to him; jarring him back to the present and away from the melancholy that was trying to settle now that the shock was wearing off. He blinked; looking to Chaosia perplexed as he finally noticed what she was wearing-hell what both of them were wearing. What in the hell were they doing now?

The girl was wearing a pair of denim shorts that were borderline indecent even with the almost innocent little stitched designs over the left pocket and a simple light blue button down oxford shirt with the sleeves cuffed to her elbows. But the thing that threw him was that she wasn't wearing any of the jewelry or makeup he was accustomed to seeing her in. Actually other than her massive rings and the key necklace he'd yet to see her shed the outfit was overly casual. And her brown leather flip flops on her feet actually let him see she barely came to Ignatius's chest without the heels he was used to.

Sphinx however was in something he didn't think any male member of their family had ever worn willingly. Shorts. Oh sure they came down past his knees and looked to be football shorts-black of course- but he was shocked to see his brother out of the layers he seemed to thrive in. The tight black under armor tee shirt was barely stretched across his chest and shoulders, showcasing just how massive the man actually was. And a good many of the seemingly random tattoos he had.

Augustus looked to his arm, cocking his head to the side before he shook himself. His brute of a brother had a rose tattoo on his arm . . .

"Aren't you going to eat, Augustus? You're going out with Bastian while we're gone. You know you'll need all of the energy you can get."

Augustus looked up, shocked before he turned to look at Igna-Sphinx. The man nodded, picking up his coffee cup from the counter and leaning against the cabinets. And Augustus suddenly felt like a child being sent off to relatives.

"Where exactly are the two of you going then? Running away before the planes touch down?"

Sphinx smirked as Chaosia's face fell, crossing her arms in a huff even as her love tugged her into his side and rubbed her shoulders reassuringly. Augustus shook his head, taking a tentative sip of the coffee that had been set before him. He would've preferred tea but he'd noticed that both of the owners of the household practically inhaled the darker brew. So he would just have to make do.

He wasn't-however-prepared for Chaosia's next words.

"Oh don't even remind me. I still don't see why we had to do all of this massive wedding shit."

Augustus choked before sputtering, almost hitting both of them as Sphinx glared at her. She wasn't honestly serious was she? He'd been under the impression-from both Bastian and Selene-that the girl was almost manic over planning this extravaganza. And that they'd had to step in and force a wedding planner down her throat to keep her from freaking out any more than she already was. But the girl seemed to be the exact opposite of her relations' claims as she just snorted at his brother's words, continuing on like she wasn't testing his nerves. Letting Augustus see that Mikhail had been right before. The girl really was too damned hardheaded for everything to continue to go as smoothly as it had been. And his brother seemed to be right there with her.

"Oh don't even bloody start that shite again, Chaosia. You've been planning all of this for months. And despite what you say **now** I _**know**_ you want a _**proper **_wedding."

She rolled her eyes, turning away from him completely before she continued to grumble.

"_**I**_ _**wanted**_ to _**elope**_. _**You**_ wanted a _**proper wedding**_."

Sphinx rolled his eyes, throwing his hands in the air before he shook his head. And Augustus saw a part of them he knew few others did. Even bickering and fighting he could see how careful his brother was of the girl, how he watched her and made sure she was never too far away. And even as careless as his words sounded he knew the older man was actually trying _not_ to be an asshole. He sighed, trying to drink his coffee again as they quarreled. At least the sharp sarcasm seemed to be something they both shared . . . and that Chaosia could-and would- stand against if she had to.

"I want a proper wedding because it's what you need to have peace. Besides, I've seen the way you keep flitting around with Paul and Jacqueline. You're excited about all of it. So don't even try to say you're not."

She stilled before shrugging, her shoulders sagging as she gave him an almost repentant smirk. That was followed by a statement that made him have to bite his tongue. Oh she was horrible . . . and his brother seemed to love every damn second of it despite his current exasperation. This settled it, they were crazy and perfect for one another.

"Okay . . . maybe a little. But look at it this way . . ."

Sphinx rolled his eyes, stepping closer and tugging her into him; resting his hands on her hips as hers slid up the smooth shirt to loop around his neck. Letting Augustus see just how damned opposite they looked. She didn't seem dark enough to stand against him-especially with the lighter hair. And sphinx seemed far too wicked to be so at home with her. But they still managed to complement one another . . . and not kill themselves in the process.

"And what way is that? The insane way?"

She rolled her eyes, shrugging her brows before she grinned; stretching up and onto her tiptoes and nipping his chin with her teeth. Something that made Sphinx growl and curse under his breath before he shook his head at her.

"Nope. We got the argument over everything out of the way for the time being. Meaning that we should have a pretty peaceful day . . . well, until we meet the others anyway."

Augustus cleared his throat, trying to break the tension looming in the room as his brother glared at the still smiling girl. God why did everyone think it was funny to aggravate his brother near to death? Did they all have death wishes or something?

"Um . . . exactly where are the two of you going again? And when do you expect to be back? I don't mind spending time with Bastian-actually it'll be nice so long as Selene isn't around- but I don't relish staying all bloody day."

Chaosia laughed, shaking her head as Sphinx rolled his eyes; lips moving as he grumbled to himself while the girl explained their plans for the day. And suddenly he wanted to desperately go with them despite the tension still simmering between him and Ignatius. It had to be better than what they had planned for him.

"Oh he didn't tell you? Bastian and Khail have a bet that he could work on a car just as well as anyone else. So Daddy and Memphis are going to be there to mediate and instruct until they think that Bastian might be able to do something small. Until Daddy has to leave anyway. After that it'll just be you guys. And Sphinx and Atley will probably show up eventually."

Augustus nodded before he furrowed his brows. _Wait a bloody minute . . ._

"But you still didn't tell me where you're going. Am I not supposed to know?"

Sphinx rolled his eyes, dropping into the seat beside him with his own plate and fresh cup of coffee as he shook his head. While Chaosia reached into the basket off to the side and plucked out a plump blueberry muffin; sinking into her future husband's lap and popping half of the massive thing into his mouth before she turned to answer him.

"Oh I'm taking him with me for a little while. I have a few things to move around my office at the Jeffersonian before I leave for wherever we're going on our honeymoon."

Sphinx gave her a pointed look before shaking his head, spearing a juicy chunk of the spinach and cheese omelet he'd already smothered in the tomato mess. He held the fork up, letting Chaos take the massive bite while she rolled her eyes. Chiding her while she chewed.

"He doesn't bloody know either so don't even try to dig for information. I didn't tell anyone you can bribe."

She cut her eyes to him, brow raised before she shrugged; feeding him another piece of muffin before she looked back to Augustus.

"Uh huh. You forgot love-of-my-life that_** I**_ have weapons at my disposal you don't. I _**know**_ you told Atley . . ."

Sphinx raised a brow, cutting off another portion of his omelet and offering it to her before he began feeding himself. But Augustus could almost count down the time between his next comment. It was all like a dance between the two of them, a waltz of words and bickering littered with kisses and little touches . . . something he had honestly never seen before. Even his own parents weren't this relaxed with one another.

"So? Atley's loyal to a fault, Lover. Not even you and Paul together could get him to crack."

She grinned, dipping to kiss his cheek before she slid off his lap; laughing as she darted from the room as her words sunk in for both of them. And as soon as they had Sphinx was up and after her, growling and griping as she cackled. And even he had to choke at the sound his brother made in response to her next little comment. Okay now he could kind of see why she kept aggravating him . . . it was far too interesting to hear the usually reserved and serious man growl like a bloody bear.

"Oh but baby . . . I don't need Paul for this one. I have _**Jacqueline**_."

* * *

Prometheus let out a long sigh before he killed the engine to the gleaming black One-77. He knew he'd promised Chaosia and Sphinx he would be on hand today to mediate between his wayward sons but damnation he'd almost rather be at the house welcoming the guests. _**Almost.**_ He stepped out of the car, straightening his black tee shirt and adjusting the jeans he'd drug from the depths of his closet almost nostalgically. God it was so odd to actually be in something other than trousers and suits and loafers that he almost felt naked. But then again he was sure that most of his older friends thought he looked ridiculous in the suits he was at home in now.

He shook himself, running a hand through his dark hair before he pulled his cigars from his pocket. The only good thing about any of this-other than getting to spend time with his children regardless of the headache they caused- was that he'd been told he could smoke. As much as he wanted. He turned, lighting the cigar he'd brought to his lips as he watched three cars pull into the back lot a few seconds behind one another.

These had to be Sphinx and Mikhail's other friends . . . The ones he wasn't supposed to know did anything illegal. He rolled his eyes before examining each car critically, trying to learn as much as he could from the start. He wouldn't be much a parent if he didn't know who his stepson and baby girl were involved with . . . and even though the information had cost him more than a few favors and a small fortune he'd known everything there was to know about all of the people that frequented Otto Halliwell's little shop before Chaosia had ever even agreed to marry the man.

The gleaming Shelby GT500 Mustang pulled in close to _Millennia_, the doors opening and a tall almost lanky man stepping out. The man stopped, looking at him carefully before he shrugged and moved closer; extending his hand with a friendly but guarded smile while the other two parked. And Guadimus had to admit that the sleek black 72 Jaguar E Type Convertible and the gleaming dark blue 73 Corvette Stingray hardtop that pulled in to the other side of the Shelby were gorgeous. Something he knew his stepson wouldn't be able to resist.

He shook himself, taking the man's hand with a warm smile as he introduced himself.

"Hi there. I'm Randal Raines . . . but everyone calls me Memphis. Can I help you with something sir?"

He smirked, letting the boy's hand drop before he pulled the clove from his lips; ashing on the pavement as he spoke.

"Actually you just might be able to. I'm looking for Mikhail and Bastian. I kind of promised my daughter I'd babysit her brothers while she was gone."

Memphis stopped, seemingly shocked before they both turned to the taller black man that walked up behind them; adjusting his hat as he grinned.

"You're Chaosia's dad? For real? Man I thought you were gonna show up in a suit and everything like Augustus . . . Kinda figured it was like a rule or something. Hell we haven't seen that guy in anything but suits and slacks yet, have we Memphis?"

Memphis shook his head, grinning as they both turned to watch the third man walk by. Guadimus grinned, trying not to laugh at the dower look Atley Jackson was wearing. He'd been introduced to the other runner when they'd come about Jacqueline. And though he hadn't spent too much time around him he knew his little girl thought the world of the older man . . . and that he was going to be Sphinx's best man in the wedding. He shook his head, turning back as Donnie grinned and chuckled.

"You have to ignore him, sir. He's been a mood for the past few days. You coming in with us?"

Guadimus nodded, tossing his now spent clove into the gravel and dirt at his feet before he waved his arm to let the other two pass first. He wasn't going to point out that he knew exactly what was wrong with their friend. Or that Chaosia had filled him in on everything that had transpired between the man and his stepdaughter yesterday like the good little spy that she was. No need to spoil all of the fun until he had to.

"After you lads. I'm just here in a supervisory capacity . . . to make sure that my sons don't try to kill one another before the fifteen minute marker as it were."

Donnie laughed as Memphis shook his head, moving ahead of them. And as he stepped inside, looking over the garage and all of its components-and the people coming out to introduce themselves or just to talk- Guadimus had to admit something to himself. Mikhail had been right to jump to this crew . . . and he'd flourished because of it. These people might not do everything purely legal but they seemed like a good enough lot. He knew he would have to keep an eye on everything until his girl was away on her honeymoon but from what he could tell his kids were going to be fine. Now if he could just find someone willing to put up with Bastian he might actually get some peace and quiet.

* * *

Chaosia laughed, flopping back onto the blanket with a smile as Sphinx rolled his eyes. He hadn't known if this would be the best way for them to just unwind and relax but now he was glad he'd done it. He'd figured out when they were moving that Chaosia loved the beach . . . and she seemed to be more herself here in the sand than she had been in weeks.

She rolled, propping up on an elbow as she grinned to him. He shook his head, reaching out and brushing her curls out of her face as she leaned into his touch; kissing his thumb when he brushed it over her lips. He knew he shouldn't be out here on the bloody beach, laying around in the sun with her but he couldn't seem to stop himself. They needed a day just to themselves-without Jacqueline or Augustus or her family and the crew- and by God they were going to have it. All of the bullshit they would hear about just disappearing be damned.

She scooted closer, wrapping her arm around his waist as he draped his over her. She looked up at him through her lashes as she laid her head on his bicep, which prompted him to do the same. She sighed, tracing his cheek as she smiled at him softly.

"Thank you . . ."

He raised a brow, dipping closer to rub his nose against hers before he pressed a small kiss to the corner of her lips.

"For what, Love?"

She rolled her eyes, leaning up to kiss him again; letting her lips linger against his own for a few long moments before she pulled away. And began kissing down his jaw as she spoke to him.

"For being so sweet and stealing away with me today. I know you had things you needed to do."

He shrugged his brows, pulling her tighter against him as his fingers started working through her curls. He'd taken her new lighter hair color like another one of her odd habits at first but now, here in the sun he could say that the dark blonde looked good on her. The almost whiskey color littered with tiny streaks of gold and honey. He shook his head, pressing a kiss to her cheek.

"Nothing that couldn't wait until tomorrow. Everything is pretty much set actually. Just waiting for the conformation for the tickets now. And no I'm still not telling you where we're going."

She pouted at him as he chuckled, dipping to catch her puckered lip with his. She huffed before melting into him, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and threading her fingers through his hair. God he'd been right, they needed today something fierce. Eventually she pulled back, grazing his chin with her teeth before she settled against him with a contented sigh. But when he felt her shoulders start to tense he knew she was about to start talking. And more than likely about something he didn't want to visit today.

"Baby . . . can I ask you a question?"

He glanced down before nodding once, running his hand over her back as he settled in to look up at the clouds. He had a feeling deep in his gut that he wasn't going to like where this was going. But if she needed to get something off of her chest then he would listen. Hell she'd done more than enough of that for him over the past few weeks he could return the favor.

"Like you need to ask Love. What's bothering you?"

She stilled against him before she looked up, her bottom lip between her teeth as her eyes looked over his face. He shifted, propping up on his elbows as she glanced back down. _Christ what was wrong?_

"I . . . Jacqueline called this morning and let me know about her doctor's appointment. They did one of those new 3-D ultrasounds. To check and make sure everything is okay, you know with everything that happened. And they found something out."

He raised a brow, dipping to look her over critically. She was skirting an issue here and he wanted to know what . . . why would she be evading something over this?

"And? What'd they find out?"

She glanced back up at him, her lips spreading into a small smile as she snuggled closer to him.

"She's having a boy. And she wanted to know, if we-well you mind if she gave the baby your name. We kind of talked about it and she wants to use Ignatius as the baby's middle name. And I told her I would ask . . ."

He blinked, truly shocked before he nodded dumbly. _Why in the world . . ._

"I don't mind but what in bloody Hell would make her want to name him after me?"

Chaosia rolled her eyes before she leaned up and kissed him, long and hard on the lips before she pulled back and laughed; patting his cheek with a grin.

"Because you silly man, she wants to. She wants him to be a part of our family as much as he will be hers . . . and she wanted to thank you for all that you-**_and your friends_**- have done for them. I mean **you** told me to call Donnie. **You and Atley** went and got our parents when they landed and **you** keep pushing Atley to her-even if she doesn't know that for a fact. You've done a lot for her and the little one."

He blinked again before he rolled his eyes, dipping to slant his mouth over hers again. God he was marrying into the oddest mess of people in the world. But as Chaosia pulled away from him, jumping to her feet and dashing back to the waves laughing as she drug him with her he knew he didn't really mind. He was getting her in the process . . . he could deal with the rest of the loons.

_Hopefully anyway._

* * *

_And even though the third part is short and sweet here we have it. Three whole new chapters! Yay! Okay I'm a dork and I know it. Later._


End file.
